


Assassinat a Barcelona

by wohlgesinnt



Series: Darf ich vorstellen, die Kommissare Iker Casillas und Gerard Piqué [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comisario Casillas, Comisario Piqué, Crime AU, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 62,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Krimi AU] Luis Figo liegt tot in seiner Hotellobby. Iker Casillas hat einen neuen Job als  Comisario in Barcelona und Gonzalo Higuain ist deswegen eigentlich ziemlich sauer auf ihn gewesen. Doch wer hat den reichen Hotelbesitzer umgebracht? War es Guti, der Star-Friseur? Oder Sergio Ramos, der doch nun wirklich nicht ins Visir von Iker und seinem Kollegen Gerard Piqué gekommen war. David Villa als Profiler und  Xabie Alonso als Anwalt versuchen das ganze auch noch in die richtigen Bahnen zu leiten. Warum hat jemand einige Polizeikräfte mit Kunstblut an Wände geschmiert? Und was haben  Raúl, Xavi, Karim Benzema, David Beckham, Pep Guardiola, Mourinho, Zlatan Ibrahimovic und Cecs Fabregas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? [slash Iker Casillas/David Villa]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - El Nuevo Compañero

Ärgerlich schlug ich den Kragen meines Mantels nach oben, um mich vor dem stürmischen Regen zu verstecken. Er peitschte mir wild um die Ohren, getrieben vom Sturm auf der offenen See, als ich Ausschau hielt nach der Hausnummer 12 der Carrer d'Aristides Maillol.  
Mein neuer Arbeitskollege Gerard Piqué – seines Zeichens auch Comisario – hatte mir besagte Adresse geschickt, um mich vor meinem ersten offiziellen Arbeitstag im Polizeirevier von Barceloneta einmal kennenzulernen. Eine Bekanntschaft auf dem Revier wäre mir deutlich lieber gewesen, aber man wollte ja nicht direkt schlecht auffallen.  
Seufzend blieb ich stehen und verdrehte innerlich schon die Augen über Piqué. Er hatte mich tatsächlich zum Camp Nou, dem Heimatstadion des FC Barcelonas, gelockt, ohne dass ich es mitbekommen hatte. Dies war der Ort in Barcelona, den ich eigentlich nicht allzu schnell hatte kennenlernen wollen. Stattdessen war ich nun hier und betrachtete verärgert den Eingang zum Besucherparkplatz. Trotz des schlechten Wetters standen dort einige Auto.  
Ich betrat das Gelände des Fußballvereins und hielt halbherzig die Augen offen, um Piqué zu erkennen, obwohl nicht wusste wie er aussah. Er hätte sich auch keinen schlechteren Ort als diesen aussuchen können. Er konnte ja nun schließlich überall auf diesem riesigen Gelände sein.  
Als der nächste heftige Windstoß mit noch mehr Regen auf mich niederstieß, beschloss ich mich unter einen der Übergang von Stadion zu Fanshop und Museum. Dort kamen der Regen und der Wind zwar auch hin, aber es war nicht ganz so doll wie unter freiem Himmel. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Glasscheibe, auf der einer der Spieler abgedruckt war, und vergrub mein Gesicht tief in dem Kragen meines Wollmantels.  
Ich stand dort einige Augenblicke so herum und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Ich vermisste Madrid jetzt schon, obwohl ich ja den Tapetenwechsel gewollte hatte und nicht mein altes Revier in Madrid. Barcelona kam mir jetzt schon vor wie ein ganz anderes Pflaster. Ich sollte auch schon allzu bald merken, dass dem so war.  
Einige Minuten stand ich noch so da, ohne dass etwas passierte. Dann hob ich den Blick und beobachtete einige mit Tüten vollgepackte Touristen, die den Fanshop verließen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was man dort alles einkaufen konnte, aber ein Regenschirm schien nicht dazu zu gehören. Mit den Augen folgte ich der Familie mit den zwei kleinen Jungs, wie sie zu ihrem Auto zurückkehrten und die Tüten in den Kofferraum luden.  
Während sie einstiegen, stieg aus einem Auto weiter hinten jemand aus. Es war ein hochgewachsener Mann, der einen lila Regenschirm aufspannte, nachdem er die Tür zugeschlagen hatte. Dann orientierte er sich kurz und kam auf mich zu. Mit großen Schritten hielt er auf mich zu, während der Wind an dem Schirm zog.  
„Iker Casillas?“, fragte er mich, als er dann vor mir stand. Er war gute 10 Zentimeter größer als ich, hatte braune Haare und stechend blaue Augen. Zudem zierte ein keckes Grinsen sein Gesicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas ausheckte, obwohl ich ihn gerade zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte.  
„Ja“, antwortete ich ein wenig misstrauisch.  
„Bon Diá mi Amigo. Ich bin Gerard Piqué“, meinte er und reichte mir dabei die Hand.  
„Warum treffen wir uns hier?“, fragte ich. Ich musste es einfach. Sein Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, dann deutete er mir ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam traten wir in den Regen hinaus, doch sein Regenschirm hielt tatsächlich ein wenig Wasser ab, während der Wind an dem Plastik riss.  
„Weil ich noch etwas besorgen muss.“  
Skeptisch warf ich ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu. Er schien erstaunlich zufrieden. Die Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. Wir gingen zu meinem Verwundern in die Fanshop. Innerlich hatte ich gebetet, dass genau das nicht passieren würde. Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht etwas in einem Laden hier in der Nähe besorgen wollte, aber …  
„Wie gefällt Ihnen Barcelona so?“, fragte er mich, während wir den Shop betraten. Drinnen wurden wir von einem Meer aus rot und blau begrüßt. Der Eingangsbereich war eine halbrunde Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte. Dort oben standen Schaufensterpuppen, die die neusten Trikots trugen.  
„Hm, viel hab ich ja noch nicht gesehen“, gab ich zurück. Ich folgte ihm auf die Rückseite der Treppe, wo sich alles Mögliche in den Regalfächern tummelte. Von Tassen über Schnapsgläsern bis hin zu Nudeln und … Wie selbstverständlich griff Piqué in das Fach, in dem sich Chipstüten befanden. Zwei Stück nahm er sich und dann gingen wir Richtung Kasse.  
„Sie wollten nur ein paar Tüten Chips kaufen?“, frage ich ein wenig um meine Fassung ringend.  
„Glauben sie mir, Iker, die Chips schmecken Weltklasse. Ebenso wie der Verein spielt, nicht wahr?“ Grinsend sah er mich an und zwinkerte kurz. Ich konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass er nur hier war, um mir zu demonstrieren, dass Madrid hier nichts zu melden hatte. Ob nun um Fußball oder nicht. Vielleicht wollte er testen, wo meine Grenzen sind. Wie man mich am besten auf die Palme bringen könnte.  
„Na wenn Sie meinen“, murmelte ich nur vor mich, während ich stumm ein Gebet Richtung Himmel schickte, doch das wurde nicht erhört. Der Tag ging so schrecklich weiter, wie er angefangen hatte. Der Regen verschwand zwar, aber der Wind blieb und dann gab mir Piqué eine persönliche Stadtführung geprägt mit den schönsten Orten seiner ach so schönsten Stadt der Welt. Doch Zustimmung oder einen Wutanfall bekam er nicht von mir. Und schließlich musste er mich nach Hause fahren, damit wir beide auch pünktlich nächsten Morgen um 8 Uhr auf dem Revier sein konnten.


	2. El Primer Caso

Nachdem gestrigen Tag war ich … sagen wir beeindruckt. Casillas hatte sämtliche Sticheleien über sich ergehen lassen und ziemlich konfliktvermeidend geantwortet. Vom Prinzip her würde ich jetzt sagen, dass er ein absoluter Spießer und Langweiler war, aber irgendetwas machte mich neugierig. Ich würde schon den Punkt finden, an dem er in die Luft gehen würde.  
Aber abgesehen von meinen ganzen Sticheleien und seinen Ausweichmanövern hatte ich festgestellt, dass wir uns für das erste Treffen eigentlich ziemlich gut verstanden hatten. Er war ein ruhiger und ehrlicher Zeitgenosse. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.  
Eben jenen Gedanken wollte ich noch einmal überdenken, als Casillas am nächsten Morgen unser Büro auf dem Revier betrat. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, die Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen und irgendwie schien eine dunkle Aura um ihn herum zu flimmern.  
Skeptisch lehnte ich mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück und kaute dabei auf meinem Kuli herum, mit dem ich eben noch Strichmännchen auf meine Schreibtischunterlage gemalt hatte. Meine Laune hielt sich auch in Grenzen, denn schon die ersten Worte, die mir der Comisario Jefe heute Morgen gesagt hatte, waren die reinste Hölle gewesen.  
Dennoch versuchte ich mich mit einem: „Was ist Ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen“ um ihn auf zu muntern oder eben doch um ihn auf die Palme zu bringen.  
Casillas gab ein seufzen von sich und warf seinen Mantel, der immer noch ein wenig nass zu sein schien von gestern, über den anderen Schreibtischstuhl. Dann stellte er sich an das Fenster und blickte nach draußen.  
„Ich habe bloß nicht so gut geschlafen“, sagte er. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Aber erzählen Sie mir was für heute auf unserer To-Do-List steht.“  
„Hm ja, also“, begann ich nach kurzem Zögern. „Pep … ich meine Comisario Jefe Guardiola teilte mir eben mit, dass wir uns als ersten Wohl oder Übel mit dem Mord an Luis Figo beschäftigen müssen, denn der wurde heute Morgen tot in seiner Hotellobby gefunden.“  
Abrupt drehte Casillas sich zu mir um. „Mord? Warum stehen wir hier dann noch und sind nicht schon lange am Tatort?!“, fragte er für meinen Geschmack etwas zu enthusiastisch. Dann packte er wieder seinen Mantel und marschierte aus unserem Büro.  
Ich hielt das ganze anfangs für einen schlechten Scherz, dass der Mann so scharf darauf war, zum Tatort zu kommen, aber als er dann nicht wieder hereinkam und ich zusehen musste, wie er Richtung Ausgang lief, rappelte ich mich auf. Dabei viel ich fast vom Stuhl, so hektisch war ich, als ich nach meiner braunen Lederjacke griff und ihm dann hinter her hechtete.  
„Iker, warten Sie doch! Ich muss da noch einige Formalitäten mit ihnen klären, da Guardiola ja grade nicht hier ist.“, sagte ich, als ich ihn eingeholt hatte. „Sie haben noch gar nicht ihre Dienstmarke und ihre Dienstwaffe bekommen. Da kann man schlecht in einem Mord ermitteln.“  
„Sollten wir das nicht auf später verschieben? Schließlich müssen wir einen Mörder fassen.“, versuchte er sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
Kopfschüttelnd hielt ich ihn an den Schultern fest, damit er stehen blieb. „Pep hat mich ja gewarnt, dass sie ein tatkräftiger Kerl sind, aber er hat mir ebenso verklickert, dass er mir den Kopf abreißen wird, wenn wir uns nicht erst um die Formalitäten kümmern.“  
Casillas betrachtete mich mit einem Blick den ich noch nicht kannte. Und ich hatte auch keine Ahnung wie ich ihn deuten sollte, deswegen führte ich ihn ins Untergeschoss, wo sich unsere Umkleideräume, Duschen und Spinde befanden. An einem Spind prangte eine noch nicht verblasste dunkelblaue Plakette mit weißen Buchstaben. „I. Casillas“ stand dort.  
„Also hier müssen Sie einmal eine Zahlenkombination eingeben“, meinte ich und reichte ihm ein Zahlenvorhängeschloss für den Spind. „Im Spind ist einmal ein kleiner Sicherheitstresor, in dem sich ihre Dienstwaffe befindet. Da ist ein Code vorprogrammiert und der befindet sich in diesem Umschlag.“ Eben jenen Umschlag nahm ich aus dem Spind und reichte ihn meinem neuen Kollegen. „Und hier ist dann auch Ihre Dienstmarke und ihr Dienstausweise.“ Dann nahm ich noch ein Formular und einen Kugelschreiber aus dem Schrank. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, während Casillas noch an dem Zahlenschloss herumnestelte. Als er fertig war, setzte er sich neben mich und wir gingen das Formular durch.  
„Ihren Namen und Personalnummer habe ich schon eingetragen“ sagte ich und zeigte dabei mit dem Kuli auf das obere Ende des Blattes. Casillas Blick sagte ausdrücklich, dass ich eine ganz schöne Sauklaue hatte und damit hatte er auch noch Recht. „Hier kommen dann noch Ihr Geburtsdatum und Ihre Adresse hin. Hier unten die Zahlenkombi für das Schloss. Und dort alle Angaben der Dienstwaffe.“  
Still schweigend füllte er das Formular aus, bevor er dann den Umschlag öffnete, um anschließend den Safe für die Waffe zu öffnen. Ihm schien ein wenig mulmig zu Mute zu sein. Er wirkte ziemlich blass um die Nase herum. Dennoch nahm er die Waffe heraus und legte sie so auf den Tisch, dass er Nummer und Kaliber abschreiben konnte. Dann schob er den Stift und das Blatt wieder zu mir und sagte: „Können wir dann jetzt los? Ein Mörder zählt schließlich nicht zu den Dingen im Leben die auf einen warten.“  
Gespielt genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und stand auf. Ich holte noch meine eigene Waffe, bevor ich das Formular beim Chef auf den Schreibtisch legte und wir uns dann in die Tiefgarage begaben, um zum Tatort zu fahren.  
„Ich fahre und Sie erzählen mir alles was ich möglicherweise an Insider-Wissen haben sollte“ Sagte Casillas im selben Moment, in dem er mir die Autoschlüssel aus der Hand stahl. Unzufrieden zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und betrachtete den Dunkelhaarigen einen Moment, wie er zum Wagen ging.  
„Sie kennen sich auf Barcas Straßen doch noch gar nicht aus“, versuchte ich es mit einem schwachen Protest.  
„Learning by doing.“  
Ich gab mich schließlich geschlagen und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein.  
Casillas war ein sehr angenehmer Fahrer. Er fuhr ruhig und gelassen, aber nicht spießig. Und vor allem hatte er nichts an meinen nicht vorhandenen Navigationsfähigkeiten zu nörgeln.  
„Luis Figo ist der Besitzer einer großen Hotelkette. Hier in Barcelona hat er seinen Hauptsitz und arbeitete persönlich am örtlichen Hotel mit. Schon mal von ihm gehört?“, fragte ich.  
„Ja, klar. Hotel Figo gibt es auch in Madrid. Und er war ja des Öfteren schon in den Wirtschaftsnachrichten.“  
„Die nächste links. Senyor Figo wurde heute Morgen von seinem Manager tot in der Lobby gefunden. Scheinbar erschossen. Die Spurensicherung ist schon vor Ort. Der Comisario Jefe erwartet uns auch dort. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich denke, dass wir von einer geplanten Tat ausgehen können, auf Grund von Figos Position. Allerdings werden wir ziemlich viele Leute befragen müssen. Fast alle Angestellten wohnen in der obersten Etage des Hotels.“  
Erstaunt wandte Casillas kurz seinen Blick zu mir, bevor er wieder auf die Straße blickte und fragte: „Wie viele Personen Arbeiten da denn so?“  
Ich machten einen abschätzenden Gesichtsausdruck und meinte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber in dem Hotel befindet sich ein gesamtes Einkaufszentrum und da arbeiten dann nun mal ein paar Menschen mehr.“  
„Da stehen dann ja ein paar lustige Tage vor uns.“

 

Als wir am Hotel ankamen, wirkte alles gespenstisch still dafür, dass das Gelände des Hotels, also der große Vorplatz mit dem Brunnen, wo die Kids immer Fußball spielten, der kleinen Würstchenbude und den Kreidekunstwerken von Esteban Granero, einem Professor einer Universität. Erstaunlicherweise trieben sich hier draußen nicht einmal Journalisten herum.  
„Und?“, fragte ich als mein Begleiter an dem Gebäude hoch sah, nachdem wir den Wagen zu den Fahrzeugen der Spurensicherung gestellt hatten. „Ist ein wenig größer als das Hotel in Madrid, oder?“ Es war eine dieser Fragen, auf die Casillas mir nie eine Antwort gab. Aber heute bekam ich zum mindestens ein abschätziges Schnaufen zu hören.  
Gemeinsam gingen wir die Treppe hinauf zum Eingang des Hotels. Durch die Glastüren ließ sich schon erahnen, was wir im Inneren vorfinden würden. Doch erst als wir auch tatsächlich nach drinnen gingen, wurde uns klar, was hier eigentlich für ein Tumult herrschte.  
Drinnen gab es eine weitere Absperrung, die gerade genug Platz für die Journalisten bot, die sich neben den Türen tummelten. Sie wurden allerdings alle von Beamten bequatscht, die versucht, die Journalisten zum Gehen zu bewegen. Hinter der Absperrung liefen jede Menge SpuSis herum, die hier Sachen eintüteten, da ein Foto machten und überall mit weißer Farbe die Fundorte der Beweisstücke auf dem roten Teppich des Eingangsbereiches kennzeichneten.  
Etwas abseits von den ganzen SpuSis und vor allem auch von den Journalisten stand Pep Guardiola, der Comisario Jefe unseres Reviers. Er unterhielt sich mit unserem Forensiker, der sich die Leiche am liebsten am Tatort einmal persönlich ansah, und dem Oberstaatsanwalt. Der Gesichtsausdruck vom Oberstaatsanwalt konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Wahrscheinlich sagte er Pep gerade, dass er seinen besten Mann mit dem Fall betrauen würde. Darauf konnte ich gut verzichten.  
„Siehst du die zwei da bei Guardiola? Der ältere Herr ist Vicente del Bosque. Er ist der Oberstaatsanwalt hier. Ziemlich angenehmer Zeitgenosse muss ich sagen, er selbst legt sich nicht mit uns an, dafür aber seine Leute. Und der andere ist unser Forensiker, Fernando Torres.“  
„Okay“, sagte Casillas und nickte dabei, während seine Augen die Umgebung zu scannen schienen. Er betrachtete das Spektakel aufmerksam und wollte schon mit jemandem von der SpuSi sprechen, aber ich packte ihn an der Schulter und schleifte ihn zu den drei Herren, die abseits standen.  
„Bon dia senyors. Darf ich Ihnen meinen neuen Kollegen Iker Casillas vorstellen? Er ist ab heute Mitglied des Teams.“, sagte ich, als wir bei den Männern ankamen. Pep warf mir einen ziemlich unerfreuten Blick zu, weil ich ihr Gespräch unterbrochen hatte. Die anderen beiden hatten sich allerdings Casillas zugewandt und begrüßten ihn freundlich.  
„Haben Sie die Formulare mit ihm ausgefüllt?“, fragte Guardiola mich, während Casillas den anderen beiden seine Lebensgeschichte erzählen musste.  
„Klar, alles fertig bei Ihnen auf dem Schreibtisch.“  
„Gut, dann können Sie ja jetzt loslegen.“  
Nachdem ich ihm bestätigend zu genickt hatte, wandte sich Pep an die anderen: „ Torres, Sie nehmen die Leiche mit. Ich will schnellst möglich Ergebnisse sehen. Senyor del Bosque ich werde mich telefonisch später bei ihnen melden, dann können wir alles Weitere wegen Ihrem Mann besprechen. Ich werde jetzt wieder aufs Revier fahren. Lassen Sie sich hier von nicht den ersten Tag verderben, Casillas.“ Mit einem abschließenden Nicken verschwand er dann, gefolgt von del Bosque. Zurück blieben also Fernando, Casillas und ich.  
„Kommen Sie, ich kann ihnen schon einige Dinge zum Umstand des Todes erzählen“, meinte Fernando, während er sich auf den Weg zur anderen Seite der Lobby machte. „Hast du Zlatan am Wochenende besucht, Gerard?“  
Bei Nandos Worten stieg ein beklemmendes Gefühl in mir hoch. Ich wich seinem Blick aus und antwortete mit einem knappen „Nein“. Casillas stand die Neugierde ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er sagte nichts. Erst als wir bei der Leiche ankamen, fragte er: „ Wissen Sie schon wann der Todeszeitpunkt gewesen sein könnte?“  
Fernando ging neben der Leiche in die Hocke, zog sich dabei die Latexhandschuhe über Finger. „Figo hat drei Schusswunden. Eine hier in der Wade, eine in der rechten Schulter und eine in die linke Brust. Ich denke der Täter hat zuerst auf die Schulter geschossen und dann auf die Wade. Beide Kugeln sind glatt durchgegangen. Die SpuSi haben sie schon eingetütet. Die dritte Kugel dürfte die linke Herzkammer durchschlagen, aber es gibt keine dritte Austrittswunde, weswegen ich denke, dass das Opfer schon hier so an der Wand kauerte. Vermutlich ist er gestürzt als die zweite Kugel die Wadenmuskulatur durchtrennte. Die dritte Kugel ist als schräg von oben gekommen, weswegen sie einen längeren Weg durch den Körper hatte und nie auf der anderen Seite ankam. Der Todeszeitpunkt liegt zwischen 5 und 6 Uhr in der Frühe, also vor zirka 3 oder 4 Stunden.“  
„Der dritte Schuss war also vermutlich der tödlich“, murmelte Casillas.  
„Soll die Eingangshalle bis morgen früh geräumt und wieder zu nutzen sein?“, fragte ich und warf dabei einen Blick durch die Lobby. Kein einziger Gast war zu sehen. Und auch nur ein Mitarbeiter schien vor Ort zu sein. Allerdings redete er gerade noch mit einem der Sanitäter.  
„Soweit ich weiß schon. Einer der Angestellten wollte gerne, dass das Geschäft weiter laufen kann, habe ich zufällig mitbekommen, aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“  
Fernando machte sich dann auf den Weg in sein Labor. Ein paar seiner Leute packten Figo in einen Leichensack. Während die Jungs von SpuSi noch einige Fotos vom Tatort ohne die Leiche machten, bereiteten sich die Tatortreiniger schon darauf vor gleich wieder alles ins reine zu bringen.  
„Iker, lassen Sie uns mal den Grünschnabel bei den Sanitätern befragen.“, sagte ich und holte Casillas damit aus einer starre. Er sah ein wenig blass um die Nase aus.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Sagen Sie nicht, dass es in Madrid keine Leichen zu sehen gab.“  
„In Madrid standen eher Entführung und Erpressung auf der Tagesordnung“, gab er zurück. Und ich sag nur wenn Blicke töten könnten.


	3. El Gerente Del Hotel

Kaká war ziemlich durcheinander, wie Piqué und ich feststellen mussten, als wir ihn bei den Sanitätern aufsuchten. Es war ihm nicht zu verübeln, schließlich hatte er den Toten gefunden und war selber immer noch mit Blut beschmiert. Die dunklen Flecken waren deutlich auf seinem grauen Anzug mit der farblich dazu passenden Krawatte zu sehen.  
„Sie haben Senor Figo hier gefunden. Haben Sie vorher auch etwas von den Schüssen gehört?“, fragte ich ihn.  
Es dauerte wie auch schon zuvor einen Augenblick, bis er eine Antwort gab: „Ja. Ich bin gerade durch unsere Shopping-Passage gegangen, als ich dieses Knallen hörte. Ich habe vorher noch nie einen Schuss gehört, deswegen wusste ich nicht sofort was los ist. Erst als es dann so plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill war, bin ich in Panik geraten und sofort hier herunter gekommen. Das muss so gegen 5:30 Uhr gewesen sein.“  
„Wissen Sie wo Senyor González jetzt ist beziehungsweise war, als die Schüsse fielen? Sein Name steht dort auf dem Kärtchen bei Rezeption, also nehme ich an, hatte er Dienst.“, fragte Piqué. Seine Augen funkelten böse, als er einen Blick zu dem Rezeptionstresen warf. Ich vermutete, dass er damit einen ersten Verdächtigen im Visier hatte.  
Zögernd und mehr verunsichert als bei den Fragen zuvor blickte er von Piqué zu mir und wieder zurück.  
„Sagen Sie uns lieber die Wahrheit, wir kriegen sie sowieso heraus.“, meinte Piqué. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner offenen Lederjacke vergraben. Unter ihrem Saum sah man, dass er seine Dienstwaffe trug.  
„Ich em…“, begann Kaká stotternd. „Ich weiß es nicht. Raúls Schicht hätte um 3 Uhr heute Morgen begonnen. Und er muss auch aufgetaucht sein, ansonsten hätte Ángel mir Bescheid gesagt.“  
„Wie heißen die beiden ganz?“  
„Raúl González und Ángel di María. Sie arbeiten beide als Rezeptionisten bei uns.“  
„Und machen die beiden das nur zu zweit oder gibt es noch mehr Mitarbeiter an dieser Stelle?“, fragte Piqué, während ich mir die Namen der zwei notierte. Beide mussten wir auch noch befragen.  
„Nein. Nur ich vertrete hier unten, wenn einer krank ist oder Urlaub hat. Wenn es zu ganz schlimmen Personalengpässen kommt, kann auch jeder andere Mitarbeiter die wichtigsten Aufgaben an der Rezeption. Selbst unser Hausmeister macht dort einen guten Job.“  
„Gut, haben Sie noch etwas gehört oder gesehen?“, fragte ich, um diese erste Befragung zum Abschluss zu bringen. Der Mann sollte sich erst einmal ein wenig von seinem Schock erholen.  
„Nein, ich…“  
„Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, rufen Sie uns gerne an“, unter brach Piqué ihn und reichte ihm dann eine unserer Visitenkarte. Ich konnte erkennen, dass es definitiv nicht mein Name war, der beim zweiten Comisario stand. Vielleicht irrte ich mich, aber es könnte dieser Zlatlan gewesen sein.  
Kaká gab nur noch ein Nicken von sich, bevor wir uns in eine ruhigere Ecke zurückzogen.   
„So lange wir nicht wissen, wo dieser Raúl González ist, steht er auf jeden Fall unter Verdacht.“, bemerkte Piqué sofort.  
„Di María sollten wir auch bald befragen. Die Frage ist, wer war zur Tatzeit schon alles am Arbeiten und wie viele Gäste sind der Zeit hier.“  
„Ich gehe noch mal zu Kaká und frage ihn, ob er uns eine Liste machen kann. Sie könnten ja schon mal den blutigen Fußspuren folgen.“  
Verwirrt warf ich einen Blick auf den ort, wo die Leiche gelegen hatte. Piqué hatte Recht. Von dort aus führten Spuren getrockneten Blutes zum Treppenhaus.   
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ihn einen Moment einfach nur ansah und musterte, vielleicht hatte sich aber auch etwas in meinem Gesichtsausdruck geändert, jeden Falls fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich werde so schnell es geht nachkommen und ihnen Deckung geben.“  
„Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass der Mörder da noch herumläuft, aber naja. Wahrscheinlich sind das Kakás Schuhabdrücke.“ Ich zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und folgte den Abdrücken, bevor Piqué noch wieder seinen Senf dazu geben konnte. Ich war schon froh, dass er heute nicht dauernd das letzte Wort haben musste. Andererseits war das schon einmal eine Sache auf die ich mich bei ihm verlassen konnte. Zum mindestens etwas für den Anfang.  
Ich folgte also den Spuren bis zum Treppenhaus. Das Treppenhaus war mit einer Doppeltür abgeschottet vom Rest der Lobby. Außerdem schien es das Treppenhaus der Angestellten zu sein oder ein Fluchtweg für den Feueralarm, denn zu beiden Seiten der Rezeption führt eine prunkvolle Treppe mit rotem Teppich in die nächste Etage.  
War es also möglicherweise tatsächlich einer der Mitarbeiter gewesen, der Luis Figo erschossen hatte?  
Grübelnd zog ich mir meine Latexhandschuhe über die Finger, um es zu vermeiden noch nicht gesicherte Fingerabdrücke an der Tür zu beschädigen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und ging in das kleine Treppenhaus. Es war erstaunlich hell hier drinnen. Eine Fensterfront beleuchtete den Raum mit den sterilen weißen Wänden. Deswegen sprang der blutige Handabdruck an der Wand am unteren Treppenende mir auch sofort ins Gesicht.  
„Was haben wir denn da?“, flüsterte ich in die fast unheimliche Stille. Die Geräusch aus der Lobby – das Knipsen der Fotoapparate, das Fußgetrappel und die stürmischen Fragen der Journalisten – waren mit einem Mal verschwunden, als die Tür hinter mir wieder ins Schloss gefallen war.  
Vorsichtig betrachtete ich den Abdruck aus der nähe. Es sah aus, als wären nur die Fingerspitzen in Blut getaucht gewesen, welches dann auf dem Weg von der Leiche hier her am äußeren Rand des Handballens entlang gelaufen war. Ich zog mein Handy aus der Tasche und fotografierte ihn für den Fall, dass die SpuSis ihn vielleicht vergessen hatten.   
Dann folgte ich den Fußspuren wieder, doch bevor ich überhaupt im nächsten Stock ankam, würde ich von einem Geräusch erschreckt. Ich fuhr mit dem Kopf hoch und erblickte einen Mann Mitte 30. Er hatte braune Haare und trug ein weißes Hemd mit dem „Hotel Figo“-Logo.  
„Holá Senor. Mein Name ist Casillas. Ich bin von der CNP.“  
„Was macht die Polizei im Hotel?“, fragte er misstrauisch. Sein offenes Gesicht war verdüstert von tiefen Furchen auf der Stirn.  
„Haben Sie es nicht mitbekommen?“, fragte ich verwundert. Kaká hatte gesagt er hatte alle Mitarbeiter unterrichten lassen. Außer…  
„Sind Sie Raúl González?“  
Bevor er mir allerdings antworten konnte, ging unten wieder die Tür auf und Piqué kam die Treppe hinauf gelaufen. Auf halber Strecke wird er allerdings langsamer. Sein Blick wirkte erleichtert als er mich sah, seine Hand entspannte sich und wanderte von seinem Halfter zum Treppengeländer.  
„Noch wurde ich nicht erschossen“, bemerkte ich trocken und wandte mich dann wieder an den Mitarbeiter. Erwartungsvoll sah ich ihn an.   
„Sí, ich bin Raúl. Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Luis Figo wurde vor einigen Stunden in der Lobby erschossen, während Sie nicht an ihrem Arbeitsplatz waren und niemand wusste, wo Sie waren“ , sagte Piqué ein wenig anklagend, sein Blick war allerdings auf mich gerichtet. Undefinierbar. Und weil ich zurück starrte, wäre uns beinahe nicht aufgefallen, wie verdächtig bleich Raúl wurde.   
„Dios Mío“, murmelte der Rezeptionist. Erst da blickten wir auf und hechteten ihm entgegen, denn der Mann schien gerade dabei gewesen zu sein, in Ohnmacht zufallen.   
„Merda! Wir brauchen einen Sanitäter!“, sagte Piqué durch zusammengebissene Zähne, während wir es gemeinsam nur mit Mühe schafften, dass Raúl nicht mit dem Kopf auf die Treppen schlug.   
„Legen wir ihn erst Mal hier oben hin.“  
Ächzend schafften wir es Raúl ins obere Stockwerk zu bringen. Es ist schon erstaunlich wie schwer jemand ist, der plötzlich umkippt. Alleine hätte das keiner von uns geschafft.  
„Er atmet auf jeden Fall noch“, bemerkte Piqué, bevor er dann wieder die Treppe hinunter hechtete, um die Sanitäter herzuholen. Zurück kam er dann mit dem dunkelhaarigen Kerl, der vorhin auch bei Kaká gewesen war.  
„Hey Iker, das ist Xavi“, sagte er und deutete auf den Sanitäter. Dieser nahm den großen Rucksack von seinen Schultern und kniete sich dann neben den bewusstlosen, um ihn zu untersuchen.  
„Glauben Sie immer noch, dass er etwas mit der Sache zu tun hat?“, fragte ich an Piqué gewandt.  
Ernst blickte er zu mir und meinte: „Selbst wenn das hier für seine Unschuld spricht, wenn er kein gutes Alibi hat und auch nur den Hauch eines Motives, dann wird die Staatsanwaltschaft ihn auseinandernehmen.“  
„Sind Sie sicher?“  
„Del Bosque wird wie immer in solchen Fällen seinen besten Mann schicken und ich sags nicht gerne, aber mit Xabi Alonso ist nicht gut Kirschen essen.“  
„Na auf den bin ich ja Mal gespannt“, murmelte ich nur bevor ich mich wieder dem Sanitäter zu wandte. In genau dem Moment schlug Raúl wieder blinzelnd die Augen auf. Farbe kehrte ganz langsam in sein Gesicht zurück.  
„Holá, mein Name ist Xavi. Ich bin hier um ihnen zu helfen. Können Sie mir sagen wie Sie heißen und wo sie sind?“, fragte er in einem freundlichen Ton und mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Sí, sí“, murmelte der Rezeptionist. „Mein Name ist Raúl González Blanco. Wir sind im Hotel …“ Und dann brach er ab. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Schock und Trauer wider.  
„Kommen Sie“, sagte Xavi. „Setzen sie sich auf. Ganz langsam. Wie fühlen sie sich?“  
Raúl stand relativ wieder auf den Beinen, aber Xavi hatte uns gebeten unsere Arbeit bei jemandem anderes fortzuführen, damit der geschockte sich erholen konnte.  
Eben jenes taten Piqué und ich. Wir folgten weiter den blutigen Fußspuren. Sie führten uns weiter die Treppen hinauf.  
„So viel Blut kann an den Schuhen gar nicht gewesen sein“, brummte Piqué als wir im dritten Stock ankamen und die Spur immer weiter nach oben führte.  
„Vor allem wird es ja auch nicht weniger. Es ist immer wieder der perfekte gleiche Schuhabdruck.“  
„Vielleicht…“, murmelte er und ging dabei neben einem Abdruck in die Hocke, während ich weiter ging.  
„Vielleicht was?“, hakte ich nach, als er nichts sagte und nur weiter auf den Abdruck starrte. Dann zog er seine Handschuhe aus einer Jackentasche und zog sie sich geräuschvoll über die Hände.  
„Vielleicht ist das ja gar kein Blut, sondern… Farbe und der Mörder will uns herein legen oder so was.“ Und kaum hatte er das gesagt, wischte er mit dem Zeigefinger durch die rote Flüssigkeit und betrachtete sie auf seiner Fingerspitze.  
„Ich würde ja jetzt dran riechen, aber hat Blut überhaupt einen Geruch?“ Fragend blickte er zu mir auf, die blauen Augen funkelten interessiert und irritiert.  
„Hm.“, machte ich. „Vielleicht nach Metall. Möglicherweise ist es aber ja auch kein Blut und es riecht nach Farbe.“  
„Wir wären ziemlich dämlich, wenn das hier kein Blut ist“, murrte Piqué bevor er schließlich an der Flüssigkeit auf seinem Finger roch. „Es riecht ziemlich chemisch. Ist wohl tatsächlich Farbe.“  
„Oder Kunstblut. Und der Täter wollte uns etwas mit der Spur sagen, also sollten wir ihr bis zum Ende folgen“, beschloss ich und stieg weiter die Treppen hinauf, ohne auf Piqué zu warten.  
Die Spuren führten immer weiter nach oben bis wir schließlich im siebten Stock ankamen. Dort führten sie durch eine Tür, die nur für Mitarbeiter gedacht war. An ihr war ein weiterer Handabdruck zu sehen.  
Mein Herz schlug schneller als ich langsam die behandschuhte Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckte. Es stolperte ein paar, als das kalte Metall durch das Latex drang und ich sie hinunterdrückt, schließlich ganz aufstieß. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein leerer Raum. Die Wände wären wohl weiß gewesen, wenn sie nicht über und über mit der roten Flüssigkeit bedeckt wären.  
Mit offenem Mund und dem schnellen Rhythmus meines Herzens betrat ich den Raum langsam und starrte perplex auf das Spektakel. Piqué betrat neben mir den Raum und staunte ebenfalls nicht schlecht.  
Dann erst fiel mir etwas Merkwürdiges an dem Bild auf. Langsam machte ich Schritte rückwärts zu strahlend weißen Wand und besah mir die Schmiererei.  
„Gerard? Ich em würde meinem Urteil jetzt nicht unbedingt trauen, denn ich sehe Sie heute erst zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben, aber kann es sein, dass das Sie darstellen soll?“  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und jeder Menge Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn stellte er sich neben mich und betrachtete schweigend das Bild. Es war ganz still, man hörte nicht einmal richtig unseren Atem.  
„Also eine so hohe Stirn hab ich dann aber auch wieder nicht“, sagte Piqué schließlich um das Schweigen zu brechen. Seine Stimme klang wie zu vor, doch am Ende das Satzes fing sie an zu zittern. Ich hatte es auch einmal erlebt, dass ich persönlich mit in einen Fall hineingezogen worden war und das war kein schönes Gefühl. Plötzlich kann man die Dinge nicht mehr so auf Abstand halten, wie es eigentlich nötig wäre, um bei diesen ganzen Gräueltaten nicht verrückt zu werden.  
„Ich finde, der Künstler hat Sie gut getroffen.“


	4. El Perfilador

Als das Telefon klingelte und ich die Nummer sah, breitete sich ein Kribbeln in meinen Fingerspitzen aus. Es ist immer wieder ein aufregendes Gefühl, wenn man weiß, da kommt etwas Neues, Unbekanntes auf einen zu. Und wenn Pep Guardiola anrief, dann wartete immer etwas sehr Spannendes auf einen.  
„Bon Dia, Pep. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Angespannt kaute ich unbewusst auf meinem Daumennagel herum und lauschte auf das fast nicht zuhörende Rauschen in der Leitung.   
Das erste was ertönte, war ein lautes Seufzen. Dann erhob der Comisario Jefe die Stimme und sagte: „Villa, tun Sie nicht so als würden sie noch nicht davon gehört haben.“ Er klang angespannt und schien sich dazu zu zwingen überhaupt mit mir zu sprechen. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er: „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich das nicht gerne mache. Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Einer meiner Leute ist in Gefahr und…“  
„Wer?“, unterbrach ich ihn entsetzt. Mein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich drastisch verändert und dieses Kribbeln der Aufregung verwandelte sich in etwas, dass mir die Kehle zuschnürte.  
„Gerard Piqué. Sie erinnern sich, oder? Er scheint ins Fadenkreuz des Mörders von Luis Figo geraten zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie das ganze zusammen passt mit dem Mord, aber Irgendetwas stimmt da ganz und gar nicht.“ Pep klang erschöpft und schien sich tatsächlich große Sorgen zu machen. Aber das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Er kümmerte sich immer um seine eigenen Leute.  
„Wieso arbeitet Piqué an einem so großen Fall? Er hat doch gar keinen Partner“, sagte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass ein Mann aus Madrid hier herüber gewechselt hatte. Iker Casillas. Ich hatte schon einiges von ihm gehört. Er war eine große Nummer in Madrid gewesen. Ich konnte gar nicht aufzählen, wie vielen Menschen er bei Entführungen das Leben gerettet hatte und wie viele Erpresser er hinter Gitter gebracht hatte. Sogar einen Drogenring hatten er und sein ehemaliger Kollege zerschlagen.  
„Nha, David! Jetzt hören Sie auf mich zu veräppeln! Ihre Polizeistudien beschränken sich schließlich nicht auf Barcelona. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich mehr über Casillas, als jeder andere!“, beschwerte sich Pep außergewöhnlich heftig für ihn. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass seine Nerven blank lagen.   
„Wenn Sie Casillas haben, verstehe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Sie noch von mir wollen. Beschränkt auf seine polizeilichen Fähigkeiten ist der Mann einzigartig. Er dürfte genügend Erfahrung auf der Gebiet haben, wenn Kollegen ins Visier geraten.“  
„Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher Sie diese ganzen Informationen haben. Aber ich will Sie bei diesem Fall. Schließen Sie ihre Praxis für ein paar Tage oder am besten des Rest des Monats. Ich zahle ihnen das Doppelte von dem, was Sie in der Zeit verdienen würden.“  
Ich lachte kurz auf, setzte mich währenddessen auf die Kante meines Schreibtisches. Ich würde natürlich helfen wo ich konnte, aber ich konnte auch nicht wiederstehen Guardiola auf die Folter zu spannen: „Es geht nicht um das Geld, Pep. Es geht um meine Patienten. Es ist nicht einmal jeder Dritte suizidal – Gott sei Dank -, aber Sie brauchen jemanden. Ich kann also nicht meine ganze Termine absagen.“  
„Ich besorge Ihnen jede Vertretung die Sie haben wollen!“, sagte er sofort.   
„Okay, wenn Ihr Mann in zwei Stunden hier ist, mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Hotel und werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Auch wenn ich es besser fände, wenn Sie ihrem neuen Mann mehr vertrauen würden.“  
„Vertrauen muss man sich verdienen, David.“

Zwei Stunden später saß ich in meinem Wagen und fuhr auf den Parkplatz des Hotels. Es war kurz vor dem Mittag und viel zu ruhig vor dem Hotel. Kaum Leute waren zu sehen. Um genau zu sein niemand außer einem Mann. Mir war sofort bewusst, dass das Iker Casillas war.   
Zielstrebig ging ich auf ihn zu, nachdem ich den Wagen geparkt hatte. „Sie sind Iker Casillas?“ fragte ich und hob dabei die Hand. „Mein Name ist David Villa. Man hat mir gesagt Pep Guardiola hat Sie informiert, dass ich Sie und Piqué unterstützen soll?“  
„Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen“, sagte er, wobei er meine Hand ergriff und sie kurz schüttelte. „Ja Guardiola hat mich informiert, dass Sie Profiler sind und uns helfen sollen, den Täter so schnell wie möglich festzunehmen. Lassen Sie uns doch rein gehen.“  
„Wo ist Piqué?“, fragte ich ihn, während wir zum Eingang gingen.   
„Er befragt ein paar Leute. Ich glaube, er braucht dringend Ablenkung von dem ganzen Schlamassel.“  
„Erzählen Sie mir mehr davon. Pep hat nur erwähnt, dass Piqué wohl ins Visier geraten ist, aber nicht, was genau passiert ist.“  
Casillas seufzte, bevor er weiter redete: „Der Täter hat ein Bild von Gerard gemalt. Aus Kunstblut. Zuerst dachten wir, es wäre tatsächlich das Blut von Luis Figo, aber das hat sich ziemlich schnell als falsch herausgestellt.“   
Schweigend beobachtete ich Casillas, während wir auf ein Treppenhaus zusteuerten und dann die Treppen hinaufstiegen. Er war nicht entspannt, aber er wirkte für die aktuelle Situation dennoch sehr gelassen. Seine Körperhaltung ließ vermuten, dass er daran glaubte, dass alles gut werden würde und die Art, wie er von Gerard und dem Mörder sprach, ließ vermuten, dass er sich schon als ein Teil des Teams sah und sich sorgte. Und gleichzeitig lag da eine merkwürdige Art von Verunsicherung in seinen braunen Augen.  
Erst als wir im siebten Stock ankamen und unter dem gelben Absperrband hindurch getaucht waren, begann er wieder zu sprechen: „Das hier haben wir vorgefunden, als wir den Fußspuren gefolgt sind. Die SpuSis haben sie allerdings schon entfernt. Der Hotelmanager besteht darauf, dass der Betrieb des Hotels so gut wie möglich erhalten bleibt.“  
„Ich würde sagen, wer auch immer das hier gemalt hat, er hat Piqué gut getroffen.“  
Mit ein wenig Anerkennung betrachtete ich das knallige rot, das an die Wände geschmiert war. Der Künstler hatte den Comisario wirklich gut getroffen. Obwohl es schon einige Zeit her war, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte, erkannte ich das markante Gesicht. Es fehlten eigentlich nur noch die unverkennbar blauen Augen.  
Casillas betrachtete das Bild sehr skeptisch. Es schien mir, als hätte er schon eine Idee, was das ganze sollte.   
„Iker“, sagte ich vorsichtig. „Was sehen Sie, wenn sie das Bild betrachten?“  
Er zögerte einen Moment, dann drehte er sich von der roten Farbe weg und blickte mir direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich kenne das Bild. Ich habe es schon einmal gesehen.“ Dann zögerte er wieder. Ich konnte sehen, wie er sich fragte, ob er mir vertrauen konnte und ob er gerade die richtigen Schlüsse zog oder nicht.  
„Jede Spur ist einen Schritt näher zum Ziel.“, sagte ich um ihn zu ermuntern, doch meine Worte erreichten das Gegenteil.   
„Aber nicht jeder Hinweis ist eine Spur“, entgegnete er und eilte dann an mir vorbei zurück in das Treppenhaus. „Ich muss kurz telefonieren“, rief er noch, bevor er auch schon die erste Treppe hinunter lief. Ich konnte nur noch blinzelnd hinterher schauen.   
Jetzt war es wohl an mir Vertrauen zu haben, dass er mir von seinem Verdacht später erzählen würde. Oder das er überhaupt jemandem davon erzählen würde. Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl zu wissen, warum Guardiola ihm nicht sein volles Vertrauen schenkte.

Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stand ich noch einen Augenblick in dem abgesperrten Raum und starrte die beschmierte Wand an. Dann konnte ich mich endlich davon losreißen und fing an durch das Hotel zu irren. Es war verdammt riesig, aber nach dem ich 20 Gänge voller Zimmer hinter mir hatte, fand ich mich zwischen lauter Klamottenläden wieder. Suchend hielt ich nach Gerard Ausschau. Aber erst als ich noch eine Etage tiefer ging, fand ich ihn.   
„Hey Gerard!“, rief ich ihm schon vom weiten zu. Er sprach gerade mit einem blonden Kellner, den ich beim näher kommen dank seines Namenschildes als Fabio Coentrao identifizierte.   
Er entließ den Mitarbeiter und begrüßte mich dann erst: „Holá David! Freut mich, dass Sie so schnell Zeit hatten!“  
„Das mach ich ja gerne. Besonders wenn Pep darum bettelt.“ Grinsend zwinkerte ich ihm zu. Dann setzten wir uns an einen der Tische des Restaurants. „Aber sagen Sie, wie ist der Stand der Dinge? Ihr neuer Kollege hat mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sonderlich viel verraten.“  
„Iker, ich glaube er ist einfach noch nicht warm gelaufen, aber das wird sich schon noch ändern.“, meinte der Braunhaarige mit einem kleinen Seufzen. „Bisher haben wir den Todeszeitpunkt, ein aus Kunstblut bestehendes Gemälde von mir, einen Hotelmanager, der irgendwie verstört ist aber trotzdem auf den Betrieb des Hotels pocht, einen Rezeptionisten, der bisher kein Alibi hat und zur Tatzeit eigentlich hätte am Tatort sein sollen und ein Kellner, der jemanden flüchten gesehen hat. Schwarzer Kapuzenpulli, mehr konnte er nicht sagen.“  
„Und noch keinen blassen Schimmer warum Figo tot ist?“  
Gerard schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schwer hier zu ermitteln. Ich habe eine ganze Liste mit Namen und erst drei gestrichen. Der Hotelmanager, der Kellner und einen der Touristen. Er hat Kaká, den Manager, in der Lobby verstört neben der Leiche gefunden. Und er meinte, ich solle mal Esteban Granero befragen. Er ist scheinbar jeden Morgen auf dem Platz vor dem Hotel am Zeichnen und baut seine Utensilien auf.“  
„Esteban Granero. Ich kenne ihn flüchtig. Vielleicht finden wir draußen ja auch Casillas.“  
Gerard nickte kurz, dann stand er auf und wir gingen los. Gerard war noch angespannter als Casillas es zuvor gewesen war. Seine Haltung war irgendwie steif und er wirkte nervös, blickte sich für meinen Geschmack zu viel um.   
Als wir nach draußen kamen, schien die Sonne. Das Wetter hatte sich um einiges verbessert und nun liefen tatsächlich auch einige Leute draußen auf dem Vorplatz des Hotels herum. So zum Beispiel auch Casillas. Er hatte sein Handy am Ohr und hörte scheinbar geduldig zu. Dann glitt mein Blick weiter zu der Person, die wir außerdem suchten. Esteban Granero.   
Er saß auf einer Bank nahe dem Brunnen und starrte bloß auf seine Finger. Er wirkte ein wenig verloren und gleichzeitig gelangweilt. Während Piqué sich zu Casillas begab, steuerte ich auf den Künstler zu.   
„Senyor Granero? Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?“, fragte ich freundlich, während ich kurz meinen Dienstausweis vorzeigte.   
„Sicher, Señor…?“  
„Ah, ja. David Villa. Verzeihen sie.“, meinte ich und setzte mich dann neben ihn auf die Bank. Ich stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel und verschränkte die Finger ineinander, während mein Blick unwillkürlich zu Casillas und Piqué wanderte. Es machte mich verrückt nicht in seinen Kopf schauen zu können, um herauszufinden, welcher Verdacht ihm vorhin gekommen war.   
„Waren Sie heute Morgen um 5 Uhr schon hier?“, fragte ich, ohne meinen Blick von Casillas abzuwenden. Er hatte sein Telefonat beendet und redete jetzt mit Piqué.  
„Ich bin jeden Morgen ab 5.30 Uhr hier. So auch heute.“, antwortete er mir. Er beobachtete mich, wie mein Blick weiter das Gespräch der beiden analysierte. Als ich nichts dazu sagte, fragte er: „Lesen Sie ihre Lippen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Und worüber reden die beiden? Der eine ist neu in Barcelona oder?“  
„Hm. Ja. Iker Casillas. Die Beiden reden über Dinge, die ich ihnen leider nicht erzählen darf. Dinge bezüglich des Falls. Haben sie etwas mitbekommen heute Morgen?“  
Dann blickte ich ihn sogar an, weil Casillas meinen Blick bemerkt zu haben schien. Granero blickte aufmerksam zu mir zurück.  
„Als ich meine Sachen aus dem Auto geholt habe, kam Luis Figo gerade von irgendwo her und ging ins Hotel. Ich habe allerdings nichts weiter mitbekommen. Erst als die ersten Streifenwagen auftauchten, wurde mir bewusst, dass etwas passiert sein musste.“  
„Haben sie keine Schüsse gehört?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich höre meistens Musik bis mich jemand anspricht. In letzter Zeit war das immer einer der Touristen aus Deutschland, die im Hotel sind. Heute Morgen kam er nicht.“  
„Sonst hat niemand das Hotel betreten?“  
„Niemand. Zum mindestens habe ich niemanden gesehen, aber ich habe ja auch dort drüben gemalt.“ Er deutete auf die andere Seite des Brunnens.   
„Wir haben die Information erhalten, dass eine in schwarz gekleidete Person den Tatort fluchtartig verlassen hat. Haben Sie etwas mitbekommen?“, fuhr ich weiter fort.   
Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Nein. Möglicherweise war ich da aber gerade auch bei meinem Wagen oder beim Bäcker um die Ecke.“  
„Haben Sie sonst jemanden der bezeugen könnte, dass Sie zur Tatzeit hier draußen waren`“  
Erneut ertönte ein „Nein.“ Dann fügte er hinzu: „Der einzige, der mich gesehen hat, war Figo.“  
„Wie schade, dass der tot ist“, murmelte ich. „Kann ich mir Ihr Bild mal ansehen?“


	5. La Primera Detención

La Primera Detención

 

„Ja, danke. Ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag“, sagte ich gerade als Piqué sich zu mir gesellte, dann legte ich auf. Villa war eben noch bei ihm gewesen, doch der war nun zu dem Mann gegangen, der die ganze Zeit schon auf der Bank saß.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, fragte Piqué mich. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und betrachtete mich nachdenklich.  
„Selbes könnte ich Sie fragen. Gibt es schon was Neues?“  
Piqué seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, bevor er sagte: „Unser Täter trägt scheinbar einen schwarzen Kapuzenpullover.“   
„Was für ein Fortschritt“, murmelte ich. „Wir sollten gleich diesen Raúl endlich Mal befragen, egal was der Sanitäter für Bedenken hat!“  
„Ja, der Deutsche war ein totaler Reinfall. Sami Khedira hat einfach nur Kaká gefunden, wie der Figo gefunden hat. Außerdem konnte er bestätigen, dass von Raúl nichts zu sehen war.“  
„Auf meinem Weg hier herunter habe ich mitbekommen, wie sich schon drei Typen aus der Shoppingmeile den Mund über das Thema zerrissen haben. Sie haben etwas von Figos Büro gesagt. Da müssen wir unbedingt auch noch rein.“  
Da schüttelte Piqué plötzlich energisch den Kopf. „Lass mal. Del Bosque hat gesagt er schickt einen seiner Staatsanwälte, der kümmert sich dann um den Kram. Die kennen sich einfach besser mit diesem Papierzeug aus“, sagte er, während ich meinen Blick wieder zu Villa wandte. Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er uns schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete, doch als mein Blick bei ihm ankam, sprach er mit Granero und dann standen sie auf, gingen auf die andere Seite des Brunnens.  
„Was gucken die sich da an?“, fragte ich, ohne sie aus dem Blick zu lassen.  
„Am besten wir schauen uns das auch mal genauer an.“  
Gemeinsam gingen wir zu den zweien hinüber. Es dauerte nicht lange da wurde uns klar, dass die beiden sich ein Kreidebild ansahen.   
Granero trug ein weißes lockeres Shirt, auf dem man leicht erkennen konnte, dass er mit der Kreide gemalt hatte. Er wirkte ziemlich gelassen und als wäre er nur minimal von dem betroffen, was in den Morgenstunden hier vor sich gegangen.   
Villa hingegen war dunkel gekleidet. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd locker über einer dunklen Jeans. Beide Daumen hatte er sich in die Hosentaschen gehängt, während er auf das Bild hinunter sah. Man sah ihm mit Leichtigkeit an, dass er zur Aufmerksamen Sorte Mensche gehörte. Seine Körperhaltung sprach Bände darüber, wie er jedes Detail um sich herum in sich aufnahm. Menschen, die in einem psychologischen Beruf arbeiteten, strahlten immer eine gewisse Aura aus, die sie entweder sehr unangenehm auf Leute wirken ließ oder sehr faszinierend. Bei David Villa empfand ich allerdings gemischte Gefühle. Es war eher so eine unangenehme Faszination.   
Zu viert standen wir nun vor dem Bild und starrten alle den mit Kreide gemalten Wolfskopf an. Der Mann konnte definitiv mit der Kreide umgehen. Gedankenverloren ließ ich meinen Blick von dem Bild auf seine Utensilien gleiten und erstarrte, als ich einen Eimer mit roter Farbe sah.   
Misstrauisch betrachtete ich Granero, der selber mit gerunzelter Stirn und Verwirrung in den Augen auf den Eimer sah. Langsam trat er über sein Bild zu den Sachen hinüber. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort und die Luft erfüllte sich mit einem Knistern, als auch die beiden anderen die Farbeimer sahen.   
Kurz bevor Granero den Eimer anfassen konnte, löste ich mich aus meiner Starre und rief: „Stop! Nicht anfassen!“  
Eilig zog ich mir wieder meine Latexhandschuhe an, während Granero mich verständnislos ansah.   
„Wieso darf ich meinen Farbeimer nicht anfassen?“  
„Es ist also Ihrer?“, fragte Piqué sofort, wobei ich besagtes Untensiel vorsichtig öffnete.  
„Ich besitze auch Farbe in Eimern, ja. Aber ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, warum ich hier her einen Eimer voller roter mitnehmen sollte.“, gab Granero zurück.   
Die Farbe konnte vom Ton her tatsächlich die von der Schmiererei im Hotel sein. Vorsichtig drehte ich den Eimer, um ein Etikett zu finde, worauf stand, um was für Farbe es sich handelte.   
„Das ist definitiv keine Farbe“, sagte ich dann, als ich mit einem Blick sah, was darauf stand: sangre artificial. Kunstblut.   
“Ich gehe jemanden von der Spurensicherung holen”, meinte Piqué ein wenig entnervt. Eher wir anderen uns versehen, ist er auch schon weg.   
“Ich schwöre, was auch immer die Sache mit diesem Kunstblut ist, ich hab damit nichts zu tun. Der Eimer gehört nicht mir!”  
Vielsagend blicke ich von unter zu Villa hinauf, der ein wenig skeptisch zurück blickt.  
“Es tut mir Leid, Senor, aber wir müssen sie mit aufs Revier nehmen, bis die Spurensicherung uns sagen kann, dass sich keine Fingerabdrücke von ihnen auf dem Eimer befinden.”  
Man konnte sich vorstellen, wie Granero geguckt hat und wie niedergeschlagen er plötzlich war. Es tat mir Leid, dass der Mann das jetzt alles durchmachen musste.  
“Er war es nicht”, sagte ich leise zu Villa, als Granero von zwei Streifenpolizisten zu einem Wagen geführt wurde. Piqué besprach immer noch etwas mit den SpuSis.  
“Wie kommen Sie darauf?”, fragte er zurück. Seine braunen Augen waren neugierig auf mich gerichtet. Er grinste ein wenig schief, als würde er denselben Gedanken hegen, wollte aber meine Meinung hören.  
“Ist nur so ein Gefühl”, murrte ich.   
“Ich glaube, ich weiß was sie meinen”, sagte er schließlich als ich schon nicht mehr erwartete hatte, das ein Kommentar folgte. “Kommen Sie, lassen Sie uns den Mann so schnell wie möglich wieder von diesen Qualen befreien.” Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, marschierte er zu Piqué. Etwas überrumpelt von dem plötzlich Tatendrang folgte ich ihm.   
“Ich habe mit Xavi gesprochen”, begrüßte Piqué uns. “Er sagt wir könnten jetzt mit Raúl sprechen. Er steht schon wieder an der Rezeption und betreut die Kunden.” 

Raúl stand tatsächlich wieder hinter dem Tresen, als wir in die Lobby kamen. Er hatte wieder Farbe im Gesicht, auch wenn er immer noch sehr geschockt und mittlerweile vor allem traurig aussah.   
„Ah, Senor Piqué, Senor Casillas!“, begrüßte er uns. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei ihnen bedankt, dass Sie mich aufgefangen und nicht einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen haben.“  
Ein wenig belustigt betrachtete Villa diese Szene. Wahrscheinlich las er dasselbe wie ich in Piqués Augen. Er schien sich vorzustellen, wie Raúl die Treppe herunter fiel und fand das scheinbar auch noch lustig.  
„Was man nicht alles für seine Mitmenschen tut“, murmelte Piqué, bevor er dann auch gleich mit der Befragung los legte: „Sie arbeiten hier an der Rezeption. Vom Hotelmanager haben wir die Info erhalten, dass Sie heute Morgen zum Zeitpunkt der Tat hätten hier sein sollen. Aber wo waren Sie?“  
Raúl seufzte. „Manchmal wenn ich die frühe Schicht habe, besuche ich Kollegen die auch um dieselbe Zeit schon hier sind. Es ist so, gegen 5 Uhr kommt im normalen Fall keine der jetzigen Gäste hier herunter. Außer Sami Khedira, aber das weiß, dass ich dann gerade meine Runde mache.“  
„Und welche Kollegen haben Sie heute getroffen?“, warf ich ein, bevor Piqué weiter machen konnte.  
Wieder entfuhr dem Rezeptionisten ein langer Seufzer. „Heute Morgen war ich bei Guti im Frisörsalon. Wir haben gefrühstückt.“  
Ich warf einen Blick zu Villa, während Piqué kurz die Liste studierte, die Kaká ihm ausgehändigt hatte. Villa war dabei mich von Kopf bis zu betrachten. Kurzzeitig zog ich es in Betracht, dass er mich zu erst auf die Palme bringen würde und nicht Piqué. Dann sagte dieser allerdings: „Sie reden von José Gutierrez?“  
Raúl nickt und blickte ihn etwas irritiert an.   
„Ist das nicht dieser Starfrisör aus Madrid?“  
„Ganz Recht, Senor“, bestätigte Raúl mich. „Er hat seit mehreren Jahren einen Salon hier im Hotel, in dem er der einzige Friseur ist.“  
Piqué warf mir kurz einen „Siehst-du?-Barca-ist-viel-cooler“-Blick zu, während er sich halb an den Tresen lehnte und sagte dann: „ Und sie haben so lange gefrühstückt, bis wir ihnen im Treppenhaus begegnet sind?“  
Raúl nickte, aber da war ein minimales Zögern in seiner Geste. Ich tat es als einfache Verunsicherung ab.   
„Haben Sie etwas Ungewöhnliches gesehen oder gehört? Haben Sie die Schüsse aus der Lobby mitbekommen?“, fragte ich. Villa schwieg immer noch und behielt alles im Auge.  
„Es war alles wie immer. Ziemlich still um kurz vor 5. Ich habe noch mitbekommen, wie draußen der weiße Van von Esteban vorgefahren ist, wie jeden Morgen. Dann bin ich nach oben in den Salon gegangen. Guti war noch nicht da, also habe ich alles geöffnet und Kaffee gekocht.“  
„Ich könnte um die Urzeit nichts essen“, gab Piqué zu bedenken und kassierte deswegen einen missbilligenden Blick von mir.   
„Ist Ihr Kollege normalerweise schon da, wenn Sie nach oben gehen?“, fuhr ich fort.  
Raúl lächelte kurz. „Ach bei dem kann man nie wissen. Manchmal ist man froh, wenn er überhaupt kommt.“  
„Okay, das war dann für`s erste alles. Verlassen Sie das Hotel bitte in den nächsten Tagen. Wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, melden Sie sich bei uns.“ Und wieder gab Piqué eine von diesen veralteten Visitenkarten heraus.  
Zu dritt begaben wir uns wieder nach draußen. Kaum standen wir, sagte Villa auch schon: „Er lügt.“  
Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen und jeder Menge Falten auf der Stirn fragte ich: „Wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
„Ist bloß so ein Gefühl“, meinte er und warf mir dabei einen Blick zu den ich noch nicht zu deuten vermochte. „Er hat gezögert und hat keinem von ihnen in die Augen geblickt, als ich sagte, er wäre nur bei dem Essen gewesen. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine unbedeutende Lüge. Möglicherweise ein Peinlichkeit oder eine Affäre. Vielleicht klaut er auch die goldenen Löffel, aber umgebracht hat er Figo nicht.“  
„Was ist, wenn der Mörder nicht der Maler ist und wir es mit zwei verschiedenen Personen zu tun haben?“, rutschte es mir heraus. Villa betrachtete mich daraufhin wieder abschätzig.  
„Scheinbar sind wir uns ja alle einig, dass Granero nicht der Täter ist.“  
„Wenn der Mörder und er Maler zwei verschiedene Personen sind, handelt es sich um zwei voneinander unabhängige Taten und der Maler hat einfach nur die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, oder haben sie gemeinsam agiert?“, fragte Villa, den Blick immer noch auf mich geheftet.  
„Wenn wir Raúl verdächtigen zu lügen, sollten wir das wohl als nächstes prüfen“, wich ich der Frage aus. Ich hatte nicht vor, jetzt zu erzählen, was mein erster Gedanke gewesen war, als ich das Bild gesehen hatte. Ich würde erst noch etwas überprüfen müssen.  
„Aber ganz sicher werde ich mich nicht mehr heute mit dem Frisör-typen auseinandersetzen. Habt ihr mal auf die Uhr gesehen? 18:30 Uhr. Ich bin am verhungern!“, beschwerte sich Piqué.  
Und er hatte Recht. Es war schon halb 7. Auch mir fiel jetzt erst auf, wie hungrig ich war. Viel hatte es den Tag über nicht gegeben, obwohl Kaká dafür gesorgt hatte, dass wir etwas gegessen hatten.  
„Heißt das, Sie laden uns zum Essen ein?“, fragte ich ganz dreist.  
Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Piqué mich. „Ich glaube, so langsam tauen Sie, Iker.“  
„Wie siehts aus, David? Kommen Sie auch mit?“, fragte ich aus reiner Höflichkeit, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber ich habe noch zu tun.“  
Dann machte er sich auch schon auf den Weg zu seinem Auto. Nachdenklich blickte ich ihm nach, während er in seinen Jackentaschen nach den Schlüsseln kramte. Der Mann war mir aus irgendeinem Grund sehr suspekt.


	6. Fin Del Trabajo

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfuhr mir, als ich mich hinter das heimische Steuer des Dienstwagens setzte. Erfreut nicht mehr auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzen zu müssen, strich ich über das in Leder gekleidete Lenkrad.  
Iker gab daraufhin nur ein belustigtes Grunzen von sich, während er den Anschnallgurt einrasten ließ. Er sah genauso erschöpft aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Wobei ich mich wahrscheinlich schlimmer fühlte als er. Ich hatte immer noch dieses schreckliche Kribbeln im Nacken, als würde mich jemand beobachtete.   
„Was?“, fragte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen, wobei ich den Motor anließ.   
Er lächelte ein wenig traurig und meinte: „Sie erinnern mich ein wenig an meinen Kollegen aus Madrid.“  
Das war der Moment, indem ich mich zum ersten Mal fragte, warum Iker eigentlich Madrid verlassen hatte. Ich wollte die Frage schon laut aussprechen, aber das hob ich mir dann doch besser für später auf. Vielleicht wurde er ja etwas gesprächiger bei einem Bier oder einem Glas Wein. Also schenkte ich ihm nur ein kurzes Lächeln und fuhr los.  
„Chinesisch oder Italienisch?“, fragte ich nach einem Augenblick. Wir hielten gerade an der Ampel, an der ich mich für eine Richtung entscheiden musste.   
„Chinsesisch. Hat Guardiola gar nichts dagegen, wenn wir den Dienstwagen nehmen, um essen zu fahren?“, fragte er und sah dabei aus dem Fenster. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er Barcelona ein wenig besser kennenzulernen.   
„Nein. Und selbst wenn, was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß.“  
Dann schwiegen wir wieder einige Minuten, während die anderen Autos an uns verbeirauschten. Wie ein bunter Strom floss der Verkehr um uns herum in der goldenen Abendsonne. Ikers Augen leuchteten in dem dämmrigen Licht golden, bis er sich zu mir drehte und fragte: „Haben Sie schon Mal mit David Villa zusammengearbeitet?“  
Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sagte dann: „Ja. Einige Male. Er ist am Anfang ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber man gewöhnt sich eben an seine etwas eigenartige Art.“  
„Ist es normal, dass er jeden so unter die Lupe nimmt.“, fragte er zögerlich. Wahrscheinlich wollte er darauf hinaus, dass David ihn tatsächlich sehr viel beobachtet hatte. Das war mir auch aufgefallen. Aber für mich hielt sich das alles noch in den Grenzen des Psychologen. Die waren schließlich immer ein wenig merkwürdig, oder nicht?   
„Sie sind neu hier. Da muss man Sie ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.“ Ich lachte und fuhr auf den kleinen Parkplatz vor meinem Lieblingschinesen. „So da wären wir.“  
Drinnen war es wie immer nicht ganz voll und nicht ganz leer. Die Leute schnatterten wie wild herum, doch irgendwie schien es in diesem Laden nie zu laut zu sein. Ein wenig düster wirkte es in dem Raum, der nur von Lampions beleuchtete wurde. Lange dauerte es nicht bis wir beide etwas bestellt hatten und prompt bekamen wir auch jeder unser Feierabendbier.  
„Dann erzählen Sie doch mal, was war in Madrid denn so anders als hier?“, fragte ich neugierig, um die drückende Stille zu verscheuchen. Normalerweise fiel es mir nicht schwer ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber etwas an Iker – vielleicht lag es auch an dem gesamten Tag – verursachte mir ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn ich nur daran dachte, wie ein Wasserfall los zu plappern.  
Iker nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und drehte das Glas ein wenig nachdenklich auf dem Tisch. Er brauchte eine ganze Weile um eine Antwort zu finden. Zeit in der ich ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrte und möglicherweise genauso penetrant wirkte wie David.   
„Madrid ist einfach anders“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich würde sagen Barcelona ist gelassener, nicht so streng. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären von hier nach Madrid gekommen. Das wäre die Hölle geworden. Die Menschen dort haben eine ziemlich harte Schale.“  
„Ich sag ja, Barcelona ist einfach viel besser. Nicht nur im Fußball.“  
Iker lachte leicht und da wieder dieser Blick, den ich nicht ganz deuten konnte.  
„Was bedeutet das?“; fragte ich deshalb.  
„Was?“  
„Na, dieser Blick. Sie belächeln mich immer wieder, wenn es um dieses Thema geht.“  
Da wurde sein Lächeln zu einem Grinsen und er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Einen echten Madrilenen kann man nicht umkrempeln. Sie können mir so viel Sie wollen vorschwärmen, aber meine Meinung wird sich nicht ändern. Ganz besonders nicht, was Fußball angeht. Barcelona besser, ich glaubs ja nicht.“  
Als ich anfing zu lachen, kam gerade das Essen. Die darauf folgende Stille ist schon viel angenehmer als die zuvor. Auch Iker scheint das auch so zu sehen. Er wirkt entspannter und scheint das Essen zu genießen.   
„Sag mal…“, beginne ich und räuspere mich dann. „Sagen Sie“, wiederhole ich. „warum haben Sie Madrid dann verlassen?“  
„Es… Ich habe einfach einen Tapetenwechsel gebraucht“, sagte er nur und es war okay, dass er nicht mehr erzählen wollte, auch wenn mir klar war, dass da noch mehr war. Dennoch warte ich ein wenig provozierend, ob er noch mehr sagen würde. Was er dann auch tat: „Mein Kollege Gonzalo, er war nicht sonderlich erfreut, als ich ihm das erzählt habe. Er hat da ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dir. Ich bin also als Verräter abgestempelt.“  
Schmerzhaft verziehe ich das Gesicht bei seinen Worten. „Wie lange habt ihr zusammengearbeitet?“  
„Wir haben 7 Jahre zusammengearbeitet. Und der kriegt sich auch wieder ein. Irgendwann.“  
„Bei Hochverrat wäre ich mir da nicht so sicher“, sagte ich, grinste aber schief.   
„Was ist mit deinem Partner passiert?“   
„Nach unserem letzten gemeinsamen Fall ist er Berufsunfähig geworden.“, sagte ich ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Es waren immer noch zu schmerzhafte Erinnerungen, um Sie mit jemandem anderen zu teilen.  
„Was ist passiert?“, hakte er dennoch nach. Vielleicht war es der Blick, dem ich ihm zu warf, oder die Tatsache, dass ich sehr schnell sehr blass wurde, aber er wechselte plötzlich wieder das Thema: „Eigentlich habe ich Madrid verlassen, weil mein dortiger Chef mich los werden wollte. Mourinho und ich hatten viele Auseinandersetzungen. Eigentlich dachte ich immer, ich bin zuerst auf dem Revier gewesen und würde bleiben. Komme was wolle.“   
Iker schluckte schwer. Ihm lag scheinbar ein bitterer Geschmack auf der Zunge. Bei der Geschichte nur verständlich.  
„In einem Fall geriet Gonzalo ins Visier des Täters. Es hatte sich um einen Drogenboss gehandelt, den er vor meiner Zeit hochgenommen hatte. Die Dreckskerle entführten ihn. Gonzalo verlor bei der ganzen Sache einen Finger. Mou gab mir die Schuld an der Sache. Gonzalo hingegen war froh darüber, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.“  
Dann schwieg er einen Moment. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem halbleeren Glas Bier, welches er immer noch umher drehte. In seinen braunen Augen flackerte die Geschichte, die er mir erzählte wie ein Daumenkino.  
„Er hatte es geschafft, dass man mich für einen Monat suspendierte.“  
Entgeistert öffnete ich den Mund, fand aber keine Worte und dann fuhr er auch schon fort: „ Und dann fing es an, dass ich auf wundersame Weise Stellenangebote auf meinem Schreibtisch fand. Vor einigen Wochen war dann auch eures dabei. Und da griff ich zu, weil Mou Barcelona nicht ausstehen kann. Gonzalo auch nicht, aber das Risiko musste ich eingehen.“ Mit einem Zug leerte er anschließend das Bier und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Ich brauchte einen Augenblick bis ich sagte: „Wie konntest du den Typen gewinnen lassen?!“ Vielleicht nicht unbedingt das einfühlsamste was ich hätte sagen können, aber naja…  
„Ich lassen mich lieber auf den Straßen Barcelonas kaltblütig ermorden, als wegen Mou in die Klapse zu gehen“, meinte er ernst.  
„Gut, das stimmt auch wieder.“  
„Und jetzt würde ich gerne die Geschichte hören, warum ich diesen Job hier überhaupt bekommen konnte.“  
Ich seufzte und ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen, bevor ich auf die Uhr sah und sagte: „Lass uns bezahlen gehen. Ich erzähls dir auf der Fahrt zum Revier.“  
Er nickte nur und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg. Ich glaube, er hätte am liebsten gesagt, ich müsse ihm nichts erzählen, wenn ich nicht wollte, aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen wartete er im Auto geduldig darauf, dass ich mit meiner Erzählung begann. Nach einiger Zeit tat ich das dann auch mit einem langen Seufzer vorweg.   
„Das ganze begann … joar vor einem halben Jahr. Barcelona geriet ins Visier eines Menschenhändlerrings. Ziemlich schnell bekam Zlatan – mein Kollege – davon etwas mit. Er … hat früher ziemlich krumme Dinger gedreht und hatte deswegen noch so einiges an Kontakten in Barcas Unterwelt. Es war immer ziemlich hilfreich, aber manchmal wusste ich auch nicht wirklich, wer der Mann war, der dort vor mir stand. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob er da wirklich wieder ganz hineingerutscht ist oder nicht. Einer seiner alten Bekannten steckte jedenfalls mit drin und er hat alles versucht um ihn zu schützen. Bis vor 4 Monaten.“  
Ich schluckte hart. Meine Gedanken waren schon viel weiter als die Erzählung und es kostete mich alle Mühe, mich zusammenzureißen und mich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Beinahe hätte ich die Abbiegung verpasst. Aber Iker störte sich nicht an meinem horrormäßigen Fahrstil.  
„Pep hatte beschlossen die Typen nun hochzunehmen. Zlatan war so dumm und wollte seinen Bekannten warnen. Ein wahrlich schlechter Zeitpunkt den er sich ausgesucht hatte, denn wir kamen zur selben Zeit. Zlatan hätte gar nicht dabei sein sollen, wegen Gefährdung seiner Person und so. Es kam zu einer nicht geplanten Schießerei. Alle hatten Schutzwesten an, nur Zlatan nicht. Gemeinsam wollten wir dann noch einige Frauen befreien, die am selben Tag hätten verkauft werden sollen. Ich hätte mich nicht überreden lassen sollen, dass ich ihn mitnehme. Mein Gott, er hätte ja nicht einmal anwesend sein sollen!“  
Am liebsten hätte ich mir die Haare gerauft, aber ich ließ die Hände am Lenkrad, krallte meine Fingere geradezu in das Leder und bog auf das Gelände der Polizeiwache.   
„Er wurde schließlich angeschossen. Zwei Schüsse in die Knie und einen ins Schultergelenk. Ziemlich gezielte Schüsse. Die wollten ihn nicht umbringen, die wollten ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen. Und das haben Sie geschafft. Ein Knie ist steif, das wird nie wieder richtig verheilen. Das andere Knie wird wohl besser werden. Und die Schulter… Probleme hat man da auch fast immer. Dann noch der psychische Kram und schon bist du für berufsunfähig erklärt.“   
Mit einer etwas ruckartigen Bremsung kamen wir auf dem Parkplatz in der Tiefgarage zum Stehen. Beim Abschnallen und Aussteigen vermied ich es Iker anzusehen. Es war egal was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Ich würde mich nur wieder aufregen. Tat ich sowieso schon. Ich war immer noch so wütend auf mich. So wütend auf Zlatan und auf Pep, weil es hätte anders laufen können. Müssen. Aber ich war es auch Leid alten Dingen hinter her zu jagen.   
Mit zügigen Schritten ging ich zur Treppe die nach oben in die Umkleiden führte.  
„Und du gibst dir die Schuld daran, dass sein Leben nie wieder so wird wie vorher.“, stellte Iker trocken fest. Er war stehen geblieben und wartete darauf, dass ich das auch tun würde. Mich zu ihm umdrehen und endlich einmal alles herausschreien, was sich da angestaut hatte. Aber stattdessen ging ich weiter und verschwand in der Umkleide.   
Ich atmete einmal tief durch bevor mich meinem Spind zu wandte, um meine Waffe wegzuschließen. Iker kam erst zur Tür herein, als ich den Spind wieder schloss.   
Ich nahm allen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Ja, ich gebe mir zum mindestens eine Mitschuld an der ganzen Sache, aber ich finde ich habe auch das Recht dazu noch ein wenig in Selbstmitleid zu schwimmen. Und dann lassen wir beide die Vergangenheit hinter uns und kümmern uns um unsere gemeinsame Geschichte, okay?“  
Erwartungsvoll blickte ich ihn an. Erst war da aber nur undefinierbare Sturheit, bevor sich seine harten Gesichtszüge wieder in ein weiches Lächeln verwandelten und er meinte: „Okay“  
Es war als würde mir ein riesiger Felsbrocken vom Herz fallen, so viel Erleichterung durchströmte mich. Dann sagte ich aber, weil es mir vorhin total entgangen war: „An dem Fall war im Übrigen auch David beteiligt, wobei er sich dort eher im Hintergrund halten musste.“  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn verstaute auch Iker seine Waffe. „Wieso war er mit dabei? Gab es einen Mord?“  
„Nein. Keine Toten. Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich den genauen Grund nicht. Aber ich habe die ganze Zeit vermutet, dass er nur da war, damit sie sicher gehen konnten, dass Zlatan keinen Mist baut. David ist nämlich nicht nur einfach Profiler. Er kennt die meisten Polizisten einfach besser. Er hat sie studiert, könnte man sagen.“  
Iker Gesicht verdüsterte sich noch mehr. „Du meinst, er hat eigentlich gegen einen Polizisten ermittelt. Und was meinst du mit er hat sie studiert?“  
„Er hat aufgepasst, dass Zlatan nicht auf die falsche Bahn gerät. Weiß du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was David alles macht, aber neben seiner Tätigkeit als Psychologe arbeitet er für uns. Das kommt mittlerweile selten vor, aber es kommt vor. Und er weiß einfach alles über Barcelona. Hier passiert nichts, was er nicht irgendwie mitbekommt. Sei es, das du hier jetzt arbeitest oder ob dieser Guti noch einen Friseursalon in der Stadt aufmacht. Der Mann ist eigentlich ein ziemlich gruseliger Zeitgenosse.“  
Entspannt lehnte ich mich gegen die Spinde und betrachtete Iker, der sich gegen den Tisch gelehnt hatte. Er wirkte ein wenig überrumpelt. Ich konnte sehen, wie jedes einzelne Zahnrad in seinem Kopf arbeitete und eigentlich jeden Moment etwas anfangen zu rauchen müsste.  
„Zerbrich dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen darüber, was er alles über dich wissen könnte. Das bringt nichts. Lass uns lieber Feierabend machen.“  
Mein Wort in Gottes Ohren.


	7. El Fiscal

Als am nächsten Morgen um Punkt 8 Uhr das Telefon von Del Bosque klingelte, konnte das eigentlich nur einer sein. Und wie Recht ich hatte. Es war Guardiola, der wegen der neusten Entwicklung im Fall Luis Figo anrief.  
„Auf dem Behälter des Kunstblutes sind keine Fingerabdrücke von Granero. Meine Leute entlassen ihn gerade wieder.“  
„Er hat trotzdem kein Alibi!“, beharrte ich und kassierte dafür den typischen genervten Blick von Del Bosque, bei dem sich sein Schnauzer immer so komisch wellte. Er hatte auf Lautsprecher geschaltet, damit ich zuhören konnte, nicht damit ich dazwischen redete.  
Guardiola ließ sich davon ja sowieso nicht beirren. „Wir haben keine Beweise und so lange wir keine Beweise haben, dürfen jemanden nicht länger als 24 Stunden festhalten. Außerdem besteht keine Fluchtgefahr. Wir haben auch immer noch kein Motiv für ihn.“  
Del Bosque öffnete schon den Mund, da redete ich wieder dazwischen: „ Dann lesen Sie nicht regelmäßig Zeitung. Figo wollte ihm verbieten auf seinem Grund und Boden zu malen. Und Figo gehörte gefühlt die halbe Stadt.“  
„Bringen Sie mir Beweise, dann kommt der Mann sofort wieder hinter Gitter.“  
„Machen Sie Alonso. Sie hören ja wie aufgeschmissen die CNP ohne uns ist.“ Del Bosque warf mir dieses Verschmitzte Lächeln zu, das er mir immer zu warf, wenn er genervt war. Fragt sich nur, ob er von mir oder Guardiola genervt war.   
Mit einem Nicken stand ich auf, konnte mir allerdings nicht verkneifen zu fragen: „Sind ihre Männer auch schon da, oder schlafen die noch?“  
Mit Guardiola war das immer so eine Sache. Ständig wurde sich gegenseitig gepiesackt, aber wenn es darauf ankam, konnte man ernst sein. Doch gleich würde ich wieder einmal auf Piqué treffen. Mit ihm zu arbeiten fiel mir nicht einfach. Es funktionierte auch einfach nicht. Da konnten wir uns beide so viel Mühe geben wie wir wollten. Deswegen hatte ich mich stickt und einfach auch geweigert mit Piqué zusammen zu arbeiten, so lange er noch keinen neuen Partner hatte. Obwohl Ibrahimovic zu seiner Zeit auch nicht unbedingt besser gewesen war. Bei Casillas hingegen versprach ich mir mehr. Schon als irgendwie durch gesickert war, dass Casillas sich auf den Job im Revier beworben hatte, war die Gerüchteküche am Brodeln gewesen. Der Mann kam aus Madrid, das sorgte für Aufruhr, bei mir allerdings auch für Hoffnung.  
Als ich am Hotel Figo ankam, schien die Sonne. Es war nach dem Regen wieder schön geworden und Temperaturen stiegen wieder. Mit Sonnenbrille auf der Nase stieg ich aus dem Wagen, ließ die Aktentasche auf dem Beifahrersitz liegen und betrachtete erst einmal das Gebäude vom Parkplatz aus. Die Hände in den Taschen meiner Anzughose.   
Schon von außen sah man dem Gebäude an, dass es sich nicht jeder leisten konnte. Weder das Wohnen, noch das Arbeiten, geschweige denn das Sterben in der Lobby.  
Durch meine Sonnenbrille wirkte alles ein wenig verzerrt und so düster. Es war meiner Meinung nach für die Situation angemessen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer machte ich mich dann auf in das Hotel. Das konnte ja ein sehr lustiger Tag werden.   
Als ich die Lobby betrat, fiel mir als erstes der rote Teppich auf. Irritiert nahm ich die Sonnenbrille von der Nase und starrte nach unten. Ansonsten hatte die Lobby eine hohe Decke, an der imposante Kronleuchter hingen. Außerdem waren die Decke und die Wände mit vergoldetem Stuck verziert. Es wirkte alles ein wenig protzig und wenn ich an Figo zurück dachte, passte das so gar nicht ins Bild.  
Bevor ich mich selbst losreißen konnte von dem Anblick, tat die ein anderer.   
„Xabi Alonso?“, ertönte mein Name und ich sah. Es war Casillas der auf mich zukam. Im Gegensatz zu mir trug er keinen Anzug, sondern Jeans und einen dünnen grauen Pullover, der nicht zu kalt und nicht zu warm sein würde für diesen Tag.   
„Ahh. Iker Casillas, richtig? Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört“, sagte ich ein wenig sehr überschwänglich für meine Verhältnisse.  
„Lass dich bloß nicht von ihm einsäuseln, Iker. Der Mann redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist!“, ertönte eine weiter Stimme, die viel arroganter klang, als der Madrilene.   
Casillas drehte sich halb zu dem anderen um, bei dem es sich unverkennbar um Piqué handelte. Er warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an mich: „Freut mich auch. Ich hoffe Sie haben nur gutes gehört.“  
„Sicher“, murmelte ich. „Was man umgekehrt wahrscheinlich nicht behaupten kann.“ Ebenso feindselig wie Piqué mich ansah, sah ich zurück. Iker blickte daraufhin ein paar Mal zwischen uns hin und her, bevor er ein genervtes Stöhnen unterdrückte und ein stummes Gebet gen Himmel schickte.   
„Lassen Sie uns zum Büro von Luis Figo gehen.“, sagte er dann und setzte sich in Bewegung, doch ehe wir am Treppenhaus ankamen, klingelte sein Handy.  
Verwirrt zog er die Stirn kraus und betrachtete den Anrufen. Aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck schloss ich , dass dort „Unbekannt“ stand oder es sich um eine Nummer handelte, die er nicht kannte.  
„Casillas?“, ging er nach dem nächsten Klingeln heran. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich seine Miene mehr oder weniger aufhellte. „Holá David.“  
Mit einem Blick zu Piqué stellte ich fest, dass der ein wenig unzufrieden oder beinahe besorgt dreinblicke, als er den Namen hörte.   
„Sí, schick mir die Adresse ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg.“ Dann legte er wieder auf und blickte zu Piqué. „Jetzt wissen wir wo David bleibt, sein Wagen springt nicht an.“ Er wirkte irgendwie erleichtert und ich dachte im ersten Moment schon, die zwei hätten sich möglicherweise tatsächlich um den Profiler gesorgt, als Iker dann an mich gewandt sagte: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich Sie zwei alleine lassen kann, ohne dass Sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen?“   
Ich gab ihm ein wenig widerwillig ein Nicken, während Piqué sagte: „Ich kann nichts versprechen.“ Aber Iker hielt sich nicht lange damit auf und verschwand nach draußen zum Parkplatz.   
„Den sehen wir nicht wieder“, meinte Piqué mit einem fast neidischen Blick auf die sich wieder schließende Eingangstür. „Sein Orientierungssinn ist für’n Arsch. Wir sind heute Morgen gefühlte zehn Mal im Kreis gefahren.“  
Ohne es selbst zu wissen, schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er dann in das Treppenhaus ging und wir stillschweigend den Weg zu dem ehemaligen Büro von Luis Figo nahmen.   
Während Piqué dann die Bürotür aufschloss, fragte ich aus Neugierde: „Glauben Sie, Esteban Granero war das?“  
„War was?“, fragte er zurück. „Ob er Figo umgebracht hat oder ob er mich unbedingt malen musste? Oder beides?“ Dann ruckelte er stark an der Tür, weil sie einfach nicht aufgehen wollte, bevor er sich schließlich mit der Schulter dagegen warf. Mit einem Ruck schliff die Tür über den Teppichboden im Büro. „Na geht doch“, murrte er. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass Granero auch nur schlechte Gedanken über Figo gehabt haben konnte.“   
Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen, folgte ich ihm ins Büro und sah mich mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl um. Das Büro war von oben bis unten durchwühlt worden. Überall flatterte Papier herum, Stifte lagen verstreut und ein Blumentopf war von der Fensterbank gerissen worden.  
„Ich schätze mal, dass wir hier etwas finden sollten, das uns zum Täter bringt.“  
„Außer der Täter hat alles mitgenommen, was ihn belastet.“  
„Meinen Sie, es könnte sein, dass Figo bloß Opfer eines Raubüberfalls gewesen ist?“  
Einen Moment dachte ich über Piqués Frage nach. „Ja natürlich. Vielleicht wäre das sogar von Vorteil, dann müssten wir uns auf gar keinen Fall mit organisierter Kriminalität herumschlagen und sonst was für Behörden einschalten“, sagte ich und fügte gedanklich hinzu: Aber vorstellen kann ich es mir nicht.  
„Also“; sagte ich nach einem Moment der Stille. „Wenn Sie wollen, dann können Sie gerne wieder Mitarbeiter befragen gehen. Dann kommen wir auf jeden Fall schon mal nicht in Versuchung uns gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen.“   
„Nichts da, mich werden Sie nicht los, bis Iker wieder hier ist.“  
Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, machte mich dann aber an die Arbeit, ohne diese Diskussion zu führen.   
Ich holte die hellblauen Latexhandschuhe aus meinen Jackentaschen, krempelte sie um und pustete dann hinein, um sie besser anziehen zu können. Als erstes würde ich mir die Sachen auf dem Fußboden ansehen, also kniete ich mich hin. Das weiße Papier hob sich grell von dem dunkelgrünen Teppich ab. Was ich auf den ersten Blick erkannte, waren Planungsbögen für einen möglichen Umbau der Tiefgarage. Laut Aufzeichnungen war dies wohl der einzige Bereich des Gebäudes, welcher noch nicht so prunkvoll ausgestattet war, wie der Rest. Es Angebote über Angebote von verschiedenen Baustoffen, Baufirmen und Architekturbüros verstreut. Ziemlich schnell befand ich den Teil am Boden für uninteressant und widmete mich dem Schreibtisch.  
Piqué durchsuchte währenddessen die Schränke. Er hatte sich auch Handschuhe angezogen und schien die Arbeit mehr oder weniger ordentlich zu machen.   
Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen mehrere Personalakten. Alle waren grün bis auf eine, die war rot. Verdutzt öffnete ich sie und suchte nach dem Namen des Angestellten.  
„Haben Sie schon mit einem gewissen José Gutierrez gesprochen?“, fragte ich an Piqué gewandt.   
Interessiert blickte er über seine Schulter zu mir. „Guti? Nein, entweder ich war mit etwas anderem beschäftigt oder er hatte einen Kunden, aber ich hab sowieso beschlossen, dass ich den Iker überlasse.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Anstrengender Zeitgenosse, der Kerl. Iker geht nicht annähernd so leicht in die Luft wie ich.“  
„Welch wahren Worte.“  
Daraufhin bekam ich nur einen bösen Blick, bevor er sich wieder dem Schrank zuwandte.   
Die anderen Personalakten sind die von Raúl Gonzales, Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Ramos und Fabio Coentrao. Bevor ich mich denen zuwandte, durchblätterte ich einmal die von Guti. Soweit nichts auffallendes, bis ich zu seinem Bild des Friseurs komme. Das Bild war entstellt mit Teufelshörnern und Ziegenbart. An das Bild geheftet war ein kleiner viereckiger Zettel auf dem stand: 

Guti bei nächster Gelegenheit rauswerfen!

In der oberen Ecke war ein Datum zu sehen. Die Notiz war knapp 2 Jahre alt, doch scheinbar hatte Figo seine Meinung geändert. Dann blätterte ich weiter und musste feststellen, dass es keine neueren Einträge gab.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie Guti nicht selber verhören wollen? Ich hätte ein paar Fragen an ihn. Zum Beispiel wann er das letzte Mal Urlaub hatte oder krank war.“  
Verwirrt blickte Piqué sich wieder zu mir um. „Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?“  
„Weil in seiner Personalakte fast 2 Jahre fehlen.“  
Genervt stöhnte er auf und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Ich werde David die Hölle heiß machen, wenn die zwei wieder hier sind und dann knöpfen wir uns Guti vor!“, brummte er und verließ dann aufgebracht das Büro.   
Etwas erleichtert legte ich die Akte auf die Tischkante und widmete mich der verschlossenen Schublade im Schreibtisch. Ich würde schon an ihren Inhalt kommen.


	8. El Coche Averiado

„Verdammt!“, fluchte ich und schlug mit beiden Händen auf das Lenkrad. Der Wagen sprang nicht an. Ich war sowieso schon spät dran. Iker und Gerard warteten wahrscheinlich schon und dann kam heute auch noch Xabi Alonso dazu.

Nach kurzer Überlegung wählte ich die Nummer die Pep mir gegeben hatte. Es war Ikers Nummer. Dieser wusste allerdings nicht, dass ich die Nummer hatte. Ich hoffte, dass er trotzdem heran gehen würde.

Es klingelte einige Male, dann erst ertönte Iker Stimme. „Casillas?“, sagte er.

„Holá Iker, hier ist David“, sagte ich und bekam gleich ein erleichtertes Ausatmen zur Antwort.

„Holá David.“

„Können Sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Mein Auto streikt. Könnten Sie mich abholen?“, fragte ich und biss mir dann nervös auf die Unterlippe. Ich hatte die unerklärliche Angst davor, dass er „nein“ sagen könnte.

„Sí, schick mir die Adresse ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg“, antwortete er mich. Und kam es mir nur so vor oder klang er sehr erleichtert beziehungsweise erfreut darüber?

„Mach ich, bis gleich.“ Dann legte ich auf und tippte sofort die Adresse ein, um sie ihm per SMS zu schicken. Anschließend stieg ich aus meinem Wagen und lehnte mich dagegen, um zu warten.

Minute um Minute verging, während ich auf meinem Handy herumtippte, um noch dies und jenes zu erledigen. Irgendwann runzelte ich allerdings die Stirn und fragte mich, wo Iker denn nun blieb. Er hätte schon längst da sein müssen.

Weitere Minuten vergingen und ich war schon drauf und dran ihn noch einmal anzurufen, als der mir bekannte Wagen der CNP bei mir vorfuhr. Hinter dem Steuer saß Iker, der ziemlich erleichtert drein blickte, als er mich sah.

Grinsend stieg ich auf der Beifahrerseite ein und sagte dann: „Na, haben Sie sich verfahren?“

Spielerisch boxte er mich in die Seite, während ich versuchte mich anzuschnallen. „Das ist verdammt noch mal absolut nicht lustig!“, sagte Iker ernst, während er rückwärts wieder ausparkte, aber seine Lippen wurden von einem Lächeln umspielt. „Barcelona ist für mich das reinste Labyrinth. Ich hatte Glück, dass der Wagen ein Navi hat, ansonsten wäre ich hier nicht angekommen.“

Ich konnte mir mein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen, meinen Kommentar allerdings schon.  
Und es verschwand auch vorerst nicht. Nicht als Iker die erste Ampel erreicht hatte, nicht als mir auffiel, dass das Navigationssystem gar keinen Laut von sich gab und auch nicht als mir auffiel, dass Iker scheinbar nervös war. Immer wieder trommelte er mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum.

Immer noch grinsend warf ich ihm einen Blick zu und bekam dafür prompt auch schon gesagt: „Können Sie jetzt mal gefälligst aufhören so zu grinsen?!“ Iker klang gleichzeitig empört und belustigt.

„Wie grinse ich denn?“, fragte ich zurück, weil er das „so“ so betont hatte.

„Ziemlich dämlich, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“

„Zu freundlich von Ihnen“, sagte ich lachend, schlug dann aber einen ernsteren Ton an, als ich fragte: „Gibt es was neues im Hotel?“

„Alonso und Gerard nehmen sich das Büro vor, allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, ob wir die beiden noch lebend antreffen, denn sie wollten sich schon gegenseitig zerfetzen als ich noch anwesend war.“ Iker sah tatsächlich ein wenig besorgt aus.

„Sind sie deswegen so nervös? Das sind zwei erwachsene Männer eigentlich sollten die das hinkriegen, sich nicht gegenseitig in Stücke zu zerreißen“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. Er sagte allerdings nichts mehr dazu, weswegen ich davon ausging, dass dies nicht der Grund seiner Nervosität war.

Ich beobachtete ihn einige weitere Augenblicke, wie er weiterhin auf dem Lenkrad herumtrommelte und zusätzlich noch auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Irgendwann wurde es mir dann aber zu viel. So etwas machte mich total wuschig.

„Was ist los, Iker? Erzählen Sie es mir.“

Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann meinte er: „Gerard hat mir Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt, weiter nichts.“

„Ja, ich glaube, darin ist er gut. Was für Flausen?“

Iker lachte. „Sie sind zu neugierig“, stellte er fest.

Ich schwieg daraufhin und wartete einfach ab. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Iker noch sagen würde was los war und zwar bevor wir wieder am Hotel ankamen. Und ich sollte Recht behalten.

Der Madrilene seufzte, setzte den Blinker zum Abbiegen und sagte: „Gerard hat mir gestern Abend noch erzählt, was Sie alles so machen.“

Da ahnte ich schon was kommen würde.

„Ich komme nicht drum herum, darüber nachzudenken, was Sie alles über mich recherchiert haben könnten.“

Verunsichert sah er mich kurz an, doch der Situation geschuldet hielt er meinem Blick nicht lang stand und achtete wieder auf den Verkehr.

Nun war es an mir ein wenig zu grübeln und nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Nicht jeder kam damit zu Recht, dass ich eine Menge wusste. Über privat- und Berufsleben mancher Leute. Meine Nachforschungen hatte ich schon früh begonnen. Während meines Studiums wollte ich bloß wissen, auf was ich mich da eigentlich eingelassen hatte. Ich erfuhr immer mehr über vergangene Größe in Barcelonas Polizeigeschichte und irgendwann gelangte ich in die Gegenwart. Plötzlich waren es ermittelnde Beamte über die ich nachforschte, über die ich Dinge wusste, die sie am liebsten selbst vergessen hätten. Iker war allerdings der erste, der es aussprach und indirekt danach fragte.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr über sie, als sie über sich selbst wissen“, sagte ich schließlich.

„Das wär ja auch noch zu schön, wenn Sie auch noch wüssten, was ich morgen zum Frühstück esse.“

„Das wäre allerdings noch ein leichtes, vorausgesetzt Sie lassen sich von mir zum Frühstück einladen.“

Skeptisch betrachtete Iker mich einen Moment. Es sah ein wenig aus als würde er glauben, ich mache einen Scherz oder meine es nur rein theoretisch.

„Wenn Sie nicht möchten, habe ich damit absolut kein Problem“, sagte ich, um ihm ein „Nein“ leichter zu machen.

„Doch, doch“, sagte er allerdings. „Gerne, schlimmer als ein Feierabend mit Gerard bei Chinesen kann es ja alle Mal nicht werden.“

„So schlimm?“, fragte ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und wirklich erstaunt.

„Nein“, wieder lachte er. „Eigentlich war der Abend sogar besser als ich erwartet hatte.  
Gerard ist etwas… na ja sagen wir, er testet gerne seine Grenzen aus. Aber gestern Abend war er nicht total nervtötend. Es ist gut zu wissen, das Klartext reden mit ihm nicht unangenehm ist.“

„Ich kenne ihn nicht so gut, aber eines kann ich ganz gewiss über ihn sagen. Er ist ein Hitzkopf und lässt sich ganz sicher nicht von jedem was sagen. Vielleicht wird er ja ein wenig ruhiger, wenn Sie länger zusammen gearbeitet haben.“

„Vielleicht“, sagte er und dann schwiegen wir die restlichen 10 Minuten, die wir noch zum Hotel brauchten.

Als Iker den Wagen geparkt hatte, erwartete uns Gerard schon auf dem Parkplatz. Er lehnte gegen einen dieser Betonklötze, die den Platz abgrenzten. Seine Lederjacke hing offen über dem weißen T-Shirt. Er blickte ziemlich grimmig drein, als wir ausstiegen.

„Wo hast du Alonso gelassen?“, fragte Iker leicht beunruhigt. Sein Blick wanderte über den großen Platz, aber von Xabi war nichts zu sehen.

„Er ist im Büro“, antwortete er und starrte mich dabei wütend an. „Kriegen Sie das mit ihrem Wagen ja schnell auf die Reihe. Iker ist kein Chauffeur!“ Dann blickte er ebenso wütend zu Iker und fügte hinzu: „Sondern der Kollege, der gesagt er würde diesen Guti befragen.“

Dann stieß er sich mit dem angelehnten Fuß von dem Betonklotz ab und packte Iker am Handgelenk, um ihn hinter sich herzuschleifen.

„Warum ist Guti plötzlich so wichtig?“, fragte Iker noch in meiner Hörweite.

„Weil Alonso ein paar Ungereimtheiten in der Personalakte gefunden hat.“

„David“, rief er mir dann zu über die Schulter zu, während Gerard ihn immer noch hinter sich herzerrte. Ich stand immer noch beim Wagen. „Das Büro ist im dritten Stock!“

„Ja, ich weiß.“, rief ich zurück und machte mich dann selber kopfschüttelnd auf den Weg ins Hotel.

Lange brauchte ich nicht in den dritten Stock. Die Tür zum Büro des toten Hotelbesitzers war nur halb angelehnt und heraus kam das Geräusch von raschelndem Papier. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür und erblickte erleichtert Xabi, der in irgendwelchen Unterlagen kramte.

Ein wenig erschrocken blickte er aus seiner gebückten Position zu mir auf, während ich geschockt das Schlachtfeld betrachtete, welches sich vor meinen Füßen ergoss.

„Warst du das?“, fragte ich genauso fassungslos, wie ich aussehen musste.

„Dios Mío! David! Wegen dir bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt!“, Xabi klang ebenfalls so erschrocken, wie er aussah. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. „Quatsch. Ich war das nicht.“

„Die Frage ist, wer war es dann? Und hast du was Interessantes gefunden?“ Neugierig betrachtete ich den Stapel Papier, den er vor sich liegen hatte. Ein wenig kribbelte es mir in den Finger, sämtliche dieser Akten durchzusehen.

„Vielleicht dieser Gutierrez. Etwas stimmt mit seiner Akte nicht. Piqué hat sie sich geholt und ist nun hoffentlich endlich dabei ihn zu verhören. Aber ansonsten finde ich hi-„ da hielt er plötzlich mitten im Satz inne und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Packen Papier, den er in den Händen hielt.

„Was ist das?“, fragte ich bedächtig.

Ich sah wie Xabi schwer schluckte und dann sagte er mit düsterer Stimme: „Möglicherweise ein sehr großes Problem.“


	9. La Peluquería

Ich fühlte mich einfach nur überrumpelt, als Gerard mich am Ärmel packte und hinter sich zum Hotel schleifte. Er war definitiv wütend. Ziemlich aufgebracht. Und irgendetwas war mit Guti. Außerdem nuschelte er die ganze Zeit etwas in seinen Bart, das klang wie: „So ein Idiot, hätte er nicht ein Taxi nehmen könne!? Und was bildete dieser Alonso sich eigentlich ein! Wie kam Iker auf die Idee ihn mit dem alleine zu lassen!“  
Ich hielt dezent den Mund, nachdem ich David zu gerufen hatte, wo er hin musste. Etwas merkwürdig fand er ich es schon, dass er wusste, wo sich das Büro befand, aber andererseits war ich auch immer noch ein wenig verwirrt von seiner Einladung zum Frühstück. Alles in allem war die Autofahrt ein wenig merkwürdig gewesen. David schien mir irgendwie unnahbar zu sein. Er sagte nicht viel über sich, er sagte nicht seine Meinung, sondern nur das, was er durch seine Arbeit gelernt hatte zu sagen. Er bezog sich auf Fakten und überließ das unnötige Gerede den anderen. Und dennoch wirkte er auf mich nicht so, als hätte er irgendwelche sozialen Schwierigkeiten. Er war so normal, dass es fast schon wieder abnormal schien.   
„Verdammt Iker!“; holte Gerard mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu!?“  
„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich war gerade woanders mit meinen Gedanken.“  
„Schon klar, aber das hier ist wichtig!“ Mit viel zu ernster Miene sah er mich an. Er hatte außerdem eine rote Akte in der Hand und deutete darauf.   
Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass wir schon das Treppenhaus hinter uns gelassen hatten und nun im dritten Stock am Anfang der Shopping Meile standen.   
„Was meinst du findet man so in Personalakten? So im Normalfall.“   
„Ähm“, machte ich. „Die Bewerbungsunterlagen, Fortbildungsbescheinigungen, Beschwerden…“  
„Was machen wir alle mal?“, versuchte er mich auf die Sprünge zu helfen, doch mir viel im Augenblick nichts dazu ein. „Urlaub! Oder wir werden krank. Aber nichts. Nada, da ist rein gar nichts in Gutis Akte seit dem Zeitungsartikel über seinen Salon in Madrid von vor fast zwei Jahren!“  
„Und ihr meint jetzt, dass Guti der Mörder ist, weil möglicherweise jemand die Seiten der Personalakte entwendet hat?“  
„Mensch Iker, du klingst, als würdest du Cluedo spielen! Guti hatte mit ziemlich großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Stress mit Figo. Der wollte ihn rauswerfen!“, moserte Gerard.  
„Bei Cluedo muss ich aber auch beweisen, wer der Täter ist und das Wort beweisen sagt es doch schon. Beweise. Wir brauchen Beweise! Und wenn er und Raúl sich gegenseitig ein Alibi verschaffen, dann wird das sowieso schwer.“  
„Dann hängt Raúl eben mit drin!“ Aufgebracht warf er die Arme in die Luft und marschierte dann Richtung Friseursalon.   
Ich zwang mich durchzuatmen und ihm nicht hinter her zu stürmen. Mental schrieb ich eine Notiz an mich selbst: Gerard ist unausstehlich, wenn er wirklich wütend ist!   
Dann versuchte ich meinen Optimismus zurückzuholen und folgte meinem Kollegen in einem angemesseneren Tempo.   
„Jetzt mach hinne Iker! Ich will den Typen so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen!“, beschwerte Gerard sich schon wieder. Er stand neben dem Eingang des Salons.   
„Jetzt argh!“ Aufgebracht gestikulierte ich mit den Armen herum. „Halt einfach die Klappe ok. Ich mach das schon!“ Damit stürmte ich an ihm vor und konnte spüren, wie er mir ein wenig verdutzt hinter her sah.   
„Senor Gutierrez? Sind sie da?“, rief ich, als ich am Tresen stand und weit und breit niemand zu sehen war.   
„Einen Moment!“, schallte die Antwort in einem Sing-Sang-Ton aus dem Hinterzimmer. Mit einem eindeutigen Blick sah ich zu Gerard. Er hatte die Lippen geschürzt und schien ein grobe Vorstellung von dem zu haben, was uns gleich erwarten würde. Ich hatte den Mann bisher nur im Fernsehen gesehen und hoffte inständig, dass er nicht so war, wie er dort war.   
Dann – einen Moment später – erschien José Maria Gutierrez. Ziemlich blond, breites Grinsen und für mich persönlich immer der Teufel in Engelsgestalt.   
Ich räusperte mich, bevor ich sagte: „Senor Gutierrez, mein Name ist-„ doch weiter kam ich überhaupt nicht. Zwei große Hände packten mich erstaunlich sanft an den Schultern und ich bekam ein Küsschen Links und ein Küsschen rechts aufgedrückte. Während er dann zu Gerard ging, sagte er: „Ja ja, Iker Casillas und Gerard Piqué. Die zwei Comisionados. Ich weiß.  
Ich blinzelte immer noch irritiert vor mich hin, während Gerard es irgendwie schaffte, dass Guti ihn nicht auch umarmte.   
„Wir sind hier, um-„, begann ich dann, als ich mich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte, wurde allerdings wieder unterbrochen.  
„Um zu fragen, ob ich gestern Morgen mit Raúl gefrühstückt habe.“  
„Richtig“, sagten Gerard und ich wie aus einem Mund. Er musterte Guti kritisch und unverhohlen.   
„Und haben sie?“, fragte ich schließlich nach, als er nichts dazu sagte.   
„Ja, natürlich habe ich.“  
„Und haben Sie auch ein Problem mit Figo.“ Wer sollte die Befragung gleich machen? Ich oder Gerard?  
„Nein.“  
„Und wieso sagt ihrer Personalakte etwas andere?“  
Kurz huschte etwas über Gutis Gesicht, aber es war so schnell weg, wie es gekommen war und dann sagte er auch schon: „Weil ich ein Problem hatte. Nun ist er ja nicht mehr unter uns Lebenden. Möge er in Frieden ruhen.“ Dann drehte er sich von Piqué wieder zu mir und betrachtete mich eine klitzekleinen Augenblick, bevor seine Finger plötzlich in meinen Haaren steckten und er meinte: „ Iker, sie könnten auch mal wieder nen neuen Haarschnitt gebrauchen.“  
Er griff schon mit einer Hand zu der Schere, die an seinem Gürtel baumelte, als ich schnellst möglich eine Menge Abstand zwischen uns brachte, indem ich mich ziemlich unelegant zur Seite drehte und einen der Kundenstühle zwischen uns brachte.   
Guti bedachte das nur mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, während Gerard ihn am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Zum mindestens sagten das seine zornig funkelnden Augen. Ich war in dem Moment erstaunlich froh darüber, dass ich mich scheinbar auf ihn verlassen konnte. Und dann war ich ziemlich erstaunt, als Guti sehr ernst fortfuhr: „ Ja, Figo und ich, wir hatten unsere Differenzen. Bestimmt hat der Mann mich auch öfter so sehr aufgeregt, dass ich ihn liebend gerne erwürgt hätte, aber Sie können jeden in diesem Hotel fragen, Figo und ich haben uns damit arrangiert. Irgendwie.“  
„Wann sind sie gestern hier eingetroffen und wann haben sie Raúl hier angetroffen?“  
„So zwischen 5 Uhr und 5.30 Uhr. Er hatte schon alles vorbereitet für das Frühstück.“  
„Wenn Sie ein wenig später hier herkamen als Raúl, dann hätten sie entweder genau zum Tatzeitpunkt oder unmittelbar danach in der Lobby gewesen sein müssen.“  
„Ich nehme immer den Hintereingang, weil ich meinen Wagen auf dem Mitarbeiterparkplatz parke.“  
„Und-„, begann Gerard grade wieder, da unter brach ich ihn.  
„Warte Mal“, sagte ich langsam. Etwas nahm gerade in meinem Kopf eine Form an. „Hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass sämtliche Mitarbeiter hier im Hotel wohnen?“  
„Stimmt!“  
„Ich unterbreche ihre freudigen Vermutungen ja nur ungern, aber ich bin der einzige Mitarbeiter, der nicht hier wohnt. Abgesehen davon, dass ich sowieso viel lieber in meinem Loft in Madrid bin-„  
„Der Mann hat Stil“, sagte ich mit einem Grinsen zu Gerard, der daraufhin nur die Augen verdrehte.   
„-wohne ich in Sants - Montjuïc. Es war meine Bedingung, dass ich nicht mit im Hotel wohnen muss. Figo wollte, dass ich für ihn arbeite, also ist er diese Bedingung eingegangen.“  
Ich warf Gerard einen langen Blick zu und bekam am Rand mit wie Gutis Augen immer wieder zwischen uns beiden hin und her huschten. Dann sagte Gerard tatsächlich das, was ich gedacht hatte: „Ich werde wohl oder übel zu Alonso gehen und ihn einen Durchsuchungsbefehl erstellen lassen.“ Seufzend wandte er sich ab und ließ mich mit dem blonden Teufel alleine.  
„Sie wollen meine Wohnung durchsuchen?!“, fragte er ein wenig entsetzt. Seine blauen Augen waren in Schock ein wenig geweitet.   
„Das ist auch mehr Routine. Ich persönlich habe nicht den Verdacht, dass Sie etwas getan haben könnten, aber es muss halt jeder Spur nachgegangen werden. Unter anderem eben auch der Tatsache, dass scheinbar jemand Papiere aus ihrer Personalakte entwendet hat.“  
„Na dann“, brummte er bloß und ließ sich dann auf das knallrote Sofa falle, das als Wartebereich diente.   
„Haben Sie eine Idee, wer Interesse an Dokumenten aus Ihrer Personalakte haben könnte?“, fragte ich, während ich mich noch über diese Reaktion wunderte.   
„Ich. Wer sonst sollte irgendetwas mit den Sachen aus meiner Personalakte wollen?“  
Verständnislos blinzelte ich ihn an. „Was? Sie haben die Papiere entwendet?“  
„Was?“, fragte er verwirrt zurück. „Nein! Iker, Sie Dummerchen. Das war rhetorisch gemeint!“  
Ich wollte noch irgendetwas dazu sagen, als es gegen die offenstehende Glastür klopfte. Beide wandten wir den Kopf zum Eingang des Salons.   
„Sese!“, rief Guti, wobei er wieder anfing zu strahlen und sein Mund sich wieder zu diesem teuflischen Grinsen verzog. Freudig stand er wieder vom Sofa auf und küsste den anderen zur Begrüßung links und rechts auf die Wange.   
„Holá Guti, hast du Cris gesehen? Er ist nicht im Studio.“, sagte Sese. Er war im Gegensatz zu Guti hatte braune relativ kurze Haare. Sie waren beinahe gleich groß.   
„Nein. Aber dafür habe ich hier dieses Schnuckelchen gefunden.“ Damit deutete Guti auf mich. Panisch riss ich die Augen auf und krallte meine Finger noch mehr in die Lehne des Stuhls.  
Die Augen des Braunhaarigen wanderten zu mir, als hätte er mich tatsächlich nicht bemerkt. Wer ich war, wurde ihm allerdings ziemlich schnell klar. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht und dann blinzelte er kurz.   
„Holá Comisario. Mein Name ist Sergio Ramos. Ich arbeite im Tattoostudio den Gang runter.“, sagte er und kam dann auf mich zu, um mir die Hand zu schütteln. Erst nach einem viel zu langen Augenblick ergriff ich sie.   
„Und wo waren Sie heute Morgen?“, nahm ich meine Arbeit schnellst möglich wieder.   
Sergio schenkte mir ein wunderbares Lächeln, bevor er ernst wurde und sagte: „Ich lag noch im Bett. Leider kann das auch niemand bezeugen.“  
Ich nickte nur verstehend. Es war ja klar. Welches Tattoostudio sollte auch schon so früh geöffnete haben? Ich seufzte innerlich. Scheinbar drehten wir uns hier nur im Kreis und kamen nicht vorwärts mit dem Täter. Und dann war da ja auch noch die Sache mit dem Kunstblut…  
„Und wer ist dieser Cris?“, fragte ich dann beide Männer gewandt. Ich hatte ihrem Gespräch nicht gelauscht.   
„Er arbeitet bei der Maniküre. Normalerweise müsste er im Moment im Laden sein, aber wer weiß wo der sich schon wieder herumtreibt.“, beantwortete Ramos mir die Frage. Er schien ziemlich locker. Und zwar nicht auf die Weise wie Guti. Guti war so … hinterhältig… teuflisch irgendwie. Und Ramos der schien aufrichtig glücklich. Auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt vermutete, dass er wegen Figos Tod glücklich war.   
Einen Moment war es still zwischen uns dreien und dann kam ein immer noch – vielleicht sogar noch mehr – genervter Gerard zurück.   
„Boar, dieser Kerl! Ich krieg noch die Krise! Ich hasse ihn! Er ist immer so – argh!!“, rief er. Dabei gestikulierte er wild mit den Armen und sein Gesicht sah aus wie 7 Tage Regenwetter. Er tat mir tatsächlich irgendwie leid.  
„Jetzt beruhig dich doch bitte“, versuchte ich es noch einmal.   
„Ach, der Mann muss nur mal wieder so richtig flachgelegt werden!“, mischte sich Guti ein. Schief blickte ich ihn von der Seite an. Auch Gerard blickte ihn einen Moment ein ganz klein wenig schockiert an. Er erholte sich allerdings davon und ignorierte Guti, indem er zu mir sagte: „Du wirst dich schon auch noch aufregen. Besonders wenn ich dir jetzt mitteile, dass wir zwei persönlich zum Richter gehen können.“


	10. El Periodista

Barcelona war eine schöne Stadt. Ich mochte es hier schon immer. Immer gab es etwas Spannendes und wenn es auf den Straßen tatsächlich einmal langweilig wurde, dann betrachtete man einfach die sportliche Seite und fand sich beinahe in einem Krieg wieder. Aber auch nur beinahe. 

Um Mord und Totschlag zu begegnen musste man der Zeit aber ja nicht einmal El Clasico besuchen. Es reichte wenn man seinen Blick auf eines der höchsten Gebäude der Stadt warf. 

Wie immer hatte ich einige Tage gewartet. Der Mord an Luis Figo war zwar immer noch in aller Munde, aber wirklich etwas Neues gab es nicht. Natürlich war über die Festnahme von Esteban Granero berichtet worden. Breit getreten hatten die Medien dieses Thema innerhalb von kürzester Zeit. Viel war über den Mann schließlich nicht herauszufinden gewesen. Und dann kamen ein zwei Wort zu seiner Freilassung. 

Das heutige Tagesblatt schrieb schon nichts mehr über den Fall. Und da kam ich dann ins Spiel. Ich hatte meine Kamera und mein Aufnahmegerät geschnappt und stand nun vor eben jenem großen Gebäude. Hotel Figo. 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blinzelte ich gegen die gerade über das Hotel aufgehende Sonne an. Eigentlich war der Tag zu schön für Mord und Totschlag, aber was soll’s.

Mit diebischer Freude machte ich mich auf den Weg in das Hotel. Doch vorher setzte ich noch meine Sonnenbrille auf, damit mich gewisse Leute nicht erkannten. 

Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich eine vergleichbare Story, wie den Mord an Figo bearbeitetet - war da je etwas Vergleichbares gewesen? – über kam mich eine angespannte Aufregung. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem ganzen Körper aus und ließ jede Berührung wie Feuer auf meiner Haut brennen.

Gefühlt auf Zehenspitzen betrat ich die Lobby. Das Rot des Teppichs schaffte es nicht ganz durch die dunklen Gläser meiner Brille. Aber ich schenkte auch lieber den Besuchern der Halle meine Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht viele Leute waren hier und trotzdem – oder vielleicht deswegen – hatte die Stimme, die wie ein Leichentuch über allem zu liegen schien, etwas sehr drückendes. Es war die dieses Gefühl, dass man bekommt, wenn man ein Krankenhaus betritt. Zum mindestens fühle ich mich dann immer ein wenig beklemmt, traurig und würde am liebsten sofort wieder davon rennen. Heute wurde dieses Gefühl bei mir allerdings von Vorfreude übertüncht. Dafür konnte ich es auf den Gesichtern der Menschen sehen. 

Ángel stand dort hinter dem Tresen wie ein Häufchen Elend. Auch Carles Puyol ließ irgendwie die Schultern hängen. Der Hausmeister hatte einen großen Eimer weiße Farbe in der einen Hand und trug einige Pinsel in der anderen. Es sah aus als wolle er eine Wand streichen. 

In einer der Sitzecken saß Kaká mit zwei Gästen und trank einen Kaffee. Alle drei hatten Sorgenfalten auf der Stirn. 

In der Sitzecke gegenüber saß ebenfalls ein Gast. Jeden Falls war es kein Angestellter des Hotels. Er hatte braune Haare, leichten Bart und eine … sagen wir auffällige Nase? Er wirkte ziemlich nervös und sah sich immer wieder in der Lobby um. Sein Blick blieb an mir hängen, aber nach kurzer Überlegung ignorierte ich ihn und marschierte Richtung Treppe, so lange ich noch keinen der Polizisten sah. Es war erst sieben Uhr früh, vielleicht waren sie noch nicht einmal vor Ort. Das hieß, ich hatte Glück und würde mich ein wenig genauer umsehen können. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob überhaupt etwas zu finden war im Rest des Hotels, denn schließlich hatte man die Leiche in der Lobby gefunden.

Als ich den ersten Stock erreicht hatte, schlich ich eine Weile zwischen den Restaurants entlang, bis ich zu dem Treppe des Personals gelangte. Mit einem Blick in jede Richtung versicherte ich mich, dass mich niemand beobachtete. Es war nur Fabio zu sehen, der gerade einige Tische abräumte und mich gar nicht beachtete, also stieß ich die Tür auf und verschwand in dem weißen sterilen Treppenhaus. 

Als die Tür hinter mir zugefallen war, lauschte ich, ob noch jemand im Treppenhaus war. Weil alles still war, stieg ich weiter die Treppen hinauf. 

Ich war gerade auf den Weg in die dritte Etage, als ich eine Tür aufgehen hört.

„Ich hasse es, wenn Kaká uns zum putzen verdonnert!“, sagte eine Stimme.

„Ich hab da auch keinen Spaß dran!“, gab eine andere zurück. Dann ertönte das Geräusch als wenn etwas über den Boden rollte. Wahrscheinlich schoben die beiden Personen einen Putzwagen vor sich her. 

„Wir sind Schuhverkäufer und keine Raumpfleger!“, beschwerte sich die erste Stimme wieder. Eine weitere Tür öffnete sich, während die andere wieder zu viel und weitere Beschwerden wurden außerhalb des Treppenhauses ausgesprochen. 

Erleichtert atmete ich die Luft aus, die ich unbewusst angehalten hatte. Ich stieg die Treppen weiter hinauf, indem ich immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm, wobei die schwere Umhängetasche mit meiner Kamera an meiner Hüfte hin und her hüpfte. Ich überlegte noch, ob ich vielleicht Richtung Büro gehen sollte, als von weiter oben eine Stimme ertönte.

„Jetzt nur noch die Leiter“, sagte jemand. Ich brauchte bei dem Hall einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um Carles handelte, der da oben wohl mit sich selbst redete. Was sollte man auch anderes machen, wenn man den ganzen Tag alleine durch die Gegend streifte. Ich fing ja manchmal auch schon so an. 

Vorsichtig warf ich am Geländer einen Blick nach oben, um herauszufinden, in welchem Stock er sich befand. Ich sah gerade noch etwas von seinem Lockenkopf, dann hörte ich wieder eine Tür zufallen und hechtete auch schon die Treppen nach oben.

Als ich in dem Stockwerk ankam, wo ich vermutete, dass Carles hier gearbeitet hatte, schlich ich leise in den Raum, aus dem er herausgekommen sein musste. Erst dachte ich, die Sonne würde vielleicht durch rote Gardinen in den Raum scheinen, weil es so rot schimmerte, aber dann sah ich, was hier wirklich los war. 

An der Wand war rote Farbe verteilte. Fassungslos starrte von der Tür aus an die Wand. Erst einige Augenblicke später, nachdem meine Augen dann schon total trocken waren, blinzelte ich und erkannte, dass es sich hier nicht bloß um wahllos an die Wand gepinselte Farbe handelte. Mit einem routinierten Handgriff holte ich die Kamera aus der Tasche und finde das Bild ein. Das würde eine schöne Schlagzeile geben. 

Grinsend betrachtete ich das Foto auf dem Display meiner Kamera, als ich hinter mir ein Klacken hörte. Das Klacken einer zufallenden Tür und die Stille von ersterbenden Schritten. Ärgerlich presste ich die Lippen aufeinander und drehte mich dann um. Natürlich war es Carles, der dort mit einer Leiter in der Hand stand und mich grimmig ansah. 

„Holá Carles!“, sagte ich mit leicht zitternder Stimme. 

„Cesc, was zum Henker machst du denn hier?“, fragte er verwirrt und dann erblickten seine Augen meine Kamera. „Sofort löschen. Ich sag dir, die machen Kleinholz aus dir und aus mir, wenn davon was irgendwo im Netz oder in sonst welchen Medien auftaucht!“

Mit geschürzten Lippen sah ich hinunter auf meine Kamera und dann wieder zu Carles. Es brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil bis wir beide wussten, was ich tun würde. Doch der Hausmeister war einen klitzekleinen Tick zu langsam, als ich plötzlich losstürmte. Die Treppe hinauf wich ihm aus, wie er mir beinahe die Leiter gegen den Schädel schlug. Ein Lachen entwich meine Kehle, während ich ein gezischtes „Mierda!“ irgendwo hinter mir hörte. 

Das war es was ich liebte. Dieser verdammte Nervenkitzel, aber ich glaube, das hab ich schon mal erwähnt. Mit einem Lachen stürmte ich weiter nach oben, obwohl ich hier ja schon im 8 Stock oder so war. Meine rechte Hand glitt dabei übers Geländer und zog mich immer weiter. 

Ich kam gerade im 9. Stock an, wollte gerade aus durch die Tür hasten, immer noch ein Grinsen im Gesicht, als ich geschockt über eine der letzten Stufen stolperte. Gerade so fing ich mich mit den Händen ab, sodass ich nicht mit der Nase auf dem kalten und harten Marmor schlug, während meine offene Kameratasche sehr wohl gegen die Kante der letzten Stufe schlug. Ich bekam es nicht mit. 

Mit offenem Mund starte ich auf die Wand mit der Tür, durch die ich noch eben hatte flüchtigen wollen. Hinter mir ertönten schnelle Schritte und ein Keuchen. Carles war scheinbar nicht mehr so fit. Doch auch seine Schritte wurden langsamer und er blieb schließlich neben mir, wie ich auf der Treppe hockte stehen. Ebenfalls starrte er die Wand an. 

„Noch mehr Schmiererei.“, sagte er schließlich atemlos. 

Ich schluckte und blickte zu ihm nach oben. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete Unglaube ab und seinen Augen waren geweitet. Wie von selbst nahm ich die Kamera aus der Tasche und hielt den Sucher auf das vor uns liegende Gemälde.

„Ich würde sagen, dass es noch wenig dauern kann, bis du mit dem Putzen fertig bist“, sagte ich, während mein Finger den Auslöser betätige und ich Bild von Josep Guardiola gemalt mit frischem Blut, wie es schien, auf meiner Speicherkarte hatte. 

Als wäre das klicken des Auslöser sein Zeichen gewesen sagte Carles wütend: „Lösch die Dinger sofort wieder! Oder am besten tuns nicht und gib mir dein Handy! Ich muss den Comisario anrufen.“  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken gab ich ihm mein Handy, sodass er eine Visitenkarte aus der Tasche zog und eine Nummer wählte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sagte: „Bon Dia Piqué. Wir haben ein Problem.“

Bei dem Namen lief es mir beinahe kalt den Rücken herunter. Ich hatte gehofft ichm nicht zu begegnen und Carles dachte, ich würde hier noch verweilen, bis die Polizei anrückte, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Ich würde gleich einen Abgang machen. 

Als wenn Carles meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sagte er: „Und du kommst jetzt mit mir in die Lobby!“ Das Telefonat hatte er scheinbar beendet ohne, dass ich es mitbekommen hatte. Ehe ich etwas dazu sagen oder auch nur tun konnte, hatte er mich am Arm gepackt und zerrte mich auf die Füße. Das Lachen war mir nun deutlich vergangen.


	11. La Autopsia

Auf dem Revier war sozusagen die Hölle los, als ich ankam. Alleine durch den kleinen Vorraum, wo Besucher die Möglichkeit hatte ihre Jacken aufzuhängen, liefen Haufenweise Streifenpolizisten herum. Sie trugen Akten und Beweismittel hin und her, während andere vollkommen wirre Dinge durcheinander riefen. Ich ließ mich jedoch nicht davon beeindrucken und ging wie die Ruhe selbst einfach auf das Büro von Josep Guardiola zu. 

Ich hatte tatsächlich angenommen, dass es hier auf dem Flur schon laut war? Dann hatte ich mich aber geschnitten. Ich konnte die Stimmen aus dem geschlossenen Büro schon einige Meter vorher deutlich verstehen. Jedes einzelne Wort drang zu mir vor, als würde ich neben den Beteiligten stehen. 

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso das so lange gedauert hat, Fernando!“, sagte Guardiola und er klang tatsächlich nicht sehr erfreut. Obwohl auch er es auf seine Weise schaffte in den meisten Situationen ruhig zu bleiben und so unnahbar zu wirken, wie seine Heiligkeit höchstpersönlich, erinnerte der Comisario Jefe mich eher an eine tickende Zeitbombe, die nach Lust und Laune an die Decke ging. 

„Pep“, sagte eine weitere Stimme. Es handelte sich natürlich um Piqué. „Es dauert immer so lange, bis die Obduktion abgeschlossen ist.“ 

„Dann erzählen Sie nun schon!“, forderte Guardiola aufgebracht.   
„Sollten wir nicht warten?“ Das war definitiv Torres’ Stimme. „Xabi, David und Casillas sind schließlich noch nicht da und ich will nicht alles 10 Mal erzählen.“ 

Verwundert zog ich die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. David war noch nicht hier? Normalerweise war er die Pünktlichkeit in Person. Was Casillas betraf, da war ich mir allerdings nicht so sicher. Schlussendlich beschloss ich aber es zu ignorieren und nun auch endlich das Büro zu betreten. Guardiola hatte gerade den Mund schon wieder geöffnet um zu protestieren, dass ihm vollkommen egal war, wie oft Torres seine Ergebnisse präsentierte, doch es drang kein Wort heraus.

„Buenos Días“, begrüßte ich die drei mit einer ziemlich steinernen Miene. Mir war bewusst, wie ich auf die meisten anderen Menschen wirkte. Ich war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und das war gut so. Dennoch bemerkte jeder meine Aufmerksamkeit und so mancher betrachtete das als eine Bedrohung. 

„Hey Xabi“, sagte Torres als erstes. Er hatte ein freundliches und ehrliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Nicken, ignorierte Piqué vollkommen und wandte mich Guardiola zu. „Wir müssen uns heute noch mit etwas abgesehen vom Obduktionsbericht beschäftigen. Das Testament von Figo ist aufgetaucht.“

Dieser Satz ließ die Zeitbombe gleich wieder in die Luft gehen. „Und warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon!?“, brüllte Guardiola. Torres zuckte bei der Lautstärke sichtbar zusammen, während Piqué und ich dastanden, wie zwei auf der Weide Gras fressende Kühe, die sich von nichts und wieder nichts beeindrucken lassen würden. 

„Schauen sie mich nicht so an, Pep. Ich weiß von nichts. Hör ich grade auch zum ersten Mal.“, sagte Piqué, als Guardiolas tödlicher Blick sich auf ihn heftete. 

„Ich habe das Testament in den Akten gefunden, die ich gestern noch mit ins Büro genommen hatte“, sagte ich und setzte mich dann auf einen der Besucherstühle. Piqué hingegen lehnte gegen die lange Schrankwand und Torres stand mit beiden Hände auf den Schreibtisch des Comisario Jefes gestützt beim Fenster. Guardiola selber lief wie ein Tiger auf und ab im Raum. 

„ Und sie haben es nicht für nötig gehalten uns noch am Abend zu informieren?“, donnerte er weiter, als die Tür zum Büro ein weiteres Mal aufschwang. 

„Richtig. Ich war der Auffassung, wir hätten genügend Zeit dafür“, sagte ich, während Casillas und David gemeinsam ins Büro kamen. Sie sahen ein wenig abgehetzt aus.   
„Sie sind zu spät!“, merkte Guardiola an, doch sein Blick war ausschließlich auf David geheftet, der sich verlegen den Nacken rieb. 

„’tschuldigung. Wir haben die Zeit ein wenig aus den Augen verloren…“, murmelte er. David schien ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen. Der Schein, der immer um ihn herum zu sein schien, war nicht da. Vor mir stand nicht der professionelle Kerl, der jeden und alles genau unter die Lupe nahm, egal wie unhöflich oder unangebracht es in der Situation war. In diesem Augenblick erschien er mir mehr wie ein… durchgedrehter Teenager. Ich musste zugeben, ich war sehr überrascht, als mir plötzlich klar wurde, dass der Profiler einfach nur gelassen und entspannt war. Zusätzlich scheinbar ernsthaft glücklich. In wenig als wäre er gerade aus einem sehr langen und erholsamen Urlaub zurückgekommen. 

Casillas hingegen schien zwar auch ein wenig aufgeweckter und gut gelaunt, aber man sah es nur an diesem kleinen Funkeln in seinen Augen. Der Rest – seine Körperhaltung, Ausstrahlung und Miene – war immer noch so, wie ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Er war einfach der typische Polizist, den jede Großmutter an ihrer Seite haben wollte, wenn sie überfallen worden war. 

Was mich dennoch ein wenig interessierte, war, wieso die Beiden gemeinsam hier eintrafen und wo sie gewesen waren. Das ging scheinbar nicht nur mir so, denn Piqué beäugte Casillas auch ein wenig merkwürdig.

„Ich habe nur das Wort Testament gehört. Figos Testament ist aufgetaucht?“, fragte der Madrilene ohne Umschweife nach. 

„Ja, Xabi hat das Testament zwischen einigen Akten gefunden. Ich hätte zwar nicht vermutete, dass Figo es im Büro aufbewahrt, sondern in seiner Wohnung, aber egal. Wir sollten uns jetzt sowieso einmal der Obduktion widmen.“, schaltete sich Torres wieder ins Gespräch ein. 

„Richtig“, bestätigte Guardiola. „Wir folgen Ihnen Fernando.“ Mit einer unscheinbaren Handgeste schickte er den Blonden voraus. 

Im Gänsemarsch folgten wir ihm. Erst Guardiola, dann David, ich, Casillas und zu Letzt Piqué.   
Erst als wir im Treppenhaus waren und die kahlen Betonstufen hinabstiegen, gab Piqué dann seiner Neugierde nach. 

„Wo wart ihr denn heute Morgen?“, flüsterte er Casillas zu, ich hörte es allerdings trotzdem. 

„Lass uns später darüber reden“, murmelte der aber nur als Antwort. Obwohl ich Piqué nicht sehen konnte – weil er eben hinter mit ging – wusste ich genau wie er dreinblickte. Ziemlich finster. Zusammen gekniffene Augenbrauen und ein angedeutetes Schmollen. 

Ich konnte ein Seufzen gerade noch so unterdrücken, weil ich es natürlich auch wissen wollte. Aber ich konnte auch einfach David fragen. 

Als wir gefühlt 100 Meter unter der Erde waren, schlug Torres einen Weg, der von der Treppe wegführte. Er führte über eine langen steril weißen Gang, von dem typisch Arzt-blaue Türen abgingen. Die Beleuchtung war eher spärlich und erinnerte mich leider Gottes an einen miserablen Horrorstreifen. 

Dann blieb Torres plötzlich stehen und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Rechten. Der Raum der da hinter lag war um einiges größer als ich erwartete hatte. Natürlich was nicht gerade die Leichenhalle eines Krankenhauses oder eines Labors oder so, aber einige Tote konnte man hier mit Sicherheit lagern. Untersuchen konnte man allerdings nur einen zurzeit und der Zeit war es Luis Figo der dort auf dem metallenen Tisch lag, zugedeckt mit einem Türkisfarbenen Leichentuch. Nur sein Gesicht war zu sehen. Die Augen hatte man ihm geschlossen. 

Wir stellten uns alle um den Leichnam herum, Torres auf der einen Seite, wir anderen auf der gegenüberliegenden. Während Torres einfach nur in seinem Element zu sein schien und eine sehr ernsten, aber äußerst beruhigende Miene zog, war Guardiola unbeeindruckt, Piqué ausdruckslos, David gespielt angeekelt und Casillas tatsächlich ein wenig grün um die Nase. 

Ich hatte es mir schon vor langer Zeit angewöhnt absolut gar nichts von meiner Arbeit an mich heranzulassen. Dazu zählte auf jeden Fall auch der Anblick eines Toten. 

Mit einer fließenden Handbewegung zog Torres das Tuch zur Seite und enthüllte uns den Blick auf die gesamte Leiche.

„Warum haben Sie ihn aufgeschnitten?“, fragte Casillas ein wenig entsetzt. Dafür erntete er zwei Mal Augen verdrehen und einen belustigten Blick von David.

„Einerseits musste ich natürlich die Kugel entfernen, um zu sehen, ob es sich auch um die gleiche Waffe gehandelt hat, wie bei den anderen Projektilen und andererseits wollte ich sicher gehen, dass er nicht vielleicht vorher vergiftet wurde oder etwas ähnliches. Dem war nicht so. Figo ist definitiv an dem Schuss ins Herz gestorben, beziehungsweise er ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit verblutet.“

„Man hätte ihn also noch retten können, wenn man rechtzeitig gekommen wäre?“, fragte ich nach.

Torres schüttelte den Kopf. „Keineswegs. Außer ein Chirurg und sein Team hätte ihn in einem OP-Saal gefunden. Dann vielleicht. Er ist innerhalb weniger Minuten tot gewesen.“

„Und was ist nun mit den Projektilen?“, fragte Piqué. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Torres dazu nichts gesagt hatte. 

Dieser seufzte verhalten und wandte kurzen den Blick gen Boden. Er hatte sich mit den Händen an dem metallenen Tisch abgestützt und blickte nun zu uns von unten heraus. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor er sagte: „Es handelt sich erstens um zwei verschiedene Arten von Kugeln und zweitens ist die eine, die die den tödlichen Schuss gesetzt hat mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Pistole eines Polizisten.“ 

Erwartungsvoll blickte er in unsere Gesichter. Allgemeines Schweigen hatte sich eingestellt und der Schock schien tief in den Knochen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich Stunden so weiter gegangen – denn ich hätte mich gehütet auch nur einen Ton von mir zu geben, David scheinbar ebenfalls, denn er starrte komisch auf den Boden – aber dann klingelte ein Handy.   
Und es konnte schlicht und ergreifend nur das von Piqué sein.

Hastig fummelte er an seinen Hosentaschen herum und zog schließlich sein Handy hervor.  
Stirnrunzelnd ging er dran.

„Sí?“, sagte er und lauschte dann einen Moment bevor er ganz plötzlich sehr bleich wurde.   
Mein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, als sah wie er hart schluckte, sein Kehlkopf auf und ab hüpfte, bevor er sagte: „D-danke für die Info Carles. Wir sind unterwegs.“ Dann legte er wieder auf und sah in die Runde. 

Gespannt blickten wir ihn alle an. Äußerlich war auch ich immer noch die Ruhe, aber im inneren fragte ich mich, was jetzt schon wieder vorgefallen war. Es konnte eigentlich nichts Gutes verheißen. Ich durfte alles, nur nicht in Panik geraten. 

Piqué räusperte sich, dann sagte er: „Im Hotel ist eine weitere Schmiererei aufgetaucht.“ Er machte gefühlt eine ewiglange Kunstpause bevor er fortfuhr: „Dieses Mal allerdings nicht von mir, sondern von Ihnen Pep.“

Beinahe hätte sich ein Grinsen auf mein Gesicht geschlichen. Ich konnte mich gerade noch so zurückhalten. Das konnte ja nur noch interessanter werden.


	12. El Vendedor De Zapatos

Ich hatte den Gedanken bewusst bei Seite geschoben und erstaunlicherweise hatte das bis zu dem Zeitpunkt gehalten, als ich Carles Stimme am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung gehört hatte. Obwohl Carles Puyol absolut nichts mit Francesc Fabregas zu tun hatte – abgesehen davon, dass die beiden sich über welche Ecken auch immer kannten – war es eben dieser Name, der mir in den Kopf schoss. 

Ich war gemeinsam mit Cesc zur Schule gegangen und auch nach so einigen Jahren hatten wir ab und an immer noch Kontakt. Normalerweise hatte immer ein Grinsen im Gesicht, wenn ich an ihn dachte. Wir hatten so viel Mist zusammen gebaut, waren durch dick und dünn gegangen, doch während der gesamten Autofahrt vom Revier zum Hotel hatte ich Bauschmerzen. 

„Fahr ich heute so schlimm, oder warum siehst du so grün um die Nase aus?“, fragte Iker, der sehr froh darüber gewesen war, die Leiche Leiche sein lassen zu können. Kaum hatten wir den Unterirdischen Teil des Gebäudes verlassen gehabt, war sämtliche Anspannung von ihm gewichen und er strahlte wieder diese zufriedene Gelassenheit aus wie am Morgen. 

„Nein, ich ahne einfach nur etwas Schlimmes. Du könntest mich ablenken und mir erzählen, wo du denn vorhin mit Villa herkamst. Oder war das nur Zufall?“

„Ich hatte eigentlich gestern schon was sagen wollen, aber du warst so aufgebracht wegen Guti und dann sind wir zum Richter, deswegen hab ich das wohl selbst etwas vergessen. David hat mich zum Frühstück eingeladen.“

„Oh Gott“, entfuhr es mir bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte. Verwundert blickte ich zu Iker rüber, doch der sah natürlich auf die Straße. „Als Dank für gestern oder…?“, ich ließ den Satz offen und machte eine wirre Handgeste von der ich selber nicht so ganz wusste, was sie bedeuten sollte. Scheinbar verstand Iker aber, was ich sagen wollte.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich… was auch immer es war, es war nett.“

Blinzelnd blickte ich auch wieder nach vorne. Ich war nicht ganz sicher, was ich dazu sagen sollte oder durfte. Oder musste? Ich kannte Iker noch nicht sonderlich lange und obwohl ich David hingegen schon länger kannte, hatte ich nicht das Gefühl ihn zu kennen. 

„Hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich schwul bin?“, fragte er gerade heraus. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm und wir sahen uns kurz an. 

„Nein“, sagte ich schlicht und war mir den Worten ziemlich sicher, obwohl ich noch nie sonderlich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Mit einem Grinsen fügte ich hinzu: „So lange du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst, haben wir keine Probleme.“

„Gut.“

„Aber ich warne dich vor, ich hatte noch nie nen schwulen Kumpel also wundere dich nicht, wenn ich anfange komische Fragen zu stellen.“

Er gab ein leises Lachen von sich, bevor er dann wieder ein wenig ernster wurde und fragte: „Bevor ich jetzt auf den Parkplatz fahre, möchtest du mir nicht von deiner schlimmen Vorahnung erzählen?“

„Nein, ich glaube das möchte ich nicht. Du wirst es früh genug mitbekommen, wenn sie sich bewahrheitet.“

Und genau dem war dann auch so. Als Iker und ich ausstiegen, konnte ich meine Befürchtung schon von weiten sehen. Scheinbar war das auch meinem Gesicht anzusehen, denn Iker fragte: „Okay. Warum befürchte ich, dass deine Vorahnung eine Person ist?“

„Vielleicht weil du auch schon die schreckliche Erfahrung gemacht hast, wie nervtötend die Presse und das Internet sein können?“

„Oh ja“, sagte er und dann schluckte er hart, sodass sein Adamsapfel auf und ab hüpfte.  
Dennoch konnte ich ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als Cesc mich ansah. Ein leichtes spitzbübisches Grinsen mit einem entschuldigenden Blick warf er mir entgegen und ich wusste, irgendetwas würde gleich wirklich nicht schön werden. Dennoch umarmte ich ihn kurz, schließlich war er trotzdem schon immer mein bester Freund. 

Carles stand neben ihm. Er guckte grimmig drein, aber sein Blick wurde ein wenig weicher, als ich ihm die Hand schüttelte.

„Also“, begann ich. „Das hier ist mein Kollege Iker Casillas. Iker das hier sind Francesc Fabregas und Carles Puylo. Blogger und Facility Manager.“ 

Iker schüttelte zu erst Carles die Hand und dann Cesc. Sah Iker jeden so an, wie Cesc? Nach der Offenbarung von vorhin war ich nun doch ein wenig irritiert, aber wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir diesen abschätzigen Blick nur ein. 

„So, was habt ihr gesehen, damit wir so schnell herkommen sollten?“, fragte ich dann, schließlich mussten wir jetz endlich mal weiter kommen.

„Jemand hat eine weitere Schmiererei angebracht. Ich wollte gerade die erste entfernen, als ich Cesc dabei erwischte, wie er mal wieder unerlaubt Material für seinen Blog sammelte.“   
Kurz warf er dem Jüngeren einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann erzählte er weiter: „Wir liefen einige Stockwerke höher und stießen dann auf ein weiteres Bild in rot. Dieses Mal handelt es sich um Pep und ehrlich gesagt, sah es ganz frisch aus.“

Ich atmete einmal tief durch und sah Iker dann bedeutungsvoll an. Er blickte nicht annähernd so enthusiastisch zurück. 

„Ich will, dass das Gebäude sofort abgeriegelt wird. Keiner kommt raus oder rein.“

„meinst du nicht, dass das ein wenig extrem ist?“

„Extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen“

„Die Öffentlichkeit wird Fragen stellen.“

„Ja, natürlich“, gab ich zu. „Aber scheinbar geht es dem Schmierfink nicht nur um mich, sondern um die ganze Wache. Wir müssen etwas tun, bevor es möglicherweise andere Züge annimmt.“

Iker wackelte leicht mit dem Kopf, als wolle er etwas abwägen, als Cesc sich unbehaglich räusperte.

„Was?“, fragte ich misstrauisch. „Was hast du gemacht?“

Er hielt einen Moment die Luft an, bevor er kleinlaut aber mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen sagte: „Die Bilder sind schon online und ich habe auch schon an die Presse verkauft.“

Ich schloss die Augen und sandte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, während Iker scharf die Luft einsog und Carles eine Hand vor die Augen schlug.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel.“, sagte ich ohne es als Drohung klingen zu lassen. Es war einfach eine Tatsache, die man nicht leugnen konnte. „Iker, riegle das Gebäude ab. Und wir gehen uns die Schmiererei ansehen.“

„Wie viele Ausgänge gibt es?“, fragte Iker an Carles gewandt. 

„Es gibt abgesehen vom Haupteingang noch einen Personaleingang und den Lieferanteneingang, sowie natürlich sämtliche Notausgänge.“

Iker nickte etwas gedankenverloren, bevor er sagte: „Gut, sie schließen Personal- und Lieferanteneingang ab und dann bringen Sie mir bitte einen Rettungsplan des gesamten Gebäudes mit. Ich warte hier auf die Spezialeinheit.“

Carles nickte entschloss und dann schwärmten wir aus. 

 

Im Gebäude war es relativ leer. Es saßen bloß Khedira und Özil auf einem der Sofas in der Eingangshalle und ein Gast, den ich noch nicht gesehen hatte. Ich nahm mir vor ihn zu befragen, nachdem wir uns die Schmiererei angesehen hatten. 

Mit schnellen Schritten waren wir im Treppenhaus. Wir ging zu Fuß, hatten dabei aber den Fahrstuhl im Blick. Da tat sich allerdings nichts. 

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl gingen wir an dem Stockwerk vorüber in dem die Schmiererei von mir war. Dann dauerte es nicht lange bis wir zur nächsten Schmiererei kamen.   
Unterwegs hatte ich keine Farbflecken gesehen und auch sonst nichts verdächtiges, doch nun wurde mir klar, wie nah wir tatsächlich am Täter sein mussten. Die Farbe tropfte noch zähflüssig an der Wand herab auf den sterilen weißen Boden des Treppenhauses und ließ es je denn mehr wie Blut aussehen. 

„Was wirst du jetzt unternehmen?“, fragte Cesc und riss mich so aus meinen düsteren Gedanken. 

„Es werden alle Mitarbeiter und alle Gäste in die Lobby beordert. Und dann lasse ich das Gebäude durchsuchen.“ 

Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit blickte ich zu Cesc herunter. Er war wesentlich kleiner als ich, hatte braune verwuschelte Haare und … sein Smartphone in der Hand. Mit großen braunen Augen blickte er zu mir hoch. 

„Du wirst das jetzt ganz sicher nicht posten!, sagte ich entrüstet und riss ihm das Ding aus den Finger. 

„Ach komm schon“; nörgelte er, währen dich schon wieder den Weg die Treppe runter war und auf meinem eigene Handy herumtippte um Iker anzurufen. „Sei doch kein Spielverderber!“

„Cecs, das ist doch kein Spiel! Verdammt! So was nimmt viel zu schnell merkwürdige Ausmaße und wenn der Kerl etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hat, dann wird das hier sowieso noch das reinste Chaos. Dann landen wir nämlich ganz schnell bei Rache!“

Dann rief ich Iker wieder an und sagte ihm, dass er auch ein Team der Spusi hier heraufschicken und dann in die Lobby kommen sollte. 

Als wir selber dort ankamen, steuerte ich direkt auf den Tresen zu hinter dem Kaká stand. 

„Hey Kaká, ich möchte, dass Sie eine Durchsage machen. Alle Mitarbeiter und Gäste sollen sich sofort in der Lobby einfinde. Außerdem, gibt es eigentlich irgendwo Kameras?“

„Ja, Sir. Der Parkplatz wird durch Kameras überwacht, aber im Gebäude selber gibt es keine.“, antwortete er mir, bevor er dann das Mikrophon anschaltete und die besagte Durchsage machte. 

 

Die Halle füllte sich langsam mit Leuten und Getuschel. Cesc hatte sein Handy wieder und er tippte wie wild darauf herum. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass es Konsequenzen geben würde, wenn Pep das mitbekam. Dieser war im Übrigen nun mit David und Alonso auch auf dem Weg zum Hotel.

Iker hingegen hatte ich immer noch nicht gefunden. Zum gefühlten 100. Mal sah mich um und blickte über die Köpfe der Leute hinweg. Ich konnte Guti ausmachen, der sich gemeinsam mit Ramos zu den beiden Deutschen gesetzt hatte. Ja, die Hausdurchsuchung stand heute auch noch an. Außerdem sah ich noch Fabio zusammen mit einem schwarzhaarigen Typen, der ein wenig lackaffig aussah. Zurückgegelte Haare, weißes Poloshirt und weiße Hose, sowie Schuh. Zudem besah er sich während ihres Gespräches seine Fingernägel. Das war also wahrscheinlich der Kerl von der Maniküre. Cristiano Ronaldo oder so ähnlich. Und dann stand nahe der Tür noch alleine Esteban. Warum er sich trotzdem immer noch in der nähe des Hotels aufhielt, war mir ein Rätsel. 

Mein Blick schweifte weiter und entdeckte ich den unbekannten Typen, der vorhin schon hier gesessen hatte. Und neben ihm stand Iker. Sie unterhielten sich freundschaftlich und irgendwie wirkte mein madrilenischer Kollegin erleichtert. Neugierig machte ich mich auf den Weg durch das Getümmel, Cesc im Schlepptau.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, stellet ich mich neben die beiden und betrachtete den Fremden genau. Er und Iker waren zu sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, um das zu bemerken. Er hatte braune Haare, war ungefähr genau so groß wie Iker, sah aber einen kleinen Ticken jünger aus. Obwohl er so ein breites und ehrlich wirkendes Lachen hatte und Iker so vertraut ansah, fand ich, dass es nicht seine Augen erreichte. Als würde ein Schatten über ihm liegen. Aber wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir das ganz nur ein. Also räusperte ich mich übertrieben und blickte Iker grinsend an, der ebenfalls ziemlich happy wirkte, als er seinen Kopf etwas erstaunt zu mir drehte. 

„Oh hey Gerard. Darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist Gonzalo Higuaín. Gonzalo, das ist Gerard Piqué.“

Ein Schatten huschte kurz über Higuaíns Gesicht, doch dann war da dieses ehrlich Lächeln und eine Hand, die mir freundlich entgegen gestreckt wurde. 

„Hi“, sagte er „Freut mich.“ An seinem Akzent hörte man, dass er aus Spanien. Ich tippte auf Lateinamerika. 

„Ebenso. Iker hast du schon David, Pep oder Alonso gesehen?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab in der Stadt wohl einen Unfall und die drei Stecken im Stau. Und nein sie sitzen nicht in einem Wagen mit Blaulicht.“

Genervt stöhnte ich auf. „Warum muss dieser Tag so stressig sein?! Und jetzt muss ich mich auch noch mit Guti herumschlagen."

„Guti?“, fragte Higuaín ein wenig erstaunt und mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Der Guti?“ Fragend blickte er zwischen Iker und mir hin und her. 

„Ja, der Guti“, santwortete Iker, wobei er mir einen Blick zu warf, der mir sagte, dass er da genauso wenig Lust drauf hatte, wie ich. 

„Aber bevor wir die Hausdurchsuchung machen, sollten wir noch die zwei Typen aus dem Schuhladen befragen.“ 

„Pepe und Marcelo. Sie stehen dadrüben bei dem Typen von der Maniküre und Fabio. Ich habe schon einmal kurz mit ihnen geredet. Die zwei erschienen mir noch am schockiertesten mit Kaká und Raúl.“

Ich nickte nur ein wenig nachdenklich, während ich die beiden noch einen Augenblick beobachtete. Sie erschienen mir von weitem jetzt nicht unbedingt sonderlich schockiert. Sie lachten herzhaft und machten Scherze. Nicht wie so manch andere, die beklommen beieinander standen und leise ein paar Floskeln tauschten. Im Allgemeinen war die Stimmung in der Lobby eher angespannt und bedrückend. Die vielen uniformierten Polizisten schüchterten doch viele ein, obwohl sie zu deren Sicherheit hier waren. Es wimmelte allerdings auch nur so von Polizisten und die trugen nicht einfach nur eine Schutzweste und ihre normale Dienstwaffe. Es handelte sich hier um ein Spezialkommando. Iker hatte wohl ein wenig übertrieben. 

„Francesc würden Sie Gonzalo alles über den Fall erzählen, während Gerard und ich uns die beiden vorknöpfen?“, fragte Iker. Auffordernd blickte er Cesc dabei an, der immer noch mit seinem Smartphone beschäftigt war. Dann hob er jedoch den Kopf und lächelte Iker an.   
„Klar mach ich“, sagte er und wandte sich dann an Higuaín. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf die leere Sofaecke. 

„Sind gleich wieder da“, meinte Iker mit einem schiefen Lächeln, bevor er mich am Arm packte und durch die Menge schleifte. 

„Ich weiß nicht, warum er hier ist“, sagte er, sobald wir aus der Hörweite seines Ex-Kollegens waren. „Irgendwie hab ich das ungute Gefühl, dass das kein Zufall sein kann.“

Ich war auch ein wenig verwundert darüber, dass Higuaín nun plötzlich hier war und dann auch noch so… gelassen. „Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass er es dir übel nimmt, dass du gegangen bist?“

„Ja genau und bis gerade eben hat er schon seit 3 Wochen nicht mehr mit geredet. Er hat sich allerdings auch für ein Benehmen entschuldigt.“ Iker sieht angespannt aus.

„Meinst du, er könnte etwas mit den Schmierereien zu tun haben? Oder vielleicht sogar mit dem Mord?“, frage ich vorsichtig. Ich hoffte inständig, dass das nicht einen Schritt zu weit war. 

„Den Mord? Nein“, antwortete Iker ganz sachlich. „Aber bei den Schmierereien… als ich die Farbe zum ersten Mal an der Wand gesehen habe, konnte ich nur daran denken, dass das das Bild aus deinem Polizeiprofil ist. Und Gonzalo es gesehen hat. Aber gut, er war sauer, enttäuscht. Ich kann mir aber trotzdem nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas machen würde. Er weiß was es bedeutet, als Polizist im Visier eines Täters zu sein.“

Ich war erstaunt. Nach Ikers Erzählungen von Higuaín war ich davon ausgegangen, dass sie auch privat gute Freunde waren oder es auch immer noch sind. Daraus hätte ich geschlossen, dass er viel zu voreingenommen war, um beurteilen zu können, ob er zu solchen Taten fähig war. Aber Iker hatte gerade bewiesen, dass er nicht komplett voreingenommen war, sondern etwas von seiner Professionalität beibehalten konnte.

„Okay, dann kümmern wir uns jetzt erst einmal um die beiden Spaßvögel.“

 

Marcelo und Pepe waren vielleicht noch nicht annähernd so anstrengend wie Guti, aber sie waren alle mal immer noch viel zu anstrengend. Besonders für den heutigen Tag. Iker war schon komplett verzweifelt und saß nur noch mit dem Gesicht in den Händen verborgen auf einem der schicken Sofas im dem noblen Schuhladen. 

Die beiden Verkäufer hatten ihn wohl nach Strich und Pfaden verarscht, als er alleine mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Und es war auch nicht sonderlich leicht, sich nicht von ihnen verarschen zu lassen. 

„Meine Sie etwas mitbekommen im Allgemeinen über Figo oder etwas Merkwürdiges mitbekommen über Figo? Also merkwürdig im Sinne von merkwürdig oder von merkwürdig.“

„Weil es war ja schon merkwürdig, als Guti erzählt hat, dass er ihn am liebsten erwürgen würde.“

„Aber Guti ist eben merkwürdig.“

„Merkwürdig war ja auch, als Figo und Guti einen Tag später so freundlich zu einander waren, als wären sie frisch ineinander verliebt.“

Ich raufte mir die Haare. Es ging nun schon seit 20 Minuten so, dass die beiden sich über die Worte merkwürdig und seltsam ausdiskutierten. Dass sie dabei immer abwechselnd redeten, als wären sie Eineiige Zwillinge, war noch das kleinste Übel.

„Halt. Stop! Wann war das? Also der Part mit dem erwürgen?“, unterbrach ich die beiden. Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe das ätzende Geschwafel von möglicherweise wichtigen Dingen zu trennen. 

„Das war als Guti hier angefangen hat. So nach 3 Monaten oder so.“

„Waren es nicht 3 Wochen?“

„Oder 3 Tage?“ 

„Oder 3 Stunden, schon klar“, warf Iker nuschelnd und genervt ein.

„Kommt schon Jungs“, sagte ich schon fast bettelnd. „Habt ihr etwas gesehen, das irgendetwas mit dem Mord an Luis Figo oder den Schmierereien im Treppenhaus zu tun haben könnte.“

Und dann kam ein einstimmiges „Nein.“ 

„Wir haben Figo beide zusammen das letzte Mal bei der wöchentlichen Personalversammlung gesehen. An dem Tag als er gefunden wurde, haben wir erst und 9 Uhr Schicht beginn gehabt. Vorher waren wir gemeinsam auswärts in einem Fitnessstudio.“   
Erbarmte sich Marcelo.  
„Aber vielleicht solltet ihr euch noch einmal mit dem Sergio unterhalten.“ Meinte Pepe noch.

„Dem Tätowierer?“, fragte Iker nach und klang schon wieder viel wachen als zu vor.

Marcelo und Pepe nickten daraufhin nur.

„Gut, dann lass und jetzt erstmal Guti schnappen. Und ihr geht wieder in die Lobby. Noch ist nicht das ganze Gebäude durchkämmt worden.“, sagte ich und winkte Iker hinter mir her. Schwerfällig trottete er mir nach.


	13. Casa búsqueda

Was erwartet man, wenn man in das Appartement eines Star-Frisuers kommt? Richtig. Eine stylische Wohnung. Und ungefähr so sieht die Wohnung von Guti auch aus. Moderne Möbel, viel Bling-Bling und erstaunlich ordentlich. 

Ich hatte mich darauf vorbereitet gehabt, Iker und Piqué anzubetteln, dass ich mitkommen durfte, aber erstaunlicherweise hatte Piqué von sich aus gefragt, ob ich sie nicht begleiten wolle. So standen wir jetzt hier. Iker, Piqué, Fabregas, Ramos, Guti und ich. 

Eigentlich erschloss es sich mir nicht wirklich, warum Fabregas hier war, aber ich vermutete mal, dass er ein guter Freund von Piqué war. Bei Ramos hingegen handelte es sich um pure Erpressung. Guti hatte gesagt, er würde nur mitkommen, wenn Ramos auch mit durfte.   
Eigentlich war das nichts, dass einen Polizisten umstimmen sollte, aber Iker und Piqué schienen ihre Tolleranzgrenze was Guti betraf schon erreicht zu haben und hatten sofort mit einem Achselzucken nachgegeben. 

Nun standen wir hier in dieser Moderne. Während Iker und Piqué Guti anwiesen, ihnen bestimmte Dinge zu zeigen, folgte ich Ramos und Fabregas, die schnurstracks auf das Wohnzimmer zu hielten. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was meint ihr?“, begann Fabregas mit einer Frage. „Sollte ich am Mord und den Schmierereien dran bleiben oder lieber zu Insidern aus der Wohnung von Guti übergehen?“

Fragend blickte er uns an. Ramos und ich schienen dasselbe zu denken, weswegen wir uns einen eindeutigen Blick zu warfen. Entgegen allem was ich bei meiner Arbeit mit der Presse gelernt hatte, sagte ich trotzdem: „Ich würde mich an die beiden Polizisten halten.“

Und schon war er weg. 

„Ich glaube, wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Sergio.“, sagte Ramos mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Ich konnte gerade so „Gonzalo“ sagte, da zog er mich auch schon in seine Arme und drückte mir auf beide Wangen einen Kuss. Dann ließ er sich mit einem entspannten Seufzen auf die Couch fallen. Ich wollte es ihm gerade gleich tun, als Ikers Stimme durch die Wohnung tönte: „Gonzalo, komm mal her. Du bist schließlich hier, damit wir noch ein weiteres Paar Augen haben!“

Ich verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Sergio und trottete dann in die Richtung aus der ich Iker vernommen hatte. 

Sie befanden sich in einer Art Arbeitszimmer. Piqué saß an dem Schreibtisch und hatte sich ein paar dicke Aktenordner herausgesucht, die er nun durchblätterte, während Iker am PC saß und diesen durchstöberte. Fabregas hatte sich meine Worte scheinbar nicht zu Herzen genommen und befragte Guti nach seinem Privatleben. 

„Hey Gonzalo, helfen sie mir mal hier mit dem Haufen Papier.“, sagte Piqué, wobei er mir einen freundlichen Blick zu warf. Innerlich seufzte ich auf. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich darum bemühte, dass ich ihn leiden konnte. Um Ikers Willen würde ich freundlich sein und das wars dann auch wieder. 

Der Stapel Papier den Piqué mir in die Hand drückt, ist uninteressant. Zum mindestens für mich. Für Fabregas wäre das möglicherweise was anderes gewesen. Mir kamen die Sachen nach einiger Zeit schon ein wenig zu langweilig vor. Besonders wenn man bedachte, um wen es sich hier handelte. José Maria Gutierrez war schließlich einer der bekanntesten Frisöre in Spanien. Gefühlt stand vor einigen Jahren noch jeden Tag noch etwas Neues in den Zeitungen. Partys hier, Partys da und ständig Ärger mit seinen Kunden, die mindestens genauso prominent waren wir er. Man liebte ihn oder man hasste ihn. Iker liebte ihn. Ich … gut hassen würde ich das nicht nennen. 

Mit einem deprimierenden Seufzen lehnte Piqué sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Er sah frustriert aus und unter seinen Augen sah man schwarze Ringe, die davon zeugten, wie anstrengend Polizeiarbeit sein konnte. 

„Sagt mal, diese Schmierereien, was hat es mit denen auf sich? Ich hab so komische Sachen gehört, als ich im Hotel war.“, fragte ich vorsichtig. Die beiden hatten dieses Thema ziemlich gemieden in meiner Gegenwart. Allerdings hatte Cesc mir einiges erzählt, als wir auf die beiden gewartet hatten, während sie irgendjemand befragt hatte. 

Iker warf Piqué einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte fast unbemerkt. Dann sagte Iker: „Wir wissen nicht, ob es etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hat. Die Schmierereien sind mit roter Farbe gemalte Bilder von Polizeibeamten.“ Dieses Mal warf Iker mir einen bedeuteten Blick zu. Ich wusste, worauf er anspielte. Harte Zeiten waren das, als man mich in die Mangel genommen hatte. Es waren nicht nur meine Augen, die auf meinen fehlenden Finger fielen. 

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Guti etwas damit zu tun hat!“, sagte Piqué ganz plötzlich.   
Ruckartig stand er von dem Stuhl auf und ging Richtung Flur. Sowohl Iker und ich, als auch Guti und Cesc, sowie Sergio, der mir gefolgt war, sahen ihm etwas verwirrt hinter her. 

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen, Gerard?“, rief Iker ihm hinter her. Verwirrt stieß er sich von dem Schrank ab, an dem er lehnte und folgte ihm. 

Guti sah kurz zu mir. So ein zögerlicher Blick und ein wenig Erleichterung war darin zu sehen.   
Cesc grinste und sagte: „Typisch.“ Während Sergio ziemlich gelassen drein blickte. Er schien schon die ganze Zeit so gelassen und vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass man hier sowieso nichts finden würde. 

Mit einem schulterzucken folgte ich den beiden, die schon wieder draußen waren. Piqué hatte sich eine Zigarette angesteckt und lehnte gegen die ehemals weiße Wand des Gebäudes. 

„Quatsch Iker, ich will ihn nicht einfach so laufen lassen. Ich will zurück ins Hotel und Leute von der SpuSi oder so hier herschicken. Ich würde Torres persönlich dazu abstellen, das Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen.“

Iker seufzte darauf genervt auf. Klang so, wie an den Tagen an denen ich Iker in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte und auch die Geste, wie er sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlug.   
Und er sagte auch genau dasselbe, was er auch immer zu mir gesagt hatte: „Du hast einfach keinen Bock drauf. Du bist einfach zu faul!“ In diesem Fall klang es aber nicht einfach entrüstet sondern verwundert und fassungslos. „Ich glaubs ja nicht!“ Dann drehte er sich zu mir. „Der ist genau wie du. Ich fass es nicht. Wie konntet ihr euch beide dazu entschließen diesen Job überhaupt zu machen?“ 

Piqué sah mich einen Moment an und wir zuckten schließlich synchron mit den Schultern.   
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und auch ich konnte nicht anders. Die Zigarette, die er mir dann anbot, nahm ich gerne entgegen. Vielleicht wurde er mir ja doch noch sympathisch. Vielleicht. 

Sicher nicht. 

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ein paar Leute der Spurensicherung dann bei der Wohnung angekommen waren. Gemeinsam mit Cesc und Sergio hatten wir uns dann wieder auf den Rückweg zum Hotel gemacht. Guti wollte nicht, dass Sergio mitging, aber erstaunlicherweise ließen Iker und Piqué sich dieses Mal nicht umstimmen. 

In der Lobby des Hotels war es immer noch gerammelt voll mit Gästen und Mitarbeitern, die nicht auf ihre Zimmer oder an ihre Arbeit durften. Die Lautstärke war mittlerweile ohrenbetäubend. Alle unterhielten sich durcheinander, diskutierten darüber, wie unfähig die Polizei doch agiere. Dafür stand Pep Guardiola allerdings ziemlich bewegungsfrei mitten in der Halle. Er unterhielt sich mit drei anderen Männern. Einer von ihnen kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor, doch die anderen zwei kannte ich nicht. 

„Da sind ja Pep und Villa“, sagte Piqué ein wenig erleichtert. Die Regenwolken schienen sich von jetzt auf gleich von seinem Gesicht zu verziehen und der Sonne Platz zu machen. 

„Und Xabi.“, fügte Iker hinzu, woraufhin Piqué wieder das Gesicht verzog.

„Und Zinedine Zidane“, meinte Cesc. Dabei zückte er schon wieder seine Kamera hervor.

„Tatsächlich“, gab Iker murmelnd von sich. 

„Der war schon öfters hier. Ist ein guter Freund von Figo gewesen.“, bemerkte Sergio. Iker und Piqué quittierten das mit einem vielsagenden Blick. 

„Sie verlassen das Hotel bitte nicht. Gerard und ich werden uns mit unserem Vorgesetzten besprechen und dann kommen wir zu ihrer Befragung.“

Sergio nickte und Iker und Piqué machten sich auf den Weg zu den vier Männern. 

 

Erst am Abend sah ich Iker wieder. Guardiola erlaubte mir nicht, bei der Testamentseröffnung dabei zu sein. Zinedine Zidane war dafür extra angereist. Ich hoffte darauf, dass Iker mir zum mindestens ein paar Details erzählen würde.

Ich verbrachte den also damit ein wenig Barcelona anzusehen. Ich war zwar schon öfters hier gewesen, doch noch nie hatte ich die Zeit, mir die typischen Touristen-Sachen anzusehen. Ich fuhr also zu La Sagrada Família, zum Park Güell und aß ein Eis am Hafen, wo gerade ein Kreuzfahrtschiff eingelaufen war. 

Dann am Abend stand ich mit meinem Wagen wieder vor dem Hotel. Dort lief mittlerweile wieder der Betrieb und auch ich würde nachher wieder hier her zurückkehren. Es konnte nur Zufall sein, dass ich mir ausgerechnet dieses sau teure Hotel ausgesucht hatte, um Iker zu besuchen. 

Es dämmerte schon leicht, doch es war immer noch angenehm warm draußen. Die Sonne tauchte gerade die Spitzen der Gebäude in ein goldenes Licht, als die Flügeltür des Hotels aufschwang. Heraus kamen Guardiola, Zidane, Piqué, Iker, der Anwalt Xabi Alonso und dieser David Villa, von dem ich noch nicht wusste, was er mit den Ermittlungen zu hat. 

Zidane war der erste, der sich von der Gruppe trennte und auf einen schwarzen Wagen zu steuerte. Piqué folgte Guardiola zu einem Polizeiwagen. Dabei kamen sie an mir vorbei und nickten mir zu. Sie sahen beide ziemlich ausgelaugt aus und würden ihren Feierabend genießen. Vorausgesetzt sie konnte jetzt tatsächlich nach Hause gehen. 

Alonso war weg, als ich wieder Richtung Tür blickte. Dafür kam Iker mit Villa zu meinem Wagen. 

„Hey, können wir David vorher kurz nach Hause fahren?“, fragte Iker als er an das offene Fenster meines Autos trat. 

David lugte an ihm vorbei und sagte: „Holá, David.“ Dann reichte er mir kurz die Hand.  
„Gonzalo. Klar steigt ein und sagt mir wo ich hin muss.“

Iker quittierte das mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein, während David auf der Rückbank Platz nahm. Er nannte mir seine Adresse.

„Gut, dann wollen wir mal“, meinte ich und startete den Wagen.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wo wir hinmüssen? Du kennst dich hier doch gar nicht aus. Dein Orientierungssinn lässt selbst in Madrid zu wünschen übrig.“

Gespielt beleidigt warf ich Iker einen kurzen Blick zu. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Außerdem hatte ich heute viel Zeit und ich weiß wo das Einkaufszentrum ist, von dem David gesprochen hat. Ich hatte heute schließlich genügend Zeit mir die Stadt anzugucken.“

„Was hast du gemacht?“

„So dies und das. Hab mir ein bisschen Touri-Zeugs angesehen, war am Hafen und eben in dem Shoppingcenter.“

„Machst du Urlaub hier?“, fragte David von hinten. Neugierig sah er mich über den Rückspiegel an. 

„Könnte man sagen. Mein Chef ist am durchdrehen, weil er keinen ordentlich Ersatz für Iker findet. Da hab ich die Fliege gemacht und dachte mir ich besuchen meinen Ex-Kollegen gleich mal.“

„Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass du wieder mit mir redest“, beschwerte er sich. Er klang tatsächlich ein wenig, als würde er es mir übel nehmen. 

„Wie lange habt ihr zusammen gearbeitet?“

„Sieben Jahre“, sagten wir synchron. Ich führte noch weiter aus: „Drei Monate und fünf Tage. Aber was machst du, David? Ich hab ja mitbekommen, dass Alonso irgendein Anwalt ist, aber deine Aufgabe hat sich mir noch nicht erschlossen.“

„Ich bin der Profiler.“

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch sah Iker an. „Du tauscht also mich gegen Piqué und [style type="italic"]David[/style] gegen David. Und wer hat den Platz von Karim eingenommen?“

„Fernando Torres.“

„Fernando Torres? War das nicht der Kerl über den Karim sich so aufgeregt hat, als er zu dieser Obduktions-Messe in England war?“

David runzelte nur die Stirn und schwieg zu unseren Ausführungen.

„Ja, genau der. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, was Karim hat. Aber abgesehen davon, habe ich nicht [style type="italic"]David[/style] gegen David ausgetauscht, sondern [style type="italic"]David[/style] hat dich und mich gegen die Amerikaner ausgetauscht.“ Iker klang ein wenig giftig als er den Satz beendete. Also schwiegen wir drei, während wir Ampel um Ampel überfuhren. Irgendwann fragte er dann ein wenig kleinlaut: „Hast du was von ihm gehört in letzter Zeit? Von [style type="italic"]David[/style] mein ich.“

„Unser lieber David Beckham ist wohl irgendwie aufgestiegen beim FBI.“

„FBI? Na, ich glaub, dann hätte ich euch zwei auch eingetauscht“, kam es von hinten. Iker und ich wandten den langsam die Köpfe nach hinten, als wir an einer roten Ampel zum Stehen kamen. Ich musste hier nur noch links, dann noch ein paar hundert Meter.

„Dein Ernst?“, fragte ich, als Iker nur irritiert guckte und kein Wort herausbrachte. 

„Die Ampel ist grün.“

Ich gab ein grummeln von mir und drehte mich wieder nach vorne, bog links ab. Iker blickte immer noch nach hinten. Leider konnte ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, aber ich hörte wie David sagte: „Na gut, vielleicht auch nicht.“

Dann hielt ich und wir verabschiedeten uns von ihm.


	14. Coartadas

“Jetzt frag schon halt.”, sagte ich über mein Glas Cola hinweg. Gonzalo sah mich schon den ganzen Abend so abschätzig und zögerlich an. Ich wusste ganze genau, dass er Informationen über den Fall wollte. Das war auch in Madrid schon unser Klatsch und Tratsch gewesen. Hier gab es eine Entführung, da eine Erpressung und wir waren nicht an den Ermittlungen beteiligt? Tja, manchmal wussten wir trotzdem mehr, als die ermittelnden Beamten.

„Was? Meine Fragen zum Fall oder meine Fragen zu David?“

„Eigentlich hatte ich an den Fall gedacht. Es ist zum Haare raufen. Ich glaube, wir hatten noch nie einen Fall, wo es so viele Zeugen und Verdächtige gibt. Zu erst stand ja dieser Künstler auf der Abschussliste. Das hat sich dann ja wieder verworfen. Er hat weder Figo umgebracht noch diese Schmierereien an die Wand gebracht. Und nachdem Gerard nun beschlossen hat, dass auch Guti nichts damit zu tun hat, hat Alonso den Tätowierer auf dem Kieker.“

„Du lenkst von David ab. Ich hab genau gesehen wie du ihn angesehen hast. Aber egal. Wie kommen der auf Sergio?“

Ich seufzte und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare. „Er hat selber zugegeben, dass er in der letzten Mitarbeiterbesprechung einen heftigen Streit mit Figo hatte.“

„Worum gings?“

„Geld.“

„Wie immer.“

„Und dann hat Alonso in Figos Büro das Testament verlesen. Bei sowas waren wir ja auch schon, aber sowas wie heute, das hab ich noch nicht erlebt!“, sagte ich und meinte es genauso. „Alles begann damit, dass Figo sein Hotel versteigert haben möchte. Das Geld geht dann an seine Familie. Zidane war total schockiert, das hat man ihm angesehen, aber seine Befragung haben wir auf morgen verschoben.“

„Meinst du, er hat damit gerechnet, dass es an ihn geht?“

Ich nickte. „Definitiv. Guardiola meinte, dass er wohl angedeutet hat, dass er und Figo das vorher so abgesprochen haben. Vermutlich ist es vertraglich festgehalten und Zidane wird Wiederspruch einlegen.“

„Das nennt man anfechten.“

„Ja ja. Der Hammer kommt ja noch.“ Sagte ich und lachte kurz auf, weil es so absurd war. Gonzalo zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während er an seinem Weinglas nippte. „ Alles war still als Alonso das Testament wieder beiseitelegte. Ich bin der Meinung Zidane kannte Alonso nicht, aber andersherum. Irgendwie wirkte Alonso sehr abgeneigt von ihm. Fast würde ich schon von Hass sprechen. Und du weißt, dieses Wort benutze ich nicht häufig!“

„Hm. Ja. Aber es muss nicht unbedingt was mit dem Fall zu tun haben. Es gibt mit Sicherheit viele Leute, die Zidane nicht leiden können. Jeder Wirtschaftsriese hat solche Schwierigkeiten. Geld ist auch hier die Devise.“

„Ja und dann in dieser Stille plötzlich dieses Gerumpel und Gemurmel oder sowas. Kaum zu glauben, aber an der Tür haben Guti und Raúl gelauscht. Die ganze Zeit! Erst haben sie noch versucht zu flüchten, aber David und ich sind hinter her.“

Als wir das Gerumpel und Gemurmel gehört hatten, hatten David und ich uns angesehen, prompt war draußen Getrampel zu hören gewesen. Ein weiterer Blick und David und ich sprinteten den Gang hinter ihnen her. David vorne Weg. Ich hatte gedacht, wir hätten schlechte Karten, weil die zwei sich ja viel besser auskannten, aber scheinbar kannte auch David das Hotel wie seine Westentasche.

Durch die Restaurants waren wir ihnen hinterher gejagt bis in das kleine Schwimmbad ihm Keller. Da war alles still gewesen. Keine Gäste hatten ihren Nachmittag dort genossen, nur ein stetiges tropfen war zu hören gewesen.

So leisen wie möglich war David auf den meist trockenen Fliesen bis zur Tür der Damenumkleide. Einen Finger hatte er an die Lippen gehalten, damit ich ja keinen Lärm machte. Von der Seite hatte er den Arm ausgestreckt, die Handfläche leicht auf die rote Tür gelegt. Ich hatte so gestanden, dass ich schräge in den Raum sehen konnte, ohne gleich entdeckt zu werden. Dann hatte er die Tür leicht aufgedrückt und wir vorsichtig hineingesehen. Leer.

David hatte ein Zischen gerade noch unterdrücken können und war dann in die Umkleide hineingegangen. Ich hatte noch gedacht, Gott sei Dank war da jetzt niemand drinnen gewesen. Bevor ich aber zu Ende gedacht hatte, war David schon am anderen Ende der Kabine angelangt gewesen. Die Tür hatte offen gestanden.

Mit einer Hand hatte David sich an den Rahmen gelehnt, mit der anderen mich herangewunken. Während ich ihm durch den Raum gefolgt war, hatte ich erst gemerkt, dass er zu lauschen schien. Also hatte ich mich dicht neben ihn gestellt und ebenfalls die Ohren gespitzt.

Zu hören waren Guti und Raúl.

„Sie haben uns doch so oder so gesehen“, hatte Raúl ganz leise gezischt.

„Ach halt den Mund. Wenn sie uns nicht erwischen bevor du wieder an der Rezeption bist und ich im Salon, ist alles gut.“

Vorsichtig hatten wir uns beide um den Türrahmen herumgelehnt. Doch noch bevor ich etwas hatte sehen können, hatte David mich plötzlich mit sich zurückgezogen. Er hatte sich so nahe wie möglich an die Wand gepresst, eine Hand meinem Handgelenk und die andere auf meinem Bauch. Während er die Luft angehalten hatte, weil Guti und Raúl an der offenen Tür vorbeigegangen waren, hatte ich sie aus einem ganz anderen Grund angehalten.  
„Aber sie werden uns doch nicht einsperren, weil wir um unsere Jobs besorgt waren!“

„Raúl! Ich stehe schon auf ihrer Liste, da ist denen vollkommen egal, warum ich an der Tür gelauscht habe!“

Dann waren die Schritte langsam leiser geworden und ihre Stimmen zu einem Genuschel und Echo verschwommen.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen hatte ich schräg zu David nach unten gesehen. Er war mindestens 10 Zentimeter kleiner als ich.

Er hatte nur gesagt: „Hinter her!“ und wir hatten sie dann im Treppenhaus eingeholt, denn sonderlich eilig hatten sie es plötzlich nicht mehr gehabt.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich nicht sonderlich viel von Guti halte. Der hat ne kriminelle Ader.“, sagte Gonzalo und holte mich damit aus meinen Gedanken, die immer noch bei Davids warmer Hand auf meinem Bauch verweilten.

„Na ja, es ist ja nur logisch, dass sie Angst um ihre Jobs haben, schließlich ist ihr Arbeitgeber tot.“

„Guti braucht sich doch keine Sorgen um Geld machen! Wie viele Salons hat er alleine in Madrid? Das reicht locker!“

„Hm“, machte ich. „Nha, lass uns über was anderes reden. Ich hab genug von diesem Hotel. Erzähl mir lieber, was du so getrieben hast oder bist du schon die ganze Zeit in Barcelona?“

Gonzalo runzelte leicht die Stirn, steckte sich seinen letzten Pommes in den Mund, bevor er sagte: „Na ich war arbeiten und musste mir anhören, wie Mou sich über jeden Bewerber beschwert hat und trotzdem immer noch meinte: ‚Sie sind alle besser als Casillas!‘ Der Mann verkraftet es nicht, dass du gegangen bist.“

„Aha.“, sagte ich erst nun und war etwas verwundert, ließ meine Gedanken doch einen Augenblick zurück zum Fall schweifen, bis mir der zweite Teil seiner Aussage bewusste wurde. „Besser als ich? Pah! Mou ist schon selbst Schuld, dass er uns als Team kaputt gemacht hat. Wegen ihm wird die Kriminalitätsrate in Madrid wieder steigen. Alleine wegen ihm!“

„Und wer darf die Suppe auslöffeln?“, fragte Gonzalo mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Natürlich. Ich mal wieder.“

 

Der nächste Morgen fing für mich erstaunlich früh an. Ganz ungeplant. Denn es klingelte plötzlich um kurz nach 7 Uhr an meiner Tür. Hatten Gerard und ich nicht abgemacht, dass wir später anfangen würden, als gestern? Verschlafen suchte ich zu meiner Jogginghose noch ein Hemd, das ich mir überwarf, bevor ich zu meiner noch so unbekannten Haustür ging und öffnete.

„David“, sagte ich ein wenig tonlos und verwirrt. Er stand auf meiner langweiligen braunen Fußmatte, hatte unter dem einen Arm einen großen Schuhkarton, in der Hand eine Papphalterung mit zwei Coffee to go und in der anderen eine Tüte Brötchen.

„Guten Morgen Iker. Ich hoffe dein Kühlschrank ist nicht ganz leer.“, begrüßte er mich und drängte sich dann einfach an mir vorbei in die Wohnung. Er lief schnurstracks in mein Wohnzimmer, obwohl er noch nie hier gewesen war.

Total überrumpelt folgte ich ihm und sah dabei zu, wie er die Tüte und den Kaffee auf meinen Couchtisch stellte, den Karton zur Seite legte und sich setzte. Einen Augenblick starrte ich ihn einfach nur an, dann fragte er: „Alles okay? Du siehst fertig aus.“

Ich blinzelte einige Male, wischte mir über die Augen. „Ich bin- du hast mich aufgeweckt.“  
Dann machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt, um etwas aus dem Kühlschrank zu fischen.

Ich war noch so schlaftrunken, dass ich gar nicht merkte, dass er mir folgte. Grummelnd öffnete ich den Kühlschrank und schnappte mir den üblichen Aufstrich, als sich eine Hand in mein Kreuz legte.

„‘tschuldige. Ich hätte wohl gestern noch anrufen sollen.“ Dann war die Hand wieder weg.  
„Ich nehm dir das ab. Mach du dich in Ruhe fertig oder leg dich noch mal hin und komm einfach wenn du so weit bist. Ich finde schon alles.“ Er nahm mir die Sachen aus der Hand, legte sie auf die Küchentheke und schob mich aus dem Raum.

 

Als ich fertig wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, war ich immer noch ein wenig müde, aber der Gedanke, dass David nun in meinem Wohnzimmer saß, machte mir schon mal nicht mehr ganz so viel Angst.

Er saß dort auch ganz ruhig. Kaute auf seinem Brötchen und guckte Nachrichten.

„Na, bist du jetzt munter?“, fragte er, als ich zur Tür reinkam, dabei fuhr er die Lautstärke des Fernsehers herunter.

„Mehr oder weniger.“

„Ich hab dir als Entschuldigung Brötchen geschmiert und bin einfach mal davon ausgegangen, dass du magst, was sich in deinem Kühlschrank befindet.“

Ich blickte den Teller an auf den er deutete und Lächelte. Mein Magen meldete sich auch prompt zu Wort, weswegen ich mich sofort mit auf die Couch gesellte und anfing das Brötchen zu essen.

„Danke“, murmelte ich mit vollem Mund. Dann schluckte ich runter. „Nichts für ungut, aber was machst du eigentlich hier? Um diese Zeit?“

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass wir heute mal all unsere Zeugen und vor allem die Verdächtigen unter die Lupe nehmen. Außerdem sollten wir versuchen die Unschuld von Ramos zu beweisen. Xabi wird ihn heute in Untersuchungshaft nehmen.“

Ich hustete, weil ich mich verschlugt hatte vor Schreck. David klopfte mir leicht auf den Rücken. „Alonso will was? Wie kommt er denn jetzt dazu?“

„Er hat mich heute Morgen angerufen und gesagt, dass er einen anonymen Tipp bekommen hat und deswegen werden sie in fünf Minuten seine Wohnung durchsuchen. Wenn sie etwas finden, wird er sofort in U-Haft genommen.“

Ich seufzte. „Ich versteh das nicht. Er hatte seinen Streit doch bloß wegen Sachen mit dem Betriebsrat. Es ging doch bloß darum, ob die Pause nun bezahlt wird oder nicht. Betriebsräte und Arbeitgeber geraten überall aneinander.“

„Es wurde ausgesagt, dass Ramos vor aller Augen gedroht hat.“

Ich blinzelte und hielt in der Bewegung inne, noch einmal vom Brötchen abzubeißen. Ich konnte mir partout nicht vorstellen, dass Ramos mit der ganzen Sache etwas zu tun hatte. Ich hatte mich länger mit ihm unterhalten, als wir in Gutis Wohnung auf die SpuSi gewartet hatten.

„Wer hat das gesagt?“

„Der Hausmeister.“

„Sonst niemand?“

„Er hat es als erstes erwähnt. Sonst habe ich noch niemanden über diese Mitarbeiterversammlung reden hören.“

Ich seufzte erneut und aß kopfschüttelnd weiter. David schwieg ebenfalls einen Augenblick und schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Als ich fertig war mit essen, räumten wir gemeinsam den Tisch ab und brachten alles in die Küche, stellten das dreckige Geschirr in meine unnötige Spülmaschine.

„Ich sollte dann vielleicht Gerard anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er heute alleine ermitteln muss.“ Murmelte ich und suchte nach meinem Handy. David reichte es mir von der Küchenanrichte.

„Brauchst du nicht. Er ist nicht alleine.“

„Er muss doch nicht mit Xabi zusammenarbeiten oder? Dann können wir nämlich den nächsten Mord aufklären. Fragt sich nur wer der Tote ist.“

„Gonzalo arbeitet mit ihm.“

„Wer ist denn-„, begann ich, bevor ich verstand wen er meinte. „Was tut er? Gonzalo? Guardiola wollte doch nicht, dass er mitmacht!“

David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er musste wahrscheinlich nur die Erlaubnis aus Madrid einholen. Also lass uns anfangen. Wir haben noch so einiges vor uns.“

David und ich verteilten sämtliche Bilder an der Wand, die nach diesem Fall dann definitive einen neuen Anstrich brauchen würde. Außerdem legten wir Schere und farbiges Band bereit, um Verbindungen zwischen den Personen herzustellen zu können.

„Ich glaube die wichtigsten sind im Augenblick definitiv Ramos, Guti, Raúl und Zidane. Granero können wir vorerst ausschließen.“

„Stimmt. Pepe und Marcelo haben ein Alibi für die Tatzeit. Es ist kaum zu fassen, aber sie waren tatsächlich um 5 Uhr morgens in dem angegebenen Fitnessstudio. Aber abgesehen davon habe Puyol, Dí Maria, Coentrao, Ronaldo und dieser Özil kein Alibi.“

„Ja, stimmt“, meinte David. „Aber Özil und Khedira waren ja gemeinsam auf dem Zimmer zur Tatzeit. Er war nur alleine als Khedira schließlich laufen ging und in der Zeit wo dieser runter in die Lobby ist, wird Özil nicht dazu gekommen sein Figo umzubringen.“

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Reinigungspersonal?“

„Das macht eine Firma von außerhalb und die machen das in der zeit von 9 – 13 Uhr. War also noch niemand vor Ort.“

Ich nickte grüblerisch und betrachtete die Personen, die im Augenblick am wahrscheinlichsten schienen.

„Was ist mit anderen aus dem Gewerbe oder sonstigen Feinden, die Figo gehabt haben könnte?“

Davids Antwort kam wieder wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „ Zidane sagt, Figo hatte natürlich Konkurrenten und mit einigen hat er sich weniger verstanden als mit anderen, aber er wüsste nicht, dass Figo mit irgendjemandem mehr Stress gehabt hätte. Er ist im Übrigen jetzt bei Figos Familie. Er hat für die Tatzeit auch ein Alibi, das uns bestätigt wurde, aber ich würde ihn da hängen lassen. Er hat vermutlich noch mehr mit dem Fall zu tun.“

Beide standen wir vor meiner weißen Wand und starrten auf die Bilder. David strich sich immer wieder durch den Bart, während man in seine Augen sehen konnte, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete.

„Gibt es schon Ergebnisse bezüglich der Waffen? Wo sie genau herkommen?“

„Arbeitest du bei der Polizei oder ich?“

Verwundert blickte ich ihn von der Seite an. Was war denn das jetzt für eine Aussage? Er sah allerdings weiterhin auf die Wand. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er meinen Blick bemerkte.  
Er fing an zu lachen, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, ja? Ich weiß es nicht. Xabi wollte sich darum kümmern.“ Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ein motive ist mir bei allen nicht so ganz klar. Natürlich, Ramos hat ihm gedroht laut Zeugenaussage. Je nachdem wie die betrieblichen Verhältnisse sind, wäre das auch ein Grund etwas zu unternehmen, aber was hat man als Betriebsrat von einem toten Chef?“

Ich überlegte einen Augenblick und sagte: „Vielleicht wusste er, dass Zidane eigentlich neuer Besitzer werden sollte. Falls das überhaupt stimmt.“

„Woher will er wissen, dass Zidane besser wäre als Arbeitgeber?“

„Vielleicht kennt er ihn persönlich oder er kennt jemanden, der für ihn arbeitet.“

„Möglich. Warten wir ab, was Xabi findet. Guti. Bei ihm könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er einfach so bekloppt ist und so was macht.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Fakten David, wir brauchen Fakten. Aber gut, wir kennen nicht die gesamten Ausmaße der Differenzen. Niemand konnte uns genau sagen, warum sie streit hatten. Guti hat schließlich nur gesagt, dass es darum geht, wie er seine Arbeit macht. Bei Raúl fällt mir spontan kein Grund ein.“

„Ich würde sagen, wenn dann steckt er mit Guti unter einer Decke. Du warst schließlich bei der kleinen Verfolgungsjagd dabei. Sie hecken irgendetwas gemeinsam aus. Ob das nun wirklich was damit zu tun hat, dass sie Angst um ihre Zukunft haben oder nicht.“

„Und Zidane der hätte ein Motiv, wenn die Aussage stimmt, dass er das Hotel bekommen hätte. Sein Alibi müssen wir also noch ein wenig mehr unter die Lupe nehmen.“

Das ganze ging so weiter. Stunden lang diskutierten wir immer wieder dasselbe. Wer konnte es warum gewesen sein? Selbstmord, hatten wir dann irgendwann noch mal festgehalten, kam nicht in frage. Ein Auftragsmord aus geschäftlichen Gründen kam schon eher in Frage, doch dann kamen wir der organisierten Kriminalität immer näher und da hatten wir beide nicht so viel Ahnung von.

David erläuterte mir kurz einige Charaktereigenschaften des Mörders und da kamen wir schließlich zu dem Thema, ob wir es nur mit einer oder mehreren Personen zu tun hatten.

„Wir haben zwei Waffen, da liegt es sowieso nahe, dass es zwei Täter gibt.“, meinte ich.

Wir saßen mittlerweile wieder auf meiner Couch. David hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und das Kinn in seine Hänge gelegt.

„Vielleicht wollte der eine ihn nicht töten. Hat deswegen nur ins Bein geschossen.“ Sein Blick war leer, als er das sagte, schien in unendliche Ferne zu gehen, die schon wenige Meter weiter an meiner Wand endete.

„Warum ihn dann anschießen? Dann müsste es ein Raubüberfall oder dergleichen gewesen sein und darauf deutet nichts hin.“

„Stimmt, aber vielleicht“, begann David, wobei er plötzlich wieder ganz hell wach war. Hatte er grade einen Geistesblitz gehabt? „war gar nichts der gleichen geplant gewesen. Vielleicht ging es nur um diese Schmiererei von Gerard! Vielleicht dreht sich alles nur um die Polizeiwache!“

„Hm“, machte ich und sah auf den Fußboden. Mein Teppich war hellblau – himmelblau. Grade neu gekauft für die Wohnung und sonderte auch immer noch einen neuen Geruch ab, der es an besonders warmen Tagen unerträglich machte längere Zeit in diesem Raum zu verbringen.

„Was ist?“, fragte David misstrauisch nach. Er hatte ja auch jedes Recht, denn die Qualen, die mir ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden haben mussten bei meinem letzten Gedanken, waren bestimmt nicht zu übersehen gewesen.

„Ich…“, begann ich, suchte aber noch nach den richtigen Worten. Etwas um die Sache harmloser erscheinen zu lassen, als es sich anhörte. Aber da gab es nichts zu beschönigen.  
„Ich glaube, Gonzalo hat Gerard und Guardiola gemalt."


	15. La Desesperación

Iker verdächtigte seinen eigenen Kollegen. Ähm ehemaligen Kollegen. Einen wirklich guten Freund, wie es gestern schien. Er verdächtigte ihm-

„Aber ich glaube nur, dass er die Bilder gemalt hat. Nicht, dass er Figo umgebracht hat!“, fügte Iker hektisch hinzu und unterbrach somit meinen Gedankengang.

„Warum sollte er das machen?“, fragte ich verwirrt. Ich konnte mir im Augenblick kein Motiv vorstellen, aber ich kannte Gonzalo nun ja auch nicht. Dennoch überraschte es mich sehr, dass Iker selber so geistesgewärtig ist und tatsächlich diesen Verdacht äußerte.

„Er hat es nicht gut aufgenommen, dass ich Madrid verlassen habe.“

Ich presste meine Lippen fest aufeinander und sah ihn ernst an. „Das ist aber noch kein Grund dafür, dass er versucht eine ganze Polizeiwache in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Denn die Bilder deuteten darauf hin, dass der Täter auf Blut aus ist. Möglicherweise ist es nur ein Scherz von irgendwelchen dummen Jungen, aber wenn es tatsächlich jemand sein sollte, den Gerard und Pep einmal hochgenommen haben, dann wird es gefährlich.“

„Ja ich weiß, dass das alles ein wenig übertrieben klingt.“, sagte Iker. Er seufzte und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Es sah aus, als würde ihm der Gedanke Höllenqualen bereiten. „Aber du hättest meine letzten drei Wochen in Madrid erleben sollen. Gonzalo ist ein ruhiger und ab und an sehr geselliger Mensch. Er akzeptiert die Entscheidungen anderer, auch wenn er genau das Gegenteil getan hätte. Im Job kann er einem dann doch mal Angst einjagen. Doch so wie an dem Tag, als ich ihm erzählt haben, dass ich nach Barcelona gehe…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub noch einmal das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Ich konnte das Ganze nicht mit ansehen und rutschte auf der Couch herum zu Iker. Ich legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Iker, das ist bloß eine Vermutung. Wahrscheinlich sogar totaler Humbug.“, sagte ich entgegen dem, was ich gelernt hatte. Falls es tatsächlich stimmen sollte, würde es nur noch schlimmer werden.

„Ich hab Gonzalo so noch nie erlebt. Und bis gestern hat er nicht mehr mit mir geredet. Und dann kommt er einfach hier her.“

„Iker“, begann ich wieder und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare. „Wir haben keinen Beweis, dass er es tatsächlich gewesen ist.“

Er hob den Kopf und blickte mir ins Gesicht. Meine Hand in seinem Nacken. „Als wir das Bild von Gerard entdeckt haben, hab ich in Madrid angerufen. Ich wollte Gonzalo sprechen, aber er war nicht da, hatte schon Urlaub.“  
„Ja und gestern hat er sich einfach entschlossen hier her zu-„

„David!“, unterbrach er mich. Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen, so laut wurde er plötzlich, wobei er aufstand und begann auf und abzugehen. „Er hat mir gestern Abend gesagt, dass er bis vorgestern noch gearbeitet hat!“

Einen Moment sah ich ihn etwas sprachlos an, dann stand ich ebenfalls auf und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Ich musste den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken legen, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Wir findet jetzt raus, seit wann er in Barcelona ist okay?“, fragte ich ganz leise. In der Wohnung war es aber sowieso so still, dass man eine Feder hätte fallen hören können.

„Und wie willst du das machen?“, fragte er genauso leise zurück. Ikers Augen glitzerten ganz leicht. Das war nicht gerade ein schöner Beginn für seine Zeit in Barcelona.

„Na, im Hotel nachfragen, wann er eingecheckt hat.“

 

Als wir am Hotel ankamen, hatte sich Iker schon wieder ein wenig beruhig. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt und nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Die einzige Reaktion die ich von ihm erhalten hatte über die Fahrt, war, als ich sein Knie tröstend mit der Hand gedrückt hatte. Er hatte seine Hand auf meine gelegt, bis wir schließlich die Schnellstraße verlassen hatten und ich schalten musste.

Als wir nun ins Hotel hinein gingen, hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Er war wieder hell wach und das erste, was ihm auffiel war Raúl. „Wo ist denn Raúl? Er sollte jetzt Schicht haben.“

Die Rezeption war leer. Genau wie die gesamte Lobby. Außerdem war es sehr still, man hörte nicht einmal weitentfernte Geräusche. Es war ein wenig gespenstisch.

„Merkwürdig“, sagte ich und blickte mich dabei um. „Wie ausgestorben.“

„Irgendwas stimmt doch hier nicht“, murrte Iker, als wir am Rezeptionstresen ankamen. Er beugte sich darüber und stöberte in den herumliegenden Sachen. Geraschel von Papier erfüllt den Saal mit einem merkwürdigen Rauschen.

„Hier steht ja auch kein Schild oder so, dass er gleich wiederkommt.“, merkte ich an und ging um den Tresen herum, sodass ich mir das Telefon ansehen kommt. Mit einigen gedrückten Tasten fand ich schnell die Anrufliste. „Na sieh einer an. Vor 10 Minuten hat Guti hier angerufen. Vielleicht ist er hochgegangen.“

„Siehst du da irgendwo ein Gästebuch?“

„Soweit ich weiß, ist das immer hier in dem Schrank eingeschlossen.“

„Na dann lass uns in den Friseursalon gehen“, meinte er und marschierte dann auch schon Richtung Treppenhaus.  
„Iker? Ich muss noch kurz telefonieren! Ich komm gleich nach!“, rief ich ihm hinter her. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern zeigte mir nur einen rausgereckten Daumen.

Ich holte also mein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Xabis Nummer. Es tutete einige Male, doch dann ging die Mailbox ran. Ich wollte Iker schon hinter her laufen, als mein Handy dann klingelte. Es war Xabi. Natürlich. „Hey, wie sieht‘s aus?“ ging ich ran. Am anderen Ende hörte ich jedoch erst nur, wie etwas über Boden geschleift wurde. Es dauerte noch einen Moment. Ich fragte: „Xabi?“ und bekam ein: „Ja, Moment. Bin gleich so weit.“ Es klang, als hätte er auf Lautsprecher gestellt.

Ich wartete also noch einen Augenblick, dann war kurz ein Rauschen zu hören und dann ganz normal Xabis Stimme: „Was hast du eben gesagt?“

„Ich hab gefragt, wie es aussieht?“

„Die Tatwaffe befindet sich in Ramos’ Wohnung. Piqué hat ihn vorhin festgenommen. Es war nicht die Polizeiwaffe.“

„Gut. Und…“, begann ich zögerlich. „Und die andere Sache?“ Die mir Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

„Grade erledigt.“

„O.K.“ Ich atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann: „Ich bin mit Iker grade im Hotel.“

„Casillas geht mir langsam auf diese Nerven.“

„Er glaubt, dass dieser Gonzalo Higuaín mit der Farbe herumgeschmiert hat.“

„Interessant…“, murmelte Xabi schon total in Gedanken versunken. „Dem sollten wir nachgehen.“

„Tu nichts unüberlegtes!“, knurrte ich leicht.

„Du tust was unüberlegtes, indem du dauernd an Casillas hängst.“

„Und du bist bloß eifersüchtig. Bis dann.“ Und so legte ich kopfschüttelnd auf, um Iker zu folgen. Im Laufschritt eilte ich hinter ihm her ins Treppenhaus. Mittlerweile hatte ich tatsächlich drauf in welchem Stockwerk sich was befand, also gelangte ich ohne großes Gesuche in die Shopping-Etage.

„Du kannst gleich wieder ins Treppenhaus gehen“, rief Iker mir entgegen. Er war schon wieder auf dem Rückweg. „Guti und Raúl sind nicht hier.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann lass uns doch mal im Büro gucken, ob wir da irgendwie vielleicht Zimmerreservierungen finden oder so was in die Richtung.“

Er nickte nur und marschierte dann gleich an mir vorbei ohne auch nur eine Sekunde inne zu halten. Es machte mich ganz wuschig im Kopf, dass er hier so nervös herum hampelte. Ich hastete ihm also wieder hinter her. Erst als er schon auf der ersten Stufe war, bekam ich seine Hand zu fassen.

„Iker“, sagte ich möglichst beruhigend. Er sah mich an und dann wieder auf meine Hand die immer noch seine festhielt. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als es in meinen Fingern begann zu kribbeln. Eigentlich konnte ich das so gar nicht gebrauchen, aber was sollte man schon gegen sein Herz machen?

„Ich muss das jetzt einfach wissen, okay?“, sagte er bevor ich weiter sprechen konnte. Bestimmt schob er meine Hand beiseite und stieg das eine Stockwerk hinab. Mit einem Seufzen folgte ich ihm.

Ich war direkt hinter ihm, als er auf den Flur treten wollte, doch er blieb abrupt stehen, sodass ich beinahe in ihn hineinlief.

„Das Polizeisiegel ist gebrochen“, flüsterte er. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich an ihm vorbei und sah zu der Tür des Büros. Sie war leicht geöffnet und die Versiegelung der Tür war zerrissen.

„Ich wette, das sind Guti und Raúl“, meinte ich.

„Die zwei sind echt unglaublich. Wir haben sie doch gestern erst verwarnt! So langsam gibt es keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass die Beiden irgendwas aushecken!“ Und damit stürmte er beinahe auf das Büro zu.

„Verdammt Iker! Du kannst doch nicht-„, doch er hörte mich ja schon gar nicht mehr, denn er stürmte in den Raum. Ich stolperte ihm hinter her.


	16. Muerte

Es ist still im Hotel. So soll es auch sein. Alles liegt da, als wäre die Sonne gerade erst am Aufgehen, doch so früh ist es definitiv nicht mehr. Die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel und wirft ihre warmen Strahlen durch das Bodentiefe Fenster. Das helle Parkett ist geschützt durch Malerfolie, die den ganzen Raum bedeckt. Vier große Farbeimer stehen nahe dem Fenster, daneben eine Leiter. Es liegen haufenweise Pinsel, Malerrollen und Klebeband herum.

Ein einziger Stuhl steht in dem leeren Raum. Die Schritten des Mannes, der sich eben auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte, klangen dumpf im Echo wider. Dabei hatte die Folie geknistert.

Jetzt sitzt er still da, die schwarz behandschuhten Finger ruhen unbeweglich in seinem Schoß, während er die Wand anstarrt. Die weiße Farbe hat ihren Job nicht gut gemacht.  
Vielleicht lag es auch am Maler. Die rote Farbe schaut immer noch dunkel darunter hervor und zeigt nun das Abbild von Gerard Piqué vielleicht noch schöner, noch präziser, deutlicher.  
Der Mann ist fasziniert von dem Bild und doch ist es nicht der Grund für sein Kommen. Er wartet auf jemanden.

Es dauert lange bis Schritte draußen auf dem Flur zu hören sind. Bei dem Klang kann er sich gleich vorstellen, wie die Schuhe aussehen. Er kennt sie nur zu gut. Als die Schritte verstummen, wendet der Mann seinen Blick von dem Bild ab. Seine Augen wandern fast wie in Zeitlupe zum Türrahmen, wo sein Gast steht.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass ich hier herkommen sollte?“, fragt er und der französische Akzent kommt dabei durch. Das passiert Zidane immer nur dann, wenn er aufgebracht ist.

„Ich habe ihnen etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen“, sagt der Mann, wobei er von dem Stuhl aufsteht und zum Fenster geht. Sein Blick schweift über den Parkplatz, der erstaunlich verlassen aussieht. „Schließen Sie bitte die Tür“, fügt er hinzu und zieht dabei selber einen der hellen Vorhänge ein wenig vor das Fenster.

Zidane folgt zögerlich der Aufforderung. Meistens ist er ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, doch seit dem Tod von Luis Figo, bröckelt diese Fassade. Es zeigt, wie Gefühle einen Menschen kaputt machen können.

„Hätte sie das nicht auch am Telefon mit mir bereden können?“

„Ich regle die Dinge meist lieber von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“ Der Mann hält einen Moment inne, sieht Zidane an und dreht sich dann ganz um und macht einige Schritte auf ihn zu. „Wissen Sie, es gab einige wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen.“

Und vielleicht passiert dann alles in Zeitlupe, vielleicht kommt es auch nur einem von beiden so vor. Der Mann zieht eine Waffe und richtet auf seinen Gegenüber. Nichts zittert.  
Nicht sein Arm. Nicht sein Daumen, der die Waffe schmerzhaft langsam entsichert. Das Klicken halt in dem leeren Raum viel zu laut.

Zidane ist nicht im Stande noch etwas sagen, viel zu schockiert sieht er seinen Gegenüber an. Angst. Unglauben und Unverständnis sind in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, während der Mann den Abzug betätig. Der Knall ist laut, legt sich mit einem ekelhaften Gefühl über die Ohren. Als Zidane zu Boden geht, hört es sich ein, als wäre der Mann unter Wasser. Es dauert erschreckend lange Sekunden bis die Stille zurückkehrt. Die friedliche Stille des Hotels.  
Der Mann steht einen langen Augenblick einfach nur so dort, schaut auf die Leiche hinunter.  
Sieht dabei zu wie das dickflüssige Rot sich einen Weg von der Stirn über das gesamte Gesicht bahnt. Über das, was vom Gesicht noch übrig ist.

Der Mann steckt die Pistole wieder weg und bückt sich zu dem Toten. Nur einen Augenblick lang sieht er ihn noch an, das Klingeln eines Handys scheint er dabei gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Erst als es wieder still ist, packt er das Stück Folie, auf dem Zidane gelandet ist und zieht ihn darauf bis hinter die Farbeimer zum Fenster. Die Folie raschelt und gibt einen schleifenden Ton von sich. Ein grausames Knirschen lässt vermuten, dass das Parkett unter der Folie nun einige unschöne Kratzer hat.

Wer auch immer angerufen hat, er wird ihn zurückrufen.


	17. La Clínica

[Gerard Piqué]

 

Ein wenig schmunzelte ich ja doch, als das Gespräch mit David am Telefon beendete. Ich war entgegen meiner Erwartung doch schon um halb sieben auf der Arbeit gewesen. Kaum fünf Minuten da, klingelte mein Telefon. Es wunderte mich ja nicht, als es Villa war. Dass das Gespräch sich im Endeffekt nicht wirklich um den Fall gedreht hatte, war allerdings nicht unbedingt zu erwarten. 

„Nein, Iker ist noch nicht hier“, hatte ich gesagt. Villa hatte am anderen Ende der Leitung zwar versucht seine Freude darüber zu verstecken, aber das gelang ihm nicht. Bei seinem Vorschlag, dass er mit Iker den ganzen Tag Charakteranalyse betreiben wollte, fand ich dann wiederum eigentlich nicht so toll. Und dennoch, ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm meine Zustimmung zu gegeben.

Das wirklich schockierende kam dann erst nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte. Ich ging zu Pep, um ihm zu sagen, dass ich heute alleine ermitteln würde. Ohne zu klopfen, öffnete ich die Tür zu seinem Büro und … blieb mit offenem Mund stehen.

„Guten Morgen Gerard“, sagte Pep. Er lehnte gegen seinen Schreibtisch, während sein Gast sich im Büro umsah. „Wie Sie sehen, habe ich so gut wie noch einen Mitarbeiter aus Madrid abgeworben.“

„Whoa whoa whoa. Ganz langsam. Ich werde Madrid ganz sicher nicht verlassen, um dafür nach Barcelona zu kommen.“

„Ja, gut. Wir wollen ja nicht übertreiben, aber ihr nehmt ihn heute mit. Gonzalo soll euch unterstützen wo er nur kann.“

„Iker kommt heute nicht.“, sagte ich schlicht dazu.

„Was? Sagen Sie nicht, dass er sich jetzt schon krank meldet!“

„Iker würde mit dem Tod persönlich zur Arbeit kommen“, meldete sich Gonzalo.  
„Er arbeitet heute den ganzen Tag mit Villa.“

Pep runzelte die Stirn. Es sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment sagen: „Hä?“ tat er aber nicht. Stattdessen sagte er: „Villa lässt da doch sonst auch nie jemanden dran teilhaben.“

„Tja“, sagte ich.

„Die zwei haben wohl eine besondere Verbindung zueinander“, sagte Gonzalo.

Und „Ach wirklich“, sagte Pep, wobei er irritiert die Augenbrauen hob. 

Dann sahen wir uns alle drei einen Augenblick schweigend. 

Gonzalo schien von der ganzen Sache nicht sonderlich überrascht, allerdings auch nicht sonderlich angetan. Wahrscheinlich war das schlimmste an allem, dass er den Tag mit mir alleine verbringen musste. Ich war nur froh, dass Pep mir nicht wieder Alonso an die Seite stellte, denn dann wäre ich noch durchgedreht. 

„Also gut. Sie zwei machen dann da weiter, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben.“, befahl Pep und beinahe hätte ich salutiert. 

„Na dann los“, sagte ich und verließ dabei wieder das Büro. „Wir müssen uns beeilen.“  
Wahrscheinlich verdrehte Gonzalo hinter mir die Augen, aber er folgte mir. Ich holte nur meine Jacke aus dem Büro und dann ging’s los.

 

Ich saß am Steuern und Gonzalo auf dem Beifahrersitz. Wir schwiegen und das schon seit wir das Büro verlassen hatten. Es war nicht gerade ein angenehmes Schweigen. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Es war für mich offensichtlich, dass Gonzalo nicht gerade mein größter Fan war. Wahrscheinlich machte er das hier alles auch nur, um Iker zu zeigen, dass ihm sein vorangegangenes Verhalten Leid tat. Jetzt musste er mit mir vorlieb nehmen und auch wie gestern verhielt er sich mir gegenüber höflich, aber kalt. Irgendwie. 

Schlussendlich nahm er mir dann die Suche nach dem Gesprächsthema ab, indem er fragte: „Wir fahren nicht zum Hotel. Haben wir woanders einen Termin?“

„Sie haben ja gestern auch Cesc kennen gelernt. Er ist speziell was seine Recherche angeht.  
Und alles andere auch. Er ist hartnäckig und bei ihm gibt es immer nur die knallharte Wahrheit. Deswegen ist es manchmal einfach kompliziert, wenn er sich dafür entscheidet über einen Fall der Polizei zu berichten. Natürlich wollen wir ja immer die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen, aber Sie wissen ja selbst, dass der Weg dahin meistens eher ein dunkler ist. Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir Cesc dazu bekommen haben, bei den meisten Dingen immer erst ein wenig zurückhaltender zu berichten. Dafür ist es dann der erste, der meistens vom Ende der Fälle hört. Außerdem sieht er die Dinge aus einer anderen Sicht und kommt anders an Informationen ran.“

„Okay, ich habs verstanden. Cesc ist wichtig, um die Öffentlichkeit im Zaum zu halten. Aber wo fahren wir hin?“, unterbrach mich Gonzalo.

Ich seufzte und meinte: „Zu einem Café, indem Cesc sich jeden Morgen eine Kaffee holen. Wir werden ihn beschatten.“

Gonzalo legte die Stirn in falten und blickte mich von der Seite an. „Das macht absolut keinen Sinn, wenn ihr eigentlich gut mit ihm zusammenarbeitet.“

„Sie haben mich ja auch nicht ausreden lassen.“, meinte ich beleidigt. „Ich wollte nämlich grade erwähnen, dass ich ein Telefon von ihm mitbekommen habe, das ein wenig verdächtig klang. Er trifft sich heute mit einem Informanten. Und wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr einen so Aufsehen erregenden Fall. Schließlich wurde einer der bekanntesten Männer Barcelonas brutal ermordet.“

„Okay. Haben Sie einen Verdacht, wer der Informant ist?“, fragte er, dabei parkte ich den Wagen ein. 

„Ja, leider. Aber das ist erst mal nicht so wichtig.“ 

Wir stiegen aus und Gonzalo folgte mir die Straße hinunter. Um diese Uhrzeit war es noch nicht allzu voll auf den Straßen. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das gut oder schlecht war. Wahrscheinlich eher schlecht, denn Cesc war wachsam. Meistens. Und dann würden wir ihm sofort auffallen. Bis wir das Café erreichten dauerte es allerdings noch einen Moment.  
Gerade als es in Sicht kam, fing mein Handy an zu klingeln. 

Ich verdrehte die Augen, während ich aus der Hosentasche fischte und sah dann auf den Display. „Was will der denn?“, fragte ich mit leicht angewidertem Gesicht. 

Gonzalo lugte mir über die Schulter. „Ist doch bloß Alonso.“

„Bloß Alonso. Das ist mein persönlicher Albtraum“, murrte ich und ging ran: „Ja?“

„Ich mache jetzt die Hausdurchsuchung bei Ramos. Höchstwahrscheinlich nehmen wir ihn danach mit aufs Revier“, antwortete er mir dann auch so gleich.

„Sie machen was?!“, entfuhr es mir. „Sie wollen- wie kommen sie denn auf sowas?!“

Gonzalo neben mir verkniff sich nur sehr mühsam ein Lachen und biss sich auf einen Finger. 

„Es gibt keine besseren Anhaltspunkte als Ramos‘ Streit mit Figo. Wir haben noch keine der Tatwaffen gefunden oder sonst irgendwelche Hinweise. Wir müssen uns an jeden Strohhalm klammern.“

„Aber-“

„Ich geh da jetzt rein. Ob sie wollen oder nicht, Piqué. Ich habe eine richterliche Erlaubnis und Pep ist auch dafür. Ich wollte Sie bloß aus Höflichkeit informieren.“

Ich schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor ich sagte: „Dann rufen Sie an, wenn sie fertig sind.“

„Gewöhnen Sie sich nicht an die Höflichkeit, Piqué“

„Ja ja, Sie mich auch, Alonso“, murrte ich und legte auf. „Mistkerl!“ 

„Was? Ich?“, fragte Gonzalo tatsächlich etwas irritiert und … verletzt?

„Was? Nein! Alonso. Er durchsucht jetzt Ramos‘ Wohnung.“

„Lass wir ihn seine Arbeit machen und gehen unserer auch wieder nach. So beschissen ich das auch finde, weil mir Sergio wirklich sympathisch ist, müssen wir halt abwarten. Er wird schon nichts getan haben“, versuchte Gonzalo mich zu beruhige. Er klopfte mir noch auf die Schulter, während ich das Handy wegpackte.

„Ist es das da?“, fragte er und deutete auf ein kleines Café, dem wir uns näherten.

„Ja, genau das. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis Cesc auftaucht und dürfen uns nicht erwischen lassen.“

„Hast du das überhaupt schon mal gemacht? Jemanden beschatten, meine ich?“

Ich schürzte die Lippen. „Nein.“

Gonzalo lachte. „Das machen wir am laufenden Band in Madrid.“

„Sehr wi-“, begann ich, doch Gonzalo hielt mir plötzlich den Mund zu und zog mich hinter ein paar Mülltonnen auf den Boden. Das musste vielleicht bescheuert aussehen. „Zum Teufel! Gonzalo!“, knurrte ich, als er endlich die Hand wegnahm. 

„Halt doch mal den Mund, verdammt!“, entgegnete er. „Cesc ist gerade aus dem Café herausgekommen.“ Er beugte sich um die Mülltonnen herum und beobachtete Cesc vermutlich. Dann stand er plötzlich auf und winkte mich hinter sich her. 

Ich fühlte mich verdammt unsicher, wie ich ihm so hinter her lief. Wie auf Zehenspitzen tänzelten wir leise hinter Cesc her. Immer wieder stoppe Gonzalo an Hauswänden, weiteren Mülltonnen, Autos und versteckte sich hinter den wenigen Passanten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das funktionieren würde. Tat es aber. 

Irgendwann bog Cesc mal wieder um eine Ecke. Wir folgten ihm, aber als ich erkannte, wo wir waren, blieb ich stehen. Gonzalo brauchte ziemlich lange, bis er merkte, dass ich nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Dann kam er allerdings ziemlich schnell zurück.

„Was ist?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, wo er hingeht.“ 

Etwas außer Atem blickte Gonzalo noch einmal zu Cesc. „Und wo geht er hin?“

„In die Reha.“

„Reha?“

Ich nickte nur und setzte mich dann wieder in Bewegung. „Los da längs, das ist kürzer.“

„Wer ist denn da in der Reha?“, fragte er neugierig, wobei er neben mir herlief. Wir gingen durch ein kleines Stück Park, in dem es recht leer war. 

„Mein ehemaliger Arbeitskollege“, antwortete ich knapp und legte noch etwas an Tempo zu.  
Gonzalo hatte allerdings keine Schwierigkeiten mitzuhalten. 

„Okay. Und sie meinen, Cesc wird sich mit ihm treffen?“

„Jap.“

Wir kamen vor das offene Tor, das am Ende des Stück Parks lag und auf das Grundstück der Klinik führte. 

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Wir? Gar nichts. Sie? Sie gehen da jetzt rein und gucken wo Cesc hingeht. Wenn Cesc sie sieht, sagen sie einfach, dass sie jemanden besuchen wollte und der gerade nicht da ist.  
Zlatan kennt sie ja schließlich nicht“

„Was? Wer? Das klappt doch nie!“

„Kein Aber. Da ist Cesc. Los hinter her. Und komme sie raus, so bald Cesc auch wieder geht, sonst rufe ich Verstärkung.“

„Sie- was?“, fragte er noch einmal irritiert, aber ich schubste ihn schon unter dem Torbogen hindurch und er stolperte den Kiesweg entlang. Er drehte sich irgendwann noch einmal kurz um, bevor er in das Gebäude ging und zeigte mir einen Vogel. 

Als er dann drinnen war, entspannte ich mich ein wenig und ging von dem Tor zu einer Bank, wo ich mich setzte. Ich hatte dennoch den Eingang im Blick. Sollte Cesc zu mir sehen, war ich hoffentlich zu weit weg dafür, dass er mich erkennen würde. 

Ich wusste, dass es jetzt sehr lange dauern konnte, bis irgendwas passierte. Ich würde mich bis dahin wahrscheinlich zu Tode gelangweilt haben. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, mein Handy herauszuholen. Doch dann würde ich nicht aufpassen was passierte. Aber wenn ich die ganze Zeit dieses Gebäude ansehen musste, dann würde ich nicht darum herum kommen über Zlatan nachzudenken. Und darüber, ob er möglichweise seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

Ich hatte schon sehr lange nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Er hatte mir beim letzten Mal klar gemacht, dass er mich und mein Mitleid nicht bei sich haben wollte. Dabei machte ich mir nur sorgen darum, ob er wieder zurück in sein Leben finden würde, obwohl er kein Polizist mehr sein konnte. 

Meine Grübeleien gingen so weiter. Wurden immer dunkler und ich hatte das Gefühl, eine dunkle Wolke würde sich über mir ausbreiten. Am liebsten hätte ich mich irgendwann selbst erwürgt, aber bevor das passieren konnte, sah ich, wie Cesc das Gebäude wieder verließ. Er hatte es wieder viel zu eilig, um mich zu bemerken.

Ich behielt die Tür also weiter im Auge, doch es passierte nichts. Fünf Minuten vergingen. Zehn Minuten vergingen. Dann holte ich mein Handy hervor und wählte Gonzalos Nummer. Es tutete, aber er ging nicht ran und die Mailbox sprang an. 

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, stieß ich hervor und rief dann Pep an, aber da war es das gleiche. Er ging nicht an und ich hörte nur diese verdammte Frauenstimme der Mailbox.

Ich wollte gerade Iker anrufen, als Gonzalo zurückrief. Mir fiel ein richtigen Stein vom Herzen und ich ging ran: „Gott musst du mir so einen Schrecken einjagen? Wo bist du!?“

„Jetzt komm Mal runter. Ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte er und schon kam er aus dem Gebäude heraus.


	18. Madrid

[Iker Casillas]

 

Draußen zogen die verschiedensten Landschaften an uns vor. Sie verschwommen ab und an zu einem Wirr-Warr aus sämtlichen Farben, wenn der Zug noch ein wenig Tempo zu legte. Es war noch früh, die Sonne stand schon recht hoch und die Klimaanlage lief schon auf Hochtouren, aber Gerard und ich waren noch müde und irgendwie war noch kein Gespräch in Gange gekommen. 

Wir saßen in einem Zug nach Madrid. Ich kam mir immer noch ein wenig überrumpelt deswegen vor, aber was sollte man denn schon machen, wenn er Chef einem ein Ticket in die Hand drückte und sagte: „Holen sie ein paar Unterlagen bei Mourinho ab, damit auch alles mit Gonzalo offiziell richtig läuft. Ach und entspannen sie zwei Mal ein wenig. Ich kriege das schon gemeinsam mit Villa, Alonso und Gonzalo hin.“

Zu erst hatte ich das alles für einen blöden Scherz gehalten, aber dem war leider nicht so. Und das konnte ich nicht begreifen. Es ging doch hier schließlich um Mord und da konnte man doch nicht seine beiden Hauptermittler vom Fall abziehen. 

„Hör auf zu grübeln, Iker“, holte Gerard mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er lehnte mit dem Kopf an der Scheibe und sah ganz schön kaputt aus. „Pep macht so was manchmal. Warum, kann er sich wahrscheinlich selber nicht ganz erklären.“

„Aber es geht um Mord und wir haben keinen Verdächtigen!“

„Wir haben sehr wohl einen verdächtigen und der ist auch noch vorläufig festgenommen. Alonso hat nun einmal die Tatwaffe in Ramos’ Wohnung gefunden.“

„Und du verdächtigst deinen ehemaligen Kollegen seine Finger im Spiel zu haben.“

„Als wenn du nicht dasselbe tust.“

Ich seufzte. „Erzähl, was hast du gestern mit Gonzalo herausgefunden?“

„Also gut“, fing er an. „Wir haben Cesc verfolgt wegen diesem Informanten den er Sprechen wollte. Er ist in die Reha-Klinik gegangen, in der Zlatan behandelt wird. Also hab ich Gonzalo reingeschickt und gewartete bis er wieder rausgekommen ist. Zwischen zeitlich hatte ich einen Herzinfarkt. Aber es ist alles gut gegangen.“

Ich überlegte kurz, ob Gerard erwartete, dass ich jetzt herum meckern würde. Aus seinem Mund klang es so, als hätte er Gonzalo in Lebensgefahr gebracht hätte. Gonzalo selbst hatte die Sachen aber gestern nur ganz kurz erwähnt. Viel interessanter hatte er meinen Tag mit David gefunden.

„Und was hat er da herausgefunden? War Cesc bei Zlatan oder nicht?“

„Ja war er“, sagte Gerard etwas zerknirscht. Ihm schien die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Mir gefiel es aber auch nicht. Es taten sich irgendwie immer mehr Sachen auf, von denen ich lieber nichts gewusste hätte. Schlimm genug schon mit dieser Sache mit dem Testament. Ich war sehr gespannt darauf, ob Zidane den Beweis erbringen würde, dass das Hotel ihm gehören sollte.

„Und Gonzalo hat mitbekommen, dass es definitiv um Figo ging in dem Gespräch. Aber scheinbar habe sie immer nur Decknamen benutzt. Es war dauernd die Rede vom dem Anwalt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie Figos Anwalt gemeint haben. Es kann natürlich auch einen anderen Grund als den Beruf für diesen Namen geben.“

„Wer ist Figos Anwalt?“

„Keine Ahnung. Gonzalo kümmert sich drum. Ich schätze aber Mal, dass es sich dabei um den Typen handelt, der auch Figos Testament beglaubigt und möglicherweise eigenständig geändert hat.“

„Und was ist- was ist wenn der Anwalt von dem Cesc geredet hat, Xabi ist?“, fragte ich misstrauisch. Ich kannte Xabi nun nicht gerade gut. Mir gegenüber war er zwar immer freundlich, aber Gerard hatte ja nun mal schon des Öfteren geäußert, dass Xabi zur besonders nervtötenden Art der Anwälte zählte.

Aber Gerard lachte über meine Aussage. „Komm schon Iker. Alonso ist wirklich nervig, aber was sollte er für einen Grund Luis Figo umzubringen?“

„War ja nur so ein Gedanke.“

„Stell dir mal vor, ich würde jetzt David verdächtigen. Was würdest du denn dann sagen?“

„Ey“, sagte ich empört. „Das ist ja wohl was ganz anderes. Oder bist du etwa total verschossen in Xabi? Das würde zum mindestens eure ganzen Zankereien erklären.“

„Gott Iker! Ich hab Frau und Kinder. Déu meu!“, es schüttelte ihn richtig, als er das sagte und ich fing an zu lachen. 

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du ihn wirklich nicht ausstehen kannst. Deine Frau und die Kinder musst du mir aber mal vorstellen.“

„Warte mal, nicht ablenken. Hast du grade indirekt gesagt, dass du wirklich was für David übrig hast? Oder hat sich da gestern etwa was ergeben?“, fragte er und grinste dabei total schelmisch. 

„Wir haben gestern gearbeitet“, antwortete ich etwas eingeschnappt. Gerard grinste aber nur munter weiter. 

Die Fahrt dauerte dann noch zirka zweieinhalb Stunden. Es waren kleine Dörfer und Städte zu sehen, noch ein paar Felder und- ich bin zwischen durch wieder eingeschlafen. Gerard musste mich wecken, als wir in Madrid ankamen. 

Sobald ich das dann begriff, dass wir wirklich wieder in Madrid waren, wurde ich nervös und versteifte mich. Ich blieb stehen, als wir in die große Hallen mit den kleinen Geschäften kamen und den Blick auf die Palmen und den Schildkörtenteich richteten. 

„Du willst doch jetzt nicht kneifen und sofort nach Barcelona zurückfahren?“, fragte Gerard etwas neckisch. 

„Ich habe mich nur von meinen Eltern verabschiedet. Die werden also alle nicht sonderlich froh sein, mich so schnell schon wieder zu sehen.“, antwortete ich jedoch nüchtern.  
„Wie jetzt?!“

„Na, ich hab Mou gesagt, dass ich kündige, er hat genickt, ein Monat ist vergangen und dann kam ich nicht mehr wieder. Außerdem habe ich es nur Gonzalo erzählt, der dann ja nicht mehr mit mir geredet hat, was alle anderen schon komisch fanden, aber das wars dann auch.“

„Gut, wenn du willst können wir den nächsten Zug zurücknehmen.“ Gerards blaue Augen funkelten, als er mir dieses aufmunternde Lächeln zu warf. Eine Hand hat er auf meine Schulter gelegt und irgendwie weiß ich, dass er tatsächlich sofort wieder zurückfahren würde. 

„Nhaa, da muss ich jetzt durch“, meinte ich. 

Er lachte und sagte: „Puh, Pep hätte mir den Kopf abgerissen, wenn wir mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt wären.“ 

Wir machten uns also auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Der Bus kam auch gleich und während wir so durch die Innenstand fuhren, erzählte ich ihm ein wenig über Madrid. Wir fuhren auch in der Nähe meiner alten Wohnung vorbei. Ich wurde doch ein wenig melancholisch. Ich vermisste Madrid. Meine Freund, meine Familie und ja auch ein wenig meinen alten Arbeitsplatz. Ich glaube, es war keine gut Idee, dass ich schon so früh nach Madrid zurückkehrte. 

Nach der Busfahrt mussten wir noch ein wenig zu Fuß gehen, aber es war nicht weit zum Revier. Das Gebäude lag ruhig da, wie immer. Es herrschte nie Aufregung hier. Zu mindestens nicht vor dem Gebäude. Innen drin sah das dann schon ganz anders aus.

Ich blieb auf dem Weg zum Eingang stehen. Ich hatte ein äußerst flaues Gefühl im Magen. „Müssen wir da wirklich reingehen?“, fragte ich flehend an Gerard gewandt. 

„Wir müssen, ob du nun willst oder nicht. Wir marschieren strickt in das Büro von Mourinho, schnappen uns die Unterlagen für Gonzalo und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zu deinem Lieblingsitaliener oder so was.“

„Ha!“, sagte ich und lachte kurz. „Ich hab eine bessere Idee was wir danach machen. Ich kenn da jemanden, der uns sicher noch eine private Führung durchs Bernabéu geben kann.“

„Oh nein. Auf gar keinen Fall!“, sagte Gerard sofort und ihm war wirklich ein wenig Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das kommt nicht in die Tüte!“

Ich ignorierte ihn und ging den kleinen Sandweg zum Polizeigebäude hoch.  
„Iker! Nein, das machen wir nicht!“, meckerte er weiter. 

Ohne mich umzudrehen, sagte ich wie ein Mantra vor mich hin: „Zu Mou, Unterlagen mitnehmen und weg. Zu Mou, Unterlagen mitnehmen und weg. Zu Mou, Un-„

Ein lautes Räuspern unterbrach mein Gemurmel. „Du willst also nicht einmal einen alten und ja, wie ich zu geben muss, wirklich wütenden Kollegen besuchen, wenn du schon mal hier bist?“ Ein französischer Akzent sprach aus den Worten und ich drehte mich langsam um.

„Hallo Karim.“, sagte ich, biss mir dann auf die Unterlippe. Ich hatte gehofft ihn nicht zu treffen. Es tat mir wirklich leid, dass mein Abschied von ihm aus einer SMS bestand. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht den Mumm, ihn anzurufen und das zu kläre. 

Karim Benzema war ungefähr so groß wie ich, trug die Haare nur ein paar Millimeter lang und war Forensiker. Während er mich ein wenig zickig ansah, drehte Gerard immer wieder den Kopf von mir zu Karim und zurück. 

Als dann keiner mehr etwas sagte, war es Gerard, der die Stille beendete „Hi, Gerard Piqué“, sagte er an Karim gewandt, dann drehte er sich zu mir. „Wir ändern den Plan. Du klärst das hier und ich gehe Mourinho besuchen.“ Dann klopfte er mir nur kurz auf die Schulter und verschwand im Gebäude.

„Das ist also dein neuer Kollege“, stellte Karim fest.

„Ja, das ist er“, meinte ich und holte dann tief Luft um zu sagen: „Es tut mir wirklich leid Karim. Das war ein Scheiß Abgang von mir, aber ich hab‘s hier nicht mehr ausgehalten mit Mou.“ Ich biss mir wieder auf die Unterlippe und hoffte darauf, dass mein französischer Freund irgendwie Verständnis für mich hatte.

Allerdings sah er mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und kam bedrohlich mit einem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf mich zu. „Du“, sagte er und klang ziemlich giftig dabei. Ich hielt echt die Luft an und wollte schon ganz klein werden, als Karim plötzlich anfing breit zu grinsen. „Mon Ami! Das war Scheiße, aber ich bin froh dich zu sehen.“ Und dann umarmte er mich ganz kurz. 

Erleichtert atmete ich aus. „Dios, Karim. Ich dachte jetzt schon du tickst aus.“ Und dann drehte ich mich um, um ins Polizeigebäude zu gehen. „So, ich hoffe, ich begegne Mou jetzt nicht.“ 

Ich stieß grade die Tür auf als Karim sagte: „Vielleicht solltest du da nicht reingehen.“ Aber es war zu spät und als ich ihn sah, blieb ich etwas schockiert oder überrumpelt im Eingang stehen. 

„Hi Iker“, sagte David Beckham, nachdem er mich einen Moment mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen angesehen hatte.


	19. Madrid II

[Gerard Piqué]

 

Mir schwante böses, als ich Iker so sah. Ziemlich überrumpelt schien er, während er den Mann anstarrte, der sich mir als David Beckham vorgestellt hatte. Aber auch Beckham wirkte ein wenig überrascht, als er „Hi, Iker“ sagte. 

Iker hingegen brauchte ziemlich lange bis er ein „Holá David “ herausbrachte. Karim, der hinter ihm zur Tür herein gekommen war, hatte sich eine Hand leicht vor die Augen gelegt und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Die ganze verquere Situation wurde dann dadurch aufgelöst, dass am Ende des großen Raumes die Tür aufging. Ein Mann so um die 50 Jahre mit angegrauten Haaren kam heraus.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte er, wobei man deutlich einen portugiesischen Akzent in seinem Spanisch hörte. Er blickte streng von Beckham zu Karim, dann mit grimmigem Erstaunen zu Iker und mit Verwirrung zu mir. „Casillas, was machen Sie hier? Sollten Sie nicht in Barcelona sein und den Mörder von Luis Figo finden?!“

Das war also José Mourinho. Man hörte in den Rängen der Polizei vieles über den Mann, dennoch hätte ich es in dem Augenblick wirklich toll gefunden, wenn David da gewesen wäre, um mir genaueres zu erzählen. 

Erst sagte keiner was und da ich unbehagliche Stille noch nie mochte, sagte ich dann: „Genau, da hin wollen wir auch schnellsten wieder zurückkehren, aber damit Gonzalo uns auch richtig unterstützen kann, brauchen wir noch die Papiere.“

„Und um die abzuholen entbehrt Guardiola seine zwei Hauptermittler?! Kein Wunder, dass dort Leute sterben, wenn nie jemand da ist, der was dagegen tun könnte. Benzema, holen Sie die Papiere aus meinem Büro, ich habe einen Termin!“ Und ohne irgendjemanden auch nur mit noch einem Blick zu würdigen, verließ er das Gebäude. 

„Déu, ist das ein Kerl!“, sagte ich, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. „Der mag ja einiges auf dem Kasten haben, was die Arbeit angeht, aber menschlich ist das doch unterallerste Schublade, oder nicht?“

Benzema blickte von mir zu Iker und zu Beckham, während Iker mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu warf. 

„Was?“, fragte ich, weil ich mir keiner Schuld bewusst war. 

„Unterste Schublade? Das kannst du auch manchmal ganz gut.“ Iker seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns die Papiere holen und wieder gehen.“

„Lass uns doch erst mal gucken, wann der nächste Zug überhaupt fährt und dann sehen wir uns noch ein wenig was von Madrid an. Wenn auch bitte nicht das Stadion“, versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern. 

„Stadion?“, fragte Beckham da plötzlich. „Das klingt doch nach ner tollen Idee. Wir begleiten euch.“

Iker drehte sich auf seinem Weg zum Büro um und sah etwas irritiert drein. „Was?“

„Find ich gut. Mou kommt sowieso erst in frühestens zwei Stunden wieder. Lasst uns doch zu viert was essen gehen?“ fragend blicke er zu Iker, der sich mit einem ganz kurzen Blick auf Beckham geschlagen gab.

„Okay“, sagte er also und ging dann weiter zur Mous Büro.

„Iker, komm schon, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!“

„Das nennt man Rache, Gerard, Rache!“, rief er, während er im Büro schon verschwunden war und scheinbar in Papier wühlte. 

„Rache, wofür?“, fragte Beckham etwas belustigt.

„Dafür, dass ich ihn zum Camp Nou gelotst habe, als wir uns vor seinem ersten Arbeitstag getroffen haben. Ich geh da halt gerne Chips kaufen.“

„Ha ha!“, rief Iker wieder. „Von wegen, du versuchst doch dauernd mich zur Weißglut zu treiben mit dem Zeug.“

„Nha, scheinbar haben Sie das geschafft“, kommentierte Benzema Iker derzeitiges etwas aufbrausendes und zickiges Verhalten.

„Und das kommt nur selten vor“, meinte auch noch Beckham. So langsam würde ich gerne einmal wissen wer das war. 

 

Es ist für mich kaum zu fassen, aber eine halbe Stunde später fuhren wir auf dem Parkplatz des Santiago Bernabeu vor. Die Stimmung im Auto war merkwürdig. Iker saß neben mir auf der Rückbank und starrte unentwegt nach draußen. Vielleicht nahm es ihn tatsächlich so mit plötzlich wieder in Madrid zu sein. 

„Geht schon mal vor“, sagte ich zu Benzema und Beckham, nachdem wir ausgestiegen waren. „Ich muss noch mal kurz mit Iker was besprechen.“

Benzema zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Beckham mich einen kleinen Augenblick musterte, aber schließlich mit dem Franzosen zum Café.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Iker leicht verwirrt, als die beiden außer Hörweite waren. 

„Ist alles okay mit dir?“, fragte ich zurück.

„Ja, alles okay. Wieso? Sollte was sein?“

„Wer ist dieser Beckham? Arbeitet der auch hier?“

Iker seufzte und blickte Gedanken verloren über den weiträumigen Parkplatz vor dem Stadion, welches ich bewusst versuchte zu ignorieren. „David hat mal hier gearbeitet. Er ist Profiler und lebt jetzt seit knapp einem Jahr in den USA.“

„Und? Lief da was?“

„Komm“, wiegelte er das ab. „Marsch in Café. Ich habe Hunger.“

„Also hab ich Recht. Erzählst du mir die Geschichte?“

„Ganz sicher. Beim Mittag mit deiner Frau und den Kindern, woraufhin du mir von sämtlichen Ex-Freundinnen erzählst“, meinte er, wobei er mich mehr oder weniger Richtung Café schob.

„Warum bist du denn heute so ironisch?!“, beschwerte ich mich ernsthaft.  
„Gerard, halt die Klappe und geh!“

Ich gab mich also schließlich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen und hielt die Klappe, während wir den anderen ins Café folgten. 

Benzema und Beckham hatten uns einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke gesucht. Beide studierten sie die Karte, obwohl sie die wahrscheinlich auswendig kannten. 

Ich hätte es niemals laut gesagt, aber das Café gefiel mir von innen ganz gut. Das hätte ich allerdings niemals laut gesagt. Und ganz besonders nicht heute in Gegenwart eines ironischen Ikers.

„Erzählt mal, was ist da los in Barcelona?“, fragte Beckham neugierig nachdem alle etwas bestellt hatten.

„Wir haben jemanden festgenommen.“

„Ich würde eher sagten, die Staatsanwaltschaft hat jemanden festnehmen lassen.“

Iker verdrehte nur die Augen und ließ mich weiterreden: „Hab ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt oder? Fernando hat die Tatwaffe schon untersucht. Er konnte nichts Brauchbares finden, schon gar keine Fingerabdrücke von Ramos.“

Fernando?“, fragte Benzema. „Fernando Torres?“

„Ja, er ist Forensiker in Barcelona und nimmt ein paar Tätigkeiten als SpuSi war.“

„Pah! Der kann doch nichts. Am besten nehmt ihr mich mit nach Barcelona, dann lösen wir den Fall gleich viel schneller. 

Verwirrt blickte ich zu Iker und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel war, das Beckham darüber schmunzelte. 

„Karim hatte mal eine nicht so nette Begegnung mit Fernando.“

„Naja, ist ja auch egal“, meinte ich dann ein wenig leise und fuhr vor: „Mit Gonzalo habe ich bei Cesc jedenfalls nichts erreicht. Gonzalo meinte, Cecs hätte Zlatan nur einen privaten Besuch abgestattet.“

„Es gibt also nichts, was die Presse nicht heute spätestens abgedruckt hätte.“

„Ja klar. Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt, was das für eine Aktion mit David im Hotel? Ich dachte ihr wolltet bei dir Zuhause ein paar Leute psychologisch auseinandernehmen.“

Iker unterdrückte ein Seufzen und warf mir einen Blick zu, der mir wohl mitteilen sollte, dass ich David nicht erwähnen sollte. Zu spät. 

Dennoch erzählte er endlich was am vor Tag passiert war: „David und ich waren im Hotel, um das Gästebuch zu checken, weil uns in einem Alibi ein paar Unstimmigkeiten aufgefallen waren. An der Rezeption war aber keiner und da wir wussten, dass Raúl Dienst hatte, sind wir dann zu Guti in den Friseursalon. Da war allerdings auch niemand, weswegen wir dann weiter durchs Hotel sind und schließlich zu Figos Büro kamen, wo die Tür offen stand und-„

„Das war doch versiegelt, oder nicht?“, warf ich irritiert ein. 

„Ja, du Schlaumeier. Lass mich doch mal ausreden“, beschwerte sich Iker. Ich musste einfach grinsen, der ironische Iker gefiel mir irgendwie ganz gut. „Im Büro waren jedenfalls Guti und Raúl, die gerade an Gutis Personalakte herumfummelten. Sie hatten sämtliche Dokumente der letzten paar Jahre entwendet, weil Figo und Guti wegen was auch immer vor Gericht gezogen waren. Die zwei haben jetzt eine Anzeige wegen Behinderung der Ermittlungen am Hals, aber im Fall bringt es uns auch nicht weiter.“

„Ich sag dir, Guti hat Dreck am Stecken!“, brummte ich.

„Stopp mal kurz. Ihr redet immer wieder von Guti.“

„Von José Maria Gutierrez Hernandez? Dem Friseur?“

„Ja tun wir“, meinte Iker.

„Ich weiß noch, wie wir immer die Sendung über seinen Salon in Madrid geguckt haben“, sinnierte Beckham, wobei er Iker ein Zwinkern über seinen Kaffee hinweg zu warf. Iker versuchte sich an einem mickrigen Lächeln. 

„Viel wichtiger ist allerdings, wer glaubt ihr, wars und haben diese Schmierereien etwas mit dem Mord zu tun? Der Kerl hat Sie übrigens gut getroffen, Gerard.“, wechselte Benzema schnell das Thema, der scheinbar auch bemerkt hatte, dass Iker das nicht ganz so gefiel  
„Wohl oder übel hat er das. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr was ich glauben soll. Die Tatwaffe bei Ramos sagt ja nun wirklich viel, aber ich will das eigentlich nicht glauben. Etwas anderes haben wir im Moment allerdings nicht.“

„Wessen Alibi habt ihr denn geprüft?“, fragte ich ein wenig irritiert nach. Hätte er das nicht mal erwähnen können? Es hörte sich ja nun doch nach einer wichtigen Info an.

Iker schenkte mir allerdings nur einen langen Blick, was deutlich sagte, dass es sich wirklich um eine sehr wichtige Info handelte, wenn er es nicht einmal vor seinen ehemaligen Kollegen erzählen wollte. 

Die beiden nahmen das ziemlich gelassen und schnitten nun einige andere Themen an. Wir unterhielten uns also über Gott und die Welt und die Zeit verging dabei wie im Flug. Am Ende musste ich feststellen, dass zum mindestens dieses Café in Madrid ganz gut war und das sowohl Benzema, als auch Beckham eigentlich ganz nette Kerle waren. Auch wenn Iker die ganze Zeit über ein wenig angespannt wirkte, war es ein netter Nachmittag. Im Endeffekt hatte ich nur nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass Ikers Verhalten an Beckham lag. 

Gegen 15 Uhr saßen wir dann wieder in einem Zug und fuhren zurück nach Barcelona. 

„Gott sei Dank verlassen wir dieses Stadt wieder“, sagte ich scherzhaft mit übertriebener Erleichterung und grinste Iker dabei an.

Er grinste nur kurz zurück und sagte dann aus heiterem Himmel ganz ernst: „Wir haben Gonzalos Alibi überprüft. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er erst seitdem Tag in Barcelona ist, an dem wir ihn im Hotel getroffen haben, aber laut Karim war er ja nun schon länger nicht hier in Madrid.“ 

Ich betrachtete Iker mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen, wie er auf seinem Daumennagel herumkaute und nicht weitersprach. 

„Und?“, fragte ich also, um ihn zu ermutigen.

„Gonzalo hat schon vor Figos Tod eingecheckt.“


	20. La Confrontación

[David Villa]

 

Iker war in Madrid. Ich hatte noch versucht Xabi und Guardiola davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mit sollte, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Also hatte ich überlegt, was uns denn alle ein wenig weiterbringen würde. Guardiola wollte eigentlich hören, was ich von dem Mörder hielt und wie ich ihn einschätzte, aber ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich einer etwas heiklen Spur nachgehen würde. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass diese Spur tatsächlich fruchtet, würde ich ihm sagen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Aber Iker zu wollte ich Guardiola noch nicht gleich sagen, dass ich nun herausfinden würde, ob Gonzalo etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte. 

Mein Tag begann also im Hotel, wo ich mir auch ein Frühstück gönnte. Viel zu früh am Morgen setzte ich mich mit einer Tageszeitung an einen der Tische und wartete darauf, dass der Kellner, Fabio, mir meine Bestellung bringen würde. 

Es war ruhig und so gut wie leer beim Frühstücksbuffet. Sechs Uhr morgens war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten gewesen. Nur ein weiterer Tisch war belegt und da handelte es sich um Guti, zu dem ich mich nicht hatte setzen wollen. Er sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus und schien auf jemanden zu warten. 

Ich las also eine Weile Zeitung, trank Kaffee und beobachtete Guti ab und an aus dem Augenwinkel. Raúl setzte sich irgendwann zu ihm und sie tuschelten. Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen worum es ging, schließlich hatte man Ramos verhaftet und bezichtigte ihn des Mordes. Die Beweise sprachen nun einmal für sich. 

Irgendwann kam dann, auch wie ich gehofft hatte, Gonzalo. Er ging ziemlich zielstrebig auf den Tisch und Guti und Raúl zu. Während er sich setzte, hörte ich, wie er sagte: „Ich bin zu spät. Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid.“

Mich schien er gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Also versuchte ich ein wenig ihrem Gespräch zu lauschen.

„Weißt du was neues?“, fragte Guti auch sofort.

Gonzalo aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Iker und Gerard sind heute in Madrid, um die Unterlagen für meine Arbeit die ich hier leiste zu holen. Guardiola meint, es wäre wohl gut, wenn Iker noch mal ein paar alte Freunde sieht. Ein Mord wäre ein ziemlich harter start. Ich halte das ja für keine gute Idee, weil Iker uns nicht gerade im Guten verlassen hat, aber egal.“

„Warum haben sie Gio eingesperrt?“, harkte Guti weiter nach, während Raúl eher stiller Zuhörer war. 

Ich sah das Zögern auf Gonzalos Gesicht ganze genau, aber er antwortete schließlich: „Ich kann euch das nicht sagen. Sie haben ihre Beweise und das war’s dann auch. Vielleicht solltet ihr Cesc fragen. Möglicherweise weiß er mehr als er sollte.“

Das war eine interessante Aussage, aber nichts Neues. Ich hatte ja gehofft Gonzalo würde irgendetwas sagen, was seinem Image ein wenig schadete, aber da kam nichts. Das Gespräch zwischen den dreien wurde immer langweiliger. Mich wunderte nur, dass die drei sich so prächtig verstanden. Leider wurde dann aber meine Zeitung beinahe interessanter…  
Als die Stühle dann auf dem Boden quietschten, schreckte ich ein wenig zusammen. Gott ich konnte mir so viel Spannenderes vorstellen, als das hier. Und außerdem hatte ich vor dem Ergebnis ein wenig Angst. Ich wollte Iker nicht sagen, dass sein bester Freund etwas damit zu tun hatte. 

Dann hatte ich auch noch Gewissensbisse, weil ich Xabi sofort angerufen hatte. Ich vertraute dem Mann, aber… nicht mehr bei diesem Thema. Er verstand nicht, was er anrichten würde, wenn er Gonzalo nun plötzlich verdächtigen würde. Oder noch auf ganz andere Ideen kommen. Ich musste noch einmal mit ihm reden.

Aber vorerst versuchte ich Gonzalo unauffällig zu folgen. Was sich natürlich nicht als einfach erwies. Ich folgte schließlich einen gut ausgebildeten Polizisten, der wohl irgendwas in der Stadt besorgen wollte. Mit genügend Abstand schlich ich wie ein Schatten hinter ihm her. Ich verschwand immer wieder zwischen den Menschen, an den Hausecken und hinter Mülltonnen. Wäre alles wahrscheinlich nicht nötig gewesen, denn Gonzalo drehte sich kein einziges Mal um. Es war schon irgendwie etwas gespenstisch. Noch komischer wurde es allerdings, als er plötzlich wieder Richtung Hotel zurückging. Erst dachte ich, ich würde es mir einbilden, aber dann standen wir mit einem Mal wieder vor dem Hotel. 

„Das gibs doch nicht“, murmelte ich. Das konnte auch eigentlich nur zwei Dinge bedeuten. Entweder Gonzalo machte gerne unnötige Spaziergänge durch Geschäftsstraßen oder ich war schon längst aufgeflogen. „Fuck“

Immer noch bemüht unauffällig ging ich auch wieder in das Gebäude und musste feststellen, dass Gonzalo mitten in der Lobby stand und mich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen böse anschaute. 

Das konnte ja jetzt lustig werden. 

„Was soll der Scheiß, David?!“, fragte er gereizt, als ich schließlich bei ihm stand. Wir waren alleine in der Lobby, selbst die Rezeption war mal wieder nicht besetzt. Zum mindestens stand dort dieses Mal ein Schild, dass wer auch immer gleich wieder kommen würde. 

„Was soll was?“, fragte ich noch unschuldig zurück.

„Glaubst du, ich bin vollkommen bescheuert? Ich merk doch, wenn mir einer folgt!“

Ich seufzte und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. „Weißt du was? Ich mag Iker und ich mag ihn wirklich gerne. Dennoch habe ich hier meinen Job zu machen. Ich weiß, das war grade nicht mein Fachgebiet, aber ich war es auch schließlich, der Iker gesagt hat, er solle nicht gleich das schlimmste denken. Denken, dass du irgendetwas mit dem ganzen Scheiß hier zu tun hast!“, sagte auch ich etwas lauter als nötig.

Gonzalo brauchte einen Moment. Ich war nicht sicher, was dieser Blick bedeuten sollte. Ich wusste ja nun mal nicht, warum er Iker angelogen hatten und pokerte hier gerade ziemlich hoch. 

„Wie zum- was soll ich?! Ich kann‘s nicht fassen! Willst du mir grade unterstellen, ich hätte Figo umgebracht?! Ganz ehrlich, das muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen!“ Und dann drehte er sich mit einem ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck um und eilte Richtung Mitarbeitertreppenhaus. So einfach ließ ich mich allerdings nicht abspeisen. Wenn ich mich in die Scheiße ritt, dann wollte ich das aber auch so richtig. 

„Weißt du eigentlich, was du Iker damit antust?“, rief ich ihm hinter her, während wir schon im Treppenhaus verschwanden. 

„Selbiges könnte ich gut dir an den Kopf werfen! Was redest du ihm für einen Schwachsinn ein?! Ich bin Polizist! Ich bringe keine Leute um!“ 

Plötzlich blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu mir und ehe ich mich versah, stieß er mir mit beiden Händen vor die Brust. Ich taumelte rückwärts, konnte aber gerade noch so den Fuß auf eine Stufe hinter mir setzen. 

„Verdammt, ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!“ Er lief weiter nach oben und nach einem kurzen Augenblick, indem ich mich wieder fassen musste, folgte ich ihm etwas schneller. Auf irgendeiner Etage bekam ich ihn dann am Arm zu fassen. 

„Verdammt Gonzalo! Wir wissen, dass du gelogen hast! Wir wissen, dass du schon viel länger in Barcelona bist!“

Entsetzt sah er mich an. Er öffnete den Mund, um irgendwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort entwich ihm. Dann fasste er sich ganz plötzlich wieder und setzte erneut zu einer Rechtfertigung an: „Ich-„ und dann endete es auch schon wieder, aber dieses Mal hatte das einen anderen Grund. 

Ich folgte seinem geschockten Blick und erkannte zu spät, auf welcher Etage wir uns befanden. Es war die Etage mit der Schmiererei. Der Türrahmen war mit einem X aus rot-weißem Flatterband abgesperrt gewesen. Nun lag das Band auf dem Boden, in der Mitte durchgeschnitten. 

„Was zum…?“, begann Gonzalo erneut und ehe ich ihn aufhalten konnte, war er in dem frisch gestrichenen Raum verschwunden. Ich unterdrückte ein Fluchen und folgte ihm.   
Ein Stuhl stand im Raum, der Boden war teilweise noch mit Folie beklebt und die Farbeimer standen noch vor dem Fenster. Und –

„Ich glaub, wir haben noch nen Toten“, sagte Gonzalo ton- und emotionslos. Ich stand neben ihm und beide sahen wir hinunter auf die Leiche von Zidane. 

Ich stand einfach nur da, starrte hinunter auf das dunkelrote schon ziemlich getrocknete Blut, während Gonzalo sein Handy hervorzog und wahrscheinlich das einzig richtige Tage. Die Polizei rufen. 

Ich stand einfach nur da. Während in meinem Kopf nur Erinnerungen der letzten Tage durch die Gegend wirbelten – immer wieder Iker, mit seinem Lächeln, etwas verwirrt, konzentriert, verzweifelt- lief die Zeit um mich herum ganz schnell. 

Ich war wie gelähmt und stand einfach nur neben Gonzalo, bis Xabi hinter uns im Türrahmen auftauchte. Erst bemerkte ich ihn in meiner Trance gar nicht, aber dann sagte er: „Das ändert nun aber so einiges.“

Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen, bevor ich mich wie Gonzalo zu Xabi umdrehte. Er sah ruhig, gelassen und sehr entspannt aus. Leider ging diese Ausstrahlung dieses Mal nicht auf mich über. Ich fühlte mich aufgewühlt und ein wenig paranoid, wohingegen ich fand, dass Xabi schon viel zu gelassen war. Als würde er bloß mit einem alten Kollegen Kaffee trinken gehen. 

„Ich habe Guardiola unten schon vorfahren sehen“, sagte er dann. „War klar, dass sowas passiert, wenn Piqué und Casillas nicht da sind. Aber dann kann ich wenigstens in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen.“


	21. Sangre Verdadera

[Xabi Alonso]

 

„Wieso ändert das alles?“, fragte Gonzalo und brach somit die Stille, die sich ausgebreitet, während ich den Raum inspizierte. Ich schwebte über die Folien auf dem Boden und begutachtete alles. Doch bei Gonzalos Worten drehte ich mich zu ihm und David um. 

„Na deswegen“, meinte ich und deutete auf die Wand, die nicht mehr ganz so weiß war. „Ich würde sagen, dass bedeutet, dass der Mörder und der Vandale eine Person sind.“

Gonzalo blickte mit großen Augen auf die Wand. Er wurde kalkweiß im Gesicht und die Kinnlade klappte ihm herunter, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte und den Raum verließ. David und ich hörten wie er die Treppen hinunter lief. 

David trat ein wenig näher und starrte auch mit leicht geöffnetem Mund auf die Farbe an der Wand. „Das ist- das ist wirklich Blut!“, sagte er geschockt und blickte dann zu mir. In seinen dunklen Augen funkelte Entsetzen und vielleicht ein wenig Panik. 

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schob etwas gleichgültig die Unterlippe vor. „Und vor allem finde ich, dass du wirklich gut getroffen wurdest.“

„Gut getroffen“, murmelte David mit einem ironischen und auch ein wenig wütenden Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich werde nach Gonzalo sehen!“ Dann eilte er auch schon aus dem Raum und ließ mich mit dem toten Zidane alleine.

„Du weißt genau, dass das alles einfacher macht!“, rief ich ihm hinter her, aber das hörte er wohl nicht mehr.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete ich noch einmal das Bild, das sich mir bot, bevor ich auch den Raum verließ. Zur Sicherheit versuchte ich das durchtrennte Absperrband mit Büroklammern aus meinen mitgeführten Dokumenten wieder halbwegs an Ort und Stelle zu bringen. 

Auf meinem Weg nach Unten begegnete ich Guardiola und ein paar Polizisten in Uniform. Alle blickten sie ziemlich ernst drein. Besonders Guardiola konnte das ziemlich gut. Es war fast ein wenig amüsant.

„Xabi? Was machen Sie denn schon hier?“, fragte er ein wenig verwirrt. 

„Zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort würde ich behaupten. Aber David wird ihnen ja sicher gesagt haben, dass es da oben ja nicht sonderlich schön aussieht.“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, hat David gar nichts gesagt. Er wirkte eher etwas aufgebracht und als würde er gerne irgendetwas in Stücke reißen. Wo ist er eigentlich hin?“

Ich ließ ein leises Lachen verlauten und sagte dann: „Er wollte Higuaín hinter her. Der sah ein wenig Grün um die Nase herum aus. Die aus Madrid sind scheinbar nicht so hart gesotten. Na ja. Ich bringe meine Papiere eben zum Auto und komme dann wieder, um ihnen zu helfen.“ 

Ich setzte meinen Weg nach unten fort und war ziemlich rasch draußen. David und Higuaín standen bei dem vor dem Gebäude parkenden Krankenwagen, aber so wie es aussah wollte der Argentinier sich nicht wirklich helfen lassen, denn er hatte sich eine Zigarette angesteckt und lief ein wenig auf und ab. 

„…tu das richtige, verdammt!“; knurrte David gerade, als ich durch die Tür nach draußen kam. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er aufgebracht und unruhig war. Wer genauer hinsah, bemerkte vielleicht auch die leichte Panik in seinen braunen Augen. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich an Higuaín gewandt. Der nickte nur kurz und demonstrierte dann unübersehbar, dass er auf meine Anwesenheit gut verzichten konnte, indem er eine menge Abstand zwischen uns brachte und zum Parkplatz hinüberging.

David warf mir einen kurzen und ausnahmsweise für mich undefinierbaren Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte, um Higuaín zu folgen. Ich hielt ihn jedoch am Arm fest und drehte ihn zu mir zurück.

„Was ist los?“, fragte ich, wobei er die Besorgnis in meiner Stimme zu hören schien.

„Du weißt ganz genau, wo mein Problem liegt“, giftete er mich an. „Und wag es ja nicht Gonzalo da jetzt richtig mit reinzuziehen. Er ist kein Mörder!“ Böse funkelten seine Augen.   
Hätte Blicke töten können, dann gäbe es jetzt noch eine Leiche.

„Nur weil er das sagt – oder weil Casillas das sagt – muss es ja nicht auch gleich der Wahrheit entsprechen“, argumentierte ich das Ganze. David aber sagte dazu nichts mehr. Er machte sich einfach von mir los und folgt dem Argentinier zum Parkplatz. 

Ich sah ihm noch einen Augenblick lang nach. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten meine Miene dabei so unbewegt wie möglich zu halten, während verschiedene Emotionen in mir dabei waren, hoch zu kochen. 

 

Als ich wieder nach oben kam, stand Guardiola nachdenklich im Türrahmen. Er hatte eine Hand an das vom 3-Tage.Bart bewucherte Kinn gelegt und sah der SpuSi abwesend dabei zu, wie sie Fingerabdrücke mit Granit-Pulver nahm und jedes noch so kleine Härchen eintütete, um es später ins Labor zu schicken. 

Ich stellte mich stumm neben ihn und sah den Männern und Frauen in ihren weißen Papieranzügen bei ihrer Arbeit zu. Etwas erstaunt war ich, als mir auffiel, dass auch Torres hier war und fleißig Proben nahm. Derzeit kniete er neben Zidanes Leiche und betrachtet mit einer perversen Faszination den zermatschten Kopf. Eine genauere Beschreibung erspare ich mir an dieser Stelle lieber. 

„Was meinen Sie, Xabi? Ich finde zwar auch, dass man Villa an der Wand erkennt, aber es sieht dennoch ganz anders aus, als die beiden vorigen Bilde.“

Beinahe hätte ich vor Verwunderung über diese Aussage, die Augenbrauen in die Höhe gezogen, aber stattdessen sagte ich: „ Das liegt aber höchstwahrscheinlich daran, dass dieses Bild mit echtem Blut gemalt wurde und vielleicht auch daran, dass es eben schon getrocknet ist. Die anderen Bilder waren frischer.“

„Nein, nein“, fuhr er fort. „Das meine ich nicht. Natürlich macht es einen Unterschied, aber der Unterschied, den ich meine, der seinen Ursprung woanders. Wissen Sie, ich bin leidenschaftlicher Kunstsammler, wenn auch von eher unbekannten Werken, aber ich kenne mich schon ein wenig aus. Ein Künstler kann sich noch so bemühen in einem anderen Stil zu malen, irgendetwas wird man immer finden. Man kann hier sehen, wie auch bei den anderen Bildern, dass der Täter viel Wert auf die Augen- und Mundpartie gelegt hat, während die Konturen der Kopfform ein wenig verschwimmen, aber der Pinselstrich – auch wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass mit den Finger gemalt wurde – ist ein anderer. Vermutlich wurde dieses Bild mit der anderen Hand gemalt. Natürlich ist es möglich, dass der Täter dies mit Absicht getan hat. Aber das finden wir natürlich noch heraus. Fernando und das Labor werden sich darum kümmern.“

Guardiola war also ein Kunstfanatiker, wunderbar. 

„Eine andere Frage, was meinen Sie zum Motiv des Täters? Warum Zidane?“, wechselte ich schnell das Thema.

„Es geht um das Hotel. Da bin ich mir sicher. Der Mörder will das Hotel und bringt Figo um, dann fälscht er das Testament. Er hat aber nicht die Rechnung mit Figo gemacht, der wahrscheinlich eben jenen Vertrag in Kopie hat, der ihn zum Hotelbesitzer gemacht hätte.   
Ergo muss der Täter noch jemanden umbringen.“

„Und er muss immer noch diesen Vertrag aus der Welt schaffen“, warf ich ein. 

„Richtig. Ich habe auch schon jemanden ins Hotelzimmer in der Stadt geschickt und dafür gesorgt, dass jemand die Wohnung in Madrid unter die Lupe nimmt.“

„Und das Ferienhaus in Frankreich?“

„Das was?!“, fragte er entsetzt. „Ich werde sofort die Behörden in Frankreich informieren gehen. Ich melde mich bei Ihnen, Xabi!“, versprach er, bevor er eilig den Tatort verließ.

Ich wandte mich also wieder dem Spektakel im Raum zu und ging zu Torres. „Kann ich Ihnen bei etwas helfen, Fernando?“, fragte ich, als mir etwas verheerenden auffiel.


	22. El pánico y Besos

[Iker Casillas]

 

Es überraschte mich nicht wirklich, als Gerard und ich am Bahnhof von einem uniformierten Polizisten abgeholten wurden. Mit Blaulicht parkte er in der Taxizone und zog sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und auf uns, als wir einstiegen. 

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?“, fragte Gerard neben mir auf dem Rücksitz, während er mit dem Anschnallgurt kämpfte.

„Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass man Zidanes Leiche im Hotel gefunden hat“, antwortet der Polizist, während er den Wagen startete und ganz langsam die Taxizone verließ, da sich mittlerweile eine neugierige Meute angesammelt hatte. 

„Ganz ehrlich, heute ist ein scheiß Tag!“, meinte ich brummend. Scheinbar war ich mit meinem Gemütszustand nun soweit, dass ich auf solche Nachrichten nur noch mit Resignation reagieren konnte.

„Also ich fand Madrid sogar eigentlich ganz schön. Außerdem ist Karim ja ein wirklich cooler Typ, aber was du da an diesem Beckham mal gefunden ha-„

„Gerard, jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an!“, unterbrach ich ihn unwirsch. „Falls du unserem werten Kollegen nicht richtig zugehört hast, hier noch einmal langsam und zum Mitschreiben: Zinedine Zidane, guter Freund von Luis Figo und angeblicher Erbe des Hotels, ist tot. Und ich wette drum, dass es kein Unfall oder gar ein natürlicher Tod war.“

Gerard verdrehte die Augen und grinste mich einen Moment lang frech an, bevor er sich ernst dem wichtigen Thema widmete: „Haben Sie noch ein paar mehr Infos für uns?“

„Nein, Senor, tut mir leid, aber mehr wurde mir nicht erzählt.“

 

Vor dem Hotel war die Hölle los. So viele Schaulustige waren an noch keinem der vergangenen Tage hier gewesen und dabei konnte man gar nichts sehen. Der Platz vor dem Gebäude war abgesperrt worden. Wobei man eines doch sehen konnte. David und Xabi. Sie standen vor dem Hotel und unterhielten sich. 

„Ich werde mich mal durch die Pressemeute schlagen und Cesc suchen“, sagte Gerard nachdem wir ausgestiegen waren.

„Und ich werde mal sehen was die Beiden da an Infos für uns haben!“

Ich stieg unter dem rot-weißen Flatterband hinweg, welches einer der Kollegen für hochhielt. Während ich dann auf die zwei zuging, bemerkte ich, dass sie sich nicht einfach unterhielten. Es sah eher nach einem angespannten Gespräch, wenn nicht sogar nach einem Streit aus.   
Es war ziemlich merkwürdig ausgerechnet die beiden miteinander streiten zu sehen.   
Abgesehen davon, dass sie immer sehr vertraut miteinander gewirkt hatten, schien sie beide nicht wirklich zu den streitlustigsten Menschen zu gehören. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass Xabi einen mit kalt und überlegen reagieren konnte oder sogar auf seine eigene Art ziemlich fiese und vor allem treffende Beleidigungen auf Lager hatte und David möglicherweise gut darin war, ein Sturkopf zu seine, beleidigt zu tun und einen mit harter Ignoranz strafte, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass beide sich gegenseitig laut ankeifen konnten. Auch wenn ich kein Wort verstand. 

Bevor ich jedoch bei ihnen ankam, verschwand David nach drinnen, nachdem er mir kurz zu genickt hatte. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich Xabi etwas verwundert, als ich neben ihm zum Stehen kam. 

„Alles in bester Ordnung“, sagte er. „Bloß eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit.“

Mir sah das ganze nach mehr als einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit aus, aber das sagte ich ihm nicht. Dennoch schien Xabi durch irgendetwas sehr verunsichert zu sein, was überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte.

„Wenn Sie Informationen benötigen, gehen Sie bitte zu Guardiola. Ich muss noch etwas mit Del Bosque klären.“ Er zog sein Handy aus einer Innentasche seines feinen Anzugs und entfernte sich anschließend mit einem kurzen Nicken von mir.

Seufzend ging ich dann ins Gebäude, während ich mich fragte, was heute mit der Menschheit los. 

In der Lobby war ein großer Tisch aufgebaut, auf dem die Spurensicherung alle Beweismittel in kleinen durchsichtigen Tüten sammelte. Außerdem waren auf dem Tisch auch haufenweise Fotos des Tatortes und des alten Tatortes.

Um den Tisch herum tummelte sich viel beschäftigte Mitarbeiter der SpuSi. Sie besahen sich immer wieder verschiedene Fotos, rief komische Dinge durcheinander und sahen im Allgemeinen aus wie ein Haufen Ameisen. Und mitten in diesem Ameisenhaufen erblickte ich David, der dort ebenfalls mit irgendwelchen Tüten herumhantierte. 

„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte ich ein wenig belustigt, als gerade ein paar Tüten herumschob. 

David zuckte erschrocken und ein wenig ertappt zusammen und drehte sich zu mir um.   
„Dios! Iker, erschreck mich doch nicht so“, sagte er brummig. Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, aber daraus wurde eher eine Grimasse. 

Ich überging seinen Einwand und sagte: „Was ist los?“

„Nichts“, antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen. 

„Und was suchst du hier?“

„Ich äh, gar nichts. Ähm ich – ich wollte auf die Liste mit den oben gefundenen Beweisen gucken, aber hier ist keine Liste.“

Mein Blick glitt automatisch über die Auslagen auf dem Tisch, obwohl ich David auf Grund seines Herumgestotter nicht glaubte. Dennoch hatte er Recht, es lag keine Liste auf dem Tisch. 

„Leute, wo ist die Bestandsliste?“, rief ich laut und für einen Augenblick wurde alles ruhig und keiner bewegte sich mehr. 

„Eben lag sie noch genau da auf dem Tisch“, rief einer, doch im konnte ihn in dem Getümmel nicht ausmachen. 

„Dann soll sie einer neu ausdrucken, wenn Sie weg ist!“, sagte ich. War das denn do schwer im Zeitalter der Technik?

„Das wird nicht gehen, Iker.“ Neben mir Guardiola aufgetaucht. Er trug wie immer einen Anzug, doch der wirkte mittlerweile nachdem langen Tag schon etwas zerknittert und ließ meinen Chef mit seinen Augenringen nur noch Älter und müder aussehen. „Der Laptop ist kaputt und deswegen wurde die Liste per Hand geschrieben.“ 

Ich war so entsetzt über diese Aussage, dass ich kein Wort mehr herausbrachte und ihn sprachlos ansah. Ich blinzelte einige Male, dann wandte Guardiola sich an die immer noch unbeweglichen Mitarbeiter der SpuSi. „Wenn ich herausfinde, wer die Liste verschludert hat, dann kann derjenige sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen!“, brüllte er und seine eben noch so nüchterne Stimme hallte nun wild und wütend durch die Lobby. 

„Lass uns nach oben gehen“, flüsterte David mir ins Ohr, während Guardiola weitere Anweisungen durch die Gegend brüllte. Scheinbar hatte das aber gehört und drehte sich zu uns. 

„Sie zwei gehen in die unteren Geschosse und durchsuchen dort alle Räume. Ich warte auf Gerard und Xabi, dann nehmen wir uns weiter oben Räume vor.“

„Wo ist Gonzalo?“, fragte ich ein wenig besorgt. Ihm war doch hoffentlich nichts passiert?  
„Der ist bei Fernando. Ich werde ihn auch noch dazu holen. Aber sie machen sich jetzt auf den Weg! Ich denke zwar nicht, dass der Täter noch im Gebäude ist, weil die Leiche ja nun schon länger hier herum liegt, aber egal. Sicher ist sicher.“

Ich nickte entschloss und David folgte mir dann zum Treppenhaus. Ich konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck nicht wirklich erkennen, ob ihm das gefiel oder missfiel. 

„So erzählst du mir jetzt, was genau wir schon wissen?“, fragte ich. Ich wusste, dass ich immer noch ein wenig angespannt war vom Tag und so wie es aussah, bemerkte David das auch.

„Ist was passiert in Madrid?“, fragte er, statt mir auf meine Frage zu antworten. 

„Nein. Wir haben die Papiere für Gonzalo geholt, etwas gegessen und sind dann wieder zurück. Es ist bloß anstrengend fast 7 Stunden Zug zu fahren.“

„Das klingt nicht gerade wie die Wahrheit.“ 

„Dein Herumgestotter vorhin klang auch nicht nach Wahrheit. Bei mir kann ich allerdings mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es sich um eine Verkürzte Variante unseres Aufenthalts in Madrid handelt.“

Mit eiligem Schritt gingen wir den langen Flur zum Schwimmbad entlang, den wir schon vor einigen Tage entlang gerannt waren. Hier unten war es still und dunkel. Dann stieß ich die schwere Tür zum Schwimmbad selber auf und die feucht-dicke Luft kam uns wie eine Wand entgegen geschlagen. In der Stille hörte man das leise Rauschen des Schwimmbeckens. 

David sagte nichts mehr und hielt sich einen halben Schritt hinter mir. Er leugnete nicht, dass er gelogen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob mich das freuen sollte, weil es hieß, dass er ehrlich mit mir sein wollte oder ob ich mir Sorgen machen sollte, weil er eben gelogen hatte und das in einem Fall in dem es um Mord ging. Wenn es denn wirklich mit dem Fall zu tun hatte?“

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, was passiert ist? Wie wurde er ermordet? Wurde er überhaupt ermordet? Hat es was mit Figo zu tun? Ich weiß einfach so gar nichts und das macht mich irre!“, nörgelte ich. Am liebsten würde ich mit einem kalten Bier auf meiner Couch sitzen und immer wieder mit mir selbst argumentieren, warum es eine schlechte Idee war, die alten Fotoalben, die David mir geschenkt hatte, aus einem der immer noch herumstehenden Umzugskartons zu holen.

„Zidane wurde erschossen. Um genau zu sein, wurde ihm in den Kopf geschossen und es sah da oben ziemlich unschön aus. Viel Gehirnmassen an den Wänden und so.“

Böse warf ich ihm einen Blick in der Dunkelheit zu. Wir arbeiteten uns gerade leise durch eine der Kabinen. Wir blickten in jedes Schließfach und öffneten jede Tür zu den Duschen und Toiletten. Eine Taschenlampe wäre von Vorteil gewesen, aber da Gerard und ich nicht auf dem Revier gewesen waren, bevor wir hier her gekommen waren, hatte ich weder eine Waffe, noch meine Taschenlampe.

„Was denn? Du wolltest doch alles wissen!“, brummte er zurück. „Jeden Falls hat Fernando festgestellte, dass es dieselbe Waffe war, wie bei Figo. Die Polizeiwaffe, die andere war schließlich bei Ramos. Zidane ist schon zwischen 24 und 48 Stunden tot.“

„Es ist ja schon Mal beruhigend, dass nichts Neues von unserem Künstler zu sehen ist“, merkte ich an. Ich machte die Tür zur Frauenumkleide auf und hielt inne. Mit einer Hand hielt ich David zurück, der sich schon an mir vorbei drängen wollte. 

„Da-“

„Psst!“, unterbrach ich ihn und deute auf das Licht, was unter dem Türschlitz zum Toilettenvorraum hindurch schien. Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich schlich ich zur Tür, David direkt hinter mir. 

„Iker, ich-“, fing er wieder an und ich hielt ihm wieder einmal den Mund zu. Dann schob ich ganz langsam die Tür auf und betete, dass sie nicht quietschen würde. Tat Sie nicht. Sie schlug allerdings mit einem in der Stille wirklich laut klingenden „KLONK“ gegen den Türstopper.

„Weißt du, ich wollte dir sagen, dass da wohl jemand einfach das Licht angelassen hat“, meinte David ein wenig hochnäsig neben mir, nachdem er meine Hand bei Seite geschoben hatte. 

Ich ignorierte das und fragte: „Was wolltest du eben sagen?“

„Es gibt sehr wohl etwas Neues von unserem Künstler.“

„Was?!“; sagte ich alarmiert und drehte mich ruckartig zu ihm herum. Das Licht ließ Davids Augen merkwürdig funkeln, während er schon ein Stück zu mir aufblicken musste, weil wir so dicht bei einander standen. 

„Lass – lass uns weiter gehen. Ich erzähle es dir unterwegs.“

Also gingen wir weiter. Wir schauten kurz durch die Schwimmhalle an sich und liefen dann einen kurzen Gang Richtung Sauna entlang. 

„Wir haben ein Bild bei Zidanes Leiche gefunden.“

„Was heißt hier wir?“

„Na ja, Gonzalo und ich haben die Leiche gefunden“, sagte er, während wir schon die erste Tür zu einer Sauna öffneten. Es war dunkel darin, aber mittlerweile hatten meine Augen sich soweit daran gewöhnt, dass ich sehen konnte, dass sich niemand drinnen befand. Also gingen wir weiter. 

„Keine zwei Minuten später stand Xabi plötzlich im Türrahmen und da viel uns das Bild an der Wand auf. Gonzalo wurde ziemlich schnell grün um die Nase, als er gesehen hat, dass es sich dieses Mal tatsächlich um echtes Blut handelte. Fernando hat sofort Proben ins Labor bringen lassen, aber ich habe noch nicht gehört, dass es wirklich Zidanes Blut ist.“

„Gonzalo hat weder ein Problem mit Leichen, noch mit Blut. Er hat vor Madrid in Buenos Aires gearbeitet und da ging das Ganze ein wenig blutiger zu“, sagte ich. Mein Blut fing an in meinen Ohren zu rauschen und meine Gehirnzellen begannen zu rattern. 

„Iker, jetzt mach nicht schon wieder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten!“, fuhr David mich an und er klang ernsthaft genervt. 

„Aber ich meine, dass das bedeutet, dass er zum mindestens dieses Mal nicht der Maler war. Was ich mir auch nicht vorstellen könnte. Er würde doch wohl nicht eine Leiche anfassen! Aber vielleicht heißt seine Reaktion auch, dass ihm jemand die Morde anhängen will.“

Ich blieb vor einer Tür stehen, auf der „Nur für Personal“ stand und öffnete sie. David sah mich währenddessen merkwürdig an und biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Ich wandte den Blick ab und öffnete die Tür, steckte den Kopf hinein, als David mir plötzlich einen Schubs gab und ich in den Raum stolperte. Ein Putzeimer oder so etwas stand auf dem Boden und ich fiel darüber. Ich landete hart auf dem Boden und stieß mir gleichzeitig den Kopf an einem herumstehen Regal. 

Vor lauter Schmerz und Orientierungsproblemen bekam ich nicht mit, dass es nicht David war, der mich geschubst hatte. Denn David stand an der Tür und was auch immer ich bekam es ja nicht mit. Aber als ich dann wieder klar war im Kopf, stemmte ich mich auf Hände und Knie und drehte mich halbwegs irgendwie um. Trotzdem sah ich nicht wer dort an der Tür stand, denn scheinbar hatte wer auch immer David auch geschubst und dieser stolperte dann rückwärts über den Eimer, über den ich zuvor gestolpert war, und landete auf mir.

Stöhnend versuchte ich mich unter David herumzudrehen. Mierda, brummte mein Schädel.

„Verdammt David, du bist schwer!“, beschwerte ich mich und versuchte dabei ihn irgendwie von mir wegzudrücken. 

David schnaubte. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich dick bin?“

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe und steh endlich auf!“ 

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und kämpfte sich auf die Füße. Ich folgte ihm mit Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht, doch wir stießen uns beide den Kopf, als wir die Tür wieder öffnen wollten.

„Verschlossen“, sagte David, wobei er ziemlich gewalttätig an der Türklinke rüttelte. „Fuck!“

„Hast du gesehen, wer es war? Ich dachte ja erst, du hättest mich geschubst.“

„Nein. Es ist ja schließlich dunkel gewesen und außerdem hat derjenige eine weite Kapuze getragen.“

„Vielleicht irgendjemand den du an seiner Haltung erkennen könntest?“

„Iker, ich hab doch gesagt, ich habe nichts erkannt. Ich denke nicht, dass es Gonzalo war, falls dich das beruhigt.“

David war angespannt und sauer. Es stimmte etwas nicht. Ich wusste das ganz genau. Aber ich konnte mich nicht darauf konzentrieren, ich musste auf meinen Atem achten. 

„Was siehst du mich so?“, fragte er. Ich stand halb hinter ihm, hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Mir war warm, obwohl ich schon nur ein T-Shirt und eine knielange Jeans trug, weil das einfach angenehmer für die lange Zugfahrt gewesen war. 

„Ich bin klaustrophobisch veranlagt.“

David blinzelte. „Du bist was?“

„Rede einfach weiter über Gonzalo oder so was. Irgendwas, das mich ablenkt und mich nicht daran denken lässt, dass es noch Stunden dauern kann bis uns jemand hier unten finden wird. Gerard und ich waren in Madrid mit Karim und David essen. Karim kann Fernando nicht ausstehen und David ist mein Ex-Freund, der ja eigentlich in den USA lebt. Gerard hat mich die ganze Rückfahrt lang versucht auszufragen. Ich werden mir das wahrscheinlich so lange anhören müssen, bis ich etwas erzähle. Und dann haben wir noch-„

„Iker, hast du dein Handy hier?“, unterbrach er mein schnelles Gebrabbel. Sein eigenes hielt er schon in der Hand, doch so wie es aussah, taugte das Handy hier unten nichts.   
„Nein. Es ist in meiner Tasche und die liegt im Wagen“, antwortet ich, wobei mein Atem schon etwas schneller ging. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ich einen Marathon gelaufen oder als würde jemand auf meinem Brustkorb sitzen. Ich musste aber einfach nur ruhig bleiben und weiter atmen. Ganz langsam, ein und aus, ein und aus.

David tippte noch einmal auf seinem Handy herum, doch es tat sich nichts. Er hatte hier kein Netz. Dann sah er zu mir hoch und ich hatte erwartet, dass dort vielleicht etwas ähnliches wie Panik oder zum mindestens Ratlosigkeit zu sehen war, so wie bei Gonzalo, als ich in seiner Gegenwart einmal eine Panikattacke wegen was auch immer gehabt hatte. Aber da war nichts als Ruhe. Wie konnte ich auch vergessen, dass er ja nun mal Psychologe war. 

„Tief durchatmen“, sagte er und legte mir dabei die Hand auf die Schultern. „Ist dir schwindelig? Wir setzen uns jetzt hin. Ich hab leider kein Kaugummi dabei.“ 

Sanft drücke er mich an den Schultern hinunter. Ich lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an das Regal, an dem ich mir zuvor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. David hockte neben sich neben mir und sah mir immer noch in die Augen, aber ich wandte den Blick ab. Der Raum war dunkel, es gab kein Fenster, durch das Schlüsselloch viel kein Licht und auch unter dem Türschlitz war nichts zu sehen. Es war dunkel. Und die Tür war zu. Wir kamen hier nicht mehr raus. Irgendwann würde uns die Luft ausgehen und wir würden jämmerlich ersticken und-   
Die Wände schienen plötzlich näher zu kommen, es begann sich alles zu drehen und ich wusste genau, dass mein Atem viel zu schnell ging. 

David rief ein paar Mal meinen Namen, aber ich konnte nicht reagieren. Eine Ohrfeige wäre vermutlich eine wirklich gute Idee gewesen. Aber stattdessen machte David etwas, dass mich noch mehr abgelenkte, als Schmerz. 

Er nahm mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste mich. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich alles vergaß. Es dauerte nicht, bis ich die Augen schloss und einfach das Gefühl genoss. Ich fragte mich nicht einmal, ob das nach einem Date vielleicht ein wenig früh war. Als er sich von mir löste, atmete ich tief durch und fühlte mich gut. Ich hätte Ewigkeiten in dieser kleinen Kammer verbringen können.


	23. La primera evidencia real

[Cesc Fabregas]

 

„Cesc tu mal dies, Cesc tu mal das“, murmelte ich vor mich hin. Gerade passierte noch ein Mord und ich freute mich schon auf eine gute Story, da kommt auch schon wieder Gerry an und spannt mich ungefragt in Polizeiarbeit mit ein. Nicht, dass mich das großartig stören würde. Nein. Mich stört nur, dass ich nach zwei Minuten immer zum Mädchen für alles degradiert werde.

„Cesc holt uns Kaffee“

„Cesc überbringt die Nachricht“

„Cesc kann Fernando abholen“

Leute ich bin doch keine Dienstmädchen! Aber genau an diesem Punkt sind wir mal wieder angelangt.

„Cesc? Gehst du Iker und David holen? Die haben im Keller wohl kein Netz.“

Ich trottete also durch das Untergeschoss, total schlecht gelaunt, und rief ab und an mal: „Iker?!“ oder „David?!“ Eine ganze Weile tat sich jedoch nichts. Ich bekam keine Antwort und begann so langsam zu vermuten, dass die beiden nie hier unten gewesen waren, weil absolut alles stockdunkel war. Trotzdem ging ich einen langen Flur hinunter und stieß dann auch irgendwann auf eine Tür, die von Außen mit einem Stuhl verbarrikadiert worden war, in dem die Lehne des Stuhls, die Türklinke hoch drückte.

„Was soll das denn?“, flüsterte ich in die Stille und legte dann ein Ohr an die Tür. Es war nichts zu hören.

„Iker? David? Seit ihr da drin?“, rief ich durch die geschlossenen Tür, wobei ich dagegen klopfte und gleichzeitig den Stuhl wegkickte. Mit einem Scheppern rollte er über den Boden in die Dunkelheit, während die Tür langsam auf ging.

Ich sah absolut nichts und nahm die Taschenlampen-App auf meinem Handy zur Hilfe.  
„Dios Mio! Gut, dass du da bist, Francesc!“, sagte David, als ich ihm ins Gesicht leuchtete.  
Schützend hielt er sich eine Hand vor die Augen. Er saß mit Iker auf dem kalten Betonboden und hatte einen Arm um die Schultern des Anderen geschlungen.

„Was macht ihr hier?“, fragte ich ein wenig verdattert.

„Rumsitzen“, antwortete David. Ich beließ es dabei nicht weiter zu fragen, denn ich vermutete, dass er oben gleich erzählen würde, was hier passiert war.

David stand auf und half Iker ebenfalls auf die Füße. Erst da bemerkte ich, wie beschissen Iker aussah. Selbst in dem fahlen Licht meines Handys konnte man sehen, wie blass er war.  
Sein Gesicht glänzte, als wäre es bedeckt mit kaltem Schweiß und seine Finger zitterten, als David sehr langsam seine Hand los ließ.

„Wenn ihr hier bloß rumsitzt, dann wollt ihr vielleicht wissen, dass Alonso was gefunden hat.“

„Was hat er gefunden?!“, fragte David, wobei er ruckartig den Kopf zu mir umwandte. Er klang ein wenig erschrocken? Geschockt oder panisch vielleicht?

„Kommt mit. Oben erzählen sie euch alles.“

Iker und David gingen den ganzen Weg über hinter mir. Sie waren still. Iker war einfach still und sah beschissen aus. David sah gehetzt aus, trotzdem hatte er einen scheinbar beruhigenden Arm um Ikers Schultern gelegt. In seinen Augen flackerte eine Unruhe, die mich dazu brachte, ihn nicht zu fragen, wie sie in die Kammer gekommen waren. Oder wie der Stuhl vor die Tür gekommen war. Oder warum Iker so fertig mit der Welt aussah.  
Einen Augenblick später kamen wir in der Lobby an, wo Gerry, Guardiola, Alonso und Gonzalo in einem Halbkreis standen. Gerry wirkte wie immer in solchen Situationen grimmig. Er dachte immer ein wenig zu angestrengt nach. Guardiola sah skeptisch zu uns herüber. Alonso war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und irgendwie sah Gonzalo genauso fertig aus, wie Iker. 

„Was hat das so lange gedauert?“, fragte Gerry, als wir in ihrer Runde ankamen. 

„Schätzungsweise der Mörder hat Iker und mich in einen kleinen Raum gesperrt“, kam David mir mit einer Antwort zuvor. 

Bei seinen Worten schien Gonzalo aus einer Trance zu erwachen und sah Iker fast panisch an. Er stellte sich neben ihn und sah ihn. Den Beiden reichten Blicke aus. Gonzalo drückte kurz Ikers Hand. 

„Was?!“, fragten Guardiola und Gerry gleichzeitig entsetzt. 

„Haben Sie was gesehen?“

David sah kurz zu Alonso, blickte dann wieder zurück zu Guardiola. „Nein. Wir hatten kein Licht an und das kam alles viel zu plötzlich.“

„Iker, Sie gehen zu Xavi. Er steht noch draußen mit dem Krankenwagen.“

„Ich muss nicht-„

„Keine Widerrede. Sie sehen ja aus wie der Tod höchstpersönlich!“

„Iker, du hattest so gut wie ein Panikattacke.“, merkte David an. Das erklärte natürlich einiges. 

„Ich gehe, wenn jetzt endlich einer erzählt, was denn nun gefunden wurde“, knurrte Iker. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, warf David kurz einen wütenden Blick zu. Er schien ein wenig dickköpfig.

„Alonso hat ein paar Einweg-Handschuhe gefunden, an denen höchstwahrscheinlich Zidanes Blut klebt.“, meinte Gerry schnell, damit die Diskussion ein wenig abgekürzt wurde.

„Ich geh mit dir. Komm“, meinte Gonzalo zu Iker und drehte sich schon um. Beide hätten gut jeden Augenblick umkippen können, so wie sie aussahen. Deswegen sagte ich, als beide zur Tür heraus waren: „Also das Iker so aussieht o.k. aber was ist Gonzalo denn über die Lebergelaufen? Der sieht ja fast genauso schlimm aus!“

David schien mich nicht zu beachten. Er war damit beschäftigt Alonso anzustarren. Alonso war ebenfalls abgelenkt dadurch, dass er zurückstarren muss. Guardiola wirkte immer noch irritiert von meiner Aussage und Gerry sagte: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Er sah ja schon nicht gut aus, als wir hier ankamen, aber er hat ja auch die Leiche gefunden. Aber irgendwie ist es schlimmer geworden.“

„Ähm“, begann Guardiola. „Dann lassen Sie uns mal gucken was mit Casillas los ist und bringen dann die Handschuhe zu Fernando.“

„Ich fahre bei Xabi mit“, sagte David leicht bedrohlich, aber alle außer mir waren damit beschäftigt, sich Sorgen um Iker zu machen. 

Ich trödelte ein wenig, indem ich so tat, als würde ich mir meine Schuhe neu zubinden und kam so erst hinter den Beiden aus der Halle. 

Sie flüsterten ganz leise, aber ich bekam trotzdem etwas mit.

„Was hast du gemacht?!“, fragte David und er schien panisch. 

„Ich habe nach Beweisen gesucht. Jetzt komm mal runter!“, zischte Alonso zurück. Er wirkte zwar nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von David, aber er schien leicht angesäuert. 

Am liebsten hätte ich mich bei den Beiden mit ins Auto gesetzt um sie zu belauschen, aber würde ich mich mit ihnen ins Auto setzen, gäbe es nichts mehr zu belauschen. Es gab sowieso nur eines zu tun und das hieß Abwarten und Tee trinken.


	24. La Confesión

[Gonzalo Higuaín]

 

Seit Stunden lief ich in meinem Hotelzimmer schon auf und ab. Ich hatte nicht geschlafen, nur wach gelegen. Mein Kopf tat weh, aber meine Gedanken kreisten so sehr, dass ich es nicht mitbekam. Panik hatte von meinem Körper Besitz ergriffen. Mir war schlecht, mein Puls auf 180 und ich bekam immer wieder Schweißausbrüche. 

Wie hatte Alonso die Handschuhe gefunden!? Es konnte doch gar nicht – aber sie sahen genauso aus. Und es klebte Blut an ihnen. Blut eines Toten, dem ich nicht auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte. Ich hatte ja nicht einmal ein Wort mit Zidane alleine gewechselt. Und ich hatte auch nicht das Bild von Villa an die Wand geschmiert! Spätestens heute Nachmittag würde der DAN-Test allerdings meinen Namen ausspucken.

Mein Atem ging wieder schneller. Ich setzte mich auf die Kante des Hotelbetts, versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Mit meinen Gedanken bei Iker, traf ich eine Entscheidung und verließ das Hotelzimmer, das aussah, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. 

In der Tiefgarage stieg ich in meinen Wagen und macht mich auf den Weg zum Polizeirevier. Es war immer noch so früh, dass noch keine Polizisten am Hotel waren und auch Iker wurde vor dem Beginn der Ermittlungen erst noch im Büro sein. 

Ich parkte mein Auto ein paar Straßen vom Revier entfernt und ging das letzte Stück zu Fuß. Auf dem Weg sah ich immer wieder mein Spiegelbild in den noch dunklen Schaufenstern der noch geschlossenen Läden. Ich war kalkweiß, hatte ungesund aussehende schwarze Ringe um die Augen und möglicherweise auch einen Grünschimmer auf den Wangen. Ich musste meine Hände tief in den Hosentaschen meiner schmutzigen Jeans vergraben, damit sie nicht zitterten. 

Mit hochgezogenen Schultern und gesenktem Kopf näherte ich mich dem Polizeigebäude. Es sah so anders aus, als in Madrid. 

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, während ich von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite den Haupteingang beobachtete.

Was hatte ich bloß getan? Wieso war ich zu dem geworden, was ich eigentlich bekämpfte. 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da stand, einfach nur so vor mich hinstarrend. In meinem Kopf war irgendwann nur noch ein Gedanke: Es gab nur eine vernünftige Lösung, ich musste die Suppe selber auslöffeln!

Mit zügigem Schritt überquerte ich die Straße, stieg die paar Stufen zur Tür hinauf und drückte die Klingel, woraufhin der Türsummer sofort ertönte und ich hinein gehen konnte. 

Ich wusste wo Ikers Büro war und steuerte strikt darauf zu. Mein Tunnelblick wurde je durchbrochen, als hinter mir eine Bürotür aufgerissen wurde. 

„Morgen Gonzalo!“, ertönte Gerards Stimme hinter mit. Ich drehte mich halb zu ihm um und blickte ihn einfach nur an. Seine für diese Uhrzeit viel zu gute Laune schien wie weggeblasen von seinem Gesicht, als er mich richtig betrachtete.

„Iker ist nicht da“, sagte er. Der Satz halte in meinem Kopf wider. Iker ist nicht da. Iker ist nicht da. Iker ist nicht da.

Seine folgenden Sätze hörte ich gar nicht: „Du weißt doch, Pep hat ihn für ein paar Tage nach Hause geschickt. Du siehst auch aus als könntest du ein Bett gebrauchen. Oder einen Arzt. Soll ich dich irgendwohin fahren?“

Ich antwortete nicht. Mein Bewusstsein und mein Unterbewusstsein kämpften immer noch damit, die Information zu verarbeiten. Iker war nicht da. Ich konnte Iker nicht erzählen, was ich getan hatte. Warum wollte ich es unbedingt Iker erzählen? Weil er bei der zuständigen Polizei arbeitet… Gerard arbeitet auch bei der Polizei. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Gerard und wollte wohl gerade mit einer Hand vor meinen Augen herumwedeln. 

„Können wir reden?“, fragte ich ihn. Meine Stimme war heiser, aber ich klang trotzdem entschlossen.

Gerards Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich wieder. Er blickte ernster drein und gleichzeitig konnte ich sehen, dass er eine böse Vorahnung hatte. 

„Klar“, sagte er dann und hielt mir seine Bürotür auf. „Komm rein.“

Ich sah mir sein Büro nicht an. Ich wollte keine persönlichen Dinge von ihm sehen. Keine Bilder von ihm und seiner Familie, keine Bilder von ihm und seinen Kollegen oder Bilder von ihm und Zlatan Ibrah- mir wurde noch übler, als ich an das Gespräch mit dem Ex-Polizisten dachte. 

„Was willst du mir erzählen?“, fragte Gerard, um mich auf meinen Gedanken zu holen. Wir saßen uns gegenüber, zwischen uns sein Schreibtisch.

Ich holte mehrmals tief Luft, bevor ich anfing zu erzählen: „Eines Morgens kam Iker in mein Büro. Ich hatte super Laune wegen eines Falls und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Iker ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter gezogen hatte. Ich quasselte ihn voll mit meinen neuen Erkenntnissen bis er mich unterbrach.  
„Gonzalo“, sagte er einfach nur und das reichte schon, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Als er dann im nächsten Augenblick sagte: „Ich habe gekündigt und werde nach Barcelona gehen“, war klar, was nicht stimmte. Der Tag war für mich so schrecklich, dass ich mich nicht mehr an viel erinnere. Ich weiß allerdings noch, dass ich Iker schlimme Dinge an den Kopf geworfen habe, für die ich mich gar nicht entschuldigen kann. Ich bin so laut geworden, dass Mou mich rausgeworfen hat, damit ich wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam. Es half aber alles nichts. Ich verstand nicht – oder wollte nicht verstehen – warum Iker Madrid verlassen wollte. Mir war nicht klar, dass die Situation zwischen ihm und Mou so außer Kontrolle geraten war.  
Vielleicht wollte ich es einfach nicht wahr haben, weil mir die Vorstellung, ohne Iker zu arbeiten, eine Heidenangst einjagte. So übertrug sich meine unbändige Wut nach ein paar Tagen, in denen ich die Nachtschicht beantragt hatte, auf die Personen, die für Ikers Weggang verantwortlich waren. In erster Linie Mou, aber für mich war offensichtlich, dass es Mou schon früh genug ziemlich hart treffen würde, wenn Iker weg war.“

Ich hielt inne, während sich in meinem Inneren der Gedanke breit machte, dass er bald nicht nur auf Iker verzichten musste. 

Gerard wartete den Augenblick geduldig ab, bis ich weitererzählte: „ Ich kam also auf die hirnrissige Idee, dass die Kollegen in Barcelona welche von der ganz schlimmen Sorte sein müssten.“

Ich schluckte mächtig, als ich Gerards Miene wieder veränderte. Ich konnte dieses Mal jedoch nicht sagen, was er dachte.

„Ich dachte, wenn es Iker in Barcelona noch schlechte ging als in Madrid, dann würde er zurückkommen.“ Meine Stimme begann langsam zu zittern und ein Kloß bildete sich in meiner Kehle. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich auf diese Idee kam, aber es war leicht mir die Bilder als Vorlagen zu suchen. Außerdem war es auch ein Klacks eure Zuständigkeit zu prüfen. Es war also ein leichtes mir Ort herauszusuchen für die Schmierereien. Aber das ganze war eigentlich total hirnrissig! Es-es hätte doch niemals jemand der Polizei gemeldet, dass irgendjemand irgendwo im Flur ein wenig herumgeschmiert hatte. Auch wenn mein Plan ja implizierte, dass die Sache zur Polizei gehen sollte. Wer zum Teufel hätte so etwas gemeldet!?“

Ich redete immer schneller und schneller und lachte am Ende ein wenig hysterisch auf.

„Aber als ich mit dem Eimer Farbe von meinem Auto zurückkam, lag da diese Leiche!“

Das war der Moment, als Gerard sich noch aufrechter hinsetzte als sowieso schon und mich dann daran hinderte weiter zu reden: „Du willst dich selbst anzeigen wegen Sachbeschädigung? Und möglicherweise wegen Beamte Bedrohung und Beleidigung.“ Es war eine Feststellung und doch, gleichzeitig wollte er ausschließlich, dass ich jemanden umgebrachte hatte. Der Gedanke beruhigte mich irgendwie. 

„Ja, ich-„

„Hast du an dem Morgen irgendwas mitbekommen? Vielleicht die Schüsse gehört, ein Auto wegfahren sehen oder so etwas?“

Ich war erstaunt, wie ruhig er klang und wie selbstverständlich er davonausging, dass ich mit den Morden nichts zu tun hatte.

„Ich habe weder was gehört, noch was gesehen. Ich hatte mein Auto in der Tiefgarage stehe. Ich habe die Fußspuren bis nach oben mit meinen Turnschuhen gemacht. Sie liegen noch eingewickelt im meinem Koffer im Hotelzimmer. Danach habe ich das Hotel bis zu dem Abend bevor wir uns getroffen haben, nicht mehr betreten. An dem Morgen habe ich das zweite Bild gemalt. Und das dritte Bild hab ich nicht gemalt! Hörst du!? Ich habe die Leiche zum ersten Mal gesehen, als ich mit David streitend hoch ging. Ich wollte eigentlich zurück in mein Zimmer, aber unterwegs… Irgendwer weiß, dass ich die Bilder gemalt habe. Alonso hat genau die Handschuhe gefunden, die ich auch benutzt habe. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn beim DNA-Test meine DNA bei rauskommt!“

„Du weißt, dass ich dich jetzt festnehmen muss?“

Ich nickte langsam und schluckte hart. 

„Und das wohl nicht für nur 24 Stunden. Jeder Richter wird dich so lange als gefährlich und flüchtig beurteilen, bis der Mörder gefasst und deine Unschuld bewiesen ist.“

Ich nicke wieder.

„Komm mit“, meinte er und stand auf. Ich tat es ihm langsam nach. 

„Gerard?“, fragte ich, während er schon das Büro verließ. „Warum bist du nicht wütend?“

„Oh, glaub mir, das bin ich!“, brummt er. „Aber ich mache mir viel mehr Gedanken darüber, wie ich das Iker beibringen soll.“

„Ich würde es ihm gerne selber sagen“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das gehen wird. Ich-„

„Piqué!“, rief Guardiola aus seinem Büro. „Sofort hier her! Wir haben ein Problem!“


	25. Zlatan Ibrahimovic

[Iker Casillas]

 

 

Ich war so entspannt, als ich das Krankenhaus verließ. Es war schon fast ein wenig beängstigend so ruhig und gelassen fühlte ich mich. 

Xavi hatte es gestern erstaunlich schnell geschafft, dass ich mich wieder besser fühlte. Xavi versprühte von sich aus schon eine angenehme Ruhe. Wenn er begann zu reden, dann hörte man sofort gerne zu. Und so hatte er mich überredet für die Nacht ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Es war nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, weil mein Blutdruck nicht sinken wollte. 

Xavis Schicht im Wagen war zu Ende gewesen und so hatte mir noch Gesellschaft im Krankenhaus geleistet, bis die Ärzte Zeit hatten einige Test zu machen. Dann ging es ins Bett.   
Gonzalo und Gerard hatte noch versucht mich anzurufen, aber ich speiste beide mit einer kurzen SMS. Von David kam nichts, aber das konnte mich nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen.

Aber während dieser ganzen Zeit im Krankenhaus hatte ich jede Menge Zeit, mir zu überlegen, womit ich den Nachmittag verbringen sollte. Eigentlich hatte ich aufs Revier gehen wollen um Gerard oder Fernando Gesellschaft zu leisten. Heute Morgen war allerdings eine SMS von Guardiola eingetrudelt: „Ich hoffe doch, dass es ihnen gut geht, aber ich WILL sie heute trotzdem NICHT auf der Arbeit sehen. Nehmen sie sich frei und kriegen einen klaren Kopf!“ 

Dem entsprechend ging ich nicht aufs Revier. Trotzdem wollte ich meinen Tag mit etwas sinnvollem verbringen. Es sollte nichts mit den Morden zu tun haben und am besten auch nichts mit David. Schließlich kam mir dann eine Idee. Möglicherweise eine sehr dumme Idee. Aber sie war da und so beschloss ich Zlatan Ibrahimovic besuchen zu gehen. 

Gerard hatte mir eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts über seinen Ex-Kollegen erzählt, nur dass er zur Reha war und das nicht unweit vom Krankenhaus entfernt. Ich machte mich also am Nachmittag zu einem Spaziergang auf. 

Die Reha Einrichtung hatte ein sehr großzügiges Außengelände. Es war schon fast ein Park, der sehr gut von seinen Mitarbeitern gepflegt wurde. Der Rasen war frisch gemäht, die Beete von Unkraut befreit und Palmen waren alle schön grün. Das Gebäude passte irgendwie in die Umgebung, als hätte es schon immer dort gestanden. 

Kaum hatte ich einen Fuß auf den Schotterweg gesetzt, hielt ich Ausschau nach meinem Vorgänger. Ich wusste wie er aussah. In Gerards Büro stand ein Bild, das die Beiden beim Angeln zeigt. Ich hoffte einfach darauf, dass der Rollstuhl, der einzige Unterschied zu Ibrahimovic` jetzigem Aussehen war. 

Bis ich am Gebäude ankam, war mir allerdings niemand aufgefallen. Das sollte sich ändern sobald ich im Gebäude war. Es kam mir plötzlich richtig voll vor. Und irgendwie laut. Überall liefen Mitarbeiter herum. Patienten tummelten sich an den Tischen und auf den Sofas die schon in der Eingangshalle zu Haufe standen mit ihren Liebsten.

Ich schien keinen aufzufallen und sah mich von der großen Front mit den Eingangstüren erst einmal um. Mein Blick glitt über die Sofas zu einem langen Flur und einem Treppenhaus bis zur Rezeption. Ich drehte mich zur Tür hinter mir, als sich jemand hinter mir versuchte herein zu drängen. Ich machte einen Schritt zur Seite, sah den Gang zu meiner Rechten hinunter und kam mir ein wenig überrumpelt vor. Neben mir befand sich ebenfalls ein Sofa, das so ausgerichtet war, dass man durch die große Fensterfront in den Park sehen konnte; zu dem Weg, den ich hier hergenommen hatte. Dort auf diesem Sofa saß ein Mann meines Alters. Er hatte lange braune Haare, die er zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden hatte, und ein Ziegenbärtchen. Einen Arm hatte er lässig über die Rückenlehne des Sofas gelegt, die Beine unter einer Decke versteckt. 

„Holá“, sagte ich, weil ich schon viel zu lange gestarrt hatte. Dieses Grinsen. Es störte irgendwie die Fähigkeit meiner Synapsen. 

„Hi“, antwortete er mir und hörte nicht auf zu Grinsen. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er mich erwartet hatte. Sein Blick schien schon seit Ewigkeiten auf mir zu ruhen und er blinzelte nicht ein einziges Mal. 

„Sind- Sind Sie Zlatan Ibrahimovic?“

„Wer will das wissen?“ Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und dieses Grinsen wurde irgendwie weichen und gleichzeitig noch … noch bösartiger. Es war schon leicht beängstigend, wie er mich so von unter her ansah.

„Ich – Iker Casillas. Ich-„

„Aah“, unterbrach er mich. „Zlatan weiß. Gerrys neuer Kollege.“ Erst jetzt hörte ich diesen Akzent in seinem Spanisch, aber ich hatte nicht den Nerv mich auch damit noch zu beschäftigen. Ich musste erstmal sortieren, was ich gleich noch sagen wollte. Und verarbeiten, dass der Mann von sich in der dritten Person sprach. 

In der Zeit, in der ich verdattert vor mich hinstarrte, verfrachtete er sich irgendwie in den Rollstuhl, der am Ende des Sofas stand. Er rollte den Gang hinunter und drehte irgendwann den Kopf zu mir herum. Mit einem Nicken deutete er mir, ihm zu folgen. Mit einigem an Abstand ging ich hinter ihm her. 

„Ist ein wenig anders in Barcelona, nicht wahr?“, rief er mir über die Schulter zu. 

„Es- es. Sí.“

Am Fahrstuhl drückte er den obersten Stock. Schweigend stiegen wir in den Fahrstuhl an. Es war eine dumme Idee, wie ich gesagt hatte. Meine innere Ruhe war wie weggeblasen.   
Stattdessen hatte sich wieder Anspannung breit gemacht. 

„Was wollen Sie von mir?“, fragte Ibrahimovic plötzlich. Es kam irgendwie überraschend. Der Fahrstuhl war noch nicht stehen geblieben. Irgendwie war ich froh, dass man ihn nicht eben mal so anhalten konnte, wie in manchen amerikanischen TV-Serien. 

Ich blickte kurz zu ihm herunter. Das Grinsen hatte sich verflüchtig. 

„Ich… bin mir nicht mehr so sicher“, sagte ich und verfluchte mich umgehende für meine Worte. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass lügen sowieso nicht half. „Ich dachte mir, ich gucke Mal, welche Erwartungen ich zu erfüllen habe.“

„Erwartungen, dass ich nicht lache“, sagte er, als der Fahrstuhl wieder stehen blieb und er hinausrollte. „Das sollten Sie lieber gar nicht erst versuchen. Es ist nicht so, dass Gerry und ich nicht gerne Partner waren und ihn hat es mindestens genauso getroffen, wie mich.“

Er hörte sich nicht besonders getroffen an. 

„Aber Gerry hat mal einen vernünftigen und nicht so exzentrischen Kollegen verdient. Sie sehen doch ganz ordentlich aus.“

Ich gab nur ein kleinen Schnaufen von mir, das er wohl ziemlich amüsant fand, während wir sein Zimmer betraten. Ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch, ein Bett und die Tür zum angrenzenden Badezimmer.

„Wie läuft denn der Fall Figo so?“, fragte er nach, als ich nichts sagte und mich ungefragt auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch setzte. Er hievte sich währenddessen auf das Bett und schob den Rollstuhl ein Stück bei Seite, sodass er mich ansehen konnte, ohne dass etwas störte.

„Ich würde sagen, es läuft nicht so gut. Kein schöner Einstand“, murmelte ich. 

„Wieso? Ich hab gehört, dass ein Verdächtiger festgenommen wurde, weil man eine Tatwaffe bei ihm fand. Klingt doch, als würde alles gut werden.“

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, wir haben einen Verdächtigen, aber woher wissen Sie, dass mit der Tatwaffe? Das wurde nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gegeben.“

Er grinste und griff nach einem Tennisball, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch traf dieser auf der Wand auf und flog zurück in Zlatas Hand. 

„Man hört so diese und das von diesem und jenem. Ich hab da halt so meine Leute.“

„Die würde ich ja gerne einmal kennen lernen. Oder kennen ich ihn vielleicht?“

„Sie wollen auf Cesc hinaus“, stellte er fest, warf dabei wieder den Ball gegen die Wand. „Der konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht wissen, dass Ramos festgenommen wurde, schließlich war er hier, während Alonso-“ er verzog ungefähr so das Gesicht, wie Gerard wenn er von Alonso redete. „-die Hausdurchsuchung gemacht hat.“

„Hm … ja richtig. Das war der Tag an dem ich nicht auf dem Revier war.“

„Ja, sie waren schließlich zu Hause und haben hinter die Kulissen eines Profilers geschaut.“

Ich glaube, das war der Punkt, an dem ich tatsächlich ein wenig Angst bekam. Es gab hinter Ibrahimovic‘ Wissen sicherlich eine ganz logische Erklärung, aber im Augenblick kam es mir gespenstisch vor. Vertrauen konnte ich da gewissen nicht so schnell aufbauen. Und wenn er immer so drauf war, konnte ich mir nicht erklären, wie Gerard das hinbekommen haben könnte.

„Und wissen Sie auch, zu welchen Erkenntnissen David und ich gelangt sind?“

„Nach Ihrer vorherigen Aussage würde ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie überhaupt keine Erkenntnisse erlagt haben. Zum mindestens nicht was den Fall betrifft.“ 

Was das hieß, wollte ich allerdings gar nicht wissen. 

„Wie geht’s Gerry?“, wechselte er dann plötzlich das Thema. Es überraschte mich ein wenig.

„Ich glaube, ihm geht es ganz gut. Zum mindestens kann ich nicht von mir behaupten etwas Gegenteiliges zu bemerken.“

„Na, sie kennen Ihn ja nun auch noch nicht lange. Das kommt schon noch. Gerry ist eigentlich relativ einfach zu handhaben.“

„Außer man heißt Xabi Alonso.“

„Außer man heißt Xabi Alonso, richtig.“ Grinsend hielt er einen Moment inne mit seinem Ball gewerfe und sah mich an. Es kam mir so vor, als war ich ihm gerade ein wenig sympathischer geworden.

„Warum mag er Xabi nicht?“

„Magst du ihn?“

„Ich würde zum mindestens behaupten, dass ich nicht so abgeneigt von ihm bin wie Gerard“, meinte ich und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Und du.“

„Richtig. Aber noch kennst du den ja auch nicht wirklich.“

„Ja, aber genauer kennen lernen wollte ich ihn auch nicht.“

„Gute Entscheidung.“

„Beantwortest du mir die Frage noch?“

„Nein. Zlatan findet, du solltest ihn selber fragen.“

Ich seufzte und verdrehte die Augen in Ibrahimovic‘ Richtung. 

„Ich betrachte das jetzt als höfliche Bitte wieder zu verschwinden“, meinte ich und stand auf. 

„Das hast du jetzt gesagt. Aber macht es dir was aus, wenn ich dich nicht zur Tür begleite?“

„Wenn ich sage, dass es mir etwas ausmacht, würdest du trotzdem nicht aufstehen. Den Weg werde ich aber wohl finden.“

„Nha Iker“, sagte er gespielt tadelnd. „Achte auf deine Wortwahl in der Gegenwart eines Rollstuhlfahrers.“ Er sagte das mit diesem Grinsen. Und, ja es war gespielt tadelnd, aber das ganze hatte eine anklagende Wirkung auf mich. Ich lächelte also nur noch kurz, hob die Hand und verschwand zu seiner Tür hinaus.

Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich von Zlatan Ibrahimovic halten sollte. Er war mir sehr suspekt und irgendwie hatte ich das Bedürfnis, das jemandem zu erzählen. Infrage kam für mich nur Gerard, denn er war der einzige, bei dem ich vermutete, dass er diesen Mann wirklich kannte. 

Ich machte mich also auf den Weg zum Revier. Gerade als ich in den Flur trat, kamen Gerard und Guardiola aus dem Chef-Büro. Hinter ihnen folgten Fernando, Xabi und David. 

„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte ich reflexartig, obwohl ich nicht wirklich wissen wollte, was die alle auf einem Haufen machten. 

Während David, Pep, Alonso und Fernando meinen Blick zu meiden schienen – sie sahen alle nicht sonderlich glücklich aus – sah Gerard mir traurig ins Gesicht und sagte: „Kaka wurde entführt.“

„Oh“, machte ich nur. Es war das einzige, was ich herausbrachte. 

Gerard wollte dazu wohl nichts weiter sagen, denn er ging in Richtung seines Büros. Pep machte sich ebenfalls wieder davon und während Xabi das Revier verließ, schlich Fernando seine Treppe hinunter, sodass nur David da blieb. Und Gerard schien ganz plötzlich verlernt zu haben, wie man seine Tür aufschloss.

David kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum und ich fühlte mir ein wenig verwirrt. Nicht weil ich nicht wusste was hier abging – und es ging definitiv noch etwas anderes ab als Kakas Entführung – sondern weil ich gerade zum ersten Mal über diesen Kuss nachdachte und über das Gefühl der Geborgenheit in Davids Armen. Es ließ mein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen, aber ein Lächeln brachte das Ganze nicht auf mein Gesicht.

„Auch wenn es ein wenig kindisch ist“, sagte ich. „Ich bin irgendwie ein wenig beleidigt, weil du es minimal riskiert hast, dass man mich von diesem Fall abzieht. Und ich hab echt keinen Bock mich von meinem ersten Fall in Barcelona abziehen zu lassen.“

„Haben sie im Krankenhaus denn gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“, ignorierte er die Frage.   
„Sicher.“ Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas von Zlatan auf mich abgefärbt hatte.

„Wir sollten über gestern reden“, meinte er. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie nervös er war.   
„Du meinst, ich sollte mich wegen meiner Klaustrophobie bei dir in Behandlung geben?“  
Vorwurfsvoll verdrehte er sie Augen und seufzte. „Iker, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht meine. Willst du nicht drüber reden?“

„Im Augenblick möchte ich nur mit einem reden und das ist Gerry.“ Der immer noch dabei war an seiner Tür herumzunesteln. Innerlich hielt ich einen Moment inne und war schockiert darüber, dass ich tatsächlich anfing, wie Ibrhimovic.

Ohne David weiter zu beachten, folgte Gerard, der es plötzlich ganz eilig hatte in sein Büro zu kommen. Er saß schon auf seinem Stuhl, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss. Ich seufzte.   
Irgendwie war die Sache mit David deprimierend und anstrengend. 

„Hängt der Haussegen schief?“, fragte Gerard. Er klang beinahe ein wenig belustigt. 

„Du tust so, als wäre ich mit David verheiratet.“

„Ist gestern passiert? Etwas von dem ich wissen müsste?“ Neugierig kaute er auf seinem Kulli herum, während ich auch erst einmal setzte.

„Es ist etwas passiert, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es wirklich wissen musst.“

„Wenn mein Partner deswegen nicht mit unserem Profiler zusammenarbeiten kann, dann ja.“ Entschlossen nickte er dazu.

„Gerry“, fing ich leicht genervt an, aber er unterbrach mich da auch schon.

„Wie kommst du dazu mich Gerry zu nennen?“, fragte er. Es klang nicht als würde es ihm missfallen, aber ihn verwundern. „Zwei Menschen nennen mich so und das sind Cesc und Zlatan. So viel Zeit hast du mit Cesc doch gar nicht verbracht.“

Ich grinste schief und lehnte mich leicht nach vorne. „Du glaubst nicht, mit wem ich mich heute unterhalten habe. Ich war bei Zlatan in der Klinik.“

„Du-was?!“

„Keine Panik. Er war ganz nett. Und hat dich nicht blamiert.“

Stille.

„Für seine Verhältnisse nett. Denke ich“, fügte ich hinzu, doch Gerard sagte immer noch nichts und ich musste mich unwillkürlich fragen, ob es vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, Zlatan besuchen zu gehen, ohne ihn zu informieren oder zu fragen. 

„Gerard, es-“

„Wie geht es ihm? Ich war schon länger nicht mehr da.“ Wehmut klang mit und sie stimmte mich traurig, stärkte den Verdacht, dass etwas zwischen den ehemaligen Kollegen vorgefallen war.

„Er sah ganz gut aus, denke ich. Er war gut drauf, aber er ist natürlich durch die Gegend gerollt, nicht gegangen, obwohl seine Beine recht fit aussahen.“

„Das klingt gut“, sagte Gerard mit einem matten Lächeln. „Unsere letzte Begegnung war nicht die beste. Worüber habt ihr geredet?“

„Ich habe ihm ein wenig über den Fall erzählt und er hat seinen Senf dazu gegeben, beziehungsweise mir mitgeteilt, dass es das alles schon wusste. Aber apropos Fall. Was ist das mit Kaka?“

Gerard seufzte und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Er wurde entführt.“

„Wie? Gibt es Beweise?“

„Guti. Und Raul. Sie haben es gesehen.“

Ich blinzelte. Ich war schockiert. Und ich verstand den Zusammenhang nicht. Ich konnte mir mittlerweile nicht mal mehr ein Motiv für das alles vorstellen.

„Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass wir etwas grundlegendes übersehen“, meinte Gerard. Er hatte einen grüblerischen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und schien ein wenig kaputt und müde zu sein.

„Oder du hast dir einfach mal den freien Tag morgen verdient.“

„Wer einen freien Tag verdient hat, bist du. Also was machst du hier eigentlich? Los verschwinde. Husch husch!“ Grinsend wedelte er mit den Händen Richtung Tür.

Ich musste auch grinsen und stand tatsächlich auf, da sagte er: „Wobei, erzähl mir doch jetzt erst endlich was da mit dir und David abgeht. Er war vorhin so komisch drauf.“


	26. Asesinato

[David Villa]

 

 

„Wer sagt mir jetzt, was hier so wichtig ist, dass man mich aus dem Bett klingelt? Es hat doch nichts mit Iker zu tun?“, fragte ich und gähnte dann. Meine Frage erntete komische Blicke von Guardiola und Fernando. Xabi sah mich tadelnd an und Gerard sah etwas traurig aus. 

Aber Gerard war es schließlich der sagte: „Es geht nicht um Iker direkt, aber es betrifft ihn und deswegen ist er auch nicht hier.“ Er seufzte und ließ sich gegen Guardiolas Schreibtisch sinken.

„Jetzt erzählen sie schon, Gerard!“, forderte er. Seinem Tonfall entnahm ich, dass er schon Bescheid wusste.

„Also gut. Heute Morgen stand Gonzalo vor meiner Tür. Oder besser vor Ikers. Er wollte sich bei ihm selbst anzeigen. Er hat gestanden, die Schmierereien gemalt zu haben. Aber er beteuert, dass er nicht der Mörder ist.“

Einen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum. Xabi war der erste, der dann etwas sagte: „Und Sie glauben ihm das einfach so?“

Logisch betrachtet wäre das die einzig richtige Frage für diesen Moment, aber ich hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Gonzalo die Schmierereien verursacht hatte. 

„Ja, ich glaube ihm!“, knurrte Gerard sofort zurück. Scheinbar hatte er denselben Gedanken gehabt wie ich.

„Der DNA-Test wird uns sagen, wer es war“, meinte Fernando resigniert. Er sah fertig aus, als hätte er die letzte Nacht durchgearbeitet. Seine Augen hatten tiefe Ringe und immer wieder rieb er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. 

„Richtig“, bestätigte Guardiola. „Wichtig ist, was jetzt passiert. Gonzalo sitzt in einer unserer Zellen, aber lange können wir ihn nicht dort behalten.“

„Sie könnten ihn mir auch einfach jetzt übergeben, dann wären sie ihn los!“, meinte Xabi. 

Gerard war schon wieder dabei etwas zu fauchen, als Guardiola ihm zuvor kam: „Ich meinte damit eigentlich, dass unsere Ermittlungen bis morgen Abend am besten beendet sein sollten, damit er sich nicht wegen Mord zu verantwortet hat, wenn er es nicht war.“ 

„Und was ist mit Iker? Wo ist er überhaupt?“, warf ich ein. 

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er heute zuhause bleiben soll. Er hat mir nicht geantwortet. Ich denken, dass er sauer ist.“, meinte Guardiola. Er zögerte einen Moment und sah mich dann mit ein wenig Besorgnis an. „Oder meinen Sie er könnte tatsächlich etwas ernsthaftes haben?“

„Ihm geht’s gut“, kam Gerard mir zuvor. „Er hat mir geschrieben, dass alles in Ordnung ist.“

„Dann sollten wir uns überlegen wie wir ihm das schonend beibringen. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass ihn das ziemlich treffen wird“, murmelte Fernando. 

„Ich werde ihm das schon schonend beibringen.“, murmelte Gerard. Sonderlich überzeugend blickte er nicht drein. 

„War das alles weswegen Sie mich hier hergerufen haben?“, fragte Xabi. Dabei spielte er den super ätzenden, hochnäsigen Anwalt sehr gut. Ich hasste es, wenn er das tat.

An Guardiols Gesichtsausdruck war zu sehen, dass er das auch so empfand, allerdings sagte er: „Ja, das war dann alles. Es ist nicht viel, aber ich fand, dass man das nicht am Telefon besprechen sollte.“

„Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen.“ Xabi stand auf und auch die anderen verließen das Büro. Da ich als letztes den Raum verließ, bemerkte ich Iker erst, als ich seine Stimme hörte.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, fragte er. Er klang irgendwie sehr gelassen und wenn ich mich nicht irrte ein wenig desinteressiert. Ich sah ihn nicht an. Ich konnte nicht. Einerseits wegen Gonzalo und dann kurz nach diesem Gespräch. Außerdem musste ich mir noch die Worte zu Recht legen, mit denen ich meine ungewöhnlichen Methoden zur Beruhigung anschneiden wollte. 

„Kaka wurde entführt“, sagte Gerard. Es war bestimmt nicht sonderlich toll für ihn, Iker auf gewisse Art und Weise direkt ins Gesicht zu lügen. 

Iker machte allerdings nur „Oh“.

Gerard konnte sich wohl nicht zu mehr durch ringen und steuerte den Gang hinunter zu seinem Büro, Guardiola verschwand auch wieder, genau wie Fernando und auch Xabi verließ dann die Wache. 

Ich blieb also alleine mit Iker zurück. Super. Ich kaute mir einen Augenblick auf der Unterlippe herum und überlegte weiter nach den richtigen Worten, aber Iker kam mir dann zuvor.

 

„Auch wenn es ein wenig kindisch ist“, sagte er. „Ich bin irgendwie ein wenig beleidigt, weil du es minimal riskiert hast, dass man mich von diesem Fall abzieht. Und ich hab echt keinen Bock mich von meinem ersten Fall in Barcelona abziehen zu lassen.“

Ich schluckte und ging nicht darauf ein. Natürlich hatte er Recht, aber wie man sah, wussten wir das beide. Aber mal ehrlich, seine Gesundheit war um einiges wichtigen. Wohl oder Übel würde Gerard den Fall auch alleine lösen können. 

„Haben sie im Krankenhaus denn gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“, fragte ich also. 

Total untypisch ging er in Abwehrhaltung und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Fast ein wenig trotzig sagte er: „Sicher.“

Da machte Iker dicht, also suchte ich nach einer Lucke in seinem rationalen Denken. Auch wenn es ein wenig übermütig klang, ich wusste wo eine seiner Schwäche war. Denn das war irgendwie ich.

„Wir sollten über gestern reden.“

Zum mindestens hoffte ich das.

„Du meinst, ich sollte mich wegen meiner Klaustrophobie bei dir in Behandlung geben?“

Ich kam mir vor, als würde ich mit einem kleinen bockigen Kind reden, also wurden auch meine Reaktionen ein wenig emotionaler. Ich verdrehte die Augen, versuchte aber noch den logischsten Worten zu suchen: „Iker, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich das nicht meine. Willst du nicht drüber reden?“

„Im Augenblick möchte ich nur mit einem reden und das ist Gerry“, meinte er. Innerlich entgleiste mir bei den Worten alles, vielleicht entgleisten mir auch die Gesichtszüge.   
Vielleicht hatte ich mich geirrt und Iker hatte absolut nichts für mich übrig. Und er verstand wohl auch nicht, dass ich ihm mit dem Krankenhaus und der Untersuchung nichts Böses wollte.

Iker ließ mich also einfach stehen und folgte Gerard – der im übrigens gelauscht hatte – in sein Büro. 

Ein wenig angepisst … ok sehr angepisst verließ ich die Polizei und stieg draußen in meinen Wagen, den ich erst gestern aus der Werkstatt hatte abholen können. In mir machte sich das Gefühl breit, schnellstens etwas tun zu müssen, bevor hier alles den Bach runter ging. 

Ich musste Xabi zur Rede stellen, was er mit den Handschuhen gemacht hatte. Ich war mir zu 90 Prozent sicher, dass das kein echtes Beweisstück war. Ich wusste ja nun mal leider, dass er so etwas schon mal gemacht hatte. Auch wenn er es in dem damals vorliegenden Fall nur getan hatte, um den echten Mörder zufassen. Außerdem konnte man bei ihm nie wissen. 

Doch als ich Xabis Nummer über die Freisprechanlage wählte, während ich Richtung Innenstadt, wo sich seine Wohnung befand, fuhr, ging sofort die Mailbox ran. Das hieß also er hatte jetzt direkt einen anderen Termin. 

Meine Laune förderte das nicht unbedingt. Ich trommelte wild auf meinem Lenkrad herum, während ich überlegt, was ich tun konnte, um alles wieder in seinen Bahnen zu lenken. Und es hing doch alles irgendwie zusammen. Die Sache mit dem Krankenhaus war die Ursache für Ikers Laune. So lange er diese Laune hatte, würden wir uns wohl nicht ordentlich unterhalten können und ich mochte ihn nun mal, weswegen ich das unbedingt klären wollte.   
Ursache für die Sache mit dem Krankhaus war der Fall. Über die Ursachen des Falls wollte ich lieber nicht nachdenken, aber es war sicher, eine Lösung musste her. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Nicht nur wegen Iker, sondern natürlich auch wegen Kaka, dessen Leben derzeit auf dem Spiel stand. 

Es gibt da dieses Gefühl. Man möchte sich selber schütteln, das Gehirn fühlt sich an wie Matsch und man kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ja genauso fühlte ich mich im Augenblick. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum ich auf die dämliche Idee kam, einen gewissen Schweden in seiner Reha aufzusuchen.

 

„Was weißt du? Und dieses Mal die Wahrheit!“, sagte ich aufgebracht, nachdem ich die Tür zu Ibrahimovic‘ Zimmer geschlossen hatte. Er saß auf dem Boden und war gerade dabei sich eine Socke anzuziehen. Der Rollstuhl stand in einer Ecke des Zimmers, auf dem Schreibtisch lag aufgeklappt sein Laptop und ansonsten war es in dem Raum genauso ordentlich wie an dem Tag, als ich das letzte Mal hier war. 

„Zwei Mal innerhalb von einer Woche“, sagte er gelassen. „Was verschafft mir dieses Mal die Ehre?“

„Keine Lügen. Sag mir einfach was du alles weißt. Wo ist Kaka und wer hat ihn entführt?“

Ibrahimovic seufzte ein wenig genervt und deutete mir, ihm seinen Rollstuhl zu holen. 

„Weißt du wer Rafael Benitez ist?“

„Ist der nicht tot?“ Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn, bevor mir wieder einmal auffiel, wie er michmanipulierte. „Hör auf mit den Spielchen. Sag mir wo Kaka oder sag es zum mindestens Gerard! Es sieht übel aus für den Mann! Er ist tot wenn nicht schnell was getan wird!“

„Nha, nha, nha! Das hört sich ja an, als wenn da jemand etwas der Polizei verschweigt.“   
Grinsend lehnte er sich zurück. 

„Gut, was ist mit Benitez?“, murrte ich.

„Du hast Recht, er ist tot.“

Von innen biss ich mir in die Wange und versuchte meine Hektik und meine Wut herunter zu schlucken. 

„Was hat er dann mit Kaka zu tun?“

Ibrahimovic schob die Unterlippe vor und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der könnte auch bald tot sein.“

„Gott verdammt Zlatan!“, brüllte ich, die Wut und auch Angst nicht mehr zurück halten könnend. „Spucks aus! Du weißt doch scheinbar alles, warum hilfst Gerard dann nicht?!“

Böse zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und rollte auf mich zu, sodass mein linker Fuß leicht von einem Rad eingeklemmt wurde. „Bin ich noch Bulle? Nein! Hat Gerard irgendetwas dafür getan, dass ich zum mindestens einen Bürojob hätte haben können? Hat Pep einen Finger gekrümmt um eine bessere Therapie für rauszuholen? Nein! Warum sollte ich also helfen? Und dann auch noch dir! Und Alonso!“ Hart stieß er mir seinen Zeigefinger vor die Brust. 

„Weil es um ein Menschenleben geht. Und weil ich dich gerade darum bitte.“

„Abgesehen davon, dass du das Wort „Bitte“ gerade zum ersten Mal in meiner Gegenwart benutzt hast“ langsam rollte er wieder ein Stück von mir weg. „Willst du doch bloß deine eigene Haut retten.“

Ich sagte nichts. Ich sah ihn nur an und wartete einen kleinen Augenblick ab, ob er noch etwas sagen würde. Tat er aber nicht, also ging ich. Ich hatte die Tür schon fast hinter mir zugezogen, da sagte er noch: „Alonso hat den Mörder von Benitez verteidigt. Es wurde nie jemand verurteilt.“


	27. Sorpresa

[Gerard Piqué]

 

„Du traust dich also auch mal wieder hier her?“

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und entdeckte Ibra, der mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ein wenig tadelnd ansah. Er hatte ein Tablett auf dem Schoß – was nur logisch war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir im Speisesaal waren – und wollte es scheinbar gerade zur Geschirrrückgabe bringen.

Ja, ich hatte mir gedacht, müsse nun auch noch mal wieder bei meinem ehemaligen Kollegen vorbeischauen, wenn sogar Iker und auch Cesc schon mit ihm geplaudert hatten.

„Naja, nach meinem letzten Besuch war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich diesen Ort dann je wieder lebend verlassen würde.“

Einen Augenblick sah er mich nur an. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen selbst ich nicht wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Bis zu seiner Berufsunfähigkeit war das eher selten der Fall gewesen, doch nun kam es immer häufiger vor.

„Hast du Zigaretten dabei?“

„Ja.“

„Gut“, meinte er, drückte mir das Tablett in die Hände und rollte Richtung Ausgang. „Dann gehen wir jetzt nach draußen.“

Ich brachte also eilig das Tablett weg und rannte ihm dann hinter her. Er war schon so gut wie draußen, als ich ihn einholte.

„Du solltest nicht rauchen“, versuchte ich ihn davon abzubringen, holte allerdings im selben Moment meine Schachtel aus der Jackentasche und steckte uns jedem eine Zigarette an.  
„Du auch nicht“, sagt Ibra, bevor er einen kräftigen Zug nahm.

Wir waren ein Stück den Weg um das Gebäude herumgegangen, bis zu einer Bank und sahen über die weite Wiese mit ihren vereinzelten Palmengewächsen.

„Was machst du hier?“ Musst du nicht einen Mörder schnappen?“

„Hmh“, machte ich, blies dabei ein wenig Rauch aus. „Ja, aber heute hab ich einen freien Tag. Ich hab angeboten, dass ich trotzdem komme, aber Pep wollte es nicht. Dabei müssen war ja auch noch einen Entführer fassen.“

„Ach ja. Die Entführung, hab ich total vergessen.“

Ich runzelte die Stirn und fragte dummerweise: „Woher weißt du das schon wieder? Das ist doch noch gar nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen!?“

„Ist Zlatan die Öffentlichkeit?“

„Auch wieder wahr“, murrte ich. Trotzdem setzte ich noch mal hinter her: „Wer hat es dir erzählt? Iker kann es nicht gewesen sein, der wusste das ja noch gar nicht.“

„Casillas war aber nicht der einzige der mich besucht hat. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich sogar relativ viel Besuch in letzter Zeit.“

Ich seufzte und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Komm, jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wer war alles hier?“

„Ich tappt ganz schön im Dunkeln was die zwei Morde angeht“, stellte er fest.

Böse starrte ich ihn an. Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn er meine Fragen überging, aber scheinbar hatte er Mitleid mit mir und sagte: „Cesc war hier. Der kleine hat sich überhaupt nicht verändert seit ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe.“

„Stimmt. Cesc bin ich gemeinsam mit Gonzalo hier her gefolgt. Gon-„

„Gonzalo ist Casillas Kollege aus Madrid. Schon klar. Was hat er dir erzählt, was ich mich Cesc besprochen habe?“

Wieder runzelte ich die Stirn und seufzte innerlich erneut. Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er dieses Rätselraten nicht mit mir, sondern mit anderen Leuten gespielt und hatte mich dabei immer fasziniert. Er konnte Menschen eine Antwort entlocken, die eigentlich gar nicht geben wollte, doch selber das Opfer dieser Tricks zu sein, machte mich schlicht weg traurig.

„Er hat gesagt, ihr hätte über Figo und das Testament geredet.“

„Gonzalo hat gar nichts gehört“, sagte Ibra schnaubend. „Mein Gespräch mit Cesc hat keine Fünf Minuten gedauert, weil ich ihn nämlich gleich wieder rausgeworfen habe. Er will immer noch ein Interview mit mir führen. Jeden Monat kommt er her.“

„Und wieso kennst du Gonzalo?“, fragte ich nun total aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Cesc ging raus aus meinem Zimmer. Gonzalo muss irgendwo davor gewartet haben und kam rein, bevor die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. Er hatte wohl nicht mit dem Zimmer eines Bewohners gerechnet und war dem entsprechend ziemlich perplex, als er mich sah. Ich quetschte kurzer Hand aus ihm heraus wer er war und was er wollte und dann unterhielten wir uns über den Fall. Erste Möglichkeit: Figos Anwalt hat unbefugterweise das Testament geändert, nachdem er eine Zweitausfertigung an Zidane gegeben hat. Er hat also erst Figo umgebracht und dann musste er auch Zidane umbringen. Zweite Möglichkeit: Alonso der Arsch hat das Testament früher gefunden, als er zu gibt und hat selber daran herumgedoktert. Er ist also der Mörder.  
Dritte Mö-“

„Stop, Ibra!“, unterbracht ich ihn total perplex. „Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!“

„Ja.“

„Ich kann Alonso genauso wenig leiden wie du, aber er ist ganz sicher kein Mörder.   
Außerdem sind es immer noch zwei Personen gewesen und eine davon ist Sergio Ramos. Und ganz neben bei, welches Motiv hätte Alonso denn bitte?!“

„Hast du vor fünf Jahren den Raubüberfall bei dem Millionär Rafael Benitez verfolgt? Eine Million wurde geklaut, Benitez schwer verletzt. Ist jetzt querschnittgelähmt der gut Mann. Zu der Zeit war Alonso noch nicht bei der Staatsanwaltschaft tätig. Er hat bei einer Kanzlei gearbeitet und dort natürlich Strafverteidiger. Und diesem Fall der Anwalt des Täters Steven Gerrard.“

Jetzt war ich vollkommen verwirrt. „Was hat das mit dem Mord an Luis Figo zu tun? Und was interessiert mich Alonsos Werdegang?“

„Die eine Million ist bis heute nicht aufgetaucht und Gerrard wurde frei gesprochen, obwohl die Polizei ihn auf der Flucht geschnappt hat. Auf einer Baustelle.“

„Und? Alonso ist wohl oder übel gut in dem was er tut.“

Zlatan ignorierte meinen Einwand völlig und machte mit seiner Ausführung weiter: „Diese damalige Baustelle, weißt du welches Gebäude das heute ist? Es ist das Hotel. Und rate mal wer vor einiger Zeit aus England zurück nach Spanien kam. Genau, Gerrard. Und im Übrigen die zweite Person in der ganzen Miesere ist Villa.“

Ich bat Gott still um Geduld, bevor ich sagte: „Das ist Blödsinn Zlatan. Das ist alles viel zu weit hergeholt! Warum sollte jemand fünf Jahre warten, bis er seine Beute holt und außerdem wie zum Teufel hängt David da jetzt mit drin!?“

„Alonso und Gerrard mussten fünf Jahre warten, weil Gerrard in England die Finanzbehörden an den Hacken hatte. Und Villa hängt in der Sache nur mit drin, weil er Alonso schon so lange kennt. Allerdings kam ich erst wegen der Tatwaffe auf die Idee. Villa hatte eine Waffe von der Polizei bekommen, als er noch fest für uns gearbeitet hat. Hat man ihm die abgenommen oder hat das jemand versäumt?“

„Genug jetzt!“, sagte ich etwas zu laut, wobei ich meine Zigarette auf den Boden warf und sie austrat. „Ich gehe jetzt lieber wieder, sonst endet das heute wieder wie beim letzten Mal. Ich komme erst wieder, wenn du begriffen, dass du kein Ermittler mehr bist.“

Ich ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, aber es war so was von klar gewesen, dass er mir etwas hinter her rief: „Sieh dir die Akten an! Dann findet ihr den Hotelmanager.“

 

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“, fragte Pep leicht verwirrt, als ich am späten Nachmittag doch noch auf dem Revier vorbei schneite.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es etwas Neues wegen Kaka gibt.“

Pep schüttelte den Kopf, allerdings nicht als Antwort auf meine Frage, sondern auf meine Anwesenheit hin und sagte: „Iker ist in seinem Büro. Nachdem Sie ihm gestern ja noch alles erzählt haben, konnte er heute Morgen ohne weitere Worte weiter daran arbeiten.“

Seine Worte lösten ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl in meiner Magengegend aus, doch ohne weiter nachzufragen, ging ich zu Ikers Büro. Die Tür war geschlossen, also klopfte ich, da aber keine Antwort kam, ging ich einfach rein.

Iker saß an seinem Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Er hörte gespannt und mit gerunzelter Stirn demjenigen am anderen Ende der Leitung zu.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen breitete sich sofort in mir aus. Mein Magen wurde noch flauer. Wir hatten uns zwar gestern gesehen und ja nun auch lange unterhalten, aber ich hatte ihm die Sache mit Gonzalo immer noch nicht erzählt. Er war der einzige, der nicht wusste, dass eine unserer drei Zellen vor Ort belegt war. Auch wenn Gonzalo die nächsten Tage verlegt werden würde. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich ihm das schonen beibringen sollte. Vielleicht hätte doch lieber David das machen sollen.

Als Iker zu mir aufblickte, lächelte er kurz, dann lauschte er wieder konzentriert, bis er sagte: „Es gibt da wirklich keine Bedenken. Das Geld wird keine 24 Stunden im Umlauf sein und ist dabei ständig unter Beobachtung durch Polizeibeamte. Wir könnten das ganze auch wie eine Kreditaufnahme handhaben. … O.K. ich warte dann auf ihren Anrufen. Wiederhören.“

„Geld?“, fragte ich, als er aufgelegt hatte. „Ist eine Forderung für Kaka eingegangen?“

Iker seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er das Kinn in seine Handflächen stützte und schlicht meinte: „Ja.“

„Also hat der Entführer bei der Familie angerufen?“, fragte ich, während ich mich interessiert auf den Besucherstuhl setzte.

„Nein“, sagte Iker und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Er hat hier angerufen und eine Million Euro von uns gefordert. Von unserem Polizeirevier.“

Mir klappte der Mund auf, während Ibras Stimme in meinem Kopf immer wieder „Eine Million“ sagte.

Bevor ich aber irgendetwas herausbrachte oder Iker diese Tatsache ausführen konnte, ging die Tür zu Ikers Büro noch einmal auf. Herein kamen Pep und Fernando. Peps Gesicht war eine eiserne Maske. Sein Blick von Iker zu mir und zurück und irgendwie empfand ich das als äußerst beängstigend. Jetzt konnte nichts Gutes kommen.

Fernando wirkte durchweg nervös, zugleich niedergeschlagen und aufgekratzt. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte ich vorsichtig nach, als niemand etwas sagte und das schweigen gespenstisch wurden.

Fernando seufzte schließlich und ließ sich neben mir auf den zweiten Stuhl fallen.

„Wir haben ein Problem.“

„Noch eines?“, fragte ich unwillkürlich. Es schien definitiv nicht danach zu klingen, als meine ich die Entführung, denn Iker runzelte die Stirn noch mehr als sowieso schon und fragte: „Wieso noch eines?“

Natürlich hatte ich auch nicht die Entführung gemeint. Verstohlen schielte ich also einmal zu Pep, bevor ich mir dachte: Augen zu und durch.

Ich holte tief Luft. „Also gut. Es gibt da etwas, dass du noch nicht weißt. Gonzalo war gestern Morgen bei mir“, sagte ich bedächtig und achtete auf jede kleinste Regung in Ikers Gesicht.   
Doch erst einmal tat sich da nichts. „Er hat sich selbst angezeigt, weil er die ersten zwei Schmierereien an die Wände gepinselt hat.“ Immer noch keine Regung. Oder zum mindestens nur Ausdruckslosigkeit. „Aber er beteuert, dass er die von David nicht gemalt hat. Er vermutet aber, dass die Handschuhe seine DNA enthalten werden.“

„Und wo wir grade bei den Handschuhen sind“, unterbrach Fernando mich. „Ich habe den Test jetzt unzählige Male gemacht und es ist immer wieder dasselbe dabei herausgekommen. Allerdings nicht Gonzalos DNA.“ Er hielt noch einen Augenblick inne, sah jedem noch einmal ins Gesicht und blieb bei Iker hängen, bevor er sagte: „Der DNA-Test hat ergeben, dass David die Handschuhe getragen hat.“

 

In meinen Ohren rauschte mein Blut. Das stetige und tatsächlich ruhige klopfen meines Herzens erfüllt die Stille im Raum und die Leere in meinem Kopf. Es dauerte ewige Sekunden bis Zlatans Stimme durch meine nicht vorhandenen Gedanken rauschte: Ich hab es dir ja gesagt!


	28. Sombra Mundial

[Xabi Alonso]

 

Es war wie am Tag zu vor. Beinahe jeden Falls. Guardiola klang noch aufgeregter als gestern, als er mich zum Gespräch wegen Higuaín aufs Revier zitiert hat. Er war definitiv noch aufgeregter. 

Als ich auf dem Revier ankam, waren schon alle da. Außer einer. 

„Wo ist David?“, fragte ich, als ich mich wieder setzte, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen. Statt David war dieses Mal Casillas anwesend. Er lehnte neben Piqué am Schreibtisch von Guardiola, welcher unruhig im Raum hin und her lief. Fernando stand wieder vor dem Bücherregal und schien so zu tun, als wäre er nicht anwesend. Wie immer. 

„Nicht hier“, meinte Guardiola kurz angebunden. Das Verhalten der anderen drei machte deutlich, dass sie wussten worum es ging. 

Bevor Guardiola weiter reden konnte, ging die Tür, die ich eben noch hinter mir geschlossen hatte, wieder auf. Herein kam dieser Blogger Francesc Fabregas. Wie immer trug er um die Schulter hängend seine Kameratasche. 

„Hey Leute. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir hier eine so große Besprechung haben.“ Er wirkte fast ein wenig geschockt. „Aber David fehlt noch, oder?“

Guardiola stieß einen entnervten Laut aus und Casillas zuckte bei erneuter Erwähnung des Namens zusammen. 

„Er ist nicht hier und kommt auch nicht. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er Barcelona noch gestern verlassen hätte. Wobei ich mich frage, warum er nicht schon längst über alle Berge ist!“

„Woah, was ist denn los?“ Cesc wirkte nun total verwirrt.

Erstaunlicherweise war es dann Fernando der sagte: „Ich habe die DNA der Handschuhe entschlüsselt.“

„Und? War sie im System?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich sie schon gestern Morgen. Ich konnte es aber einfach nicht glauben und habe den Test noch ein paar Mal wiederholt. Es kam allerdings jedes Mal dasselbe heraus. Davids DNA.“

In Schock weiteten sich Fabregas Augen, auch auf meinem Gesicht war nichts anderes zu lesen. Dennoch sagte ich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens: „Vielleicht sollten wir keine Voreiligen Schlüsse fassen.“

„Voreilige Schlüsse?! Gott, was läuft denn falsch bei Ihnen, Alonso!?“, fuhr Piqué mich. „Was gibt es offensichtlicheres als einen DNA-Beweis?!“

„Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen sein soll“, knurrte ich so ruhig   
wie möglich. „David ist ein Freund von mir und ich möchte nicht sofort glauben, dass er ein Mörder sein soll. Was bitte ist sein Motiv?“

„Was schlagen Sie vor, Xabi?“, fragte Casillas, bevor Piqué weiter ausrasten konnte. Casillas war erstaunlich ruhig. Es wunderte mich ein wenig und da fragte ich mich, ob er die Sache mit seinem Freund tatsächlich schon wusste. Ich legte den Kopf schief und sah Piqué fragend an. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er meine Geste deuten konnte, war zwar ziemlich gering, aber…

„Ja, ich bin eingeweiht“, sagte stattdessen allerdings Casillas selber. „Also was schlagen Sie wegen David vor?“

„Als erstes sollten wir seine Wohnung durchsuchen. Wenn er nicht abgehauen ist, sollte er zu Hause sein und dann wird er uns seine Wohnung durchsuchen lassen, wenn er selber glaubt unschuldig zu sein.“

„Aber für den Fall, dass er nicht zu Hause ist, besorge ich uns einen Durchsuchungsbefahl. Sie vier fahren gemeinsam hin. Fernando sie gehen wieder an die Arbeit.“

„Bei allem Respekt Pep, ich habe noch ein paar andere Termine und bin eigentlich nur dafür da, ihre Beweise vor Gericht auf die richtige Weise zu präsentieren“, meinte ich so höflich wie möglich. 

„Gut“, antwortete Guardiola und hob dabei abwehrend die Hände. „Dann fahren nur sie drei. Wehe Sie schießen auch nur ein Foto von Davids Wohnung, Cecs. Bloß Berichterstattung und die geht erst raus, wenn ich es sage. Verstanden?“

„Ja, ist klar.“

 

Die drei stiegen in der Tiefgarage in einen der Polizeiwagen, während auch ich in mein Auto stieg. Als sie draußen nach links abbogen, wusste ich welchen Weg sie zu David nehmen würden, also bog ich rechts ab. 

Zu Davids Wohnung dauerte es nicht lang. Ich parkte meinen Wagen allerdings in einer Straße, die bloß durch einem Fußweg mit der Straße verbunden war, in der David wohnte.   
Als ich den kurzen Schotterweg entlang ging, stiegen Piqué, Casillas und Fabrgas auch schon aus ihrem Wagen aus. Ich beobachtete sie von einer Hecke aus, sodass sie mich nicht sahen.   
Während Fabregas schon die Stufen zur Haustür hinaufging, blieben Casillas und Piqué noch kurz am Wagen stehen. Ich konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten, aber es war offensichtlich, dass Piqué seinem neuen Kollegen ein wenig gut zu reden musste. Dann folgten Sie in die Wohnung. 

Als alle drei nach drinnen verschwunden waren, weil die Haustür wohl offen gewesen war, ging ich um die Ecke und sprang über den kleinen Holzzaun, der Davids kleinen Garten umzäunte. Ich schlich leise um das Gebäude herum, bis ich zur Terrasse kam. Hektisch ließ ich meinen Blick über die Fassade gleiten und entdeckte das milchige Badezimmerfenster, das auf Kipp stand. Ich hockte mich unter das Fenster und wartete. 

Es dauerte sehr lange bis ich die Tür aufgehen hörte. Scheinbar war David nicht da und die drei hatten tatsächlich auf den Durchsuchungsbefehl gewartet. Schritten kamen näher, aber sie hörten sich dumpf an, also gingen sie als erstes ins Wohnzimmer.

„Warst du schon mal hier?“, fragte Piqué. Es war natürlich an Casillas gerichtet und sollte wahrscheinlich total unschuldig klingen. Es kam allerdings keine Antwort, deswegen dachte ich mir, dass Casillas entweder nickte oder den Kopf schüttelte. Kopf schütteln wohl eher, aber ich konnte es nicht 100 prozentig sagen. David erzählte mir seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr alles. Nicht annähernd. 

„Nach was suchen wir?“, fragte Fabregas dann. 

„Du suchst nach gar nichts. Du siehst nur zu. Iker und ich suchen nach …“ Piqué stockte, als würde er im nächste Moment auch fragen: „Nach was suchen wir eigentlich?“ aber das tat er nicht. 

Stattdessen sagte Casillas tonlos: „Nach der zweiten Tatwaffe.“

Stille kehrte vorerst in den Raum ein und dann wurden Schränke durchwühlt. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann entfernten sich ein paar Schritte aus dem Raum. Da sie nicht ins Bad kamen, vermutete ich, dass derjenige ins Schlafzimmer oder in die Küche gegangen war.   
Oder in Davids Büro. 

Dann hörte ich eine Weile wieder nur Geraschel. Und mein klopfendes Herz. Es würde nicht gut kommen, wenn mich einer von ihnen hier sah. Das würde jede Menge unnötige Probleme verursachen. 

Ich zuckte schrecklich zusammen, als Casillas laut durch die Wohnung rief: „Gerard, Cesc! Kommt mal her.“ Er hatte also das Wohnzimmer verlassen und nach der Panik in seiner Stimme zu urteilen, war er ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. 

Ich hörte wieder nichts und wollte gerade gehen, als plötzlich eine neue Stimme ertönt. 

„Hallo?“, rief David laut durch seine Wohnung. Die drei hatten wohl die Wohnungstür aufstehen lassen. Das änderte natürlich alles. 

Innerhalb einer Millisekunde beschloss ich auf Risiko zu gehen und bewegte mich das kleine Stück zur Terrassentür. Wenn man von draußen durchblickte hatte man direkten Blick auf die Eingangstür und den Flur, in dem sich nun David und Casillas befanden. Beide sahen sich einen kurzen aber viel zu langen Moment einfach nur an. David trug seine Lederjacke und hatte einen Rucksack über die linke Schulter geworfen. Casillas hielt in seiner mit einem blauen Einweghandschuh bekleideten Hand eine Waffe. Die zweite Tatwaffe. Davids Blicke wanderte nur ganz kurz von Casillas ausdruckslosem Gesicht zur Waffe und dann wieder zurück. 

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. 

David warf Casillas seinen Rucksack zu während er sich schon der immer noch offen stehende Tür zu drehte und dann los rannte. Bevor er die Wohnung verlassen hatte, war ich schon auf den Beinen und rannte wieder zur Frontseite des Hauses, um dort erneut über den Zaun zu hechten. Als ich dort ankam, war David auch über einen Zaun gehechtet, allerdings über den seiner gegenüberliegenden Nachbarn. Von dort würde er durch jeden Vorgarten der gesamten Straße rennen, um schließlich durch eine schmale Gasse zwischen zwei Gebäuden zur Hauptstraße zu gelangen. Ich versteckte mich kurz hinter einem Wagen, wartete bis Casillas, Piqué und Fabregas ihm folgte und nahm dann selber eine Abkürzung eine Querstraße weiter. 

Ich kam trotzdem zu spät an. David hatte die Straße schon überquert. Hupend und mit quietschenden Reifen blieben einige Autos stehen. Eines hätte ihn beinahe erwischte, aber geschickt hechtete er über die Motorhaube, indem er sich mit den Händen darauf stützte.   
Casillas folgte ihm ebenfalls so rücksichtslos auf die andere Straßenseite. Piqué hingegen hatte seine Dienstmarke hervorgezogen und schrie irgendetwas von Polizeieinsatz durch die Gegend. Fabregas folgte ihm nur stolpernd, während er versuchte seine Kamera hervorzuholen und der Faust eines pöbelnden Autofahrers auswich. 

Vor mir befand sich ein Zebrastreifen. Ohne darauf zu achten, ob die kommenden Autos für mich anhalten würden, sprintete auch ich über Straßen. Ich ignorierte das Hupen und folgte den anderen wieder über eine Parallelstraße. Wenn David schlau war, würde er gleich links abbiegen und dann nach rechts auf einen kleinen Hinterhof ausweichen.

Ich würde den Hinterhof niemals vor ihm erreichen. Trotzdem versuchte ich es. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, aber als die Kreuzung kam, auf der ich David erwartete, musste ich langsamer werden. Die Gefahr, dass Piqué, Casillas oder Fabregas mich sahen, war zu groß, auch wenn mir jetzt eine Ausrede einfallen würde. 

Noch bevor ich die Kreuzung erreicht hatte, ertönte ein Schuss. Ich zuckte bei dem überraschenden Knall zusammen, ergriff aber meine Chance, als ich um die Ecke blickte und sah, dass David gestürzt war. Ich war überrascht, dass Casillas tatsächlich auf ihn geschossen haben musste.

Auf der Straße musste mehr Verkehr gewesen sein, ansonsten hätte ich ihn niemals einholen können. 

Ich lief quer über Straße und verschwand auf dem Hinterhof, als David sich gerade aufrappelte. Ich verschaffte mir kurz einen Überblick und beschloss dann, mich in den einzigen sehr versteckten Ausgang zu stellen. Ich presste mich an die Wand und wartete ab. 

Es dauerte nicht lang, da hörte ich Davids schnelle Schritte und auch sein hektischen Luftholen. Genau im richtigen Moment stieß ich mich von der Wand weg und verstellte ihm lässig den Weg, sodass die anderen mich nicht sehen würden können, wenn sie auf den Hinterhof kamen. 

David blieb abrupt stehen, als er mich sah. Seine Augen weiteten sich im ersten Moment, dann kam die Wut und schließlich schien ihn etwas innerlich zu zerreißen. Ich hatte um ehrlich zu sein damit gerechnet, dass er mich anschreien würde oder mich vielleicht komplett ignorieren und an mir vorbeilaufen würde. Aber vielleicht schüchterte es ihn ein wenig ein, wie ich da stand. Die Hände hatte ich in den Hosentaschen meines grauen Anzugs, die Jacke war lässig aufgeschlagen und auf meinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein viel zu überheblichen Grinsen ab. Ich war mir meiner Sache nicht annähernd so sicher, wie es ihm vielleicht vorkommen mochte. 

„Nha, was erzählst du ihnen, wenn sie dich gleich festnehmen?“, fragte ich ihn arrogant, ließ ihm aber nicht die Zeit zu antworten. „Vergiss nicht, was du versprochen hast.“ Und dann ließ ich das Grinsen von meinem Gesicht weichen, ließ etwas von der echten Angst durchblicken. „Wir sind doch Freunde.“

Sein Blick wandte sich von mir ab auf den Hinterhof. 

„David“, fügte ich flehentlich so leise hinzu, dass nur er mich hörte. Dann ertönte auch schon Casillas Stimme. Er schien noch allein. 

„David!“, rief er. Er war stehen geblieben. „Hände an den Kopf.“

Er warf mir noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor er die Fingerspitzen an den Hinterkopf legte. 

„Auf die Knie“, befahl Casillas weiter. Ich hörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme, während er langsam immer näher kam. Er hatte wohl seine Waffe auf David gerichtet. Er würde ihn jetzt nicht mehr erschießen. 

Einen Augenblick betrachtete ich David noch. Sein Gesicht sprach Bände. Jede Faser bettelte um Entschuldigung, versuchte Casillas klar zu machen, dass alles nicht so war, wie es aussah; dass er nicht gewollt hatte, dass sie an diesen Punkt gelangten und dass alles, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war – was auch immer das gewesen sein mochte – echt gewesen war. Echt ist. 

Als die Hoffnung in Davids Augen erlosch, drehte ich mich um und verschwand den schmalen Weg zwischen den Gebäuden in der Dunkelheit.


	29. Traición

[Gerard Piqué]

 

Ich war auch immer noch geschockt. Wie konnte David einer der Mörder sein? Wie blind waren wir gewesen? Aber jetzt musste ich diesen Schock hinter mir lassen, um ein ordentliches Verhör mit ihm zu führen. 

Er saß vor mir hinter dem einfachen Holztisch auf einem unbequemen Stuhl. Die Hände lagen auf dem Tisch in Handschellen. 

Wie Gonzalo vor nicht einmal 72 Stunden, sah David sehr schlecht aus. Er war blass, hatte Ringe unter den Augen und einige Schürfwunden im Gesicht und an den Händen. Er war gestürzt, als Iker auf ihn geschossen hatte. Auch wenn Iker nicht wirklich auf ihn geschossen hatte. Es sollte nur ein Warnschuss sein. 

Davids Blick war auf seine Hände gerichtet, als ich den Raum betrat. Er blickte nicht auf und wirkte ganz weit weg. 

„Also David“, begann ich, während ich mich ihm Gegenübersetzte und die Akte auf den Tisch legte. „Warum haben wir die Tatwaffe in deiner Wohnung gefunden?“

Er sagte erst nichts. Blickte dann kurz von seinen Fingern zu mir und zurück. „Kann ich mit Iker reden?“, fragte er vorsichtig. 

Es machte mich traurig, wie er fragte. Ich kannte David als eine aufgeschlossene, direkte und schon fast ein wenig vorlaute Person. An seiner Art hatte man eigentlich ständig gemerkt, dass er eine Menge von der menschlichen Natur verstand. 

Jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, als wäre von dieser Person nichts mehr übrig. Er saß nicht mehr aufrecht, war irgendwie aufgekratzt und verzweifelt. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass David, wenn er mal von jemandem verhört werden sollte, denjenigen total fertig machen würde, mit dem was er in kürzester Zeit über einen Menschen lernte. Wie man sich doch irren kann.   
„Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Iker möchte nicht mit dir reden. Diese Chance hättest du vielleicht ergreifen sollen, als wir dich abgeführt haben. Aber er sitzt hinterm Spiegel.“ Das war gelogen. Natürlich, Iker wollte nicht mit ihm reden, aber hatte ihn auch nicht sehen wollen. Er saß nicht hinter dem verspiegelten Fenster. Er ging einer neuen Spur nach und versuchte Kaka zu finden. 

„David, die Waffe ist auf dich zugelassen. Sie stammt noch aus der Zeit, als du tatsächlich bei der Polizei angestellt warst, richtig?“

Er nickte leicht und schien sich ein wenig zusammen zu reißen, da er sich aufrechter hinsetzte. „Ja, das ist noch meine Dienstwaffe. Alle haben das irgendwie aus den Augen verloren."

„Wieso hast du sie nicht zurückgegeben?“

David seufzte und schüttelte Gedanken verloren den Kopf. „Ich habs vergessen. Es ist mir erst letzte Woche wieder eingefallen.“

Ich unterdrückte das Seufzen. „Willst du sagen, du hast damit nicht auf die zwei Toten geschossen.“

„Ihr habt keine Fingerabdrücke auf der Waffe gefunden.“

„Stimmt. Warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach, was passiert ist. Von Anfang an?“

„Es gibt- es gibt wichtigeres.“

Ich blinzelte überrascht. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Kaka ist noch nicht wieder frei. Ich glaube, ich weiß wo er ist.“

„Du glaubst? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es weißt. Aber wir spielen hier keine Spielchen mehr.“

„Ich hab mit der Entführung nichts zu tun. Ich vermute aber, dass es ein Mann namens Steven Gerrard war.“

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Bei mir klingelte da was. „Der Kerl, der angeblich diesen Millionär vor 5 Jahren überfallen hat?“

„Genau. Seine Adresse steht in dem Notizbuch, das in dem Rucksack war.“

Es Graute mir vor der Wahrheit. Ich sah schon kommen, dass Ibra mit allem Recht hatte. Es fehlte nur noch, dass David Alonso damit reinzog.

„Wir haben zu der Adresse schon jemanden hingeschickt.“

David wirkte daraufhin erleichtert und sagte: „Dann müsst ihr nur noch diesen Ramos freilassen. Er hat nichts mit alle dem zu tun.“

„Ich kann ihn nicht frei lassen und das weißt du“, meinte ich. „Sag mir wen du deckst und warum?“

Aber David schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht.“

„Wieso kannst du nicht? Du weißt doch, wie das läuft. Was hast du zu verlieren? Gar nichts. Selbst wenn du erpresst wirst oder bedroht. Ohne ein Wort von dir, wirst du für zwei Morde in Gefängnis gehe. Lebenslang. Und eine laut dir unschuldige Person ebenfalls. Wenn man es ganz platt betrachtet, ist dein Leben sowieso im Arsch.“

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein klein bisschen noch, dann hatte ich ihn. 

„Wer auch immer der neue Staatsanwalt ist“, fuhr ich fort. „ich werde dir auf jeden Fall einen Deal rausholen, wenn du jetzt was sagst.“

Er zögerte kurz. „Wieso neuer Staatsanwalt?“, fragte er für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu scheinheilig. 

„Alonso hat sich gegenüber dem Richter als befangen erklärt.“

„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm.

„Glaubst du etwa, er hätte dich da rausgehauen?“, fragte ich totalungläubig.

„Ja und nein“, meinte er und schien dann um weitere Worte zu ringen. Schließlich sagte er: „Okay, gut. Hörzu.“

Ich schluckte. Jetzt würde die Wahrheit kommen und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl sie schon zu kennen.

„Am Tag vor dem Mord an Figo war mir eingefallen, dass ich die Waffe noch hatte. Aber ich habe sie sowohl im Dienst als auch danach selber nicht abgefeuert.“ Dann sagte er wie aus dem Nichts: „Ihr müsst Xabi aufhalten. Er wird das Land verlassen wollen.“

Im meinem Nacken stellten sich alle Haare auf und beinahe hätte ich mich geschüttelte, dennoch versuchte ich jetzt ruhig zu bleiben, aber meine Stimme zitterte dennoch ein wenig, als ich sagte: „Ganz ruhig. Erzähl mir von Anfang an, was passiert ist.“ Jammernd fügte ich noch hinzu: „Und bitte hab für jede Anschuldigung einen Beweis!“

David seufzte und fuhr sich mit seinen gefesselten Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich bin Mal bei einem meiner Patienten total ausgetickt. Der wollte mich anzeigen und dann wäre ich meine Zulassung los gewesen. In meiner Panik hab ich Xabi angerufen. Irgendwie hat er da wieder hingebogen und ab dem Moment war klar, ich schuldete ihm auch etwas. Einen Gefallen. Ich hatte das beinahe schon wieder vergessen, als Xabi mich letzte Woche daran erinnerte.   
Einen Tag vor dem Mord. Er wollte, dass ich mit ihm in das Hotel einbreche. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich das nicht machen würde, also hat er mir gedroht, mich zu verpfeifen und den Patienten dazu zu bringen, mich doch zu verklagen. Also hab ich zugestimmt. Er wollte wissen, ob ich eine Waffe hatte. Da fiel mir die Dienstwaffe ein, aber wir machten ab, dass auf keinen Fall jemand verletzt wird. Am nächsten Morgen lief dann allerdings einiges schief. Figo sagte ihm nicht das, was er hören wollte. Ich wusste nicht, dass Xabi selber eine Waffe hatte, also habe ich darauf bestanden die Waffen zu tragen. Ich bedrohte ihn also, aber als er nichts anderes hervorbrachte als Herumgestammel, riss Xabi mir die Waffe aus der Hand und schoss ihm ins Bein. Dann ging alles so schnell. Ich nahm ihm die Waffe wieder weg, aber da zog er schon seine eigene.“

„Was zum Teufel wollte Alonso denn von ihm?!“, unterbrach ich David kurz.

„Er wollte bloß die verdammten Baupläne des Gebäudes.“ Höllenqualen leidend sah er mir ins Gesicht. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich die Tränen ihren Weg bahnten. „Ich stand einfach nur daneben und habe zu gesehen. Wie er abgedrückt hat. Erst einmal und dann noch mal. Immer wieder höre das schreckliche Röcheln von Figo kurz bevor er schließlich tot war.“

Ich sah ihm ins Gesicht. In die Augen. Ich konnte die Reue, Angst und Trauer sehen und trotzdem. Trotzdem kam mir ein schrecklicher Gedanken. Was war, wenn… wenn Zlatan da mit drinnen steckte und David hier bloß eine Show abzog? 

Es ist schrecklich solche Gedanken über Freunde zu haben.

Besonders wenn man ihnen so etwas zu trauen würde…

„Wofür die Baupläne?“, fragte ich nach und versuchte so, diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. 

„Ich wusste es nicht. Wir sind dann ins Büro, doch da haben wir nichts gefunden. Stattdessen hatte Xabi dann geplant, dass wir beide an dem Fall mitarbeiten würden. Er hatte dafür nicht mal etwas tun brauchen. Kurze Zeit später standen wir schließlich beide wieder im Hotel. Er hat bei der offiziellen Durchsuchung des Büros das Testament mitgenommen und gefälscht.   
So umgeändert, dass er es hätte ersteigern können. Er hatte nur nicht mit Zidane gerechnet.   
Ich war so dumm Ikers Vertrauen zu missbrauchen und erzählte Xabi, dass Iker Gonzalo verdächtigte. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es tatsächlich war. Ich war nicht dabei. Aber ich könnte schwören Xabi hat Zidane umgebracht und das Bild gemalt.“

„War es Xabi der dich und Iker eingesperrt hat in diese Abstellkammer?“, fragte ich nach. Das hatte ich fast vergessen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn noch gefragt, was dort vorgefallen war, aber das ließ ich bleiben, schließlich hörten doch einige Leute zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es könnte auch dieser Steven gewesen sein. Sie müssen ungefähr gleich groß sein. Es ging so schnell und der Kerl hatte eine Sturmmarke auf. Dann kamen die Handschuhe und Xabi hat so eine komische Andeutung gemacht, aber ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er mich damit verrät. Ich dachte tatsächlich er würde Gonzalo ausliefern. Die Handschuhe müssen aus meiner Praxis sein. Ich hab da immer welche liegen. Kann man immer mal gebrauchen, wenn Patienten dies und jenes haben.“

„Und wie soll Xabi an die Handschuh gekommen sein?“ Ich hoffte tatsächlich auf etwas Triftiges. „Hat jemand bei dir eingebrochen?“

„Xabi hat den Zweitschlüssel zu meiner Wohnung und so auch zur Praxis.“

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst!?“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Nha, weiter im Text. Wie war das dann mit diesem Steven und der Entführung?“

„Von der Entführung hab ich erst von euch erfahren. Ich wollte gestern nach dem Gespräch mit Xabi reden, aber er ging nicht ans Handy.“ Er seufzte. „Ich wusste, dass Xabi irgendwann die Woche bei Zlatan gewesen war. Ich hab sie beide darauf angesprochen, aber sie haben nur abgeblockt. Gestern bin ich dann noch mal zu Zlatan. Es war klar, dass er mehr wusste, als er zugab. Ich hab versucht ihn zu überreden, zum mindestens mit dir zu reden, aber er wollte nicht.“

„Er hat heute mit mir geredet. Und ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt“ Ich fühlte mich tatsächlich ein wenig schlecht. Ich glaubte Ibra sehr selten seit er mich im Dienst einige Male belogen hatte, auch wenn am Ende immer genau das passiert war, was er geplant hatte, um den Fall zu lösen.

„Er hat mir diesen Tipp zu Benitez gegeben. Xabi hat die Baupläne wahrscheinlich haben wollen, weil dieser Steven diese Million auf der Baustelle damals versteckt hat. Weil das nun nicht geklappt hat, kommen sie mit der Entführung.“

Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl wieder zurück, verschränkte die Arme und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Hast du auch nur einen winzigen Beweis? Irgendwas, das mir zeigt, dass ich dir wirklich glauben kann? Du weißt, dass ich sonst nichts tun kann.“

„Die Schublade an meinem Schreibtisch in der Praxis hat doppelten Boden. Da drin sind die Unterlagen zu der Sache mit dem Patienten. Und vielleicht würde es was bringen, wenn du das Testament auf seine Echtheit prüfen würdest. Und wenn ihr Kaka bei diesem Steven findet, dann ist doch alles klar?“

„Es macht immer noch nur Sinn für uns zwei. Außerdem, du weißt, du wirst trotzdem wegen Beihilfe zum Mord verurteilt, auch wenn das hier vielleicht mildernde Umstände mit sich bringt.“

Er nickte nur, aber auf gewisse Art und Weise wirkte er sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Es hatte ihm wohl gut getan, das Ganze mal los zu werden.


	30. La falta de sueño

[Iker Casillas]

 

 

Meine Hand zitterte nicht. Mein Puls war ganz normal. Eine Brust hob und senkte sich in einem stetigen, ruhigen Takt.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mit einer Spezialeinheit ein Haus umstellte, um es anschließend zu stürmen. 

Ich trug nicht zum ersten Mal eine kugelsichere Weste.

Es ist auch nicht das erste Mal, dass alle um mich herum wirken, als wären sie ein Mordkommando. Sie trugen auch alle die Westen, zusätzlich die dicke schwarze Kleidung ihrer Einheit, auch einen Helm mit Visier. Und natürlich die Maschinengewehre.

Es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal für mich, wenn das hier in einer Schießerei enden würde.

Aber es war das erste Mal, dass ich nicht aufgeregt war. Es kümmerte mich schlicht weg nicht, dass das ein gefährlicher Einsatz werden könnte. Ein Arzt hätte möglicherweise gesagt, dass ich unter Schock stände. Es fühlte sich aber nicht so an. Ich wollte nicht, dass es sich so anfühlte. Ich wollte nicht über Dav-

Ich war vollkommen bei der Sache. Ich führte das Kommando an; hatte die Leute positioniert. Xavi wartete mit einem Krankenwagen um die Ecke. Alle Bewohner der Straße waren aufgefordert worden, die Türen und Fenster verschlossen zu halten. Es gab eine Straßensperre.

Mit beiden Händen hielt ich meine Waffe fest. Sie war noch gen Boden gerichtet, während ich mich nahe an der Hauswand zur Tür vor schlich. 

Es war eine dieser typisch neumodischen Villen, die sich andere Europäer gerne als Herbst- und Winterquartier anschafften. Ich hatte mittlerweile ja auch erfahren, wem diese Villa gehörte. Steven Gerrard. Zufällig Engländer. 

Pep hatte mich angerufen, während ich noch auf dem Weg hier her gewesen war und darüber informiert. Er hatte gesagt, es gäbe genügend Indizien dafür, dass Gerrard Kaka entführt hatte und wir ihn festnehmen konnten. Ich hatte also auf die Spezialeinheit gewartet.

Ich drückte auf die Klingel und wartete einen Moment. Es passierte nichts. Ich klopfte laut gegen die Tür und rief: „Policia! Öffnen sie die Tür!“

Ich stand immer noch an die Hauswand gepresst. Mir gegenüber tat es ein junger Kollege der Spezialeinheit genauso. Er hatte sein Maschinengewehr bereit und das Visier hochgeschoben, sodass er mich fragend ansehen konnte. Ich wartete noch einen Moment dann nickte ich.

Mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Knall zersplitterte die Tür am Schloss, als er mit seinen schwarze Stiefel kräftig dagegen trat. Ich deutete seinen Kollegen ihm zu folgen und ging schließlich als letztes hinein. 

Das erste „Gesichert“ ertönte, während ein paar Leute in das obere Stockwerk gingen, um die Räume zu sichern. 

Ich ging gerade aus zum Wohnbereich. Die Tür war angelehnt und man hörte nichts. Es war toten still. Vielleicht war niemand da. Vorsichtig gab ich der Tür einen Schubs, sodass sie aufschwang. Mein Blick samt Waffe ging erst nach rechts – Sitzecke, Fernseher, niemand zu sehen – dann nach links – Esstisch, -

„Kaka!“ Ich steckte meine Waffe weg und eilte zu ihm. Hinter mir betraten zwei Kollegen den Raum und sicherten ihn ab. 

Der Manager saß auf einem Stuhl, die Hände waren an ein Heizungsrohr gefesselt und die Füße mit Panzertape an die Stuhlbeine geklebt. Ein Knebel steckte ihm im Mund. 

„Keine Panik“, sagte ich automatisch. „Wir holen Sie jetzt hier raus!“ Als erstes machte ich den Knebel los. Kaka räusperte sich sofort, aber als er sprach, klang seine Stimme trotzdem sehr dünn und kratzig: „Er ist durch die Terrassentür abgehauen.“

Ich drehte mich kurz zu meinen zwei Kollegen, die sich sofort auf den Weg machten und weitere Polizisten mit nach draußen nahmen. 

„Wir kriegen den schon. Er kann nicht weit kommen, denn da kommt erst eine Weide nach dem Garten, dann fangen schon die Felsen an und schließlich kommt das Wasser.“

Dann bat ich einen weiteren Polizisten mir ein Messer zu bringen und Xavi zu holen.

„Wie fühlen sie sich?“, fragte ich, um die Zeit zu überbrücken. 

„Es- es geht schon. Meine Hände fühlen sich langsam taub an.“

„Und wie lange sitzen sie schon hier?“

„Ein paar Stunden vielleicht“, sagte er. „Vorher hatte er mich im Keller eingesperrt.“

Dann kamen auch schon Xavi und der Polizist mit dem Messer zu uns geeilt. 

„Hi“, sagte Xavi an Kaka gewandt. „Mein Name ist Xavi. Wie heißen sie?“

„Kaka.“

„Und ihr voller Name?“, fragte er weiter. Er teste sein Wohlbefinden, indem er ihm einen Haufen Fragen stellte, während ich mit dem Messer den Strick durchtrennte, der ihn an das Heizungsrohr fesselte. Anschließend machte ich seine Beine vom Stuhl los.

Dann maß Xavi seinen Blutdruck und leuchtete ihm in die Augen. Er betrachtete das Veilchen genauer und prüfte seine Hände.

„Auf den ersten Blick geht es ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut“, schloss er schließlich. 

„Dann kann ich jemanden zur Befragung ins Krankenhaus hinter herschicken“, meinte ich und sah Xavi dabei fragend an. Er gab mir allerdings nur einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zurück. Das hieß wohl, ich sollte ihm ein wenig Ruhe und Zeit mit seiner Familie gönnen. 

Xavi half Kaka dann zum Krankenwagen, während ich zur Terrassentür ging und hinausblickte. Tatsächlich kamen zwei Polizisten mit Steven Gerrard zurück. Sie hatten ihm schon Handschellen angelegt und schleiften ihn unsanft durch den Garten, weil er sich immer noch werte.

„Steven Gerrard, sie sind festgenommen. Sie werdender Entführung und der Beihilfe zum doppelten Mord beschuldigt. Alles was sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen sie verwendet werden.“ Ich seufzte. „Bringt ihn aufs Revier.“

Ich wartete noch bis die Spurensicherung eintraf und alle Mitglieder der Spezialeinheit wieder abgezogen waren. Erst dann verließ ich langsam das Haus. Mein Wagen parkte dort, wo auch der Krankenwagen gestanden hatte, doch als ich um die Ecke bog und zu meinem Auto blickte war der Krankenwagen zwar weg, aber Xavi immer noch da. 

„Hey, du bist noch hier?“, fragte ich verwundert, als ich zu ihm trat. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Sanitäterjacke vergraben.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet“, meinte er. Er betrachtete mich skeptisch von der Seite.

„Em… danke, aber … wie-so?“

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen?“

Ich zögerte, war mir nicht sicher, wie ich das einzuordnen hatte. „Das ist nett von dir, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich muss jetzt den Typen verhören.“

„Das mein ich nicht, Iker, sagt er und hinderte mich daran, ins Auto zu steigen. „Du arbeitest seit gestern früh um 6. Ich weiß, gestern Abend habt ihr chinesisch bestellt, aber seitdem hast du bestimmt nichts mehr gegessen, geschweige denn geschlafen. Du bist jetzt seit zirka 27 Stunden wach, wie willst du da ordentlich arbeiten?“

Ich verkniff mir das Augenrollen, es erinnerte mich trotzdem schmerzlich an Gonzalo, der auch immer auf mich und meine Gesundheit aufgepasst hatte, und sagte: „Extreme Situationen erfordern extreme Maßnahmen.“ Es war eine schlechte Ausrede, aber es war die einzige die ich hatte.

„Und jetzt ist die extreme Situation vorbei. Geh was essen und dann leg dich hin. Gerard kann ihn auch befragen oder jemand ganz anderes, falls der sich auch lieber hinlegen sollte.“

„Gibst du Ruhe, wenn ich jetzt mit dir was Frühstücken gehe und mich hinlege, nachdem ich den Kerl von jemandem anderen befragen lassen hab?“

Er war nicht zufrieden, das hätte ein Blinder gesehen, aber er nahm das Beste, was er kriegen konnte und er wusste, dass er nichts Besseres kriegen würde. 

Er nickte also und wir stiegen ins Auto. Er kannte ein gutes Café, zu dem wir dann fuhren und uns jeder ein ausgiebiges Frühstück bestellten. Das Essen kam gerade, als mein Handy klingelte. 

„Holá, Gerry“, ging ich ran, als ich sah, dass er es war.

„Wo steckst du denn bitte?“, fragte er fast ein wenig panisch.

„Ich wurde genötigt etwas zu essen. Der Sanitäter wollte mich sonst direkt mit ins Krankenhaus verfrachten.“

Gerry atmete am anderen Ende der Leitung tief durch. Er klang erleichtert, als er sagte: „Dann meld dich doch beim nächsten Mal bitte nach so einem Einsatz, ja?“

Ich musste lächeln. Positiv in diesem ganzen Chaos war definitiv, dass man mich trotzdem willkommen hieß und nach so kurzer Zeit tatsächlich als ein Mitglied des Teams betrachtete.

„Versprochen. Gibs was neues?“

Xavi schürzte die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich seinem Essen zu wand.  
„Ich soll dir von David ausrichten, dass-“

„Ich will es nicht wissen“, unterbrach ich ihn harsch.

Am anderen Ende Leitung war es kurz still, dann sagte er: „Soll ich auf dich warten mit der Befragung von diesem Gerrard?“ Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich seinen Tonfall einschätzen sollte, aber ich ignorierte es einfach.

„Ja, bitte. Soll ich dir was zu essen mitbringen?“

„Brauchst nicht, meine Frau war grad da und hat was vorbeigebracht.“

„Gut, dann bis später.“

„Ciao.“

Ich steckte das Handy also wieder und machte mich an mein Essen. Xavi beobachtete mich dabei misstrauisch. Ihm lag offensichtlich eine Frage auf der Zunge.

„Darfst du während deiner Schicht einfach so essen gehen?“, kam ich ihm allerdings mit einer Frage zuvor. 

„Meine Schicht war schon heute Morgen zu Ende. Ansonsten gehen wir während der Schicht essen und wenn ein Notfall reinkommt, dann bleibt das Essen halt liegen.“

Ich nickte bloß kauend und stocherte mehr oder weniger in meinem Essen herum. Ich aß nicht nichts, weil ich keine Zeit hatte vor lauter Arbeit. Ich aß nichts, weil ich keinen Appetit hatte. Mir lag das alles schwer im Magen. Schon die Sache, dass Gonzalo tatsächlich auf so dämliche Ideen kam, schockierte mich immer noch. Andererseits gab ich mir fast selber die Schuld daran. Schließlich hatte ich gewusst, dass ihm mein Weggang nicht gefallen würde. 

Und David. Vielleicht war das einfach noch schlimmer für mich. Ich kannte ihn nicht lange und trotzdem war ich auf dem Weg, mich Hals über Kopf in ihn zu ver-

„Iker!“, Xavi schnipste mit den Fingern vor meinen Augen herum.

„Was? Tschuldige, ich war wohl in Gedanken.“

„Was ist denn los? Hast du krach mich Gerard?“

Verständnislos sah ich ihn an. „Nein, wie kommst du denn auf so einen Schwachsinn? Dann könnte ich den Job hier nun wirklich gleich wieder an den Nagel hängen.“

„Dann klär mich auf. Warum stocherst du in deinem Essen herum und blickst drein wie drei Tage Regenwetter?“

Ich Moment blickte ich ihn einfach nur an. Ich war mir unschlüssig, ob ich es ihm erzählen sollte, aber im Prinzip gab es keinen Grund, warum ich es nicht tun sollte. 

„Wir haben Gonzalo festgenommen. Er hatte die Schmierereien im Hotel gemacht. Und wir haben David gestern Abend festgenommen, weil er wohl einer der Mörder ist.“

Wen es Xavi überraschte, dann zeigte er es nicht. Er nahm nur einen Schluck seines Kaffees, bevor er sagte: „Das erklärt natürlich alles.“

Im ersten Moment dachte ich, er meine das ironisch, doch dann sprach er weiter: „Das ist krass. Ich denke, ich würde mich nicht anders fühlen als du. Und Gerard sollte dir etwas von einem von Beiden sagen?“

„Richtig. Können wir das Thema wechseln? Bitte.“

 

Auf dem Revier war es erstaunlich ruhig. Niemand rannte geschäftig um er, kein Telefon klingelte. 

Gerard schien allerdings gesehen zu haben, dass ich in die Tiefgarage gefahren war, denn noch bevor ich mein Büro erreichte, ging seine Bürotür auf.

„Da bist du ja. Kannst gleich hier reinkommen. Ich muss dir noch einiges erzählen“, sagte er sofort und zerrte mich dabei in sein Büro.

„Gibt es was Neues?“

„Na ja neu würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen.“

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Frage ist doch, welche Verbindung hat Gerrard zu Figo und zu-“ er stockte kurz und ich wusste was er sagen wollte. „zu David.“

„Und?“, fragte ich, weil sein Ton vermuten ließ, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Alonso.“

Ich runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Alonso? Was meinst du damit? Xabi?“

„Ja, Xabi Alonso. Er steckt mit drin.“

Mir klappte wortwörtlich die Kinnlade herunter. Ich wollte etwas sagen, wie ich etwas zu der Sache mit David hatte sagen wollen, aber auch da hatte ich keine Worte gefunden. Bei David war ich geschockt und … und verletzt gewesen. War es immer noch. Aber Xabi schockte mich jetzt auf eine andere Art. Es schien für mich nicht unmöglich. 

„Ist-ist das bewiesen?“, konnte ich dann doch noch herausbringen.

„Nein. Noch nicht wirklich. Wir haben nur Davids Wort. Allerdings lasse ich das Testament grade auf seine Echtheit prüfen. Das hätten wir schon tun sollen, als Zidane sagte, er hätte auch eine Ausfertigung. Spätestens als er tot war.“

„David behauptet Xabi war das alles?“, fragte ich weiterhin geschockt.

„Also ja, aber David behauptet keines Wegs, dass er nicht daran beteiligt wäre. Um genau zu sein, sagt David-„

„Ich will es lieber nicht wissen“, unterbrach ich ihn.

„Das ist mir egal“, sagte er sofort. „David sagt, dass Alonso ihn erpresst hat mit so einer Patienten-Sache. Ich hab schon jemanden zur Befragung des Patienten geschickt, nachdem die Spurensicherung die Akten aus Davids Büro geholt hat. Wegen der Erpressung wollte David bei einem Einbruch helfen, aber als Alonso dann auf Figo geschossen hat, hat David nichts dagegen getan. Damit ist er nicht unschuldig.“

„Er wäre auch nicht unschuldig, wenn er etwas getan hätte.“

„Aber dann wäre Figo vielleicht noch am Leben.“

„Oder beide tot.“

Gerard starrte mich kopfschüttelnd an. Ein wenig fassungslos. „Dann hättest du David nicht kennen gelernt und wärst jetzt nicht so fertig mit der Welt. Und jetzt sei bitte ein wenig optimistischer.“

Ich wollte anfangen zu protestieren; ihn anschreien, dass er doch überhaupt nichts wüsste; nicht verstand, was in mir vorging, aber Gerard hob einen Finger und brachte mich damit irgendwie zum Schweigen.

„Wir müssen jetzt aus Steven herauskriegen, ob Alonso wirklich mit drin steckt.“

„Du hast noch gar nicht erwähnt, was dieser Steven denn nun mit Xabi zu tun hat. Und warum wirkst du so, als wenn du überhaupt nicht überrascht wärst von der Sache?“

Gerard seufzte und wirkte einen Moment niedergeschlagen. Ich konnte kurz sehen, dass auch er sehr müde war und am liebsten alleshingeschmissen hätte. 

„Na ja“ begann er. „Ich war gestern bei Zlatan und eigentlich hat er das ganze schon vorausgesagt. Und da ich nicht mehr davon schockiert bin, wenn Zlatan etwas weiß, dass er nicht wissen sollte, sondern nur noch resigniert, mache ich einfach weiter ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Ach ja und Alonso hat Gerrard wegen eines Raubüberfalles mal gerichtlich vertreten, als er noch Rechtsanwalt war. Es ging dabei um eine Millionen Euro.“

„So viel, wie Lösegeld gefordert wurde“, fiel mir auf.

„Richtig, die eine Million hab ich übrigens persönlich wieder zur Bank gebracht. Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich mit diesem Kerl reden. Wir brauchen unbedingt Beweise für Alonsos Schuld. Und vielleicht solltest du auch noch mal mit David reden.“, sagte er und erhob sich dabei schon wieder von seinem Schreibtischstuhl. 

„Ich werde nicht mit David reden“, meinte ich, während wir das Büro verließen und uns zu den Verhörräumen begaben. „Das macht auch gar keinen Sinn. Wir wissen, was wir wissen müssen.“

„Er würde dich aber nicht anlügen.“

Sauer sah ich ihn von der Seite an. „Er hat mich seit unserer ersten Begegnung belogen, warum sollte er da jetzt nicht auch lügen?!“

Gerard schürzte nur kurz die Lippe und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Scheinbar verstand er meinen Einwand.

Nach einer kleinen weiteren Diskussion, dieses Mal darüber wer den Typen verhören würde, ging Gerard schließlich in den Verhörraum, während ich mich in den Raum nebenan begab und ihn durch das verspiegelte Glas beobachtete. Ich hatte Xavi schließlich versprochen, dass ich ihn nicht verhören würde. 

Als Gerard den Raum betrat, schien er wie ausgewechselt. Zuvor hatte man ihm seine Erschöpfung zwar angesehen, aber er hatte trotzdem locker gewirkt. Nun trug er eine Maske.  
Eine Maske aus Stahl. Der Mund war zu einem harten Strich verzogen, die Augenbrauen leicht gesenkt und die Haltung auf seine Art einschüchternd. 

Er setzte sich Steven gegenüber. Der ließ sich allerdings nicht davon beeindrucken und lümmelte weiterhin auf seinem Stuhl herum. 

„Sie wissen, dass es ganz schlecht für Sie aussieht?“, fragte Gerard in einem unheimlich harten Tonfall. Ich musste mich unwillkürlich fragen, ob er so auch gegenüber David gewesen war. 

„Ich habe einen ziemlich guten Anwalt“, gab Steven süffisant zurück. 

„Ihr Anwalt ist eigentlich Staatsanwalt und sollte dafür sorgen, dass Sie verknackt werden.   
Abgesehen davon kann er im Augenblick überhaupt niemanden verteidigen oder in den Boden stampfen.“ 

Im ersten Moment war mir schleierhaft, was Gerard damit sagen oder bezwecken wollte.   
Aber dann fiel mir auf, wie Steven seine Haltung veränderte. Er richtete sich kaum merklich auf und schien alles in allem aufmerksamer als zuvor. 

Gerard wollte ihm weiß machen, dass wir Xabi schon am Harken hatte. 

Einen langen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Steven hielt es allerdings als erstes nicht mehr aus und fragte: „Wie meinen Sie das?“ 

„Ich meine gar nichts. Ich weiß, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis einer auspackt und derjenige, der es zu erst tut, kann mit einem Deal mit dem Staatsanwalt rechnen.“ 

In Stevens Kopf schien es daraufhin zu rattern. Er wog wahrscheinlich ab, ob es tatsächlich sein konnte, dass Xabi schon geschnappt worden war. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, konnte er sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. 

„Sie wussten von den Morden, richtig? Richtig!“, legte Gerard plötzlich los. „Und das macht Sie zum Mittäter! Außerdem ging es ja von Anfang an um Benitez beziehungsweise um seine Million, die Sie dem armen Mann brutal entwendet haben. Und wahrscheinlich sollten Sie deswegen mit den Morden an Figo und Zidane eigentlich gar nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden können. Aber dann hat Alonso Villa nicht mehr vertraut und Sie mussten sich mit die Entführung kümmern. David hätte das auch überhaupt nicht machen können, zu so etwas wäre er nicht fähig gewesen. Logisch, dass sie dann herhalten mussten.“ 

Steven knirschte mit den Zähnen und war definitiv nicht mehr so gelassen wie am Anfang, aber ich rechnete immer noch nicht damit, dass er irgendetwas sagte. 

„Ich will einen Anwalt.“ 

„Sie haben doch einen guten Anwalt“, sagte Gerard und dann schien er die Strategie ein wenig zu verändern. „Er hat sich zwar von diesem Fall entbinden lassen, aber wir können ihn ja mal anrufen. Ja genau, ich rufe ihn jetzt mal an und dann frag ich ihn, was er so von alle dem hält.“ 

Bevor Steven oder ich protestieren konnten, hatte Gerard schon sein Handy herausgeholt und eine Nummer gewählt. Ich war mir sicher, dass das eine der schlechtesten Ideen war, die er nur hätte haben könne. Wenn Xabi absolut nichts ahnte, dann machte er uns jetzt die Chance kaputt, ihn ganz leicht zu überführen. 

„Sie sagen keinen Mucks!“, knurrte Gerard Steven an, bevor er auch Lautsprecher schaltete und wir ein paar Mal die freie Leitung hörten. Dann ging Xabi ran. 

„Was wollen Sie Piqué? Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig!“, sagte er. Ich konnte durch die Handyleitung nicht ausmachen, ob er sich nervös oder irgendwie anders anhörte als sonst. 

„Sie haben doch mal diesen Kerl namens Steven Gerarrd vertreten als Sie noch als Rechtsanwalt tätig waren, oder?“ 

„Scheinbar wissen Sie es ja, also warum fragen Sie?!“ 

„Naja mir kam da so eine Idee. Ich will Ihnen nicht unterstellen, dass Sie es geschafft haben einem Verbrecher die Freiheit zu schenken, aber was wäre wenn der Kerl der Mörder ist?“

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sagte Xabi: „Wie kommen Sie auf so einen Schwachsinn? Steven wurde freigesprochen und außerdem was soll denn das mit den zwei Morden zu tun haben? Sie verschwenden wie immer meine Zeit, Piqué!“ 

Gerard unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sah kurz zu dem Spiegel, hinter dem ich saß. Es sah fast so aus, als wüsste er genau, wo ich war. 

„Na wegen der eine Million-Sache. Meine eigentliche Frage ist aber, ob die Tat vor fünf Jahren schon verjährt wäre.“ 

Es dauerte wieder bis eine Antwort kam: „Die Tat wäre noch nicht verjährt. Aber sagen Sie, haben Sie schon was aus David rausbekommen?“ 

Und dann machte Gerard einen Fehler. Vielleicht war es aber auch unser Glück, das sollte sich erst später rausstellen. Er zögerte einen Augenblick zu lang mit seiner Antwort. 

„Nein, er-“, begann er schließlich. 

„Xabi! Sie wissen es, verschw-“, unterbrach Steven ihn, aber Gerard hielt ihm den Mund zu und der Satz endete in einem: „Mmmhmm MMMMM!!“ 

Xabi legte sofort auf. 

Ich rannte rüber in den Verhörraum. 

„Merda!“, schrie Gerard als ich grade rein kam. 

„Du bist so ein Vollidiot!“, sagte ich. 

Er sah mich total irritiert an, aber dann befand er mit einem Blick auf sein Handy, dass es etwas gab, das wichtiger war, als die Tatsache, dass ich ihn beleidigt hatte. 

„Ich hab bei ihm aufs Festnetz angerufen. Er ist noch zu Hause.“ 

Es dauerte fiel zu lange bis diese Information bei uns beiden ganz ankam, aber dann rannten wir los. 

Ich trug immer noch die Schusssichere Weste, hatte sie auch beim Essen mit Xavi nicht ausgezogen, und hatte auch den Schlüssel für den Wagen noch in der Hosentasche. 

Auf dem Weg zur Treppe, rief ich unserem Kollegen Bale zu, dass im Verhörraum noch ein Täter saß und er sich um ihn kümmern sollte. Dann bekam ich noch mit, dass Pep aus seinem Büro kam und laut durch die Gegend rief: „Was zur Hölle ist denn hier los? Geht’s nicht auch ein wenig leiser?!“ Aber Gerard und ich rannten schon nach unten. 

Unten angekommen, kam Cecs gemächlich auf uns zu. Er sah allerdings auch nicht allzu glücklich aus und brüllte schon von weitem: „Gerry warum gehst du verdammt noch mal nicht an dein Handy!?“ 

„Viel zu tun, erklär ich dir auf der Fahrt. Los steig ein!“, rief Gerard zurück und deutete dabei auf das Auto, das ich so eben mit der Fernbedienung geöffnet hatte.


	31. Golpe en la cabeza

[Cesc Fabregas]

 

Es gab nur zwei Situationen in denen Gerry nicht an sein Handy ging, wenn ich anrief. Die eine war, wenn er unter der Dusche stand und die andere, wenn es neue Infos in einem fall gab, die er mir nicht erzählen wollte, obwohl er es durfte. 

Da ich vermutete, dass es sich um letztere Situation handelte, war ich zum Polizeirevier gefahren. Ich hatte gerade den Wagen abgeschlossen, als ich mindestens zwei Paar schnelle Schritte hörte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat ich zwischen den parkenden Autos heraus und erblickte Gerry und Iker, die mit einem Affenzahn in meine Richtung gelaufen kamen. 

„Wieso gehst du nicht an dein Handy, Gerry?“, rief ich ihnen entgegen. 

„Viel zu tun, erzähl ich dir später. Steig ein!“, brüllte er zurück und deutete dann auf das Auto, dessen Scheinwerfer gerade aufgeflackert waren. 

Ich muss zugeben, ich war irritiert. Aber ich hatte ja auch keinen Plan was eigentlich abging. Dennoch beeilte ich mich zum Auto zu kommen. 

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht wo der wohnt!“, sagte Iker fast ein wenig panisch, als Gerry hinten einstieg. 

„Aber du hast deine Weste schon an. Wir lotsen dich schon richtig“, gab er zurück. 

„Wo fahren wir denn hin?“, fragte ich, als die beiden sich hektisch anschnallten und Iker schon rückwärts ausparkte, bevor ich nur nach dem Gurt fassen konnte. „Und was ist passiert?! Und wofür die Westen? Bekomm ich auch eine?“ 

Als Antwort darauf klappte Gerry den mittleren Sitz zurück, sodass er in den Kofferraum greifen konnte und zog zwei Westen hervor. Eine drückte er mir in die Hand. 

„Draußen musst du links rum und dann bis ins Zentrum der Stadt. Wir müssen Alonso festnehmen“, wandte er sich dann an mich. „Er hat die Fänden alle gezogen und Figo getötet und Zidane auch und eigentlich haben wir keine Stichfesten Beweise, aber Steven hat sich und ihn verraten und deckt damit Davids Aussage.“ 

Ich hielt inne in meiner Bewegung und starrte meinen Schulfreund ein wenig perplex an.   
„Nicht nur David scheint nicht zu sein wer er ist und Alonso jetzt auch nicht? Oder wie?“ 

Gerry nickte. „Genau, aber Alonso scheint ein wirklich abgekatertes Spiel zu spielen.“ 

„Und wir sind jetzt auf dem Weg ihn festzunehmen?“ 

„Nein, Iker und ich sind auf dem Weg ihn festzunehmen. Du wirst gleich im Auto bleiben und Pep informieren. Iker die nächste rechts und dann links.“ Iker hatte das Blaulicht angeschaltet und raste zwischen dem normalem Verkehr hindurch ohne dabei lebensmüde zu erscheinen und so, dass ich die Weste anziehen konnte, ohne zu glauben, gleich durch den Wagen geschleudert zu werden. 

„Weiß einer von euch, was für einen Wagen der Kerl fährt? Er wird ja jetzt nicht in seiner Wohnung sitzen und auf uns warten“, bemerkte Iker, während er das Steuer wieder herum riss und voll in die Eisen gehen musste, weil irgend so ein Vollidiot nicht wusste, wie er sich bei einem Polizeieinsatz zu verhalten hatte. 

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir sind ja gleich da, vielleicht ist er dann noch nicht weg. Ich denke Mal, dass er trotzdem noch sauber arbeitet und alle Beweise vernichten will. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass wir ihm so dicht auf der Spur sind. Wahrscheinlich hat er gehofft, dass David länger durchhalten würde. Da vorne noch mal links und dann das Haus mit dem verschnörkelten Tor.“ 

Wieder ging der Wagen hart in die kurve und dann blieben wir ruckartig vor dem Haus stehen. Einen Moment waren wir ruhig und still und betrachteten das Haus, das ebenso ruhig und still aussah. 

„Sein Auto steht noch in der Einfahrt.“ 

„Vielleicht hat er ein Taxi genommen“, meinte ich. Im nächsten Moment klingelte Gerrys Handy. 

„Verdammt. Pep“, nuschelte er und stieg dann aus, während er ran ging. Iker stieg auch aus, ließ den Schlüssel jedoch stecken. 

„Cesc, du bleibst gleich im Wagen, ja? Falls wieder einmal eine Verfolgungsjagd ansteht, fährst du mit dem Wagen hinter her“, meinet er, während wir zum Kofferraum gingen. „Das ganze soll nicht so enden wie beim letzten Mal, dass wir wieder jemanden durch die halbe Stadt abführen müssen, nur weil wir keinen Wagen in der Nähe haben.“ 

Er öffnete den Kofferraum und zum Vorschein kam mehr oder weniger ein Waffenarsenal, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte. 

„Merda! Sind alle Polizeiwagen so ausgerüstet?!“ 

„Dios, nein! Ich komm nur grade von nem Spezialeinsatz. Wir haben Kaka befreit und jemanden festgenommen. Das hier sind die Waffen, die wir tatsächlich im Revier aufbewahren. Und du nimmst die Finger da weg.“ 

Beleidigt sah ich ihn an. „Du fängst schon an mit mir so umzugehen wie Gerry es tut. Ich find das nicht nett.“

„Red mal keinen Stuss, ich bin immer nett zu dir“, sagte Gerry, der zu uns kam. Er zwinkerte mir zu und wurde dann erst: „ Du hast den Wagen scheiße geparkt Iker. Er braucht nur aus dem Fenster gucken. Also Pep schickt ne Fahndung raus und hat das Sondereinsatzkommando gleich wieder angefordert. Aber wir können nicht warten.“ Dabei sah er Iker ernst in die Augen. „Wir gehen rein. Außerdem hat Steven gesagt, dass es einen toten Briefkasten irgendwo in der Stadt gibt, wo Alonso immer Anweisungen deponiert hat. Und das original Testament liegt laut Steven auch immer noch bei Alonso rum.“ 

„Na gut, dann mal los.“ 

Gerry griff sich eine Waffe aus dem Koffer, während Iker nur seine normale Dienstwaffe zog und sie dann die Auffahrt hinaufgingen. 

Von wegen im Wagen warten. Das sah ich ja mal so absolut nicht ein. Iker hatte zwar den Kofferraum wieder verschlossen und auch die Waffen waren ja in einem extra Koffer, aber ich brauchte auch gar keine Pistole oder ein Gewehr. Ich hatte meine Kameras dabei und darunter war auch Bodycam – in schnallte sie mir an die Schulter, steckte den Wagenschlüssel ein und folgte den beiden, als sie schon zur Eingangstür hinter dem Haus verschwunden waren. 

Die Kamera lief, während ich auch um die Haus herum ging. Scheinbar war die Tür offen, denn ohne die Tür einzutreten, gingen beide ins Haus. Iker ging voran, Gerry folgte ihm, die Waffe im Anschlag. 

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich musste wieder einmal erwägen, ob es nicht vielleicht doch zu gefährlich wäre, eine meiner dämlichen Aktionen durchzuziehen. Beide Mordwaffen waren aus dem Spiel, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Alonso noch eine Waffe besaß, war ziemlich groß. Dass er sie benutzen würde, wenn er das denn tatsächlich alles getan hatte, war auch ziemlich sicher. Fraglich war, ob Alonso wirklich im Haus war. Wenn nicht, machte es keinen Sinn, dass ich ins Haus ging. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Schießerei war einfach verdammt groß. Und meine Neugierde auch. 

„Scheiß drauf, ich geh rein!“ 

Mit nicht so viel Entschlossenheit wie ich mir vielleicht selber vorgaukelte folgte ich ins Haus. Schon auf den ersten Blick sah man, dass es schick eingerichtet war. Ich musste mich sofort fragen, ob Alonso Frau und Kinder hatte. Ich wusste es nicht. Und ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht näher darauf eingehen, denn ich wusste, dass mein Gehirn sehr gut darin war, sich schreckliche Sachen auszumalen. 

Iker ging weiter im Erdgeschoss, während Gerry die Treppe im Auge behielt. Als er mich sah, seufzte lautlos und betrachtete mich einen Augenblick resigniert, bevor er sich wieder auf die eigentliche Lage konzentrierte. Ich gesellte mich neben eine große Kommode, bei der ich mich notfalls verstecken konnte. 

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen kam Iker aus dem ersten Raum wieder heraus. Er streckte den Daumen in die Höhe und befasste sich mit dem nächsten, ohne mir auch nur einen Funken seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. War auch besser so. 

So frühstückten die zwei das Erdgeschoss ab und widmeten sich dann dem Obergeschoss.   
Unter war nichts. Es sah nur etwas wüst aus und gleichzeitig wirkte alles ein wenig verlassen. 

Die Treppe knirschte nicht, als wir langsam hinaufgingen. 

Oben wurde dann klar, der Mann hatte Frau und Kind, aber niemand war anwesend. Es war so oder so gespenstisch still. Es war wie in einem Horrorfilm. Es fehlte nur noch diese Musik, die einem vermittelte, dass gleich etwas passieren würde. 

Und natürlich passierte etwas. Iker war gerade wieder in einen Raum gegangen. Ich stand im Türrahmen eines anderen, sodass ich in den Flur gucken konnte. Der Raum hinter mir war eigentlich gesichert. Eigentlich. Mit einem Mal wurde ich geschubst. Ich taumelte auf Gerard zu und riss ihn mit mir zu Boden. Er ließ seine Waffe fall, die ins Bad schlitterte. Plötzlich war alles ganz laut. Wir schrien alle durcheinander. Ich war gerade dabei mich auf rappeln – Gerry fischte schon wieder nach seiner Waffe – als sich ein Schuss löste. Iker hatte aus dem Raum geschossen, aber Alonso verfehlt. Der war schon im Begriff die Treppe hinunter zu rennen, als Iker ihm wohl zu nahe kam und er diesem eine Eisenstange – wo kam diese Eisenstange her!? – gegen den Schädel pfefferte. Das sah übel aus. So richtig über. Es gab ein ganz schreckliches Geräusch und ich konnte sehen, wie Iker im selben Moment das Bewusstsein verlor, noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam. 

Gerry stürmte an mir vorbei, er sagte wahrscheinlich etwas wie: „Kümmere dich um Iker. Ruf einen Krankenwagen!“ oder so ähnlich. 

Kurz kam mir der Gedanke seinen Befehl wieder einmal zu ignorieren, aber dieses würde ich nicht mein Leben riskieren, sondern Ikers und das konnte ich nicht verantworten. 

Neben ihm ging ich auf die Knie. Ich zog die Waffe zu mir, die er fallen lassen hatte, nur zur Sicherheit, falls doch noch jemand hier war. 

„Iker?“, fragte ich und tätschelte ihn dabei leicht im Gesicht. „Komm schon! Hörst du mich?“ 

Doch er regte sich nicht und die Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe sah auch nicht wirklich gut aus. Ich zwang mich ruhig zu bleiben, die aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken und versuchte mich dabei daran zu erinnern, was ich im erste-Hilfe-Kurs gelernt hatte. Alles wirbelte in meinem Kopf durcheinander, aber ich beschloss, dass es wohl schlau wäre, zu prüfen, ob er noch atmete. Vorsichtig horchte ich über seinem Gesicht und blickte dabei auf seinen Oberkörper. Ich konnte nichts hören und spürte auch nicht wirklich einen Luftzug, aber ich sah, dass sich seine Brust regelmäßig hob und senkte. Wahrscheinlich war ich zu aufgeregt, um kleinere Dinge wahrzunehmen. Dann fühlte ich nach dem Puls, ich fand einen, aber mir dämmerte, dass das auch mein eigener sein könnte. 

Hastig kramte ich mein Handy hervor und wählte den Notruf. Danach rollte ich, wie von dem netten Mann am Telefon befohlen, Iker in die stabile Seitenlage. Anschließend hockte ich neben ihm und studierte das Aussehen seiner Pistole, wobei ich regelmäßig checkte, ob er auch noch atmete. 

Ich seufzte übertrieben und ließ mich auf meine Hintern nieder, als ich Schritte hörte. Hastig stand ich wieder auf und richtete die Pistole auf die Tür. Einen Augenblick später kam ein Mitglied der Sondereinheit herein gefolgt von weiteren Männern und Frauen in Schutzkleidung und mit Helmen. Schnell ließ ich das Griffstück der Pistole über meinen Daumen gleiten, sodass sie einige Male hin und her baumelte und hob die Hände, um zu signalisieren, dass ich hier nicht der Böse war. 

„Hey Leute. Commissario Casillas ist schwer verletzt. Ich hab nen Krankenwagen gerufen.“

Der vorderste Polizist schob das Visier seines Helms nach oben und sah mich mit freundlichen Augen an. Dennoch sagte er: „Bitte werfen Sie die Waffe die Treppe herunter.   
Der Krankenwagen ist schon da, die Sanitäter sind auf dem Weg. Wie heißen Sie?“

Es war grotesk den Mann so freundlich zu hören, während er gleichzeitig ein Maschinengewehr auf mich richtete. Ich tat also was er sagte und warf die Waffe nach unten.  
„Mein Name ist Francesc Fabregas. Ich arbeite mit Casillas und Piqué zusammen. Ich bin Blogger.“

„Lasst mich durch“, drang dann eine weitere Stimme von draußen herein. Es war der Sanitäter, der öfters mit der Polizei zusammenarbeitete. Xavier oder so. „Sie da, helfen sie meinem Kollegen die Trage her zu holen“, kommandierte er einige der Polizisten herum.   
Dann kam er die Treppe mit seinem fetten Rucksack herauf gehechtet. 

„Wo ist Piqué?“, fragte mich der Polizist dann wieder.

„Hinter Alonso her. Der ist nach draußen geflüchtet nachdem er Iker niedergeschlagen hat.   
Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Alonso außer seiner Eisenstange noch mehr Waffen hat.“

Darauf nickte er einigen seiner Kollegen zu und schickte sie damit nach draußen. 

„Wie lange ist Iker schon bewusstlos?“, fragte Xavier. Er kniete neben Iker und tastete vorsichtig an seinem Kopf herum. Mir fiel auf, dass er gar keine Sanitäter-Kleidung trug. Er war normal angezogen. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht zehn Minuten, aber es könnte auch kürzer oder länger gewesen sein. Jedenfalls war er sofort bewusstlos, als die Stange seinen Kopf getroffen hat.“

Er brummte nur und mir wurde das erste Mal bewusst, dass ich extrem Angst hatte, dass er vielleicht nicht wieder aufwachen würde.

„Er wird doch wieder, oder?“

Fest sah Xavier mir in die Augen, wobei er dabei inne hielt, Iker eine Halskrause umzulegen.   
„Ich kann es nicht 100 prozentig sagen. Bisher sieht es so aus als hätte er eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber wir können nicht ausschließen, dass es vielleicht noch schlimmer ist. Es wäre schon mal von Vorteil, wenn er demnächst wieder aufwachen würde.“

Ich nickte nur stumm und machte Platz für die Trage. Ab dem Moment wirkte alles so, als würde es in Zeitlupe passieren und vor allem ohne mich. Sie hoben Iker auf die Trage und trugen ihn vorsichtig nach unten, dann hoben sie ihn auf den fahrbaren Untersatz und Xavi rollte ihn Richtung Krankenwagen. Als wir an die Straße kamen, kam Gerry zu uns geschlendert. Zwei von den schwer bewaffneten Polizisten zu seinen Seiten führte er Alonso ab. Als er uns sah, schubste er Alonso in die Arme der zwei Polizisten und kam auf uns zu gerannt. 

Als er fragte: „ Wie siehst aus?“, holte ich die Welt wieder ein. 

Bevor Xavi allerdings antwortet, regte Iker sich. Gespannt starrten wir alle auf ihn hinunter.   
Er gab ein Stöhnen von sich und öffnete die Augen. 

„Was-“ er räusperte sie. „Wo bin ich?“

„Hallo Iker. Weißt du, wer ich bin?“, fragte Xavi ihn ganz ruhig. 

„Klar Xavi, aber was ist passiert? Ich …“

Xavi wirkte etwas erleichtert, als er weiter sprach: „Was ist das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst?“

Iker legte die Stirn in Falten und ließ es gleich wieder bleiben, als wenn sein Kopf davon schmerzte. 

„Ich… wir sind los gefahren, um … um Xabi festzunehmen…“, murmelte er. „Dann ist alles weg.“

„Das kommt schon wieder, aber wir bringen dich jetzt erst Mal ins Krankenhaus. Du hast ganz schön eines auf den Kopf gekriegt.“ 

Ich sah zu Gerry. Auch ihm stand die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben, allerdings sah auch sein Kopf nicht so ganz heile aus. 

„Ist bei dir alles okay?“, fragte ich ihn ein wenig besorgt.

Er lächelte. „Wird bloß ein blaues Auge. Das wollte Alonso mir wohl immer schon verpassen. Aber ich hab ihm auch eines aufs Maul gegeben.“ Dann zwinkerte er. 

„Hast du nicht Feierabend?“, fragte Iker Xavi mit immer noch zittriger Stimme und lenkte so meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. 

„Ja, ich hatte meinen Kollegen schon ‚Tschüss‘ gesagt, als der Notfall rein ging. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und bin einfach los.“

„Du solltest vielleicht auch Mal wieder schlafen.“


	32. El riesgo de fuga

[Gonzalo Higuaín]

 

Es war schon spät und ich saß zu Hause vor dem Fernseher. Ich sah mir ein Fußballspiel an und genoss die letzten Stunden, die ich in Freiheit verbringen durfte. Man hatte beschlossen, dass bei mir keine Fluchtgefahr bestand. Morgen war allerdings die Gerichtsverhandlung und dann würden wir ja sehen, wie es weiter ging. 

Ich wollte mir gerade etwas von der Cola einschenken, als es an meiner Tür klingelte.   
Automatisch zog ich die Stirn kraus und fragte mich, wer das denn zum Teufel war. Ich hatte ja kaum mit einer Menschenseele gesprochen, nachdem man mich zurück nach Madrid gehen hatte lassen. Meine Eltern und Karim. Und Mou, mit dem hatte ich nur telefoniert.   
Wäre bei meinen Eltern und Karim auch besser gewesen. Meine Mutter war in Tränen ausgebrochen und deswegen hatte mein Vater mir eine Predigt gehalten. Karim hatte mich die ganze Zeit nur mitleidig angesehen. Mou hingegen hatte so getan, als wenn wir ganz normal das Arbeitsverhältnis beendet hätten. 

Ich erwartete keine der genannten Personen an der Tür. Vielleicht… nein ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Umso überraschter war ich auch, als Gerard Piqué die Treppe herauf kam, nachdem ich den Türsummer betätigt hatte. Ich konnte ihn nur erstaunt anstarren.

„Hi“, sagte er und brachte ein Lächeln zum Vorschein. „Kann ich reinkommen?“

„Em…“, machte ich erst und dachte dabei daran etwas zu sagen, wie: „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss“, sagte dann aber: „Ja klar.“

Ich machte die Tür ein wenig weiter auf und ließ hin herein. Ich lotste ihn ins Wohnzimmer und bat ihn sich zu setzen, während ich ihm freundlicherweise ein Glas holte. 

Nachdem ich Gerard gegenüber alles zu gegeben hatte, wusste ich um ehrlich zu sein, nicht mehr so genau wie ich ihm in die Augen sehen sollte. Ich konnte es ganz besonders nicht nachvollziehen, dass er immer noch und schon die ganze Zeit so freundlich zu mir war. Ich wollte ihn abgrundtief hassen, wirklich – auch wenn es keinen richtigen Grund gab – aber ich konnte es nicht. 

„Was führt dich her?“, fragte ich ihn, wobei ich den Fernseher ein wenig leiser stellte. 

Er hatte sich auf den Sessel in meinem Wohnzimmer hingesetzt. Seine Lederjacke hatte er anbehalten, aber ich hielt sie sowieso eher für ein modisches Accessoire, als alles andere. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt und die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt. 

„Ich wollte gucken wie es dir geht“, meinte er. Ich war überrascht über die Ehrlichkeit, die ich in seiner Stimme hörte und zu gleich ließ es wieder eine unbändige Wut in mir hochkochen. Konnte er nicht wütend auf mich sein?

„Wieso? Du könntest es doch so wie Iker machen und so tun, als wenn ich gar nicht existiere.“  
Iker hatte noch kein einziges Wort mit mir gewechselt.

„Weil finde, dass Iker was das betrifft, total übertreibt. Aber ich glaube, er braucht einfach ein wenig mehr Zeit. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gewesen, wenn David nicht in der ganzen Sachen mit drinnen gesteckt hätte.“

Ich seufzte. „Also was genau hat David eigentlich getan? Was hatte dieser Anwalt damit zu tun?“

„David hat Alonso und seinem Kumpel Steven geholfen im Hotel etwas zu suchen. Einen Bauplan des Gebäudes um genau zu sein, weil irgendwo eine Million Euro versteckt waren oder sind. Wurden nie gefunden. Wahrscheinlich haben damals die Bauarbeiter sie mitgehen lassen. David hat einfach so zu gesehen, als Alonso Figo erschossen hat. Und dann uns bei den Ermittlungen angeblich geholfen. Er wird angeklagt wegen Beihilfe zum Mord und Behinderung polizeilicher Ermittlungen.“

„Aber mal ganz ehrlich, Iker hat doch gerade erst begonnen diesen Typen kennen zu lernen und er scheint jetzt schon genauso sauer auf ihn, wie auf mich.“

Gerard lächelte traurig. „Ich glaube, die beiden hatten sich schon fast genug kennen gelernt.   
Er war wahrscheinlich auf bestem Wege sich den Kopf verdrehen zu lassen und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass da irgendetwas passiert ist, als die zwei in der Besenkammer eingesperrt gewesen sind.“

Ich lehnte mich auf dem Sofa zurück und starrte auf dem Fernseher. „Ja, muss“, meinte ich dann ein wenig in Gedanken verloren. „Iker hat Klaustrophobie. Der wäre wohl sonst total ausgetickt.“

Gerard biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum und schien nach zu denken. Wir schwiegen einen Augenblick, dann sagte er mit belustigter Entschlossenheit: „Ich werde es schon aus ihm rauskriegen. Sobald er wieder total fit ist.“

„Fit, wieso?“, fragte ich panisch. „Was ist passiert?!“

„Keine Panik. Alonso hat ihm eins mit ner Eisenstange übergebraten. Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und muss noch einige Tage das Bett hüten. Es sieht übler aus, als es ist.“

„Dein Auge scheint ja auch mal übel ausgesehen zu haben.“

„Ich muss leider zugeben, Alonso hat einen guten rechten Haken.“

„Meinst du, er wird David oder mir irgendwann mal verzeihen?“, fragte ich nach einer längeren Stille.

Er betrachtete mich einen Augenblick aus müden Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen langen Tag auf Arbeit gehabt.

„Wie gesagt, ich denke Iker braucht Zeit. Zum mindestens bei dir. Bei David bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Dafür kann ich ihn noch nicht gut genug einschätzen. Denn auch wenn es mir so vorkommt, als kenne ich ihn schon Ewigkeiten, sind es doch gerade mal zweieinhalb Wochen.“

„Ich hab das Gefühl mich selber nicht mehr richtig zu kennen und weiß absolut nicht mehr, wie ich Iker einschätzen soll. Er wird wohl morgen nicht zum Gerichtstermin kommen, oder?“

Gerard lachte bitter. „Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal, dass er weiß, dass morgen der Termin ist. Aber wenn du willst, komm ich.“

Fragend betrachtete er mich mit seinen hellblauen Augen. Es schien mir eher wie eine Bitte. Er wollte kommen, ob ich es nun wollte oder nicht. Und irgendwie war ich erleichtert, dass jemand da sein würde. Ich lächelte ihn nur an und ließ ihn das Morgen selbst entscheiden.  
„Sie werden dir bloß eine Geldstrafe verpassen, darauf wette ich“, meinte er, scheinbar mit der Absicht mich zu beruhigen.

Ich seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich hab nicht vor eine Strafe zu bezahlen. Ich … ich hab für mich entschieden, dass eine Haftstrafe vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre, um nachzudenken.“

Entsetzt sah er mich. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle.“ Es klang nicht wirklich überzeugend.

„Na ja, ich denke Mal, das wird kein Zucker schlecken, ganz bestimmt nicht, aber man passt zum mindestens darauf auf, dass dort auf keinen Fall jemand sitzt, den ich mal verknackt hab.“

„Und trotzdem bleibst du ein Bulle, der in den Knast kommt. Du versaust dir damit den Lebenslauf. Keine Dienststelle wird dich mehr als Polizisten einstellen.“

„Das würde sowieso niemand machen, weil ich einen Eintrag in die Personalakte bekomme. Schließlich hat das ganze mit meinem Beruf zu tun.“

Gerard schüttelte weiterhin fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich komm dich nicht besuchen“, sagte er schließlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es ernst meinte. Ich grinste darauf jedenfalls wieder.

„Aber sag mal, warum hat der Anwalt das eigentlich gemacht? Er hat zwei Menschen getötet wegen was? Wegen dem Geld? Wofür braucht der das? Er dürfte doch nicht schlecht verdienen.“

Er seufzte wieder. „Ehrlich gesagt, können wir nur spekulieren, denn der Kerl macht den Mund nicht auf. Allerdings haben wir mit seiner Frau gesprochen. Bald Ex-Frau. Es lief wohl schon länger nicht mehr so rosig bei den zweien, weswegen sie mit dem Kind ausgezogen ist, vor 3 Monaten. Sie sagte, dass es wohl schlimmer geworden sei, seit Alonso wieder Kontakt mit Steven hatte. Schon als die beiden vor 5 Jahren Kontakt hatten, gabs ne große Krise.“

„Was bedeutet Krise?“, fragte ich neugierig nach. 

„Ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung, aber Iker hat so das Gesicht verzogen, als Alonsos Frau das erzählt hat.“ 

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen sahen wir uns an, aber Gerard zuckte schließlich mit den Achseln und da war das Thema Ehe-Krise gegessen. 

„Na ja wir haben das echte Testament noch bei ihm gefunden und es gab noch einen Telefonmitschnitt über das Gespräch, dass Alonso mit Steven geführt hat, bevor er Zidane umgebracht hat. Und seine Frau hat auch gesagte, dass sie tatsächlich Geldprobleme hatten wegen dem Haus. Aber sie wusste nicht so genau Bescheid über die Finanzen. Wir haben alles durchgecheckt und wie es aussieht, hat er regelmäßig größere Beträge abgehoben.   
Entweder er wollte sich aus dem Staub machen oder er ist Spieler und hat so einiges an Geld verzockt.“

„Ich hoffe, der Mistkerl muss ordentlich sitzen. Er hat doch echt alles versaut“, sagte ich. 

„Ohne ihn hättest du niemals zugegeben, was du getan hast. Das wäre alles noch schlimmer geworden“, grummelte er in seinen Bart. 

„Lieber keine Gespräche über „hätte und wenn“. Hast du Lust auf ne Runde Fifa?“


	33. Un Año

[Iker Casillas]

 

Ein Jahr – ein verdammtes Jahr ist es jetzt her, dass Gonzalo, Alonso, Gerarrd und David festgenommen worden sind. Es ist auf den Tag genau 365 Tage her, dass David gestanden hat, Alonso gefasst wurde und Gonzalo darum gebet hat, mit mir reden zu können. Ich war nicht bei ihm gewesen. Vor seinem Gerichtstermin hatte er nach Hause gekonnt. Dann hatte er die Wahl zwischen einer Geldstrafe, die er mit Sicherheit hätte bezahlen können, und sechs Monaten Haftstrafe gehabt. Die Rückkehr in seinen – in unseren – Beruf war von Anfang an ausgeschlossen gewesen. Außerdem muss er sich anschließend und auch während der Haft einer Verhaltenstherapie unterziehen. 

Zwei Wochen muss er noch sitzen. Das weiß ich genau. Genauso wie ich weiß, dass er sich gut anstellt. Ich vermisse ihn. Ihn als meinen Kollegen und ihn als meinen besten Freund. Und ein wenig gebe ich mir die Schuld an allem. 

Gerard weiß das nicht. Er weiß nicht, dass Pep mir jede Information über Gonzalo gibt, die er kriegen kann. Er weiß nicht, dass ich mir die Schuld gebe und er weiß nicht, dass seine Ablenkungsversuche nicht den gewünschten Zweck erfüllen. Zum mindestens nicht immer. 

Gerard kann sich allerdings einer Sache sicher sein. Es läuft gut bei uns. Es ist nicht nur, dass ich jeden zweiten Sonntag bei ihm und seiner Familie zum Mittagessen bin oder fast jeden Monat einmal auf die Kinder aufpasse, damit er sich mit seiner Frau ein wenig Zweisamkeit gönnen kann, er ist schließlich auch derjenige, der dafür Sorgt, dass ich regelmäßig meine Leute in Madrid besuche und dass ich meinen Kontakt nach Amerika halte. Außerdem gucken wir regelmäßig Fußball und ich habe gelernt, wie ich mich mit ihm zanke. 

Bei der Arbeit läuft es ebenfalls gut. Nach einer Pause und jede Menge psychologischer Test, denen ich mich wegen eventueller emotionaler Schwierigkeiten unterziehen hatte müssen und natürlich nachdem meine Gehirnerschütterung abgeklungen war, fingen wir etwas kleiner an. Diebstähle, Einbrüche und ab und an war Gerard der Meinung, er müsse Strafzettel verteilen. 

Später kamen ein paar weniger harmlose Dinge dazu. Drogenhandel, Mord und Entführung. Der Anfang war schwierig und es ist ab und zu immer noch schwierig. Aber es gibt auf dem Weg immer wieder positive Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Pequeño, der kleine Labradorwelpe, den ich mir bei einer Entführung angelacht habe. 

Heute ist Pequeño schon etwas größer und das Maskottchen des Reviers. Ein wenig dösend, aber immer noch mit geöffneten Augen, liegt er in seinem Hundekörbchen in meinem Büro und beobachtet mich dabei, wie ich mich mit dem Bericht über einen Handtaschendiebstahl quäle. 

Immer wieder lasse ich mich von dem eingekreisten Datum auf dem Kalender an meiner Wand ablenken. Erneut höre ich wieder mit dem Tippen auf und bekomme ein lautes „Wuff“ als Kommentar. 

„Ich weiß, ich sollte den Berichte einfach zu Ende schreiben“, meine ich und seufze gequält. Die Hände habe ich hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, während ich mein Regal mit Literatur zu dem merkwürdigsten Dinge mustere. „Aber heute ist Montag und in genau zwei Wochen wird Gonzalo entlassen. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mich nicht einmal gemeldet habe.“ 

Ein weiteres „Wuff“ ertönt und der Hund steht aus seinem Körbchen auf, um zu mir um den Tisch herumzulaufen. 

„Ja, er hat selber Schuld. Aber du meinst, ich soll einfach mal hinfahren?“ 

Er bellt noch einmal und da treffe ich meinen Entschluss. Ich schnappe mir meine Jacke und die Autoschlüssel. Bevor ich tatsächlich zur Tür raus bin, stecke ich den Kopf noch einmal bei meinem Kollegen zur Tür herein. 

„Hey Gerard, ich bin mal für zwei Stunden weg, passt du auf den Hund auf? Danke!“ Und bevor er mir antworten kann, bin ich weg. 

 

Die Justizvollzugsanstalt ist nicht weit weg und ihr Gebäudekomplex nicht sonderlich schön. Wie oft habe ich hier nun schon gestanden und einfach nur auf das große Tor gestarrt, durch das Fahrzeuge eingelassen werden und wo neben eine vergitterte Tür an ein Wachhäuschen grenzt. 

Heute bleibe ich nicht einmal stehen, um das ganze anzusehen. Ich gehe zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu und zeige dem Mann im Glaskasten meinen Dienstausweis. Hier ist es noch kein Problem reinzukommen. Schwieriger wird es dann, die Dame am Empfang davon zu überzeugen, mich auch außerhalb der regulären Besuchszeiten zu Gonzalo zu lassen.   
Irgendwie kriege ich aber auch das hin und sitze dann ziemlich schnell in einem Besuchsraum. 

So ein Raum hat meiner Meinung nach ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Verhörzimmer.   
Drei Wände sind weiß, die vierte hat drei Fenster, durch die man auf den Flur gucken kann und eine Tür, die ebenfalls verglast ist. Man könnte die Rollläden herunterlassen, aber der Wachmann, der mit dem Rück zum Flur steht und mit starrer Miene gerade ausblickt, hält das wohl nicht für angebracht. 

Es stehen zwei Stühle und ein Tisch in dem Zimmer, sowie eine kleine Palme, die in ihrem Topf in einer Ecke des Raumes steht. Eine Kamera ist offensichtlich in einer der oberen Ecken angebracht, sodass der ganze Raum zusätzlich mit digitalen Augen im Blick behalten werden kann. 

Ich sitze auf einem der Stühle und warte. Ich bin mittlerweile super nervös. Ich weiß nicht, was ich bei dem Gedanken, dass Gonzalo auch gleich mit einem weiteren Vollzugsbeamten durch die Tür kommen wird, fühlen soll. Einerseits freue ich mich riesig ihn zu sehen. Ich vermisse ihn und unsere heile Freundschaft von vor einem Jahr, was auch die Schuldgefühle in mir hervorruft. Aber andererseits bin ich wirklich wütend darüber, wie er auf so eine beschissene Idee kommen konnte. Am liebsten würde ich ihn an den Schultern packen und schrecklich schütteln! 

Es dauert einige viel zu lange Momente, in denen ich mit den Finger auf die Tischplatte trommle und darauf warte, dass der Beamte die Krise bekommt, bis ich Gonzalo schon durch die Fenster auf dem Gang sehen kann. 

Ich weiß nicht wie ich gucke, aber auf Gonzalos Gesicht ist nur Ungläubigkeit zu sehen, während ihn der Vollzugsbeamte durch die Tür begleitet und dann wieder geht, nachdem Gonzalo sich mir gegenübergesetzt hat. 

Aus seinem Unglauben wird dieses kecke Grinsen, welches ich so vermisse. Er starrt mich einen Moment einfach nur so an, als könnte ich jeden Augenblick plötzlich wieder weg sein.   
Dann sagt er: „Und ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben.“ 

Aber ich kann nicht antworten. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich fühlen soll und zusätzlich versetzen diese Worte mir einen Stich mitten ins Herz. Einen hoffnungslosen Gonzalo habe ich schon einmal erlebt, ein zweites Mal tut das nicht Not. Er ist schließlich immer noch mein bester Freund, den ich nun schon seit einem Jahr vermisse. 

Dennoch kann ich das Grinsen nicht erwidern. „Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich verdammt sauer bin?“ 

Der Satz reicht aus, um ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Er schaut drein, als hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen und seinen Augen spiegelt sich Reue. 

„Dazu hast du auch jedes Recht, aber du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut?“ Fragend blicken seine braunen Augen mich an. „Mir ist klar, wie kindisch und dumm das von mir war. Ich bereue es wirklich. Ich bereue es schon, seitdem mir bewusste wurde, wie glücklich du in Barcelona bist. Und man kann es dir ja nicht verübeln, schließlich sind sie alle wirklich nett. Pep, Fernando, Cesc und vor allem auch Gerard. Bei mir ist einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt, als du gegangen bist.“ 

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dann bei Zidanes Tod dann noch weiter gemacht hast!“, sage ich und dabei zerreißt es mich innerlich. Ich möchte ihm verzeihen, aber ich kann nicht, solange ich die Wahrheit nicht kenne. 

„Das war ich nicht“, meint er ernst. „Ich hätte doch niemals Blut anfassen können und vor allem wusste ich von den Morden doch gar nichts! Die ganze Idee war doch lächerlich! Man hätte euch niemals informiert, weil irgendwo so eine Schmiererei an der Wand klebte.“ 

Seine Worte lassen mich ein wenig ins Grübeln kommen und es geht nicht in meinen Kopf rein, warum er überhaupt auf die Idee kam, aber dann sagt er: „Wahrscheinlich war es Alonso. Vielleicht wusste er, dass ich es gewesen war und wollte so die Spur zu mir führen.“ 

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Wahrscheinlich stand es auch genauso in dem Berichte, den Gerry geschrieben hatte, aber ich hatte ihn nicht gelesen und war auch bei keinem Verhör mit Alonso dabei gewesen. Und ich wollte es auch gar nicht mehr wissen. Es war Zeit mit dem Fall abzuschließen. 

„Wie geht’s dir?“, wechselte ich also das Thema und versuchte mich an einem Lächeln. 

„Machst du Witze?“, fragte er mit dem Grinsen zurück auf seinem Gesicht. „Muss ja irgendwie gehen und es könnte schon schlimmer sein. Aber viel wichtiger ist doch, wie geht es dir?“ 

Ich seufze und lehne mich ein wenig entspannter auf meinem Stuhl zurück. „Mir geht’s gut“, sage ich und in diesem Augenblick stimmt es. „Arbeit mit Gerry läuft richtig gut“, rede ich weiter, während ich den Blick durch die Fenster auf den Flur richte. Und dann ist es der nächste Augenblick in dem es mir nicht mehr gut geht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir alle Gesichtszüge entgleisen oder ob ich nur noch ausdruckslos vor mich hinstarre, als David dort draußen auf dem Flur von einem Vollzugsbeamten entlang geführt wird. Unsere Blicke treffen sich ganz kurz, aber ich kann auf die Entfernung nicht in seinen Augen lesen. Ich will es auch gar nicht. 

„Ich muss gehen“, sage ich hastig, als ich das Gefühl bekomme, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde jemand auf meinem Brustkorb stehen. Ich beuge mich schnell über den Tisch und gebe Gonzalo einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Der Beamte kann den Körperkontakt gar nicht verhindern, so kurz ist er und dann habe ich schon selber die Tür aufgemacht und laufe den Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wie David entlang. 

David. Er ist das einzige, an das ich gerade denken kann. 

Ich hole am Empfang alle meine Sachen ab, die ich abgeben musste und gehe mit schnellen Schritten nach draußen. Die frische Luft tut gut und ich kann mich wieder etwas beruhigen. Meinen Herzschlag und meine Gedanken. 

Von David hatte Gerards Ablenkung mich stets ferngehalten. Ich hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass auch er hier in der Justizvollzugsanstalt war oder wie lange er dort, wegen was auch immer er verurteilt worden war, bleiben muss. 

Während meine Gedanken etwas geordneter kreisen und meine Schritte auf dem Asphalt dumpfe Geräusche machen, mischt sich ein bekanntes Klappern dazu. Ich hebe den Blick und sehe Pequeño, der mit auf dem Boden schleifender Leine auf mich zu gelaufen kommt. 

Noch bevor er bei mir ankommt, erblicke ich Gerard, der vor dem Tor steht. Er hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtet mich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. Ich bemerke nicht, dass dort noch etwas anderes in seinen Augen liegt. Etwas stimmt ganz offensichtlich nicht, aber es fällt mir nicht auf. Ich bin einfach nur erleichtert ihn zu sehen. 

Ich nehme Pequeños Leine und kann wieder lächeln, während ich mit dem Hund auf meinen Kollegen zu gehen. 

„Lass uns bloß von hier verschwinden“, sage ich. 

„David?“ fragt er mich zurück. 

„Ja“, meine ich, während ich schon mit Pequeño auf die Straße trete. „ und ich wollte diesen Menschen nie wieder sehen!“ 

Gerard bleibt ein wenig hinter mir zurück. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum ich nicht höre, wie er leise sagt: „Da wirst du nicht drum herumkommen.“ 

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?“ 

„Du hast mich Gerard genannt. Wann bitte hast du das zum letzten Mal gemacht?!“ 

„Als du meinen Donut an den Hund verfüttert hast.“ 

Er lacht nicht. Etwas stimmt nicht. Ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen, aber er wird es mir gleich erzählen und dann fängt wahrscheinlich wieder Alles von vorne an. 

Fin


End file.
